House Unity
by PhoenixSpirit10500
Summary: What on earth does the Ministry of Magic think it's doing? Coupling everyone in the 6th and 7th years to, 'unite the houses? I've never heard of anything more ridiculous. Draco/Hermione. Marriage Law Fic with a twist.
1. The Information

**House Unity by shygirl135**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter World- no matter how hard I wish for it.**

**Voldemort died when he did in the books. Everyone returns to Hogwarts to complete their last year. I couldn't kill Dumbledore- he is just too awesome! : )**

**Yeah, I know it's a well used plot, but oh well, I'm writing it anyway!**

**(This was edited on the 4****th**** February 2010.)**

_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Information_

Draco Malfoy was in the Great Hall surrounded by his fellow 7th year Slytherins: Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. They had all returned to Hogwarts to repeat their final year. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table out of habit, and saw that the 'Golden Trio' had returned as well. Draco cursed under his breath. Draco only returned to recover some of the respect the Malfoy family had lost during the second war- what with his father being sentenced to life in Azkaban. He had hoped to enjoy a Gryffindor free year, but no. Sadly, life wasn't that kind.

To his left, he could hear that Pansy and Blaise were flirting with each other quietly. They were in an open relationship- well, if you could call it that.

Crabbe and Goyle were staring gormlessly at some scared looked 5th years at the other end of the table. Draco smirked. _Those poor 5th years._ His daydreams were interrupted briefly as Dumbledore stood up. He smiled at everyone warmly including the Slytherins. _How does he not hold a grudge against the Slytherin house? We didn't stay and help fight the Death Eater's last year; we didn't help to rebuild Hogwarts. How could we? Our parents were on the dark side, we would have been if we fought with the light. We may be ambitious, and cunning, but we are also mostly wimps. I can admit that without feeling embarrassed, hell, I'm talking to myself! It's not like anyone can hear me._

Instead of listening to the headmaster, he decided to return to his daydream. He was at his manor house in the south of France. Enjoying the elf made wine and reading history books of the greatest French wizards. It was a well kept secret. That Draco Malfoy actually enjoyed reading. Yes, he was the cleverest wizard in Slytherin but he was second in the whole year. That...muggleborn. Hermione Granger. She had beaten him in every subject since the first year. He hated it. A muggleborn was better than him. Draco Malfoy!

This year, he was determined to beat her. That would give him immense satisfaction. He didn't think of her as a mudblood anymore, the whole pureblood business had become a silent taboo. To be honest, he only called her that to please his father, and keep up appearances. No-one knew what Draco was really like.

He was so deep in his imaginative world that he didn't hear what Dumbledore said. He didn't notice that the feast had begun. He was abruptly kicked out of his dream by Blaise.

"Helloooo? Draco, earth to Draco. What in Merlin were you thinking of?" Blaise asked him loudly.

"What?" Draco replied absentmindedly, "Oh...just thinking about things. Can't believe it's another year with those ghastly Gryffindors.

Blaise Zabini grinned at him. "I know. Why do we always have our lessons with them? At least if we were with the Ravenclaws, we wouldn't have to do any work. They'd do it for us."

"But so does Granger..."

"Fair point. Do you think she is going to beat you again this year?"

"Shut up, Blaise. Go snog Pansy," Draco grimaced. Yes, he didn't really like how Blaise and Pansy made out in public, but it was better than hearing Blaise talk about Granger...

"Fine then, now you've given me permission," Blaise smirked, and turned his attention back to Pansy.

Draco smiled weakly back. He didn't want anyone to know what he was secretly thinking. It wouldn't be proper for a Malfoy to be glad that Dumbledore was still alive. It wasn't right for the son of a devoted Death Eater to be glad that He Who Must Not Be Named was dead.

* * *

Hermione, as usual, listened intently to Dumbledore's speech. She heard the request for all 6th and 7th years to stay behind. Ginny should have been a seventh year, but because the last school year wasn't exactly a usual Hogwarts year, they decided that everyone would repeat that year, and there would be a large first year instead.

"What do you think he wants?" Ginny muttered to Hermione. There weren't going to be a Head Girl or Boy this year, Dumbledore had decided that everyone relax back into school and try to forget what had happened the year before. Hermione was somewhat grateful, she wanted to focus on her grades, and she was worried that being Head Girl would take up too much time.

When the last of the deserts was cleared, the whole school except the 6th and 7th years got up and left for their respective common rooms. She laughed quietly when she saw Malfoy get up like the rest, only to be shoved down again by Pansy and Blaise.

Once everyone was gone, Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the Professors table.

"Now then, I wonder why you are all here," his piercing blue eyes sparkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"As you know, this is your last year at Hogwarts before entering the real world. At the end of the year, you will sit your N.E.W.T's which will determine what job you can get in the future. It's a big world out there, even for wizards, so we have decided to introduce a new class this year. This new class also has another reason for being introduced."

Dumbledore paused to let the news so far sink in.

There were low mutterings between students.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and then at Hermione. Hermione was gazing at Dumbledore with curious interest. _What is he talking about? As long as it doesn't affect my timetable, I need to focus this year-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Voldemort and his followers killed many wizards and witches. The wizarding population has suffered a dramatic decline. Although it is not at critical levels, yet, the Ministry of Magic is worried. Also, now that Lord Voldemort is gone, there is no need for houses to be enemies. The Ministry of Magic has passed a new law. You will be split into pairs; but no-one will be paired with someone from their own house. We hope the couples will get along, learn about each other and work together to solve tasks that will arise in the real world. This will be done through the new class-" Dumbledore paused again. He seemed to be struggling to continue with his speech. Hermione frowned. This didn't sound like such an amazing idea...

Dumbledore coughed, and then he continued, "The new law has been imaginatively called, the Marriage Law. You and your assigned partner will live in rooms with two other couples, this is to help you bond and create new friendships. You will have to marry by the end of the school year, and there will be serious consequences if you don't. If you want to know what I feel, I think it's absolutely preposterous that you young witches and wizards must marry someone else when you are so young but this law was passed in August. I cannot stop it."

Instead of low mutterings, there was silence. Everyone was stunned.

Hermione gasped, realising how serious this was.

_Oh my goodness...oh...Merlin! They expected us to get married to someone that wasn't even from our own house? But...what if we don't like them? What if... we hate them? I can't spend the rest of my life with someone that I don't love, that is completely unjustifiable. It is our choice! They can't force us!_

Draco on the other hand, just gaped at Dumbledore.

_In all my life, I have never heard of anything so ridiculous in my entire life._ _Seriously!_ _What on earth does the Ministry of Magic think they are doing? Coupling everyone in the 7th year to unite the houses? Why can't we be partnered with someone in our own house? Yes, Voldemort is gone, it shouldn't matter what house someone is. If you are in love with them, that is all that matters._

Draco continued to argue in his mind while shouts of indignation began to erupt in the hall. Finally, everyone had had a chance for their minds to process the information. And they were mad.

"That's rubbish!"

"Preposterous!"

"You can't make us!"

"What about if we're already in a relationship?!"

"How are you gonna couple us?!"

"What about our common rooms?"

Dumbledore raised his hand and silence slowly settled through the Great Hall.

"I know this is hard to understand. But, I urge you to think this through. If you refuse to marry your partner, there will be serious consequences. However, if you have doubts about your relationship with your partner, you are allowed to have a non magical, non binding marriage, so then you can have a divorce after having a child together. Wizarding marriages are extremely powerful, and it takes a very complicated and painful process to end it. I don't want you to feel pain. It's the new law that the new Minister for Magic had passed. I do not agree, but I am powerless against this law. I am sorry you had to learn of this now, on your first evening back. It's a lot to take in, but you will be assigned a partner tomorrow."

More shouts of protest were heard. Dumbledore ran his hand through his long white beard. He had expected a reaction like this, but it didn't mean he was prepared for it.

He raised his voice, "A questionnaire is being passed to you now and I need you to all fill it in accurately. The results of this test will show us who will make a good couple."

The Heads of Houses came down with a stack of parchment. Hermione smiled weakly at Professor McGonagall when she passed.

She quickly scanned the questions stared. There were so many...but she knew that they had to be done accurately; this would determine who her 'perfect' match was.

She picked up the quill that was deposited with the parchment and read the first question.

What is your name?

What house are you in?

What are your interests and hobbies?

What is your sexuality?

How would your friends describe you?

The list went on. Determinedly she filled it all in. She could hear Harry and Ron sighing and scratching their answers out from beside her. She wondered who she would be paired with. She had a brief relationship with Ron last year, but it didn't work out. She was kind of happy that she wouldn't be paired with another Gryffindor. They were all like her brothers, even Neville.

Draco did the same. He laughed to himself at some of the questions but answered everything correctly. If this questionnaire would decide his bride, he wanted it to be as accurate as possible.

When he was finished, he did a quick check of the girls from each house.

If he was honest with himself, he saw himself with a Ravenclaw. They were as smart as him and had the same sense of humour...ish. There was no way in hell that he would be paired with a Hufflepuff. And a Gryffindor, get real! They would kill each other in seconds.

He handed it in to Snape when he walked past. Voldemort hadn't killed Snape in the Shrieking Shack; he had cursed him to lose his blood very slowly, to give him a slow and painful death. Luckily Harry had found him in time, and after giving Harry the necessary memories, he was taken to St Mungo's. How did he know that? The Daily Prophet of course. They had done a whole issue relating to the battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort being killed by Saint Potter.

Once everyone was finished, and their answers had been handed in, Draco and the others made their way to their common room.

Blaise and Pansy went to Blaise's dormitory to 'say goodbye'. They knew it was their last night together; they weren't going to be paired together because they were in the same house. Draco reminded himself to cast a silence bubble around him, so he could go to bed undisturbed.

* * *

Hermione and Ron walked together while leaving Harry and Ginny to walk slowly up together. They had been going out for a while but they had broken it off while Harry went off to search for Horcruxes. They hadn't had chance to see if the flame they had was still there.

"So," stated Ginny, glancing up at him.

"So," he answered, looking at the floor.

"What do you think about this Marriage Law thing?" she asked him.

Harry paused to think. He didn't know. Did he like Ginny? Or had the moment gone, and was it more of a sisterly love? Was he relieved that he wasn't going to be paired with a Gryffindor?

"I don't know to be honest, I understand what the Minister feels and why he is doing it. You?"

Ginny stopped. She leant up and kissed him on the mouth. Involuntarily Harry, for some reason, yelped and broke it off.

"I guess that answers my question," Ginny smiled sadly at him and proceeded up the stairs alone, leaving Harry to stare after her. He sighed and carried on to the common room.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Results

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. : )**

**Edited: 7th March 2010  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: The Results_

The next day at breakfast, all the 6th and 7th years nervously awaited their results. Hermione hadn't slept that well that night; she knew it would be the last time sleeping in a single bed. It was so nerve-wracking.

Finally they appeared on the plates in front of them and the hall was filled with anxious looking students opening their letters with shaking hands.

Ron ripped his open first and promptly dropped the letter into his cereal.

"What's the matter Ron? Not like who you've got?" snickered Harry.

"I'm paired with Luna. Luna! Loony Lovegood!" he cried. Hermione gasped and carefully got the letter out of the cereal and used a cleaning spell to dry it.

_Dear Mr Weasley._

_I am pleased to announce that you are to be paired with:_

_Luna Lovegood, 6th year Ravenclaw._

_You will be sharing room number 15 located on the 7th Floor. Proceed there immediately and await a teacher to tell you the password._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione read it quickly and passed it to a shaking Harry. He was nearly crying with laughter at Ron's expression. She shot him a glare before quickly tearing her letter open- as if it was a plaster. Quick and painless.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am pleased to announce that you are to be paired with:_

_Draco Malfoy: 7th year Slytherin_

_You shall be sharing room number 16 located on the 7th floor. Proceed there immediately and await a teacher to tell you the password._

_Professor Dumbledore_

She shrieked. The surrounding people glanced at her as she clapped a hand to her mouth. _No! Not Malfoy, anyone but him! He is NOT my perfect match._

The last of the trio, Harry opened his letter. He managed to calm himself enough to open it after Ron had stormed over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was waiting for him with a dreamy expression on her face. He watched him mutter to her and together walked out of the hall. Harry turned his attention back to the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I am pleased to announce that you are to be paired with:_

_Pansy Parkinson: 7th Slytherin_

_You shall be sharing room number 16 located on the 7th floor. Proceed there immediately and await a teacher to tell you the password._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Like Ron, he dropped his letter into his breakfast. Fortunately it was only toast, so Hermione didn't have to clean it for him. His mouth was wide open.

He stared at Hermione, noticing her facial expression. She was rereading her result over and over again, as if by doing this, the name would change.

"Who have you got? By your face, I'm guessing it isn't good news" he asked her.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

Harry leant in closer.

"Who?" he asked again.

"I have MALFOY! As in Draco Malfoy!" she yelled. Harry jumped in his seat rubbing his ear.

"Ouch, OK Hermione no need to yell."

Hermione stood up, her fists shaking.

"No need to yell? HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THERE IS SO NEED TO YELL. I HAVE BEEN PAIRED WITH SOMEONE WHO WE ALL HATE! AND FOR GOOD REASON! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!"

Hermione had caused a scene in the Great Hall; she looked around and turned red. She hastily sat down. She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy smirking at her.

She became even more furious. If it was possible, steam would be coming out of her ears.

_How could I be paired with Malfoy? He is...infuriating! There were no words to describe how mad he makes me._

* * *

Draco heard Granger yelling at Potter. _Good. He deserves to be brought down a peg or two._

He had been one of the first to read who he is was paired with, and so he knew that he was paired with Hermione. He instantly remembered that they would have to share a bed..._fun. _He wondered how long this year would last. He only wanted to regain some pride for the Malfoy family. Now he was stuck with a Muggleborn. He was glad his father was imprisoned; Draco wasn't looking forward to him finding out. He would be furious.

Draco made a list of couples in his head:

Him and Granger

Pansy with Potter

Blaise and the Weaslette (Ginny)

Crabbe with Violet Melrose(6th Hufflepuff)

Goyle with Ashlee Melrose (6th Hufflepuff)

Crabbe and Goyle had somehow managed to land the prettiest girls in the 6th year which astounded Draco. They were part of an ancient pureblood family that was rich. Extremely rich. The twins would inherit the entire Melrose fortune when her parents died.

Draco sighed and stood up leaving Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and headed for his partner.

"Granger. Let's go," he snarled at her. Hermione didn't move.

"I said, let's go," he repeated. His patience was already wearing thin. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

"If you think I'm going to do what you say, Malfoy, you're wrong," she said angrily.

She turned to Harry.

"Come on Harry, let's go," she stood up and led the way out of the hall, Harry following behind her.

Draco stood rooted to the spot. "How dare she?!" he spat. No-one messed with a Malfoy. Not ever!

He beckoned to Pansy she hurried over. Blaise had already left with Ginny to go to their room.

"Let's go," he said.

_Thank god I'm sharing a room with them, or else I might do something I regret_. He hadn't even been with Granger for five minutes and already he knew there was going to be trouble.

* * *

Hermione briskly walked up the staircases.

"Trust us to have a room on the top floor," she said to Harry.

"Trust us to have awful partners. Slytherins! I mean any other house, fine by me but not Slytherins. And not just any Slytherins. Malfoy and Parkinson! How worse could it possibly get?" Harry replied.

They turned at the top and walked down a long corridor. It looked different to the other corridors. There were lots of doors; each had a different number on them. Starting at 1, and stopped at 20. Outside each door were groups of students and a teacher. It was a crowded scene.

They found number 16 and saw Professor McGonagall. She wasn't alone. Ginny and Blaise were there too. Blaise looked up quickly but then looked away disappointedly. "Probably waiting for Malfoy and Parkinson," muttered Hermione to Harry. He nodded as they walked over to McGonagall.

"Hello Mr Potter and Miss Granger. Now we only need Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson before I can explain what is to happen over the course of the year."

On cue, the new arrivals appeared through the crowd. They scowled at the scene and walked over to stand with Blaise.

"Ah. Now that everyone is here," she paused to look beadily at the latecomers, "I can begin."

* * *

**Haha, left it on a cliff-hanger!**

**Here is a list of the main couples:**

**Hermione and Draco**

**Harry and Pansy**

**Ron and Luna**

**Ginny and Blaise**

**Some of the others are:**

**Neville and Hannah**

**Lavender and Ernie**

**Parvati and Justin (Finch Fletchly)**

**Seamus and Susan (Bones)**

**Dean and Padma (Patil)**

**Crabbe and Violet**

**Goyle with Ashlee**

**

* * *

****Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Claire (shygirl135) had major writers block so I (Natalie) wrote this chapter, and the next chapters to come. Claire is concentrating on her other story 'Way Out Of Your League'- check it out, it's amazing- so this will be temporarily taken over by me. You won't mind, it will mean quicker updates.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Edited: 7th March 2010.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Getting To Know You_

"I can begin," said Professor McGonagall. She glanced at the students before her. Not one person seemed to be pleased with their partner, except for Ginny who had a certain glint in her eye, which seemed to say that all was not lost in her case.

"Through this door, there is a large common room with a mini kitchen, comfy sofas, tables, chairs and a small library. This area is for studying, eating or relaxing. There are 3 doors leading from here. There are three bedrooms and three en-suite bathrooms- one for each couple. Unfortunately, there are no single beds, it is part of the rules that you share a bed," Professor McGonagall paused to see their reactions. There were none, it seemed that they already guessed as much. She continued, "The 6th and 7th years will be having their own timetables apart from one lesson a week which will be a compulsory class. You will learn more about this later on in the week. The six of you are allowed to invite other students for socialising, but it is your responsibility to make sure they act accordingly. There is a password that you need to know before entering," she stopped and turned to the door. She leant in so only the six could hear.

"Veneratio," she murmured at a small bronze crest in the middle of the door with what looked like an empty phial emblazoned into it and a large number 16. The door opened and she led them into the room.

Hermione gasped. It was huge! She had thought it would be small; the doors in the corridor were all squashed together. She realised there must be charms on the room, to make them bigger on the inside than they look.

She turned to Draco but he just looked unimpressed. _Of course, this must be the size of his bathroom at his manor. _She shuddered at the memory of Malfoy Manor. When she, Ron and Harry were looking for Horcuxes the previous year, they were captured and taken to Draco's family home- and Death Eaters headquarters. Because she was a 'Mudblood', she was tortured for information. _Thank god Dobby turned up. He is a real hero._

Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat down on the nearest sofa and looked at McGonagall.

"I'll leave you to settle in, your luggage has been brought up here and your timetables are on your beds. Classes start after lunch, where you will be required to sit in dormitory groups. This morning is for you to settle in. Get to know each other. You will need to be married by August next year and ladies must be pregnant by Christmas. Failure to do so will result in dire consequences as set by the Minister of Magic. Although you can get divorced, It is uncommon for wizards and witches to do so and you will be required to stay married until the off-spring has been born and been registered as a Wizard/Witch." Professor McGonagall glanced at each one of them seriously then left the room.

* * *

Pansy hurried off to the bedrooms to look at her room, while Draco and Blaise sauntered around their living quarters with disgusted expressions.

"Well, this is great. It's so small," Draco said as he looked around the room, "Although, I bet this is the size of your whole house isn't it Weasley?"

Ginny flushed, "Get lost Malfoy."

"Sorry, I can't. Wish I could, but we are unfortunately stuck together. I feel sorry for you Blaise." Malfoy countered.

Blaise grimaced, but Draco saw a glint of something there. He remembered a few years back, when Blaise and Pansy were secretly dating, they were on the train and Pansy had said "_She's quite pretty. Even you think so, don't you, Blaise and we all know how difficult you are to please!" M_aybe this wouldn't be so bad for Blaise and Weaslette.

"Can't believe I have to share a room with a Weasley, although I could do a lot worse," Blaise's eyes turned pointedly to Hermione.

Harry clenched his fists. He rose to confront Malfoy but Ginny and Hermione pulled him down.

"Leave it Harry, they aren't worth it," muttered Ginny under her breath. She didn't want to start a fight on the first day.

Harry nodded but his fists were still clenched.

At that moment, Pansy came out from the bedroom and looked at the scene. She didn't want to get involved, for a Slytherin, she wasn't so bad. She just had a reputation for being a bitch.

"……Come on Potter, I'll show you our room," she said as she walked over to him, pulled him up and led him to their room.

"My my my, isn't Pansy getting along nicely with Potter, how long do you think it will be until the walls start shaking?" smirked Draco.

"Hey, watch it!" Blaise said, "That's my ex girlfriend you're talking about, someone whom I would still be with if it weren't for this stupid bloody marriage law thing!"

"Yeah, put a sock in it Malfoy. This is going to be bad enough without you causing dodgy relationships between us all, and sticking your big pointy nose in where it isn't wanted." Hermione stated a-matter-of-factly "Come on Ginny, let's go see our rooms."

Ginny nodded, held out her hand for Hermione to help her up, they both gave evils to the Slytherins and together went into Hermione's room.

* * *

As they opened the door, they could still hear them laughing at Hermione's poor attempt at a come-back.

"They are repulsive! How are we meant to get married and have children with them?!" Hermione ranted. She was furious. "How are they our 'perfect' matches? If anything, we are completely opposite!"

"Are you talking about all of us or just you and Draco? Anyway, in a weird way, I'm actually looking forward to it."

"You're looking forward to it? How? Why? Why would you say that?!" Hermione's eyebrows knitted together, trying to work out what Ginny meant.

"Well, they're ……….different. We've never had the chance to interact with them on this level. We can learn to make come-backs quicker because, no offense, yours are a little shoddy. We can also hopefully learn some of their secrets and get some revenge for all the years of crap we've had to deal with and….." she paused before quickly muttering, "…..they're gorgeous."

Hermione had been nodding along in agreement until the last statement.

"What did you say?"

Ginny's cheeks matched the colour of her hair.

"Well….yes….they are. Come on, you have to admit they are the hottest Slytherins!"

"No….they're not."

"Yes......_they are_."

Hermione groaned.

"How are they hot? I don't understand. They are mean, nasty creatures whose idea of fun is tormenting others. How is that attractive?"

"I don't know, but think about it Hermione...we could have got Crabbe and Goyle." she said looking horrified. "And in all honesty, if Blaise wasn't a Slytherin, I would have gone for him a LONG time ago" She said with a wink.

"I guess," Hermione laughed. "But what happened to your attitude anyway? I thought you still liked Harry, how awful will it be to see him with Parkinson?"

"Pretty awful," she admitted, "But Hermione I think they have the right idea, she doesn't like him, he doesn't like her, but I think they realise as much as anyone here, we're stuck with this for a while so we might as well suck it up and get on with it."

"Yeah. I suppose. It's just going to be hard you know, with what happened last year at Malfoy Manor." stated Hermione quietly. She hadn't given the details of what happened at Malfoy Manor to Ginny yet. Though she seemed to have figured much of it out by herself, and didn't persist about the subject after glancing at the scar on Hermione's neck. "I wonder if they told our parents. I'm pretty sure my mum won't be too pleased when she finds out she's going to be a Gran in about two years!" said Hermione changing the subject.

"Are you kidding?! I'm pretty sure my mum's head will explode when its gets to the Daily Prophet!" laughed Ginny.

"You seriously think they will print it?"

"Yeah!!! Come on Hermione, a story like this is going to make millions!"

"I guess so....Oh My God! This bathroom is huge!!" exclaimed Hermione upon wandering into the room to the right.

"What's going on now Granger? Why are you yelling?" drawled Malfoy as he casually lent against the doorframe. Ginny had mysteriously melted into her own room with Blaise, it seemed. "Come on it isn't that good; the bathroom at the Manor is five times bigger than this!"

"Do you have to be such an insufferable prick Malfoy?! Not all of us are used to rolling around in gold and luxury, whilst being waited on by about 100 house elves!"

"Well you'd better get used to it Granger, In case you hadn't realised we're going to get married, and I'm certainly not moving into your place, so you're going to have to come back to mine."

"And what makes you think I'm going back to yours?"

"Honestly Granger! Don't you read?!" he said knowing this would infuriate her, "Once a couple have been joined in holy matrimony, they have to sleep in the same bed. It's a curse upon the rings, which is why barely any wizard's and witches get divorced, it costs a lot. Also, if one of us commits adultery, the ring will crack and won't be repaired. So, I'll know if you run off with Weasel." he finished.

_Of course! I knew that! I had read about it....somewhere...the cheek in that boy! To even SUGGEST me and Ron! We tried it last year but it didn't work. Besides he was with Luna now, it's such a strange pairing, but weirdly I can see it happening between them, they were strangely suited to each other...._

"Anyway Granger, I'm going to shower and get ready for class. Oh I also need to check my timetable." Malfoy interrupted her thoughts dismissively. He strutted past her into the bathroom and slammed the door in her face. She turned around, offended, and for the first time she registered that there were two pieces of parchment lying on the bed.

She picked up the one labelled with her name and opened it up, to find her timetable. This year there were two things different with it. Firstly, at the bottom, underneath the timetable itself was a note:_****NB: Where the same lessons are taken in conjunction with partners, the two are required to sit together to promote small talk and to get to know each other better.** **_

Hermione shook her head at this, grabbed Draco's envelope and opened it. She sighed loudly when she realised the only lesson she had without him was Ancient Runes, when he had Divination. _Great! Just what I need, more time with Malfoy!_ The second thing that was different was that on a Thursday and Tuesday after lunch (her usual free period) there was a new class called PRC. _What on earth could PRC stand for? I'm pretty sure it's not been on the time table before, I took every subject possible in 3rd year and it wasn't there. _

She turned around and sat on the bed. _Hmm you would have thought they would make the bed more comfortable. _Hermione wiggled from side to side she could feel the springs through the mattress and the thin quilt, draped carelessly over the top was an awful colour! A reddish green colour. _If that was possible. _The pillows were only half filled with lumpy polyester filling and there was no bed pan, placed by the elves to warm up the bed. It was then she realised the whole room was made up with the same attire. The curtains were sporting a green and red flower pattern and the carpet clashed awfully. Hermione sighed got out her wand and murmured _Distinguo _under her breath, but nothing happened. She tried again, with more effort this time, the walls glowed, but nothing happened.

"Ha!" laughed a voice from behind her.

Hermione screamed and slipped of the bed, dropping the timetables and her wand, causing red sparks to fly out the end of it and set the bedside lamp on fire. She turned crimson, retrieved her wand, pointed it at the lamp, thought _Aguamenti_ and extinguished the fire_._

Draco looked on with amusement.

_Haha as is that makes up for the fact that she couldn't perform a simple redecoration spell! I wonder why, she has never missed a spell before. Mind you I don't blame her for wanting to redecorate. Trust her to pick the crappy room, Blaise and Weaslette's is much nicer than this, with a king size bed and a silk quilt. _

Malfoy chuckled and picked up his time table to examine it. He glanced at the note on the bottom and sighed. He sat down on the other side of the bed. Hermione glanced around at the additional weight applied to the bed and realised for the first time Malfoy was in nothing but his towel. She gasped and turned back around, Malfoy, who had noticed this just grinned.

"So how many lessons do I have the _pleasure _of spending with you?" said Malfoy, putting as much sarcasm into the word pleasure as he could muster.

"Um...um...every lesson except for Ancient Runes, when you have Divination."

"Great," he snapped.

"Oh and I'd hurry up because in case you didn't realise you spent a good while in the bathroom and we are going to be late for Potions."

"Snape won't deduct points from me!"

"No but he will deduct points from me, which means our room status will go down."

_She does have a point. Oh shut up Draco!_

"Fine. I'll get dressed," he replied smirking.

Hermione turned around pointedly, because she had a feeling that Malfoy would do nothing to protect his modesty, and she was right, without even a small hesitation Malfoy dropped his towel and got dressed.

* * *

**Review please and tell us (Claire and I) how much you liked it.**


	4. PRC

**Disclaimer: This story is like many others of Fan Fiction. I'm a fan. And I write fiction. Duh.**

**OK guys? So I decided to write the next chapter whilst I am off school dying with a head cold, watching the heartbreak kid, and "doing my coursework" ;D.**

**I'm glad that "princessinmymind" thinks Claire and I work well together, I think our music teacher would beg to differ! Haha! Also sorry if they seem OOC but let's just say Draco lives in a different frame of mind since the war...hey it could work! :P**

**Natalie xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favourites or put it on their story alerts! All the names are here!**

**sk8tergrl700 // princessinmymind // RainbowKatie // weasleyandtaylor // Hermione'sBFF454 // lacking a better name // Chelsey89 // cyiusblack // MidnightThief15 // CFCRockAngel // yesterdays-dragon // bas1014 // kleipoppetje **

**You're all fantastic!**

**shygirl135**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 4: Going to PRC_

Hermione and Draco arrived at Potions to find Blaise, Harry and Pansy already there at a table next to Ron, Neville, Hannah and Crabbe. They went, sat down and just at that moment Snape swept into the dungeon.

"The Oblivious Unction is a potion used a lot in medicine, some of you may have been treated with it by Madam Pomfrey, after having a nasty accident that causes you painful memories, and renders you incapable of peaceful sleep." After this statement Snape's eyes lingered on Harry and Ron for a split second."It requires much concentration and thought and you will therefore be working in complete silence. Ingredients and method are-" he waved his wand, "On the board. You may begin."

There was the usual murmur as people lit their cauldrons but soon everyone was working and the only voice Hermione could here was Pansy's.

"I can't believe we had to split up Blaise! Potter looks nowhere near as good as you do topless!" She whined at him.

Harry turned red.

"I know babe, I'm gutted as well, Weasley isn't anywhere near as pretty as you, but what the Minister says is law, and my mum would freak if I went against it, I'm sorry." Blaise told her, and turned back to working on his potion.

Hermione grinned to herself. _I reckon he likes Ginny more than he is letting on, she is much prettier than Parkinson who's he trying to kid? I wonder if he does look better than Harry, I'll have to ask Ginny later. He can't look better than Draco though. I have to admit that after all those years of playing Quidditch, he looks extremely well toned. _Her potion hissed and turned a smooth gold colour. She looked around, pleased with herself until she saw Malfoy was laughing.

_What is he laughing at? I got it right, what's funny about that? Oh God?! Malfoy! You'd better hope that you aren't using Legilimency against me!_

_So what if I am?_

_You've been listening to my thoughts? Merlin! _

_It's okay Granger, I don't blame you, why wouldn't you think I look good? I mean look at me!_

_It's an invasion of privacy! You could cheat in a test or something! Get out my head!_

_Make me._

With that Hermione thought of third year, when she punched him. She focused completely on that, until it was all he could see.

_Ouch Granger. _He winced. _That was low. Didn't work though!_

Hermione thought and then pulled out an almost forgotten memory, one shrouded with pain and fear. She brought it to the front of her mind. Expanded and emphasised it until it was all she could see. Draco could see himself, only, it didn't look like himself, his features were tired, almost old looking, and he was squinting in confusion. His eyes made contact with Hermione's in the reflection of the mirror above his own mantle piece. Then he realised what this memory was. It was last April, when Hermione, Harry and Ron had been caught by Greyback and brought to Malfoy Manor.

_"What do you think son? Is it him?" _his own Fathers' voice echoed around his mind.

_"I don't know,"_ he heard himself saying,_ "It could be."_ He could feel Hermione's fear through the memory pleading him not to say anything.

Then the memory shifted. It was him again, stood next to his mother by the same fireplace, but the vision was constricted, blurry around the edges. His eyes were squinting in fear, like he didn't want to see what he was seeing, but he had to watch. At that moment a scream echoed through the memory, and Draco felt her pain as his own. He winced and turned back to his potion.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

Hermione turned back to her own potion ignoring a quizzical look from Harry. Draco didn't intrude on her mind for the rest of the lesson.

The bell went and they all went up to the 2nd corridor, to the classroom usually used for Transfiguration, and they met the 6th years they would be sharing the class with.

"Hey Weaslette," Blaise said grinning, moving to stand next to her.

"Hey Zabini," Ginny replied, and then turned to Hermione. Hermione noticed Blaise looked slightly put out when Ginny abruptly ignored him. _They seem to be getting on well, and it's not even been a full 24 hours…._

"How was Potions? I feel sorry for you, having to sit next to Malfoy in every lesson, except Ancient Runes."

"It was okay," said Hermione, "Something really weird...I'll tell you later." She switched topics as soon as she saw Malfoy turn the corner with Harry and Parkinson. Ginny gave her a questioning look, but let it fly.

"So what do you think PRC stands for?" she asked Hermione.

"At first I thought it was Prick Recognition Classes, but it can't be. Malfoy is already here!"

This statement caused Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna, who had just arrived, surprisingly holding hands, to burst out laughing, until the four Heads of Houses emerged from the classroom casting silence amongst the ever growing group. It looked like they were sharing the classes with rooms 14 and 15.

As she walked into the classroom she saw that the usual rows of desks had been divided up and now there were many desks of two. Hermione and Draco sat down at a desk in the back corner quickly followed by Blaise and Ginny, Harry and Pansy, and Ron and Luna. On each desk lay two diaries. It had a magical clip around the middle and a quill slipped down the spine. There was the words PRC diary, inscribed on the cover in gold calligraphy. Underneath her name had just appeared in red. She glanced at Draco and saw that his was inscribed in green and silver. She opened hers and flicked through the pages, it looked like a regular diary, with dates and a space underneath it.

"Hem hem" Professor McGonagall coughed, "Now I have your attention, I would like to introduce you to your first new lesson of the year. PRC, or Personal Relationship Counselling. The Headmaster predicted some of you may need some prompting to get on with your engagement parties and wedding ceremonies, so these lessons will be where you will talk about issues in your relationships and plan your weddings. The diaries you have are to write in dates of friends weddings and when you are ring shopping et cetera. We, as your Heads of Houses, will be here to assist you in any arguments you and your partner may be having, and for any medical help you may need. We recommend you spend this lesson deciding on weddings dates."

"Right," Hermione said, preparing herself for a rough lesson, "I'd like a spring wedding. What about you?"

"Whatever. I don't care." he replied, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"Can't you be civil for just one minute? What's your problem Malfoy?" Hermione said, affronted. _I hate how he thinks he is superior to me!_

"You. Okay? My father would freak if he found out I was marrying you."

"Your father can't do anything about it Malfoy, He's in Azkaban, and this is law. I know you might hate me because of my blood but unfortunately we are stuck like this."

"Why do you do that? Just assume I'm still like I always was. I'm not. You don't think I'm ashamed of what I used to be, of what I was becoming? I am. When you showed me that memory it hurt me okay? It was bad enough having to watch it the first time round, watching it through another angle didn't help. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not who I was."

Hermione paused. She felt slightly ashamed, she didn't think that maybe Malfoy could change, has changed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I showed you that memory, but in my defence, you were invading my privacy and watching that memory again wasn't the best for me either. It almost physically drained me, and I probably won't be able to sleep tonight."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "You can't sleep?"

"No, not when I think of that night. I don't want to talk about that. We're stuck like this- together. We have to be nice to one another or we'll kill each other. How about a truce?"

"Okay, Granger," he agreed, "Truce."

A silence fell for a few moments. Neither knew how to approach the subject. Draco decided to just be blunt.

"So, how about a Valentine's day wedding?" Draco suggested.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Really? It will cost a lot to get someone on Valentine's Day."

Draco sighed."Look, you're going to become a Malfoy, you need to get used to the fact that you have an endless amount of money at your disposal."

Hermione grimaced. "Okay then, Valentine's day will be the day." She opened her diary to February 14th and wrote "wedding day" on it in her best handwriting. With that illustrations of wedding bells and bows bordered the page. She smiled to herself. _How clever._

"So, ring shopping," Draco continued, "end of October? We can have a Halloween engagement party."

"Sounds good," agreed Hermione and wrote that into her diary, as a border of rings that changed colour appeared on the page. At that moment they heard something from the table next to them.

"Luna, I know how much you want this, but I'm pretty sure Nargles won't be in the mistletoe." Ron said addressing Luna who wore a dazed expression across her face.

"If we have a Christmas wedding, they will inhabit the mistletoe anyway! There's nothing we can do to stop them!" she argued back dreamily.

It was a strange sight to see. Hermione raised her eyebrows at them and turned back to Draco, who was trying to silently laugh without causing too much attention.

"Oh shush! Be nice! They match each other well, better than we do! Plus Luna's wedding is one I'm looking forward to. When she came to Bill and Fleur's wedding she was dressed in bright yellow. It was nice amongst the wash of white." she said to Draco who now had tears rolling down his face.

Draco wiped his tears and calmed himself down.

"Who would you, honestly, rather be marrying? Weasel or me?" he said, serious now.

"Um, I don't know," she said slowly, trying to think of what marriage to Ron or Malfoy would be like. "I don't particularly want to marry anyone at the moment. I'm still in school and want to have a career first. If I had the choice of anyone it would probably be you _or _Ron I would choose. If you weren't a Slytherin and so obsessed with pureness, I would have probably liked you a while ago. We have the same level intelligence and when you aren't with your friends, you are actually quite nice." Hermione blushed; she had just told Malfoy he was cute!

"What about you? Me or Parkinson?" she asked hurriedly, trying to switch the subject onto him.

Draco paused, then admitted, "Same as you really, If I had the choice neither. I'm still too young and want to make a real name for myself; I don't want to be known as Draco Malfoy- son of notorious Death Eater. I want to be respected, not feared. Also, nothing ever really went on with me and Pansy, it was always her and Blaise, she was too easy for my liking anyway. And you wouldn't have been top of my list either. Had you been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, had better blood and not hung out with Potter, I probably would have asked you out ages ago. You're a pretty witch and you're definitely clever. I think it was just my father keeping me from what I wanted. I had too much pride to ask out a Gryffindor Muggle-born anyway."

Hermione blinked, momentarily stunned.

_He called me Muggle-born, not mudblood. And he called me pretty. ME! We've basically admitted to each other that, under different circumstances, we are a good match. Merlin…_

"So…. define your perfect ring," Draco said, slightly embarrassed by their confessions.

"Well, I don't like yellow gold, so white gold is good, and I don't want anything flashy. When I was in Muggle London over the summer I saw a nice ring in the jewellers there. It was a simple white gold band, with 3 diamonds set into it, so it was smooth all the way round. It had one larger diamond and two smaller ones beside it. It was beautiful." She finished, smiling at the memory.

"Well," He started, "I'm not going into Muggle London, so we can get a lookalike in Hogsmeade, secondly, if you want a silver coloured ring, you might as well get platinum, it's more valuable, but I like the idea of it not being flashy. It matches your personality better." He finished.

At that moment, McGonagall called, "lesson dismissed," and told them to have all important dates set by the next lesson.

_Wow, I just spent the whole lesson with Malfoy, talking, and it was civil. We didn't argue. What has gone wrong with the world? _

Malfoy smiled briefly at her, and then walked out of the classroom with Pansy and Blaise. Ginny came up to her and together, along with Harry, they walked up to their quarters.

She grinned to herself and muttered the password to the glass phial which she saw already had a few silver and gold crystals in the bottom of it.

_

* * *

  
_

**Love it? Hate it? Review it? ;D**

**haha! :D**

**Love Natalie xxxx**


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Well, though JKR and I share the same birthday, I am not her and do not own the Harry Potter World....damn.**

**Oh My God guys!!! I am unbelievably thrilled with the reviews you left for the last chapter. I got fourteen!!! FOURTEEN reviews in just one night of the chapter being up....I am actually gobsmacked!**

**Love sent to:**** Sparkie3222_ (despite her potential death threat)//_CFCRockAngel//cyriusblack//Samara Longbottom -_ This chapter is going to be mostly about Draco and Hermione, but I'll shove the other couples in somewhere in the next chapter!_// Spikeecat// Hermione'sBFF454// CrazyFrenzylaughing// confuzzled9872// RainbowKatie- _hehe, she thinks I'm fantastic_// Esmeralda2134// sk8tergrl700// weasleyandtaylor// kleipoppetje// Crossy –_To answer your many questions, I wrote the whole of the 4th chapter and this one and Claire added/ deleted where she felt appropriate, PRC was explained in __chapter 4__. There is an idea behind the beds being like that, you will find out in later chapters. Yes Malfoy in a towel does = Yum! and The idea of room status is, because the houses are supposed to be united, they shouldn't be competing against each other for the House Cup, so the idea is that the rooms fight for the most points, the amount they have is represented in the phial on the door, which was empty to start with, but now has silver and gold crystal beads in them e.g. Slytherin and Gryffindor. I thought I had written this in chapter 3, but it must have been in the version that got wiped from my RAM. *Gives Cat evils*. In that version it also mentioned a reward that would be given to the room with the most status at the end of the year. But I'm not sure what that reward should be. Any Ideas? Share them in a reveiw.  
_  
So in order to make up for all that writing and explaining of my ideas and why they weren't there, I am going to re-read all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me and start writing, and chaps and chapesses please carry on reviewing, I don't care if you have already reviewed, they all mean so much to me and it isn't my email box they cram up! They always help!! **

**Sorry for the late update. Also, because of the distractions, I haven't been able to write very well; hopefully Claire will make it better. ;D**

**Much love.  
Natalie xxxx :)**

**p.s. Sorry about the length of this authors note, But as I cant reply to each and every one of you, I'm afraid I have to do it here, because it would be rude not to do it at all.... (= **

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 5: The Nightmares_

"So," Ginny said as Hermione walked through the door coming back from dinner. "Spill."

"Spill what?" Hermione replied feigning ignorance as she dumped her bag on the couch next to Ginny in their small common room. Then she sat down opposite Ginny and fiddled with the nails. It was a nasty habit and she wished she could give it up.

"You know very well what Hermione Jean Granger! I want to know absolutely everything that happened since I left you this morning. Plus, I want to know why Malfoy has started being civil," Ginny almost shrieked with exasperation.

Hermione smiled to herself, "Fine," she stated. "On one condition, you tell me something of my own." Her eyes flashed with cunning.

"Deal," Ginny grinned.

"Who looks better topless? Zabini or Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Zabini. Your turn, why is Malfoy being nice?" she said without hesitation.

"Whoa! Hold up! You didn't even have to think about that!" Hermione replied, her eyes widening at Ginny's statement.

"Of course not! Harry plays Quidditch, but Zabini has had hours of sex with Parkinson to tone his body up....in _all_ areas!" She winked.

Hermione blushed. _How does she know that?! _"Hang on! How do you know about all his areas?"

"That's two questions, and we agreed on one." Ginny replied mischievously. "So why is Malfoy being nice?"

"We called a truce. Simple." Hermione said shrugging.

"It can't be as simple as that. What happened to make you call truce?"

"Okay, Fine. Malfoy used Legilimency against me, reading my thoughts, when I was thinking about how he looked when he got out of the shower that morning."

"How _did_ he look?" Ginny quizzed, her blatant curiosity made Hermione laugh.

"Extremely good, can I continue please?" Ginny inclined her head to invite her to carry on her story.

"Anyway, I was thinking about how he looked when he got out the shower, and he started laughing to himself, just as I got my potion right, so it made me suspicious. That was when I realised what he was doing, so I told him to stop invading my privacy and get out my mind. He refused and told me to make him. So, I thought of 3rd year, when I punched him because he was trying to spy on Buckbeak's execution," Hermione paused to breathe.

Ginny took advantage of the pause, "Well that would have pissed me off! Not made me want to call a truce with you."

"Hush up! I haven't finished." Hermione snapped, "Anyway, I thought of that and he told me it was low, but he still wasn't leaving. So, after much trouble, I thought of Malfoy Manor, last April, when his father told him to come and identify Harry, and also I remember seeing him and Narcissa when I was being tortured by that madwoman."

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Malfoy was there?! Merlin, Hermione you never said that!!"

Hermione winced and said breezily, "Really? You never asked. Well, getting back to the story, after showing him that memory he went all quiet apologised and turned back to his potion and didn't do anything for the rest of the lesson."

Ginny blinked, "Okay....So when does truce come back into this?"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, during PRC he was being like he always was. So after asking him what his problem was he told me it was me and that 'his father would freak if he found out he has to marry me.' So I told him that his father couldn't do anything and that he may hate my blood but he will have to live with it, and all of a sudden he got real defensive and asked why I assume he is like he always was. Then he said that showing him the memory had hurt him."

"Whoa." Ginny sighed.

"I know. So, because I felt suddenly guilty, I apologised for bring the memory up and told him that thanks to him I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, and he seemed surprised at that, but he didn't ask me to elaborate. Then we called a truce," Hermione said before adding quietly, "and he called me pretty."

She blushed at what she had said and wondered why she was obsessing over that moment. _He called me pretty. So what? He is my assigned partner; he probably just thought he had to say that._

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Whoa, and I thought Blaise and I were getting on well."

"Yeah, what is going on between you two?" said Hermione Interested

Ginny uncharacteristically blushed and said hurriedly, "Well, when I saw Malfoy come into your room, I slipped into my room and Blaise was lying on the bed, topless, looking quite at home.

"I sat down on the end of the bed and told him that it looked like world war 3 was going to happen any minute in your room, and he laughed and we started talking. He really isn't a bad guy once you get past his Slytherinness! Then he told me he had a crush on me for a while throughout the earlier years of school but couldn't do anything about it because of the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin house war thing going on.

"He said when Dumbledore mentioned this house unity thing; I was the best he could hope for. He said the best part, was that he didn't have to fake happiness when we get married and he would actually be glad to be able to call me his wife. He told me that I was really pretty and I beat Pansy hands down on looks and then.....he kissed me." Ginny blushed again and looked at Hermione.

Hermione was trying to understand what she had just heard, "Wait a sec. He _what?!" _

"He kissed me. Not a proper kiss just a quick one on the cheek, but it meant so much, it was lovely. Then I had to go to Care of Magical Creatures and he had Potions. Oh by the way, New Years Eve; Blaise and Ginny's wedding." she finished smiling dreamily.

Hermione smiled happily before replying, "Cool, Valentine's day, Hermione and Draco's wedding. But wow Ginny, he sounds like he likes you a lot. Maybe this matching up wasn't as random as I thought."

"You've had a change of tone I see," said Ginny, "Just this morning you were saying how wrong they were!"

Hermione laughed.

"I've had time to think," she said, "anyway, it's getting late, I'm going to go and lie in bed, awake for the rest of the night! I'll see you in the morning."

The two friends hugged and Hermione departed through the door on the left side of the room into her and Draco's quarters.

* * *

_"Tell Me! Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix said__,__ "Have you been in my vault? Well HAVE YOU__,__ you filthy mudblood?!" _

_"No, no! I swear we haven't! We- we found it!" Hermione moaned, her voice taught with pain. _

_"Found it?! Don't humour me mudblood! You stole it didn't you?! What else did you steal? TELL THE TRUTH!!!" she spat furiously._

_"No, no please! Believe me! That's the truth!!! It- it isn't real, it's a fake!! A FAKE!!!" she screamed desperately, she wanted the pain to end. She wanted Bellatrix to believe her but Bellatrix wasn't going to believe a 'filthy mudblood'._

_"A fake you say? Is that so? We shall soon see. Draco, bring up the goblin. He will tell us if it is the true sword or not." She pointed her wand threateningly at Hermione as she saw Draco disappear from her line of vision__._

_"While we are here..__._CRUCIO!"

* * *

Hermione's scream tore through the darkness. Her eyes flew open and she stared at the ceiling. She had wrapped herself up in the quilt - much to Draco's dismay, who had given up trying to take it back after a while and conquered up a blanket in its place- and was drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath. She sighed and got up to untangle herself but tripped, fell over and wacked her head on the bedside table.

"Ouch!" she squeezed her eyes shut.

At this, Draco stopped pretending to be asleep and got up out of bed to help her. He picked up his wand, muttered, "Lumos," and upon seeing her on the floor he knelt down besides her.

"Okay?" He said, genuinely concerned, as he looked her in the eyes.

"No." She said a tear slipping down her cheek, "That hurt and I can't sleep well."

"I noticed." He flicked the light on and picked her up by the shoulders and sat her back on the bed. She was deathly pale, had large bags under her eyes, was crying, and was covered in sweat. "Jesus, Granger! You look awful! I've seen ghost's with better colour!"

Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'll be alright in a minute," she sniffed, "Just go back to sleep."

"Not until we've got you sorted out. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll just steal the quilt."

"Sorry about that. It tends to happen a lot. Especially since I've been...getting these…nightmares. Is that why you have the extra blanket?" she quizzed, trying to move the subject away from her nightmares.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that, I want to get this bump sorted out, to stop you crying, '_Vigoratus!_'" Draco muttered, pointing his wand at the back of Hermione's head leaning over her in the process. "There that should do it. Better?"

She nodded and went to get up. "Thanks."

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" he said pushing her back down onto the bed.

"To shower, because I don't enjoy the feeling of being covered in sweat thanks." She pushed past him. He allowed her up.

"Oh, okay then. Just be careful. And don't like pass out in the shower or anything. Not that I would mind having to come in and help you, just the fact that it might make things a little awkward between us when we've been getting along _ever so _well." He chuckled, flashing her a sly smile.

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione said shaking her head. _Ouch! Yeah shaking my head hurts, I shouldn't do that again….._

She got into the shower and felt the calming water run down her back. She should be used to this by now. She had been having these dreams for almost a year. It makes sense to be used to it. _Why won't the dreams stop? She _climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she dried off and put on clean pyjamas. She climbed back into bed to see Draco tossing and turning, murmuring to himself. _Well at least someone can sleep. _

At that point Draco turned over muttering, "No please Father, leave her alone...."

_Okay so maybe not peaceful. _She took the quilt and put it over both of them and then she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorrrrryyyyy!!!!!! It's short, but I wanted to get something to you guys! **

**Natalie xxxx **


	6. The Parkinson Move

**Hey Guys! **

**Thanks to:**

**CFCRockAngel///abigal hepzibah/// David Fishwick///Esmerelda2134/// fallingstar93///H****ermione'sBFF454/// Samara Longbottom/// xcheerios///Shuffle-Fuffle///and once again Crossy, who has yet to fail to leave a review…I love you guys so much for reviewing! And I think this is my favourite chapter so far, and also my longest. 3111 words phew! **

**So I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, not sure when I will next update, It will be iffy because some idiot has stolen my memory stick and I have lost all my finished coursework, so I have to prioritise, and I'm afraid getting into college comes before getting reviews…Still love you guys though! And keep the reviews coming! **

**Much Love **

**Natalie xxxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey guys, shygirl135 again. Sorry it took me long to update, Natalie had sent it to me about 2 weeks ago and I finally had the time to read it through and put it on here. Glad your liking Natalie's writing style, she writes like she talks!! :p love you really Natalie hehe.**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter- it's her best yet :D.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Parkinson move**_

The next morning Draco woke up to find Hermione's head alarmingly close to his and with the quilt over both of them. He hastily got up and went to shower.

Hermione woke up with half her body on Draco's side of the bed, and Draco was nowhere to be seen. She heard water running in the bathroom and guessed he was taking a shower. She got all her clothes ready, packed her school bag, and placed her wand next to it. Draco was _still _in the bathroom. _How long does it take to shower?! He takes longer than a girl! _

After waiting a few more minutes, Hermione had had enough.

She banged on the door and yelled, "MALFOY!"

No reply. Hermione sighed exasperatedly. She banged again.

"Get out of the shower now! I want to have a shower before class and it's hard to do when you're HOGGING THE BATHROOM!" Hermione screamed. She heard the water stop running and the lock unclick.

_Finally._ She pushed past him and slammed the door in his face. She stepped into the shower, turned the knob and the water poured out over her body, she washed her hair and body, then stepped out of the shower and reached for her wand, which she realised with dismay was still sat by her school bag. She glanced at her watch. Unfortunately breakfast was nearly over, she didn't have time to dry herself normally, plus she hadn't brought a towel in with her. There was only one thing she could do.

"Malfoy!" she yelled through the locked door. She listened carefully, praying he was still in the room.

"What?!" Draco called back angrily, "I'm out of the bathroom, what more can you possibly want!"

"I need my wand! I left it on the bed by my school bag. If I open the door and stick my hand out can you pass it to me?" Hermione asked, unlocking and opening the door only enough to let her hand slip between the frame and the door. Draco smirked to himself then grabbed the wand off the bed and walked over to the door where Hermione's hand was waving around in thin air as if trying to grab something that wasn't there. Draco held her hand still and gently placed the wand in her hand.

"Here," he said simply before the door snapped shut.

"Thank you!" replied a muffled voice now behind the door. Hermione dried herself using her wand and quickly used it to dry her hair and she tied it up in a bobble without even brushing it. She got into her robes and walked out into the room where Draco was sat casually on the bed waiting for her.

"Want to go and get some breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Just let me grab my bag." Hermione replied, both of them silently signing a pact not to mention last night. They walked out of their room at the same time as Ginny and Blaise walked out of theirs, holding hands. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny but she just winked back.

* * *

That day was one of the rare days where she had a lesson without Draco sitting next to her. However, she did have Blaise, who was keen to keep up the tradition of irritating her to death, roommates or not. Unfortunately, this year he could annoy her from her own table.

"So-" He said with smirk,"What's going on between you and Draco?"

"We're getting married…surprise!" Hermione said rolling her eyes with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Please, don't treat me like an idiot. I know something is going on…so what is it?" He said in response.

"I don't know, there's nothing to tell really, we just made a truce," she said shrugging her shoulders in an offhand manner.

"Yeah, I know about that. Ginny told me," Blaise said answering Hermione's questioning look. A grin curved up one side of his mouth when he mentioned Ginny, which made Hermione smile.

"Figures," she muttered to herself silently cursing Ginny.

"What I meant was since then, anything significant happen?" he continued, he hadn't heard Hermione.

"Um, no not really," she said a little too quickly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "No! I'm serious! We just called a truce, that's all." she said more defiantly, shaking her head innocently.

"Right…" He said disbelievingly.

"Hey!" Hermione said getting defensive, "I'm telling the truth, and you're one to talk! Kissing Ginny after a few hours!"

Blaise flushed.

"Calm down Granger! Why are you so defensive all of a sudden? I know I kissed Ginny after a few hours, I _was _there! And I meant what I said to her, which she has no doubt told you as well. I really do like her." Blaise said softly. Hermione, for the first time in her life was completely speechless. Blaise continued, "So there. Do I gain your approval? I have no intention of messing Ginny around, and truth be told, I can't wait to marry her."

"Approval gained." Hermione admitted; hating the fact she had come out of the bottom of an argument. The rest of the lesson passed with not much else happening. Hermione took careful notes, and Blaise made a mental note to ask her to borrow them. Neither had noticed that Ron was sat on the table next to them, and he had heard every word of their conversation.

* * *

Ron had switched his Divination Class to Ancient Runes in dire hope to pass a subject. Also, it meant he could ask to borrow Hermione's notes. Ron was completely shocked! It was bad enough that his little sister had to marry a Slytherin as it was, but he had found some comfort in the fact that he knew it didn't mean anything. But now…. he wasn't so sure. His little sister Ginny couldn't fall in _love_ with a Slytherin! He wouldn't allow it. He would have to think of something.

He would have to ask Luna to talk her out of it. Luna would do anything for him, she was alright really. Luna had grown on Ron, and he had found small comfort in the fact that their wedding would be the most interesting out of anyone's in the year. Unfortunately, by the sound of the conversation he had heard Hermione having with Zabini, Hermione, whom he still had feelings for, despite what he had said over the summer, was starting to get along with Malfoy. _MALFOY! _It wasn't possible, _As long as they didn't get to friendly…… _He needed to prioritise. Ginny first, as there was no immediate threat with Hermione. He would have to talk to Luna.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Hermione practically sang as she sat down in the Great Hall on the same table as Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Harry and Draco for lunch. "How was everyone's morning?"

"It was Divination and Care of Magical Creatures Hermione. I can think of better things to be doing with my time." Harry said staring longingly out of the nearest window towards the Quidditch Pitch. With all the drama he hadn't been on his broom since before school started and was feeling very deprived. Pansy, however, had a different kind of deprivation. Since a few weeks into the summer holidays, she hadn't had sex. And it was making her very irritable, because Harry refused to go further than hugging her briefly. It made her miss Blaise so much it hurt sometimes, it was even worse that she saw he was developing strong feelings for Weaslette fast. He looked at Ginny in a way he had never looked at him. So Blaise was off limits. _Damn Nation! Who then…? _ She thought. Then a grin spread across her face.

"So why are you so happy then Granger?" Draco asked while he helped himself to a ham sandwich.

"I have just been up to our room, and our sheets have been changed. They're much nicer than before, and the mattress is more bouncy. Did you complain to the house elves?" Hermione quizzed, eyeing Draco briefly before seeing him shake his head. He had a mouthful of sandwich and Malfoy's never talked with their mouths open.

"Hmm, I wonder why it was changed. Oh before I forget, our room is second in the rankings of Room Status." she continued happily.

"Awesome. Where'd you find that out?" Harry asked, swallowing his mouthful.

"At the end of our floor by the portrait of Sir Cadogan there is a large board, which changes to whoever is in the top 3. Room 15 is 1st and room 21 is 3rd." She said knowingly.

"Who's in room 21 then?" Draco said in amazement before sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Um…" Hermione paused, her eyebrows furrowed, "I think Parvati, Seamus and Dean are there with their corresponding couples."

"And Ron, Crabbe and Neville and their partners are in room 15, Figures, They all get along fairly well." Harry finished.

"They must do! So…..what's after lunch?" Blaise asked the group.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures," groaned Ginny.

"And we have Potions, speaking of which, have you guys done that essay?" Hermione asked.

"Um…I think so, the one about uses of the oblivious unction outside of healing? Yeah, I just rattled on for ages about how it could be used by a single person at home to stop nightmares, it would have helped me last year, I had some awful nightmares then, especially after Christmas," replied Harry. Ginny looked at him questioningly and he looked the opposite way.

"Anyway, we ought to go, Snape's just left, and we do _not_ want to get to Potions after him. Or may our asses pay the price." said Pansy getting up from the table.

"Good plan," agreed Hermione. "Have fun with Hagrid Gin!" she said getting up, seeing Ron on the table nearby also get up with Hannah, Neville and Crabbe. Blaise got up and hastily released Ginny's hand when he realised Pansy staring with a jealous stare. He grinned at Ginny, ignoring Pansy, and left. Hermione was still staring in disbelief.

"Come on Granger!" Draco said impatiently grabbing her wrist and dragging her away.

* * *

It was Potions, and once again Hermione found her mind being invaded by Draco whilst trying to finish her oblivious unction potion which had matured over night.

_Malfoy! What have I told you?! It's rude!!_

_Oh come on Granger! You spoil the fun! _

_Some fun deserves to be spoiled Malfoy._

_Good one. Is it me, or is all this last name business getting irritating?_

_No it's not you…I find it annoying, besides soon it will get confusing._

_How so?_

_Well, we will be getting married, so I will have the same last name as you, unless you would rather I kept my own name…_

_No! You will be taking mine__._

_So you'll be calling me Malfoy and I'll be calling YOU Malfoy. See how this could get confusing?_

_Yes, so Hermione…Damn that sounds weird, you're doing it wrong._

_Yeah, it is weird…Draco…and what am I doing wrong?_

_Your meant to put in the gurdyroot after the ground unicorn horn, you see, your potion should be smooth gold. Like mine, not purple and green marbled. Though it does look pretty cool._

_Well it's no wonder I get things wrong if you are clogging up my brain! Get out now, before I hex you! _

_I'm going! I'm going! Although it is easily fixable. _

_OUT! _The scream inside her head was met with one outside and she realised she had shouted out loud.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Snape sneered, "What would you like _out?" _

"Um, nothing sir, sorry I interrupted your lesson," She replied turning beetroot and giving Draco evils who was laughing silently.

"Perhaps Mr Malfoy has something to add?" Snape asked questioningly turning his gaze toward Draco.

"No sir, nothing," Draco said fighting to keep a straight face and the amusement from his voice.

"Very well, ten points from room 16 for complete misconduct during lesson time."

_Well done. Well I guess it could have been worse._

_Too right it could have been!_

_DRACO!!!! _

_Going! _

Hermione corrected the mistake in her potion and turned in a near perfect one at the end, well it was better than Harry's who's was a thick liquorice colour and had started billowing thick puffs of smoke in rings, which had caused room 16 to drop a whole level on the rank board. Dinner came and went without anything interesting happening, and after desert was finished Hermione migrated to the library with Harry to help him finish his extra work set by Snape on how, where and why he had gone wrong on his potion.

"How's it going then?" Harry started, "With you and Malfoy? I notice he doesn't have bird marks on his arms yet, that's a good sign."

"Yeah it is. Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind yet though! That boy takes longer in the bloody bathroom than a girl!" Hermione laughed, "It's pretty fun though! Don't get me wrong! He is the_ biggest _pain in the ass I have ever met, but he's alright sometimes……I had another nightmare last night," she finished seriously.

"Uh oh," Harry said sympathetically. "How did he take that?"

"Surprisingly well, I hurt my head," Hermione said feeling around for the nonexistent bump on the back of her head. "And I also stole the duvet, but he didn't wake me up like Ron used to. He just conjured up another blanket. And he used a _very _good healing charm on my head. I forgot all about it until now!" she said smiling.

"Haha, that's alright then, as long as you don't kill each other, I'm easy!" Harry grinned.

* * *

"Merlin! What a day! I can't _believe _I got busted today in Potions," Draco complained to his best friend whilst chucking his bag across the room onto the sofa and helping himself to a fizzing whizbee out of Blaise's hand.

Blaise laughed. "Haha, What were you even laughing at?" He asked Draco curiously.

"Nothing much, just Granger being Granger I guess, she does make me laugh," he smiled at the memories of their conversations.

"And what did Hermione want out?" asked Blaise.

"Um…. Me," Draco admitted. "Out of her head. I was using Legilimency on her, just messing around."

"Isn't that what got her annoyed with you last time?" Blaise pointed out.

"Pretty much," Draco agreed. "But how do you know about that?"

"Ginny." He answered easily.

"Oh," Draco said, feeling a bit awkward. Blaise stared longingly into space, obviously thinking of Ginny. _How does he like her so soon? He's in love with Weaslette after a day_!

Draco coughed then said, "Well I'm going to go and do some homework in my room. See you in the morning."

"Bye!" Blaise answered before hurriedly rushing to his room, obviously going to see Ginny.

Draco pushed open his door, to find someone waiting for him there. Only it wasn't the person he'd expect.

"Hey Drake." Pansy said in what she obviously thought would be a seductive tone. She was wearing the shortest skirt she could find and a shirt that was too small and only had one button done up.

"I thought I would see how you are." She had spread herself out over the clean sheets, and Hermione had been right he thought, the sheets did look nicer. Suddenly, Pansy threw herself at Draco and pinned him against the wall. "How's about you and I have some fun?" she said grinning, licking her lips. Her face was inches away from his and he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Hang on," Draco said. "You're with Potter. Not me."

"I'd rather have you any day." she said, moving closer to him. Her breath tickled his ear.

"No. You like Blaise. Not me. Why not go after _him."_ Draco said completely bewildered now and trying to edge away from her. It was extremely difficult.

"Blaise is all for that Weasley girl now. It's you I want." she said defiantly, batting her eyelids at him.

"Pansy. No," he said warningly, his right shoulder hitting another wall. She had him backed into a corner.

Realising this Pansy threw herself at his lips, attacking them with her own. Draco heard the door slam. He shoved Pansy off him and turned towards where the noise had come from. Hermione had just walked into the room with Harry by her side obviously intending to carry on the work they had been doing in the library, due to it closing. Draco stared at her, she raised a hand to her mouth and ran out the room, leaving Harry there, staring at a half-naked Pansy who had somehow managed to remove her shirt during the course of restraining Draco and kissing him. Draco was as pale as a ghost staring at the door which his fiancé had just left through.

"Hermione!" He shouted, but she was long gone.

* * *

**He-he! Am I Evil or WHAT?!**

**Well, if you review I MIGHT consider updating :P **

**Oh and I'm still looking for ideas for the prize at the end of the year for the room with the most points.**

**Love it? Hate it? Reveiw it? ;D**

**xxx**


	7. The First Task

**Disclaimer: Not mine! If it was…I totally wouldn't have Dumbledore die. Or Dobby *sobs* or Fred *sobs harder* or Lupin!!! *breaks into hysterics* **

**Hey guys! Oh My God!! I am so unbelievably sorry about the lateness of this chapter, and I know this is a completely lame excuse but I have exams in 3 weeks and I've been studying nonstop! But as it is Easter Break I just about have time to finish this chapter and send it to be beta-ed…so sorry! But Exams will only last the next few months and then it is summer break. So sorry! So moan over!**

**Thanks to: Arabella-Minette// fallingstar93// WinterMission// spikeecat// cyiusblack// crossy// RainbowKatie// Sparkie3222// esmerelda2134// Samera Longbottom// xcheerios// Secretly-in-love// xx-Mione-Fan-xx// CFCRockAngel// potterotica// trysomethingnew -**_ I would have given a preview, but I haven't written the next chapter yet! _

**Glad you liked the last chapter! Oh and in the last few chapters I've been very good with my time keeping, but it is going pretty slowly. E.g. it is only the Thursday after they returned to school. And they returned on the Monday. So I might time jump in the next few chapters…so don't be mad and if you are confused about what time it is just PM me… ****.net/~marieheart**

**Natalie xxx  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The First Task**

Hermione ran across the common room and into Blaise and Ginny's room where they were sat doing Ginny's Transfiguration homework together. They looked up as the door burst open and saw Hermione fly towards Ginny and start sobbing onto her shoulder. Ginny sent Blaise a questioning look over Hermione's shoulder, which was answered by a shrug.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny said, completely at loss of what to do.

"Draco!" She sobbed harder.

"What about him?" Ginny asked worriedly, "What happened? I thought things were going well between you?"

"He-he w-was in our r-room…with P-Pansy…" Hermione broke into fresh tears and buried her head in Ginny's shoulder.

"That isn't a crime Hermione…" Blaise put before receiving an evil glare from Ginny, "I'm mean… I'm going to go and find him…" Ginny nodded looking pleased with herself. Blaise left the room.

"So, he was in your room with Pansy…" Ginny repeated, waiting for the rest of the story.

"And I w-walked in with H-Harry," Hermione wailed, "An-and they were k-kissing!!"

"Oh! Hermione! I'm so sorry! Are you sure it was like that? Maybe she came on to him…"

"She was topless! And he was kissing her back!" Hermione had stopped crying by now; her eyes were red, sore and now ran dry. "I can't believe I could be so stupid! I honestly thought he had changed!"

Hermione lent on to Ginny's shoulder, getting her breath back.

"I know…" said Ginny sympathetically, "It might not have been what it looked like… Blaise will find out for us."

Hermione nodded as Ginny hugged her and a fresh flood of tears came.

* * *

Blaise burst into Draco's room to find Draco sat on the end of his bed with his head on his hands.

Blaise stopped abruptly. "Where's Pansy?" he asked.

"Dunno, with Potter somewhere I guess." Draco miserably, "Where's Hermione?"

"What do you expect?! She's with Ginny, crying her eyes out. What in Merlin did you do? I thought you said you didn't like Pansy!" Blaise accused angrily.

"I didn't! I mean, I don't! She came on to me. Not the other way around I swear it. She came in dressed like a bloody slut saying her that I should – and I quote – "have some fun" and then she threw herself at me! I don't even know how she managed to remove her shirt. That girl is impossible!!! She would have gone after you but no! You're in love with the Weaslette!!" Draco finished, his voice was rising by now.

"Number one: Her name is Ginny, not Weaslette and number two: don't go blaming this on me! Just because I'm making the best out of the situation we have been put in!" He retorted sharply.

"Making the best? Don't be so stupid! You're in _love_ with her!" Draco said with distaste.

"So what if I am? At least I know how to treat a girl, or do I have to remind you that it is _your _fiancé in there crying, not mine!" Blaise shouted back.

"Oh and just to let you know," he added whilst getting up, "Hermione is staying in my and Ginny's room for a bit, considering the way you treat her, I don't blame her." He left, slamming the door behind him.

_Well done Draco, fifty points. _He got himself showered and climbed into the bed, which felt uncomfortably big without Hermione lying across her half and part of his.

* * *

"That stupid son of Merlin!" Blaise shouted as he re-entered his and Ginny's room slamming the door behind him and throwing himself in the bed next to Ginny and Hermione.

"So he did come on to Pansy…" asked Ginny questioningly.

"No he didn't she came on to him." Blaise answered bitterly.

"So you're angry because…?" Ginny asked, a confused expression appearing in her features.

"He blamed me!" He said exasperatedly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? He blamed you? How does that even make sense?" Hermione asked, lifting her head from Ginny's shoulder to look at Blaise through red rimmed eyes.

"Apparently, Pansy went after him because she knows I like Ginny now," Blaise said, turning slightly red at declaring he liked Ginny, even though they already knew.

"Oh and obviously Draco hates me, so that would make him an easy target," she said bitterly.

"Hermione, he feels bad about it. He's just a git when he is like this." Blaise said defensively.

"Whatever," Hermione replied indifferently, "It doesn't change much. Gin, where do I sleep?"

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a cramp in her neck from sleeping on the sofa in Ginny and Blaise's room. She looked around to see Ginny lying on the bed looking at her and Blaise had just walked into the bathroom and she could heard the shower start.

"So….Potions?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Nope. To Care of Magical Creatures. If you wait I'm sure Blaise will go with you," Ginny replied, "Sorry."

"It's OK. I think I might take you up on that offer…….Ugh!" Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I just realised all my clothes are in Draco's room." Hermione said closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Well, if you definitely don't want to talk to him you can borrow some of my stuff; I mean we must be about the same size right." Ginny offered.

"Um yeah, or you could go in there for me? I'll still need underwear." Hermione begged. She really didn't want to meet Draco now, and have to look at the cheating Slytherin. Even though she knew Draco wasn't to blame, she couldn't forgive him for not stopping it sooner.

"Fine," Ginny surrendered, after looking into Hermione's hopeful eyes. "But if I walk in on him naked you will own me big time."

"Deal, thanks Ginny!" Hermione sat up and waited for Ginny to return with her clothes.

* * *

The morning past in a blur. Draco didn't show up at breakfast or in Potions, as much as Hermione did not want to admit it; she was worried. Potions was Draco's favourite subject; so why wouldn't he show up? _Unless he doesn't want to see me._ Pansy was there looking slightly smug within herself, which led Hermione to think things along the lines of _stupid bitch._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione walked up to PRC with Ginny and Blaise. They had to split upon entering and Hermione went to sit down at her and Draco's table. He was already there, looking paler than usual. He looked up when she entered and looked as though he was going to stand up. Hermione ignored him and sat down. She continued to stare anywhere but him, her eyes gazing out the window, at the board and at the floor.

"Hermione," Draco attempted, "We need to talk about this; you need to understand-"

"I don't think there is much for me to understand Malfoy. You cheated on me. End of discussion."

"But I didn't cheat on you! It wasn't like that! I swear to you, if you would just let me explain-"

"Tell it to someone who cares Malfoy. Like, oh I don't know…. Pansy maybe?" Hermione gestured to a few tables down to where, sure enough, Pansy and Harry were sat staring in opposite directions. Pansy caught Hermione's eye and winked. This was met with a glare from Hermione and also from Ginny who was sat on the table behind them and had caught this last bit.

"Look! I don't care about her Hermione! I care about -" He stopped abruptly as the Heads of Houses entered the room. Each of them was levitating a large box.

"Afternoon class," started Professor McGonagall, "As promised at the beginning of last lesson we told you that you would be getting set a few challenges as a couple, to see how you cope, and to train you for what will inevitably come. Today we will start these challenges. As you know the Ministry has set a law that every one of you must be expecting a child by June of next year. Now how many of you have ever looked after a newborn baby?"

She looked around and only a few people had their hands raised, Hermione one of them. Draco wasn't.

"That's what I thought. Because of this; the Headmaster has decided what your first challenge should be." With this she delved into one of the boxes and pulled out what seemed to be a human baby. All the girls in the class gasped. It looked so _real!_

"Each couple will receive a SimKid and be required to look after it for a week. Some of you will receive twins. The SimKids have been built and charmed to react like any normal baby. They will grow sensitised to your voices as parents and will respond to you talking. They will turn toward a noise and will respond to their given name. They will need to be fed at regular intervals and the amount of times they have cried and the length of time they cry for will be registered on this piece of parchment. It will also show why they cried. There are many reasons as to why they cry, usually these are: they are wet and need there nappy changing, they are too hot or too cold - remember the common rule that they will need one more layer than you to be comfortable, they are hungry, they want to be held, they are too overwhelmed, or they are uncomfortable. If you try all of these and they are still crying, it may be ill, take it to Madam Pomfrey as it will react normally to potions. These manuals -" Professor McGonagall waved her wand and manuals flew out to every table, "should help you, if not feel free to see your Head of House. Form a queue please."

There was a deafening scraping of chairs and everyone lined up in their pairs. Hermione left a gap between her and Draco, but it wasn't big enough and she could still hear his frantic whispers.

"Hermione, please, just let me explain! _She _came onto _me! _I swear on Merlin believe me! I promise you. It wasn't provoked or anything," Draco whispered, with pleading eyes.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I trust everything is going well?" Professor Flitwick asked merrily. He was standing on what looked like a great number of manuals, and still had to look up at them.

"Great thanks Professor," answered Hermione before Draco could.

"Lovely. I see you two have been put down to look after Number 203 if I'm not mistaken. Ah yes, a little girl, christened Cara. I trust you will take good care of her."

"We will Professor," Hermione replied as she took the SimKid from him and stalked back to her seat followed by Draco.

"Cara," Draco said as he sat down. "That's a nice name, German I think-" He trailed off as Professor McGonagall stood up and started talking again.

"When you return to your dormitories you will see that a cot has been placed in each room and each dormitory now has a door that will link directly to the school kitchen's which have now been equipped with all baby needs. Changing mats, clean nappies et cetera have all been put in your dormitory common rooms. SimKids will need to be supervised at all times and be taken to all lessons. As in real life, your social lives will have to take a back seat. For the rest of this lesson couples will resolve any issues they are having and become accustomed to being parents."

She clapped and all of a sudden the class went into uproar. All the babies started crying and all the students looked worried.

"Merlin, do they have to be so loud?!" Draco said at the top of his voice, in order to be heard above the din.

Hermione ignored him and immediately started checking what could be wrong with Cara. She could hear other couples around her, most seemed to be baffled by their SimKid. She turned around and saw Blaise looking bemused as he held a screaming SimKid while Ginny cooed at the other, which was smiling up at her. Because of their strong relationship, they were given two babies, as they seemed more likely to cope.

"Hey! No fair! I want the quiet one! Here swap!" Blaise said, holding out the wailing SimKid towards Ginny.

"Not gunna happen buddy! You will learn to deal with your daughter!" She laughed back Hermione grinned to herself as she heard Blaise muttering something about cursing her later. She turned back to her SimKid and pulled it to her chest upright and started jigging up and down.

"What are you doing for?!" Draco yelled alarmed. "You're going to make it sick!"

"I have looked after babies before Malfoy, I know what I'm doing thank you very much!" She shouted back over the screaming of her SimKid.

"Look, it isn't working! You're probably making the poor thing feel nauseous! Let me try!" he said holding out his arms for Cara.

"FINE!" she shouted and handed the baby over, as soon as Cara got into Draco's arms the crying subsided.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at her. Hermione just folded her arms and glared at him.

Draco regained his thoughts. He was trying to make her forgive him. not make her more mad.

"Sorry," Draco said. _At least he has the decency to look ashamed. _Hermione just nodded in response._  
_

"Please Hermione; I've said I'm sorry. What more can I do?"

"You can get a time-turner and fix what you did. We were starting to get along and then you reminded me that you cause nothing but trouble and heartbreak," Hermione snapped.

She wrenched Cara away from him and held her close- as if seeking comfort from her. She sat down while Cara snored gently and Draco watched on. He was completely at a loss of what to do.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the lateness. Hope you liked Natalie's chapter.**

**: )**

**shygirl135**

**

* * *

  
**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? That's what this is for ; )**

**V**


	8. The Bets

**Okay, so I thought: Screw Maths, I'll write the next chapter…so officially blaming Fan fiction if I fail =P**

**Thanks to: Arabella-Minette // Esmerelda2134 // CFCRockAngel // Joseph Santiago // dancerox421 // rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme // jessirose85 // Crossy // fallingstar93 // xcheerios// cyiusblack // Samara Longbottom **

**You ALL Make me Smile! And update faster :)**

**Much Love**

**Natalie xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

In the last chapter:

"_Please Hermione; I've said I'm sorry. What more can I do?"_

"_You can get a time-turner and fix what you did. We were starting to get along and then you reminded me that you cause nothing but trouble and heartbreak," Hermione snapped._

_She wrenched Cara away from him and held her close- as if seeking comfort from her. She sat down while Cara snored gently and Draco watched on. He was completely at a loss of what to do._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 8: The Bets

"Oh Merlin! I knew he was bonkers, right from the start. What in blazes does he think he's doing? I can't be a mother! I don't know the first thing about Muggle babies! Let alone wizarding babies!" Hermione ranted as she walked out of PRC with Ginny, Blaise. Draco trailed behind them, knowing that his company wouldn't be appreciated.

"Hermione, I know this is a really inappropriate time to say this, but that is really clever what you have done with your robes, can you do the same to mine please, Will is making my arms ache," Blaise asked her.

Hermione looked down at her robes which she had charmed to now be bigger so she had fabric to support Cara to keep her arms free, without having to give her to Draco.

"Oh, um sure, come here. It has to be folded in a certain way though. My auntie did it with a pashmina when my cousin was little; she taught me how to do it and I'm kind of grateful now!" Hermione smiled. Blaise handed Will over to Ginny, who now had trouble walking since she was carrying two babies in her arms. Hermione pointed her wand at the front of Blaise's robes and muttered _Weiter. _Blaise's robes grew baggier and she proceeded to show him how to tie it so Will wouldn't fall out. Ginny watched intently, passed both babies to Blaise and did it to herself.

"So, if this is Will," Hermione said, indicating the baby that was now in the front of Blaise's robes. "Who is this?" she asked to the baby, wrapped in Ginny's robes.

"Jasper," Ginny answered grinning "We seem to have nice names upon us, too bad for Ron, his and Luna's is called Ethel!" she said laughing.

"My Great Nan is called Ethel…." said Blaise pretending to be hurt.

"Oh! Umm-" stuttered Ginny, blushing with discomfort.

"It's fine," Blaise chuckled. "I never did like her. Anyway, we're off to dinner, coming?"

"Of course I am. I'm starving," said Hermione happily, completely ignoring the fact that her fiancé was trailing miserably behind her.

Draco continued to follow at a distance. He felt infuriated that his closest friend had decided to be the Weaslettes' puppy- following her around. _If that's what love does to people, I don't want it. Yes, I like Hermione but only as a friend, I couldn't love her. I just want her to forgive me because it wasn't my fault!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow! This is awesome!" said Harry sitting down and joining them with Jamie in his arms, "Have you guys read the manual yet?" he asked excitedly. Pansy sat down quietly. Everyone ignored her, which she didn't like but at least they didn't yell at her.

"Please Harry, like anyone ever reads the manual…" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, read it now! Page 3!"

Everyone exchanged glances and did as they were told.

_The growth of your baby:_

_You will find that your SimKid will age faster than a usual baby, but it will also be charmed to have features of you and your partner. It will age three months every day, and you will need to hand it back well looked after and undamaged by magic in two weeks time. Any magic used on it will stunt it's growth, by estimation, your child should be a toddler by the time the two weeks is up, and you will have had to deal with teaching it to talk, walk and be potty trained. Good Luck._

Hermione looked up and waited for the others to finish.

"No way," said Draco simply, forgetting that the others may not want his opinion, "I do not want to have to potty train my daughter, let alone deal with her when she develops the Malfoy traits and screams her way through being a toddler."

"Awww, your daughter will have Hermione's brains, figure, eyes, magical talent…It will be cute!" Ginny smirked.

"And what do you suggest she inherits off me?" asked Draco offended.

"Your hair" she smiled sweetly, "though Hermiones' colour is much nicer than yours," Draco glowered and continued eating. Hermione glanced at him. _He does look miserable….no Hermione! He doesn't deserve our pity._

"Anyway….." said Hermione as she stood up, "I'm going to go inspect our new dorm, feed, change, and bath Cara, do my Potions essay, then go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione waved and walked out the Great Hall. Draco immediately gulped down the rest of his dinner then ran after Hermione. Ginny and Blaise glanced at each other, smirked, and then returned to their meals.

* * *

"Wow!"

The view of the new dormitory made Hermione double take, "This is unbelievable." Draco followed a few seconds later; his eyes widened but he didn't speak. He walked past Hermione and into their room.

The drapes were now pink and blue, and there was now a play pen in the corner filled with toys. A kitchen now resided where the fireplace was and next to it was a door with an engraved door knob in the middle. The plaque upon it informed them it was the door down to the school kitchens. A list on the wall showed them where to find essentials such as nappies, bottles, formula, and wipes. A banner hung across the roof bearing the words "_Congratulations New Parents". _Hermione walked into her and Draco's room to find the bed spread had been replaced with a baby pink colour. She gasped at crib in the corner of the room. It was white, with pink stars across the headboard surrounding the name Cara which was emblazoned with gold. The sheet was pink and a white knitted shrug was placed on top. The changing table next to it was equally magnificent as was the wardrobe. Hermione placed Cara on the bed and opened the door to it. Inside were several sleeping suits, socks, shoes, undershirts and a box of nappies. In the doorway to the bathroom there was a baby bouncer that un- hooked so you could get through.

"Wow, they really did go all out." she muttered. She turned around to see Draco lying on the bed with Cara laid out next to him, kicking her legs out in happiness. She smiled slightly before realising she was still mad at him and stalked off to the bathroom dodging around the baby bouncer and walked over to the sink, where there was a notice stuck to it reminding the reader to use wand guards around babies and toddlers because, "_they can't control their magic as it is, the last thing you need is a fight with a stroppy two year old over handling your wand." _She smiled remembering the toddler at the world cup exploding the slug with her father's wand. (**A/n Thank you crossy ; P) **

Suddenly, the cry of a child pulled her back to her senses and she ran out into the room. Draco was sat staring at the screaming baby, who was very red in the face.

"Merlin Malfoy, what did you do?!" Hermione screamed over the wailing then picked up Cara and held her against herself.

"Nothing I swear! She was happy, I looked away and she started screaming. It's not my fault!" He said defensively.

"Oh! That sounds familiar!" She shouted over the wailing. "Shush" she cooed to Cara. Cara calmed down slightly but she was still very loud.

"Hermione, I know you're mad but I really don't think this is the time to discuss this," Draco said loudly as he indicated to the screaming child.

"But it's never a good time for you is it Malfoy? I thought you were as glad as I was when we were getting along. But no. Nothing is ever good enough for you. Is it?" she said. She placed Cara onto the changing table to see if Cara was wet. Cara seemed to be tiring, and her screaming had changed to murmurs and wails.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, "I was glad we had finally made a break through! I still am! How many times does it have to be said Hermione? _She _came on to _me!_"

"I know Malfoy! That I get. What I don't get is why you didn't stop it sooner!" Hermione shouted. She had changed Cara and then she picked her up and was now heading out the door to the kitchen. Draco followed her.

"You don't think I tried? You think I encouraged her? Well I didn't. I don't know what your issue is Hermione, but I sure hope you sort it out real soon, because it is impossible to reason with you when you are acting like this!" Draco finished furiously.

"I'm not the issue here Malfoy, you are! I sure hope Dumbledore sorts himself out real soon, so I won't have to marry someone who cheats the second I turn my back!"

"It wasn't me! What is with you? Potter has forgiven Pansy! Why can't you do the same?" He said.

"Because I'm not as forgiving Malfoy. I need to know you won't cheat again! I know we aren't in love Malfoy but I don't want to have to live with you when I know any second you could just go behind my back," Hermione replied calmly although her voice shook slightly. It was much quieter now because Cara had a bottle of warm milk which she sucked on greedily.

"I won't. I didn't even do it last time, it was all her," he said frustratedly. _How many times must I say it?_

"I need more than your word Malfoy! I don't think I can trust you like I did again." she admitted.

"What do you want then? I can't give you much more than my word."

"God Malfoy! Must you be so transparent?" She turned away.

_I can't let Hermione leave without solving this._

"Hermione," Draco said softly. She turned around, still feeding Cara.

"Hermione. Please, move back in, I will prove you can trust me, but I need some trust to start with," Draco pleaded, his eyes full of emotion.

Hermione debated this, and for a while all you could here was Cara sucking on the teat of the bottle.

"OK," She agreed.

"OK?" Draco repeated with his eyes wide.

"I'll move back in. But please don't do this again." she begged..

He crossed the room in 3 strides and hugged her tightly.

"Draco," she said in a constricted voice. You're squashing Cara against me, and now I'm spilling milk all down my robes."

"Oops," he said looking guilty. "Give her to me, while you go and change."

He took Cara smiling to himself, suddenly feeling very light and happy for the first time in his life.

* * *

"I don't know," Ginny said to Blaise as they walked to their common room. "I think it will be short lived. I mean, I think she really likes him. Deep, deep down," she added sheepishly.

"No way. She was really upset yesterday. I reckon at least another day," Blaise retorted. "And I think Will is on my side," He added winking.

"Well, Jasper is on mine! Aren't you buddy?" Ginny cooed to the baby strapped to her chest. Blaise smiled and grabbed her hand. Ginny looked at him questioningly but didn't pull away. Blaise could see himself being utterly happy for the rest of life, with Ginny by his side and lots of children with her beautiful red hair.

"I reckon he will say I love you before the engagement party," Blaise said smiling.

"But that's only six weeks away!" Ginny gasped surprised.

"I will bet you 10 galleons that it happens," Blaise said cheekily.

"I'm willing to take you up on that bet. And I also bet you 10 galleons that they have made up by the time we get up to our dormitory," Ginny replied grinning.

"You're on!" Blaise smiled happily; thinking himself ten galleons richer.

They climbed the stairs and said the password: _Veneratio_. They opened the door to find Hermione and Draco sat opposite each other with Cara leaning against Hermione's stomach whilst Draco was entertaining her by making spirals of coloured ribbon fly from the end of his wand.

Blaise turned to look at Ginny who was grinning widely with her hand held out. Sighing he reached into his pocket and counted out 10 Galleons, placing them purposefully in the centre of her palm. With a triumphant smile she put it in her pocket and walked over to Hermione and Draco.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Still to come: **

**Who wins the bet?**

**More Legilimency!**

**The babies cry : S**

**And I'll throw in some Luna/Ron Harry/Pansy ; )**


	9. An Almost Moment

**Hey guys! I didn't realise Claire had updated, and then took the time to pretend to revise. Then I had god knows how many exams on my plate, so that kind of took priority. Then realised you guys had been waiting like weeks for an update, so sorry! Story now on alert! **

**Listening to Take That put me in the mood to write. How odd…**

**Love sent to: BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice****, Naomiii, Kitten123130, Samara Longbottom, Esmeralda2134, Crossy, , CFCRockAngel, bunny08, Arabella-Minette, CHOIRGIRL2012, CheekySweetChic, lvl, Red red red ribbon, fallingstar93**

**Natalie xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

_In the last chapter: _

"_You're on!" Blaise smiled happily; thinking himself ten galleons richer._

_They climbed the stairs and said the password: Veneratio. They opened the door to find Hermione and Draco sat opposite each other with Cara leaning against Hermione's stomach whilst Draco was entertaining her by making spirals of coloured ribbon fly from the end of his wand._

_Blaise turned to look at Ginny who was grinning widely with her hand held out. Sighing he reached into his pocket and counted out 10 Galleons, placing them purposefully in the centre of her palm. With a triumphant smile she put it in her pocket and walked over to Hermione and Draco._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter Nine: The Almost Moment _

Quidditch Season had fallen upon Hogwarts along with a bitter southerly autumn wind that whipped around the corners of the castle's grounds, causing people in places of shade, to have goose bumps raise on their arms and shiver.

As the days rolled by, Hermione and Draco were soon as close as they had been before, and Cara was aging 10 times faster than a normal child. It was good fun, Hermione thought. As someone who had previously looked after small children she found it fairly easy. Except for the night feeding, raising a SimKid was going quiet well. Give or take the odd screaming fit, Cara was a good child and as she grew she was gradually learning to sleep at nights. Lessons went about in the usual manner, except for the odd screaming burst from Ethel, who apparently, "Cries for the sake of crying!" whined Ron one day on the way out of PRC one day with Ginny. "I swear to Merlin, if a real child screams this much, I'm giving it to Luna! And our _bloody_ mother!" He added as an afterthought.

"What?" asked Ginny, who remembered with guilt that she hadn't actually written to her mother since the marriage law first came out and made a mental note to do so as soon as she got back to her dorm.

"I haven't heard from her," she said, expertly hiding her guilt so it came across like her mother hadn't been writing to her, not the other way around.

"You haven't? Count your blessings on that one! I haven't had a day gone by without a letter advising me on being a father! It's a toy for Merlin's sake! And I think Percy is in on it as well! As if he has a right to give advise because his Penelope is already pregnant! _Ronald," _He started imitating his mother's high pitched voice. "_You must remember to give dear Luna a hand with Ethel. I must say I'm so looking forward to having her as part of the family! _I swear! If she goes on about her much more I think she's gunna ask Luna to marry her!"

Ginny grinned as they turned the corner to find Luna stood with Ethel, who, not surprisingly, was crying. She was being held at arm's length and stared at Luna with a bemused expression.

"Um, Ron, she won't stop again. I was on my way to find you; she seems so much calmer around you." She talked quickly and awkwardly, as if apologising. But Ron took this in his stride, ran over and took Ethel from her. He reached into his backpack and took out a bottle of milk that had been charmed to stay warm and put it in her mouth. Will, who was on a rare day strapped to Ginny's chest instead of Blaise's saw the milk and started crying. Ginny sighed.

"I'll see you around Ron. Evidently, Will is now hungry and I promised Blaise that I would meet with him at dinner, after he gets out of practise anyway, he'll be getting worried." She smiled and turned to leave, to be stopped by a hand on her upper arm.

"Hey Gin, I miss you. Since we haven't been in the same dorm, we haven't been talking much, I feel like I don't know you anymore. We should go out to Hogsmeade sometime. All of us, It's not just you I miss," Ron said meaningfully.

"I know, I miss you too! It's just I've been so busy with Blaise, and Jazz and Will. It's been hectic! You should sit with us tomorrow lunch. I know I'm not the only one that misses both you guys!" she said now indicating Luna who beamed at being acknowledged.

"Sure! I'd love too! I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned.

"Most definitely. See you Luna, Bye Ron, tell mum I said hi," Ginny smiled at Ron's resounding groan and turned away.

* * *

The next PRC lesson could be described using one word. Loud. The teachers thought it would be "helpful" to the class to give them a list of scenarios, with their children, and they had to sort them out. This resulted in a lot of screaming one year olds and parents who were very close to pulling out there wands and casting a sleeping charm on themselves -something Goyle hadn't hastened to do, resulting with him be levitated to the hospital wing, leaving a startled Ashlee with the baby, being held at arm's length.

Cara was starting to get less …. Well baby like and more like a child as each day passed. She had started to grow hair, dark brown, but straight, much to Draco's and Hermione's relief. Neither wanted Cara to grow hair like her mothers. She had grey eyes, but unlike what was predicted, she had inherited Hermione's traits of being a baby, and actually slept through nights which thrilled Draco because he apparently, desperately needed his beauty sleep. He was vainer than a girl sometimes.

Harry and Pansy were not doing so well. Unlike Hermione and Draco, after Harry forgave Pansy, their relationship did not progress again. It was like they had taken 3 steps forward, two steps back. It wasn't good, as it made lunchtimes extremely awkward between the group, as she and Harry were required to sit by each other. Mostly everyone just ignored Pansy, and talked amongst themselves.

* * *

"Hey guys, Blaise still at practise?" Ginny asked sitting down at their table in the Great Hall and helping herself to a turkey sandwich.

"Yeah, with Harry and Draco. I don't even know how we are going to have a tournament this year, what with the most experienced players in rooms not houses." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, not quite sure how that's going to work. I'm really going to miss it," Ginny said.

"How come you didn't sign up this year?" asked Hermione.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see the point. I can see myself being pregnant by the end of the year, so as soon as I sign up, I will have to quit, I've heard riding a broom with a huge bump is no joke." she smiled.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Hey," she started, "I've just realised you only have one baby. Where's Jasper, if Blaise is at practise?"

"Well, I asked him about that. Apparently, there is a teacher on hand at every practise to look after the babies. I offered to take Jasper with Will to the library with me, but he said it would be fine," Ginny explained, "which for some reason, has just reminded me, I've just seen Ron. We got talking, and we decided to go out to Hogsmeade together on the next trip. You guys are welcome to come."

"Sure! I wouldn't mind it. Except, will he be alright with Draco? I mean they hate each other."

"Well, he will have to suck it up and act like an adult. The SimKids will be gone by then so there should be no other distraction." Ginny smiled.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be there. I need to go shopping soon anyway."

* * *

It was only 3 weeks into term and already Draco was on Hermione's back about wedding plans, engagement plans and his mother insisting on taking her shopping, something she really was dreading. Being born in a middle class family she had learned to live with what she could afford, and save up for things she couldn't. Draco, having never known this side of life, had always got what he wanted, when he wanted it, and didn't understand why on earth Hermione wouldn't want to go shopping with his mother and have the wedding she had dreamed of as a little girl. After the first few "talks" they had had with each other ended up with them both shouting and Cara getting startled and screaming, he had taken to not bringing it up, however, his mother was getting impatient and if he didn't bring it up soon, she would come in and drag Hermione out herself. The time for this came when Cara had been put to bed, a few nights before the assignment was over, and they were sat on the bed doing homework.

"Hermione…" Draco paused.

"Mmm," She murmured without looking up from her text book.

"I would like you to meet my mum," he said cutting straight to the point. At this moment she looked up.

"Meet her? As in have lunch or something?"

He nodded

"But she won't like me! I'm a Gryffindor! And a mudblood. Not to mention my hair and my social status! She will hate me!" Hermione panicked, starting to get hysterical.

"Shush, shush, shush" he said putting his hand over her mouth. "She won't do anything bad. Unlike Father she has always worked in my best interest, and as you are my interest now, she'll have to like it or lump it. Besides, she is dying to see your skin tone." he finished taking his hand away from her mouth so she could answer.

"She's dying to see my what?!" she said starting to laugh.

"Your skin tone. She wants to take you shopping, as well you know, and she can't reserve things in the stores if she doesn't know your skin tone. I told her red would suit you fine but she wants to see herself. And don't even think about protesting because I have already set up a meeting for next Hogsmeade trip," he added as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I wasn't going to say that," she said, "I was actually going to agree to meet her because the engagement party is soon and I'm not really an evening dress person, and we still need to go ring shopping. When is the next Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione asked brightly reaching for the diary they had been given during the first PRC lesson. Draco, startled at her sudden co-operation on the matter of shopping, took a moment to get his mind to register what she had said, and a tad longer for him to remember when it was.

"Umm, the 7th. Yeah because it is 3 days after we give the SimKids back."

"Cool, 7th it is then. Do you reckon Ginny can come as well? She can bring her mom, I don't think my mum can come and that's the closest I have."

"Sure. We can make it a double date. Blaise doesn't get on well with his mum either. So my mum can represent his. He won't complain."

"So that's sorted then."

"Yep, sorted…" she agreed.

Then something happened which she would never have expected. They just sat there. Staring into each other's eyes. Not saying anything. Just staring. Gazing. Draco smiled and started to lean in towards her.

At that moment Cara woke up wanting her 10 o'clock feed and snapped them out of their trance. Hermione stood up and shook her head, confusedly.

"Oh, she'll be wanting her feed, I- I'll just..." she stammered.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do that…" answered Draco turning back to his parchment trying to stop himself from blushing.

Hermione smiled to herself as she went towards Cara's bed.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_What happened there? Well nothing happened you idiot! Well what Almost happened? If I didn't know any better… I would say Draco and I had a…moment? Possibly? No we can't have. It's not possible! Your being stupid Hermione, just stupid. Nothing happened-nothing was going to happen. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Draco's POV**

_Draco! You were about to kiss her! No I wasn't! Yes you were! You were going to kiss her! No… No! I wasn't! I can't have! Because I don't like her! I can't like her! Not for real! _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Ooohhh! They almost had a moment! Maybe later! I don't think they are ready yet, I mean they have only just made up! =P**_

_**Anyway! Please don't hate me for not updating for ages and please review me! (Well not me… The story… But you got that) =D**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**_

**V**


	10. Talking It Through

**So I felt absolutely awful about not updating for ages, so while I can****'****t sleep due to a History exam tomorrow that I am gunna fail… I thought I would chuck you a quick chapter… =]**

**(Btw, this was on Wednesday night… the exam is over, it went shit…. Oh well, who cares about history eh?!)**

**Thank you to my many reviewers! I ****'****3 you all so much! And this story has broken 100 reviews!!! So shocked about that.**

**//bunny08// rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme// E.G. Potter// krissie92// cyiusblack// crossy// polkadot girl//tfobmv18//CFCRockAngel// samara Longbottom// dancerox421 // kallee blackthorn// nmbr1potterfan// georginacastloepington// Esmeralda2134// **

**Okay to set a few things straight. I****'****m sorry about the confusion the last chapter caused. I hadn****'****t read the first few chapters properly in a while, and as the chapter where Malfoy declares his mum is in prison was written entirely by Claire, not me I had forgotten. Apologies. I shall ask Claire to amend it. To be clear, Draco****'****s Dad is in prison. His mother is not. So thank you very much to tfobmv18 for pointing that out. Cyber hug for you! **

**Come on guys! Don****'****t lose faith in me now! **

**Natalie xxx**

**

* * *

**

_In the Last Chapter…_

_**Hermione**__**'**__**s POV**_

_What happened there? Well nothing happened you idiot! Well what Almost happened? If I didn__'__t know any better__…__ I would say Draco and I had a__…__moment? Possibly? No we can__'__t have. It__'__s not possible! Your being stupid Hermione, just stupid. Nothing happened-nothing was going to happen. _

_**Draco**__**'**__**s POV**_

_Draco! You were about to kiss her! No I wasn__'__t! Yes you were! You were going to kiss her! No__…__ No! I wasn__'__t! I can't have! Because I don__'__t like her! I can__'__t like her! Not for real!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter Ten: Talking It Through_

Draco flung his head back in annoyance at the fact that he had just realised how much he liked Hermione. But she didn't like him; it was like Pansy all over again. _Damn, unrequited love sucked ass._ Big time. Why did this kind of thing always happen to him? I mean, why can't it happen to someone else? He hadn't been this bummed out since 4th year when he woke up and was covered in spots. Then he was just like, "cheers life," but now all joking aside, he liked Hermione Granger - soon to be Hermione Malfoy - And she didn't like him back. It completely sucked! There was only one person he could speak to about this.

* * *

Hermione was feeding Cara. She was just about weaned but still had milk late at night to calm her enough to sleep. At this moment in time Hermione started to wish that something as primitive as a bottle of warm milk could help her sleep. All she could think bout was her almost moment with Draco. She couldn't possibly like him. I mean, sure he was good looking, okay, extremely good looking, but there was no way he could like her.

It was a lost cause, and she was losing badly. The almost moment kept replying in her head, over and over until it seemed like it had been branded there, with one of those magic quills Umbridge had used in their 5th year. It didn't help that the more she played it over, the more it seemed to modify until it got to the point where she was actually kissing him before Cara cried. That was it. There was only one person who could do help her.

* * *

Draco stormed around the Castle looking for Blaise. He wasn't in his room, and it was after hours, so he must be somewhere with Weasley. _Great! The one time I need his help, I have to search the whole damn castle for him! Ungrateful git._

It was then he heard a suit of armour clang down a hidden corridor, and he followed the noise. If it wasn't Blaise and Ginny, it would be someone else, and considering Draco was a prefect - on duty or not - he was in a bad mood and giving someone detention would satisfy him as well as talking the problem through with his best friend.

He ran down the corridor and found the source of the noise, unfortunately it was Ginny and Blaise, and they had seemed to knock over the suit of armour during a snogging session. _Great, _Draco thought to himself. Blaise, still completely oblivious to Draco's presence, yelped when Draco grabbed him around the waist pulled him off Ginny with a resounding, "Mate I need to talk to you." Draco dragged him down the corridor and into an empty classroom, leaving a very confused Ginny standing in the corridor with, "I am not amused," plastered across her forehead.

Draco put Blaise down to receive a whack across his upper arm and a, "Dude! What the hell?!"

"Look I'm sorry alright! But I need to talk to you," Draco said urgently.

"And this couldn't have waited until I wasn't spending some time alone with Ginny?" Blaise replied, with an amused smirk.

"No. I almost kissed Hermione," Draco said bluntly.

"Wow," breathed Blaise, "When?"

"Just now."

"Where?"

"In our room."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to find you. Blaise I think I like her."

"Oh, well, is that bad?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes!" answered Draco immediately.

"Why? You're getting married, you're meant to like each other. That's the general idea!" Blaise said; he was confused. Why was Draco worrying so much?

"But she doesn't like me, not like that! I've only just made it right. I can't mess it up again," Draco said miserably.

"Wait…You almost kissed? Almost?"

"Yeah, we got so close to it, and then Cara cried. And she went bright red and murmured something about Cara wanting her night feed," he explained.

"So she stopped it. Did she notice your reaction?" Blaise asked.

"No, she just left. Damn it! I should have used Legilimency! Why didn't I do that?" Draco slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Because it would be an invasion of privacy and she would kick your ass?"

"Besides that?"

"Look mate. I think you should tell her. You're getting married. You're going to have to have a child. You do not want your wedding night to be sealed with,_ I can__'__t believe I have to have sex with someone I like but can't tell….._ do you?"

"I guess not…" he pondered, "So I should tell her?"

"It worked for me…" Blaise shrugged.

"Right… I should tell her…" Draco nodded more to himself than to Blaise and exited the classroom.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione said in surprise as the red head walked through the portrait hole into their common room.

"Just the person I need to talk to. I thought you were, "at the library," with Blaise? Anyway, that doesn't matter. I'm just glad to talk to someone!"

"Sure Hermione, what the hell's going on? Blaise left to talk to his best friend and now I am doing the same. What's happened?!" Ginny said, a tad angry, she had been abandoned by her fiancé. Not exactly a good idea.

"I just had a moment with Draco."

"A moment? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know… a moment…?" Ginny shook her head not understanding.

Hermione sighed, "We nearly kissed. Well I think we would have, or it could have just been me, running away with my emotions again."

"Hang on- almost? It didn't progress to more?" she asked, "How come?"

"Cara… she cried- wanted feeding… but Ginny…..I think I like him," she said as if unsure of what she was saying.

"Well you're getting married, surely that is good…?" she said humouring her.

"I don't know! It's just that it happened so quickly, you know? One moment, we were leaning towards each other, the next Cara is screaming. I turn around and Draco is gone! He obviously didn't want anything to happen, or he would have stayed! Talked it through. He doesn't like me like that," Hermione said dejectedly.

"OK Hermione, you're getting worked up here. You've been getting on so well recently, how do you know he doesn't like you? Maybe he was confused like you, and needed to talk with _his_," Ginny put more force on the word his, "best friend. Like you're doing with me now."

Hermione mulled it over.

Ginny continued, "So instead of talking to your best friend- who happens to be in a passionate and loving relationship with _your partner's_ best friend- you should be talking to each other. Stop letting us be the messengers, and work it out for yourselves. You like him Hermione- I can see it. You're so good together, it's like you were made for each other."

"Fine, if," Hermione paused, "when he comes back, we'll talk it over. You're right Ginny, thanks for being there for me. I hope Blaise is telling Draco the same sort of things…."

"No problem," Ginny smiled, "it's better to sort it out now than when you're standing at the altar, saying your vows."

Hermione beamed.

"I'm looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip, I'm meeting Draco's mother…. I'm quite nervous- she only just got out of Azkaban…. Anyway, as long as Draco doesn't leave me, I'll be fine. But that reminds me: can you please ask your mum to come and meet Draco's in replacement of mine? I haven't been able to go to Australia yet, and I'm really not ready to go just now- my life is seriously complicated," Hermione explained, a hint of sadness flitting across her delicate facial features before it returned to her questioning expression.

"Sure! Mum will be pleased. I have to write to her anyway. Do you say hi?" Ginny asked, relieved in the abrupt change of subject, and pulled out a quill, a bottle of ink and a clean piece of parchment from a pile that was lying on the table.

"Of course," Hermione answered, smiling, "Oh, it's Ron and Luna's engagement party next week isn't it? Do you have any dresses I can borrow? I'm not exactly a dress kind of girl and the Hogsmeade trip is the week after it."

"Yeah, I do. In fact I have a red one that would suit you perfectly. We're about the same size aren't we?" Ginny grinned, as she finished off her letter to her mum and signed it with four kisses.

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione replied.

"Lovely, in which case, let's get you a dress! I don't know about you, but I am really looking forward to Ron and Luna's wedding!" she said walking towards her room, "it's gonna be so different to everyone else's, a real laugh."

"I completely agree. I can't think of anyone else who will have Nargles and crumple horned snorkacks for company," Hermione laughed following her.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry, if I didn't stop it there it would have gone on for god knows how many pages. And I'm tired =] _

_To come:_

_1. The babies go back =[_

_2. Ron and Luna__'__s engagement party =]_

_3. Hmmm a moment? – you'll have to wait and see ; ) _

_-_

_And some recommendations:_

_Firstly, Claire is getting jealous because this is more popular than her other story, so as envy is one of the seven deadly sins, let's say we help her clear a pathway to heaven and read + review her story __"__Way Out Of Your League.__"_

_I__t__'__s a Cedric/ Hermione (good if that__'__s what floats your boat :p) I like it, much more angsty than this story._

_Secondly, I__'__m really enjoying, __"__The Curse of Love,__"__ by xxxxcrazychickxxxx- it's a sequel to, "Destined to Love." They are both Hermione / Draco fics. Soo good! Give them a read! _

_Thirdly, __"__Gilded,__"__ by __swordandpen28 which is about Victoire. Is really enjoyable. : )_

_(These are all on my favourites btw check them out (y) ) .net/~marieheart_

_And some good movies and TV shows that give me a pick up when I'm in the middle of exams (y): _

_- The Love Guru _

_- P.s. I love you (has the perfect soundtrack to this actually, go onto you tube and type in Galway girl P.s. I love you)_

_- Scrubs, (always good for a laugh)_

_- Gilmore girls _

_- The Inbetweeners _

**

* * *

**

**Love it? Hate It? Review it?**

**Natalie xxx**


	11. Goodbye Cara

**Omg! This chapter has taken forever! Firstly I thought I had finished, but it was too short, so I added an extra bit, and I couldn't seem to find a place to stop!! Sorry!!! I must be loosing tons of readers because of this! Sorry! **

**Love to:**

**Georginacastloepington//cyiusblack// tfobmv18// That Ella Loves // Jazii26 // kallee blackthorne // nmbr1potterfan // Madeline D Barrie/ CheekySweetChic// crossy// xxxMistressOfMalfoyxxx/ crazyelf22// CFCRockAngel**

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

_In the Last Chapter:_

"_Lovely, in which case, let's get you a dress! I don't know about you, but I am really looking forward to Ron and Luna's wedding!" Ginny said walking towards her room, "it's gunna be so different to everyone else's, a real laugh."_

"_I completely agree. I can't think of anyone else who will have Nargles and crumple horned snorkacks for company," Hermione laughed following her._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 11: Goodbye Cara_

When Hermione woke in the morning it was due to the sharpness of the rising suns blasting through the window reflecting off the mirror straight into her face. She smiled and looked around to find the room empty and the shower running. Draco and his bloody shower. She hadn't seen him come in last night and was so asleep she didn't realise that he had got into bed with her. In fact, she could hardly remember much of last night after they went from dresses to shoes to handbags in Ginny's wardrobe. They had managed to pull together a whole outfit including jewellery and make up from Ginny's room alone. Sometimes, it really did pay to have someone like her as your best friend.

* * *

As Draco stood in the shower, the warm water pouring over his face in an almost comforting way, he thought back to last night. He had deliberately waited until Hermione was asleep until he came in to avoid any awkwardness and now he couldn't stop calling himself a coward. If they had just got the awkwardness out of the way last night, he wouldn't have to hide in the shower. _Stupid logic_. Taking a deep breath he turned off the water and started to dry off, ready for potions and PRC. And of course, Hermione.

* * *

He walked out into his room to be faced with Hermione who was sat on the bed looking fairly awkward.

"What?" he asked slightly worried.

"Cara. We have to give her back today," she said simply. Draco remembered that it was indeed the day to give her back. Even though he knew she was just a toy, he had developed a close bond with her. He would be sad to see her go. But also mildly excited at the thought of being alone with Hermione again…

"So….. Shall we head to breakfast then?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, just a moment, need to get my bag. Should we wait for Ginny and Blaise?" Hermione replied, she didn't feel up to being alone with Draco for a long period of time.

"Good idea," Draco smiled. He went to check on Blaise and Ginny whilst Hermione fetched her bag.

"Damn it," Draco muttered when he saw the empty room.

"Did you say something?" Hermione called.

"They're not here. They must have already gone."

There was silence from the next room. Hermione cursed to herself.

"Oh, well then I guess we'll just walk together then," Hermione said when Draco came back into their room. He nodded.

They left the common room together and followed a few couples ahead of them down the main staircase.

"I can't believe that we have to give Cara back today," Draco said. He didn't really want to talk to Hermione, but he also didn't want to walk in awkward silence.

"I know, I've gotten really close to her. It's hard to believe she isn't real," Hermione smiled in reply.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I really hate magic," he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Well think about it," he said in explanation, "If we were Muggles, life would be so much simpler. Sure we wouldn't be able to have the really useful stuff like house elves-" for this he earned a glare from Hermione, "-but we wouldn't have to deal with any sorts of trouble that magic brings with it. Like the Voldemort, or a stupid doll that acts like a real child!"

"Mmm," Hermione said, "I'm not quite sure what to say to that Draco. Give me five minutes, I'll think of something witty eventually."

"Why can you not think of anything to say? Just agree… it's not hard," Draco smirked.

"Hmm just agree you say? Because everything always works out so well when people just agree," she said sarcastically.

"Yep they do," he said equally joking and grinning whilst he said that, "and don't you know it Hermione Granger." They smiled at each other, looked away and fell into silence.

_Why is he not mentioning last night? Should I bring it up? Should I tell him I like him? Or wait? Damn it! I wish I was a __Legilimens_! _Oh crap! He is!! Oh damn! Shush Hermione think of something else like… like… umm… my dress yeah, my dress is nice… _

She walked facing the front, smiling to herself. By the look of things, Draco had been very pre occupied with his own thinking and hadn't been using Legilimency against her, so it was all ok. Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief and started daydreaming.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed after several staircase's of silence. Draco jumped in surprise and turned around to look at her, at this she had to laugh.

"Is there an end to this sentence or did you just do it to make me jump?" he said inquisitively.

"Yeah," she said pulling herself together, "I just thought, can we have a sunset wedding? I mean, it is in February so it won't be too late at night….and this way, the after wedding dinner thingy will run into the reception and the people who weren't invited to the ceremony will get to see everyone in their wedding stuff. Also it gives me all day to freak out." She finished smiling.

"Sure, I'd like that. We can magically heat the air and have the reception outside, in the snow with lights." he said enthusiastic about it.

Hermione smiled as they entered the great hall and spotted Ginny and Blaise.

* * *

Potions past in a slight blur. As a rule the babies were not allowed near the potions for obvious reasons involving Neville (god knows why he was allowed to continue potions) and a badly made calming draught, which caused his and Hannah's SimKid- Joel- to fall asleep and not wake for 3 days. This rule unfortunately meant Draco and Hermione could not spend the last hour with Cara in their arms and had to drop her in the corner with the other children.

As they ascended the stairs towards PRC, they met with Ginny and Blaise who both had worried expressions wound in their faces, causing Hermione concern.

"What's up?" Hermione asked them after passing Cara to Draco and ran up the stairs to catch up with them.

"Just motherly instincts over coming her," smiled Blaise briefly before turning to Ginny, and giving her a sympathetic squeeze.

"It hard to think that they are just dolls isn't it?" Ginny said sadly.

"Yeah," Hermione answered "I know… I said the same thing to Draco this morning. Its gunna be weird not having them around."

They entered the classroom and sat in the same seats as they had done since the beginning of term. As she sat down she smiled sadly at Draco, who was sat with Cara. McGonagall entered the room. _Lets face the music._

"Now," started Professor McGonagall started, "As I am sure you all know, today is the day when you will give your SimKids back. We have decided to do this in the most painless way possible considering you have all got close to your SimKids and it could be upsetting to some to have to leave them behind. So during this lesson, you will be taking a team quiz on how to look after a new born baby. Your teams will be your rooms and you will be competing against each of the other rooms in here to win fifty room points. So you don't cheat in any way, shape or form, your SimKids will be placed in the pen in the corner, and over looked by Professor Sprout. Everyone clear?"

No one said anything so she continued, "Right. We need 3 tables of 6, and all SimKids in the playpen. Go." Professor McGonagall finished and there was a flurry of movement. Hermione got up and proceeded to try and drag the table across the classroom towards Ginny and Blaise's. Draco just looked at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Hermione. Are you a witch or not? Levitate it!" Draco laughed and went to take Cara to the playpen. Hermione smiled and said _Wingardium Leviosa. _She watched as hers and Ginny's table met in the far left of the classroom, shortly joined by one levitated by Harry. They all sat down and waited for their other halves to join them.

"Okay," said Professor McGonagall when everyone had settled into their corresponding teams. "There are several questions. You will have to confer as a group and write down your answer. Each table will have a silencing charm placed around it so no other team can hear what you're conferring. Ready?" With everyone nodding she cast the silencing charm. "Now will one of you from each table shout something so I can be sure the charms are working?"

With a wicked grin Draco shouted, "bubbling!" at the top of his voice causing the whole of the table including Pansy, who to be honest had been a right bitch since she hadn't been getting sex, to burst into peals of laughter.

"Bubbling?!" questioned Hermione still laughing.

"Yeah!" Draco answered, "It's a funny word, say it in a French accent!"

Hermione stuck a French accent on the word bubbling, just to humour Draco, and realised he had been right. This caused more laughter to be heard.

Professor McGonagall stood on the outside of the silencing charms looking at the table allocated to room 16. They all seemed to be laughing hysterically at something. After pondering for a minute on what could possibly be that funny, she decided she didn't care, and what mattered was that the silencing charms were working. She made sure everyone was listening by clapping her hands. When she could tell she had their undivided attention she preceded.

"Can everyone hear me?" she asked when everyone nodded she began, "Name 3 things a newborn would need-"

The next hour past in much the same way, questions being asked, Draco coming up with stupid answers and Hermione hitting him for it and saying the correct answers. For example for the question "Your 3 year old has your wand and won't give it up, what do you do?" Draco's answer "Give them a good slap around the head." Hermione did not deem appropriate and responded with giving Draco a _'good slap around the head' _and the answer, "bribe the youngster to give it back, with, for example, a new toy."

All in all, for what was to happen at the end of the lesson, it was fairly enjoyable.

The bell went with room 16 coming second to room 15, although they only had 5 minutes to get to the following lesson no one got up. They just looked at one another. Professor McGonagall smiled, "Shouldn't you all be going to your next class?" she asked.

"But Professor, what will happen to the SimKids now?" asked Hannah Abbott from across the room.

"You needn't worry. The SimKids will be left in this classroom, and during next period they will be sent back to the Ministry for deactivation. Now any more questions? Because I'm sure you all have a lesson to go to, am I correct?" she finished.

"Yes Professor," several people muttered and they grabbed their bags and walked out the room, some with sad looks upon their faces and other waving sadly to their adopted children. When they were out in the corridor, the scene was a vision of sadness. All of the makeshift couples were stood together, silently mourning the child that was never theirs, not a single smile brightened the place and nobody dared to speak. All had now experienced what a parent would feel like, had they lost a child, and Harry finally understood why his parents had sacrificed themselves for him when he was so young, because anyway else they would be hurting, and death was easier than all of the pain and anguish they would have to live with.

Hermione stood with Draco in the corridor thinking. Never before had she realised, there was a name for a child who had lost their parents, orphan, there was a name for someone who had lost their spouse, widow, however, there wasn't a name for someone who had lost a child.

"It's going to be so quite without her," she whispered to Draco as a tear silently slipping down her cheek.

"Yeah…" Draco murmured back to her putting his arm around her shoulders and embracing her. "Come on, let's skip next period, we can go down to the lake."

Hermione nodded into him and allowed him to lead her out suddenly feeling very small in his large arms.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry the ending to this is pretty crap, but I had serious writers block on it, I couldn't seem to comprehend in words the pain Hermione and Draco would feel after losing there child. I tried so hard during the past few chapters to make it so Cara was still a doll and not there child, but it seemed impossible, given she was what helped them make up from the Pansy incident. I'm hoping I can use this to bring them closer together. Also, next chapter might be Ron and Luna's engagement, it might not, entirely depends on how long the lake scene is, it wasn't supposed to happen tbh, but when I write, I let go and my laptop does the thinking, Brilliant in one way, MAJOR suckage on the other. Sorry for the lateness and thanks Soooo much too all my reviewers. You all rock my socks! **

**Natalie **

**xxxx **

**PS: If you replace a previous chapter with another one, do you lose reviews? Because Claire wants to edit her first few chapters (add detail etc) but she doesn't know if she loses the reviews she already has... **

**Love It? Hate It? Review It?  
**


	12. Down By The Lake

**Hey guys! I've had time to write, coz my sister has swine flu, so I am also house bound as she is doing everything in her power to make sure I get it so she doesn't suffer alone, such as blackmailing me into playing monopoly, scrabble, boggle, and licking the phone before she passes it to me. Lovely girl that one (y) after she has recovered though, I'll have less time to write because it will be the summer holidays and my friend from Denmark is coming to England for the first time since Christmas *happy dance***

**Love Sent To: xxxMistressofMalfoyxxx, MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen, twaineeII, polkadot girl, Crossy, CFCRockAngel, cheerluver, CheekySweetChic, Esmeralda2134, ponygurl022996, GemmaJade, That Ella Loves, georginacastleorpington, Kiku18, Samara Longbottom, krissie92, tfobmv18, crazyelf22, every-rose-has-a-thorn, Vanilla Salt and Jazii26.**

**Remember, check out shygirls other stories :)**

**Hmm, fluff anyone? Well whether you want it or not you're getting it =P**

_

* * *

_

_In the last chapter:_

_Hermione stood with Draco in the corridor thinking. Never before had she realised, there was a name for a child who had lost their parents, orphan, there was a name for someone who had lost there spouse, widow, however, there wasn__'__t a name for someone who had lost a child._

"_It__'__s going to be so quite without her__"__ she whispered to Draco a tear silently slipping down her cheek._

"_Yeah__…"__ Draco murmured back to her putting his arm around her shoulders and embracing her. __"__Come on, lets skip next period, we can go down to the lake.__"_

_Hermione nodded into him and allowed him to lead her out suddenly feeling very small in his large arms._

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12: Down By The Lake  
_

Draco had never been down to the lake before, aside from the time in fourth year to watch Potter hopefully drown, well that was what he had thought at the time, he had always associated the lake with couples coming down to talk and make out. Given Draco had never really had a couple and a need to talk, it wasn't often he came down here. He still had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and he was finding it surprisingly comfortable, she fit nicely in the crook of his arm and he found comfort in the fact that he was making her feel better, and the fact her arm was around his waist.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Draco asked softly.

"Anywhere's good I guess," Hermione murmured back. With this Draco steered them towards a group of trees where the ground was free from damp. They were still waiting for the first snow fall and it was much anticipated. Reluctantly Draco removed his arm from around Hermione and sat down with his back against a tree. She joined him on the floor and lent against his shoulder.

"It's stupid," Hermione started. Draco looked at her. "It was a doll, not a child, not anything special, nothing more than an assignment, like an essay for potions, yet still, I can't help feeling like I have lost a part of me. It's worse than when Ron left Harry and I in that forest," she finished, tears now streaming down her face, forgetting that Draco wouldn't know what this last part was about. Draco, ignoring the fact that Hermione had said something he had no recollection of knowing, just sat there, listening to her voice. Hermione continued.

"I didn't realise it would be like this. I wish they had just told us to manage bills, or look up how to look after a baby and have a test or write an essay on it. Don't you think?" she asked, wiping her cheeks and moving away to look at his face.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "I do. I don't think it is fair for them to do it. Any of it. All this marriage law crap, it's a removal of human rights. I mean sure they gave us a fighting chance with the tests and everything but in all honesty, I think they got some of it so wrong. Crabbe and Violet, I can't think of two people less suited to each other." he finished

"Oh I don't know," answered Hermione, "I can think of a few people that are together now and they are total opposites."

"Like who?" Draco asked, "Weasley and Blaise seem to be okay. They were opposites and they are doing very well."

"Yeah…" Hermione said slowly.

"So who are you talking about then?" he questioned curiously.

"Um… me and you…?" she said as more of a question.

"Really Miss Granger? Because I was under the impression we were getting on quite well." he smiled slyly.

"Well, yeah, we are now. But I know what my questionnaire answers were, and I can imagine yours to be the opposite."

"Oh really?" he asked, "well they say opposites attract, or maybe our questionnaire's were more similar than you presumed."

"Oh yeah? Favourite colour?" Hermione asked.

"Blue," Draco answered and her smile faltered, "what?"

"I was sure it would be green" she sighed.

"And why was that?"

"Because you're in Slytherin…duh!" Hermione laughed. Draco raised one eyebrow at her.

"And is yours red?" he asked.

"No…it's blue like you, why would it be red?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Because you're in Gryffindor…duh!" he said imitating her with a smile.

"Okay, so that wasn't as I expected...umm… aspirations for the future?" Hermione asked wondering how similar two people so different could be.

"I want to be a death eater, just like my father." Draco said, deadpan. Then he saw the horrified look on Hermione's face and burst out laughing. "Just kidding!" he said chuckling, "I'd like to think I could work at the Ministry, and possibly have a family to come home to. You?"

"I want to live in a cardboard box on the street and own 50 stray cats." she smirked.

"How would you _own _50 stray cats? If they are stray, you can't own them." he contradicted.

"Oh yeah?" she said, "Just watch me!" Then Hermione lent back against the tree and Draco put his arm back around her.

"Do you ever wonder what it's gunna be like?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Wonder what _what_ is going to be like?" he asked.

"Life, the future?" she said, gazing up at the sky.

"Well, I'd say mine would be completely the opposite to what I grew up in. There isn't any Voldemort now, no more domineering father. I guess you could say that I've had a fair share of the dark arts, more than most people…" he said darkly.

"Yeah, your whole family had a bigger share of the dark arts. Your aunt. Lovely women she was… shame molly killed her, I wanted to get to know her better." she said.

"Please tell me that was sarcasm." Draco frowned.

"Of course it was sarcasm." she smiled.

"Well, good, otherwise I would have skipped Madam Pomfrey and sent you straight to the 6th floor of St. Mungo's!" He laughed.

"Well there will be no shipping thank you very much. I'm quite content with where I am right now actually."

"Well, that's a bloody good job because I'm not moving," Draco grinned and lent his head on top of hers. They sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the leaves being blown about in the autumn wind.

"It's stupid isn't it," he stated more than asked.

"A lot of things in this world are stupid Malfoy. What particular thing is stupid at this moment in time?" Hermione sighed at him.

"Us."

"Well, thanks for that," Hermione replied, pretending to be hurt.

"No, you know what I mean, If someone had said, next year you and I would be engaged to be married I would have told them to seek help. Yet here we are."

"Yep. Here we are." she said smiling and looking up a him.

"Here we are…" he murmured quietly as he looked down on her.

Slowly they lent in towards each other.

"There you two are!" Yelled a male voice from afar causing Hermione and Draco to pull back from each other and squint towards the source of the voice coming from towards the castle, "we've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ginny murmured something to Blaise and slapped his arm. "No we didn't," he answered her unknown question, "look… they were just talking."

They both turned and grinned at Ginny and Blaise who were walking over to them hand in hand.

"We were beginning to get worried," Blaise said, "what was with you two- not being in last period."

Hermione looked at Ginny to find her eyes like hers… swollen and bloodshot. It seemed she had had as much trouble with giving away her SimKids as Hermione had.

"Yeah, because you two were in last period as well were you?" Draco said smirking.

"Um, well actually no," answered Blaise, "we went to the restricted section of the library." Hermione nodded in understanding whilst Draco sat looking confused.

"Why'd you go there?" Draco questioned.

"Because it's a good place to talk," Hermione answered before either Blaise or Ginny could.

"How?" he frowned, still confused, "it's a library."

"The restricted section is far enough away from Madame Pince's desk so you can chat in dulcet tones and not be heard, yet still quiet enough to be tranquil and soothing."

"Right…." said Draco, still slightly confused but didn't want to push it on.

"Normally we would have come down here. But I heard you ask Hermione to come, and I figured you'd want privacy," Ginny said kindly.

Draco sent a grateful look toward her, whilst Blaise looked at her with an exasperated expression on his face.

"You what? You never said! If you knew they were down here, why didn't you say so when we were searching all over the castle for them for half an hour?!" Blaise said furiously. Ginny shrugged, but Hermione understood, and mentally thanked her friend.

"Wait half an hour?" Hermione said, "What time is it?"

"Just coming up to half six. See then sun is almost gone." Ginny replied. It was then Hermione realised just how long they had been sat there, and the night had turned quite chilly. She shivered.

"Come on," said Draco standing up, "let's get indoors. Dinner will be soon, and its Ron and Luna's engagement party tomorrow, you'll want a good night's sleep. You coming?" Draco asked, turning to Ginny and Blaise.

"Nah… You guys go ahead, We'll catch up later." Blaise answered, with a cheeky smile on his face.

Draco helped Hermione up and she shivered once more. "Come on. Bye guys!" he shouted over his shoulder to Blaise and Ginny and received a wave in response.

They started to walk up to the castle. Draco tried to walk quickly but Hermione lagged slightly behind. She was very cold.

Draco sighed.

"Can you walk any slower?" he asked Hermione.

"Oh shut up! I'm cold." she smiled.

"Well, get on my back, I'll run us over to the castle."

"You sure? I'm hardly a SimKid," Hermione said nervously. She didn't want him to think she was heavy.

"I'm sure. Now come on, or I'll get pneumonia."

Hermione jumped on his back. Draco tested her weight for a split second before starting at a sprint towards the castle. Running in the damp grass with Hermione on his back squealing, Draco was a lot more comfortable then he had ever been before. When they reached the steps, both were out of breath and Draco looked down on Hermione,

"Warm yet?" Draco panted. A playful smile appeared on Hermiones face.

"Oh yeah," she replied and they walked into the Entrance Hall together.

* * *

**So there you have it, 4 and a bit pages, practically all dialogue, of them progressing to the almost next stage. Damn Blaise right? Well, it seemed right for them to kiss then, but I have such a good scene planned out for their first kiss, it just wouldn't have been as cool if it was there first or second kiss you know, so I kind of made them kiss but didn't (y)**

**So engagement party More than likely next chapter, infact almost certainly next chapter, depending on what my laptop decides to write, do you reckon I should do a filler of what happens tomorrow morning, or just skip straight to the engagement party? Let me know in a review. **

**Also, what did everyone think of HBP?? Tell me in your review :D  
**

**Much love**

**Natalie xxxx**

**Love it? Hate It? Review it?**

**\/**


	13. Engagement Party Number One

_**(Edited 13th August**__**)**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, aren't I doing well for writing, though admittedly, this chapter does kind of suck… badly ( : So basically I had some issues writing this I have been working on it for at **_**least **_**3 weeks and I decided that I needed to write it no matter what, so for most of this, I had a rather bad headache, so sorry for it's non awesome state. **

**Love Sent To: CFCRockAngel, magdalene82, cataloo456, Fandy, crazyelf22, Jazii26, SapphireRaven2, Christianna Rico, fallingstar93, twaineeII, Storm913, cyn23, EastAngels2009, kaylamarie2012, mickey308, unicorngirl14, xoxojessicaxoxo, tfobmv18, treenaballereenuhhh, That Ella Loves, xxxMistressofMalfoyxxx, soccercrazyfreak, rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme, crazey logic 13, blackXroseXpiano93, EvilVampireDucky, georginacastleorpington, nmbr1potterfan, Samara Longbottom, harrypotterlover123, Crossy, xcheerios, and joker's-gurl.**

**That must be a record number!**

**Also Claire asked me to mention that she is on holiday from now till the 11****th**** of August therefore don't expect an update for "way out of your league" for a while if your following that story, the only reason this chapter is up is because she gave me her password. Because of this, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed but I thought it was better to give you it now, then wait till the 11****th**** August. **

**Love,**

**Natalie xxx**

**Oh! And no filler, chapter would be 7 miles long, its 6 pages as it is! ;D**

**= What was up with them blowing up the burrow in HP6?! I have to admit, shamefully, I screamed when the Inferi grabbed Harry xD**

* * *

_In the Last Chapter:_

_Hermione jumped on his back. Draco tested her weight for a split second before starting at a sprint towards the castle. Running in the damp grass with Hermione on his back squealing, Draco was a lot more comfortable then he had ever been before. When they reached the steps, both were out of breath and Draco looked down on Hermione._

"_Warm yet?" Draco panted. A playful smile appeared on Hermione's face._

"_Oh yeah," she replied and they continued into the Entrance Hall together._

* * *

_Chapter 13: The First Engagement Party  
_

"Hermione," Draco shouted, "with the amount of time your taking you could _make _the dress! No one cares what you look like! We're going to be LATE!"

"You can bloody talk!" Hermione shouted back through the bathroom door, "Whose fault was it I wasn 't able to get in here till an hour ago? Merlin knows what you do in here! _Building_ the shower?!" Draco sighed to himself, as long as she was around, he was never going to win. He heard the lock click.

"Finally! I was beginning to think we would make it till, Merlin-" Draco was cut short when he turned to see her come out riffling through her draws looking for something.

"Aha!" Hermione said triumphantly, "these are for you." She held up a box of cufflinks that matched her earrings.

"What?" she asked when she realised he was still looking at her, "Do you not like it? Because I can go and change, of course that means I will have to change my make up and everything and we will be even more late, though I guess it wouldn't matter too much, if we just sent a word ahead, you know what I'll go change." Hermione, realising she had been rambling, turned around to go back to the bathroom only to have her arm grabbed and herself pulled back around.

"Don't you even _think _about changing," he said softly, "you look great, better than great- amazing," he finished in a whisper. Then realising how much of a sap he sounded he tagged on the end, "To be honest, You scrub up good Granger." he finished grinning.

"Could say the same about you," Hermione grinned back. He offered her his arm, she took it and together they walked out of their room.

* * *

"So where is this party then? Do we actually know? Or are we expected to guess?" he asked.

"It's in the Great Hall," Hermione answered, "this should be good."

They walked in through the large doors as she had done 4 years ago with Victor Krum. As soon as they got inside they stopped fast.

"Woah," Draco said as he stood in awe. He looked around and was utterly confused. He leant down and murmered in Hermione's ear, "Do you have _any_ idea as to why there are sunflowers everywhere?" He was completely awestruck by the scene that lay before him. Yellow seemed to enshroud every surface Draco knew was there, and stood suspended from the ceiling where the candles would normally float. Light was being provided by very large yellow floating orbs, which reminded Hermione of the radiant balls from the Deluminator Ron had been given from Dumbledore's will last year. Couples lined the Hall, and all seemed rather hesitant to be the first on the dance floor. Hermione glanced around recognising many people. Neville and Hannah were talking over by the buffet table stood next to Dean and Seamus, who's fiancé's, Padma and Susan, were gossiping a few metres away from them. Other couples from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor 6th year were in the room and Hermione spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley, talking, sat on a rather large table square in front of the dance floor, to Mr Lovegood, and Hermione made a mental note to ask him later if his house was back to it's original state. On all of the tables and pillars, red roses, yellow sunflowers and orange tulips gave the impression of everything being on fire, brighter than the sun on a summers day.

"Of course!" Hermione said to herself more than Draco, "Sun colours are lucky for weddings…"

"You what?" asked Draco completely confused, "Sun colours?"

"Yeah, when Luna and her Father came to Bill and Fleur's wedding last year, she arrived in bright yellow robes, saying sun colours bring good luck to weddings."

"Great," Draco replied. He glanced around, looking for some familiar company. "Look there's Blaise," he said gesturing to his left, "lets go talk to him and stop standing here staring looking like anti social retards."

He turned left and seemed to hit something solid.

"Oww!" he shouted, "what on earth?!" Draco looked at where he had collided with something solid, and he found himself staring back at him. "What, in the name of Merlin's saggy left Bol- oh. I suppose you think this is funny do you?" Draco said looking at Hermione's reflection which was doubled over with laughter, tears were threatening to pour down her perfectly made up face. _Wow._ _She really is beautiful. _

Hermione's hair was falling smoothly around her face where the shorter layers had fallen out of the twist she had put onto the back of her head. Her dress was a dark blue, that fitted her perfectly, the V neck was complemented with the squared off neck line and the hem of the skirt almost hit the floor. The material shimmered slightly when she moved, as did both her red lipstick and dark blue eyeliner. The colours complemented her skin tone so well. _Damn,_ _Weasley is bloody brilliant. _

* * *

"Hey," Blaise whispered in Ginny's ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind with a glass of Gillywater for her in the other hand, "Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Ginny turned slightly and smiled into him. "Just a few times, but I don't get tired of hearing it."

"Well, you look gorgeous tonight," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You do as well, but you always look gorgeous, so it doesn't really count."

Ginny turned around to face him and he tenderly kissed her lips before saying, "This will be our party in a week or so." Then he went to pull away but Ginny, who wasn't a big fan of the pulling away, pulled him back towards her and murmured, "mmhmm," against his lips before returning to kissing him.

* * *

"Hey," Ron said to Luna as he hugged her from behind, "The place looks great! I never knew the Great Hall could look quite so summery in October, or anyone look so good in orange."

"I knew summer colours were good for weddings, oh look! Check out your sister and Blaise, they are so sweet together!" Luna replied in a fantastical way and completely out of the blue, or yellow.

"Where's my sister and Blaise?" Ron asked just as he caught sight of them just in front of him. "Ugh! _Must _they do that here? I mean _honestly_, it's a public place, should I go and break it up? I think I should go and break it up…" He carried on muttering to himself ignoring Luna starting to say something important, "Ron -" he stormed off in their direction and smashed straight into a mirror.

Luna sighed and rubbed Ron's forehead, "that's what I was going to say. Am I the only one who thinks to check for myself in front of my eyes before I go storming off in that direction. I do like the effect it gives though, its like there are no walls…" Luna stared dreamily into space, then managed to bring herself out of it. "Why don't you leave them be?"

"I don't know if I can though Luna, she's my little sister…"

"And you're my fiancé. Leave it," she said firmly, and infused this with a kiss on the lips.

"I suppose I could leave it…" Ron replied, kissing her again.

* * *

Harry and Pansy stood staring in opposite directions not looking at each other. Well trying to anyway, which was practically the same thing. The mirrors surrounding the room made it not only very disorientating to look around, but also very hard _not _to look at something, like Harry was trying to do to Pansy. They still had not made any progress towards making up, and also had no interest in making up. In fact, the only reason they had even attended together tonight, was because it was either come together or not at all, and Harry didn't want to see Hermione or Ron's faces if he didn't turn up.

"Are we going to act like we are getting along? Or just stand like this all evening?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"I vote the latter," Harry replied bitterly. It was the first time they had spoken since Dinner time where Harry had asked her to pass the salt.

"Fine, in which case, I'm going to get something to drink, can I get you anything Potter?"

"No, _Parkinson_," Harry replied. He knew it was rude, but he still didn't forgive her for messing up Hermione and Malfoy's relationship, I mean, sure he didn't like it, but Hermione did, and that's what counted right? And to make matters worse, she didn't even see a need to apologise.

_Stupid pureblood, how is she the right person for me? She is a homewrecking.....she is just awful. She seems incapable of being nice._ Harry went back to staring at the water falling smoothly from a fountain in the reflection of the far right mirror.

* * *

"Come on-" Draco said about half way into the night, after they had made small talk with the many couples who were there, including Ron and Luna, when Ron made an excuse whispering quietly so his fiancé wouldn't hear "I'm sorry about the mirrors and the sunflowers, I couldn't get her to stop…" "-lets dance." A slow song came on and couples flooded the dance floor. He took her hand and turned around to face her.

"Hang on," Hermione said concentrating on the opening bars, "this is a muggle song! By Adele, she is one of my favourite singers."

"Well, it's a good job I don't object to dancing then isn't it?" Draco smiled. He pulled her against him, making sure to keep eye contact. It was only now Hermione realised just how much taller he was then her as she had to look right up at him, even with lifts on.

"I never realised how much shorter than me you were Hermione," he laughed looking down at her. "You're making me feel like Hagrid… could you not have worn heels or something to make me feel less of a freak?"

Hermione looked down and muttered something along the lines of "I'm.."

"Oh! You are wearing lifts. This is slightly awkward. Merlin Hermione, why have I never realised you were this little?" he looked down on her.

"Because we have never been this close before, and talking." she said, blushing slightly.

"True," he answered as he spun them around, "do you not want to be this close? Because we could stop, but it means you wouldn't be able to dance to this song."

"No, no, That's not what I meant. I'm quite happy here. As long as people _stop standing on my dress!_" she finished in a slightly louder voice. "What?" she asked Draco innocently when he gave her a questionable look. "It's a nice dress, and it isn't mine, if I wreck it, Ginny would never forgive me, well she probably would, but I wouldn't forgive myself." Draco smiled as Hermione's ranting and the song finished. He walked them off the dance floor.

"Come on, lets go outside into the grounds, we can go and see if we can see the meteor shower that is supposed to happen." Draco smiled.

"I don't know if we will be able to see it, it's supposed to snow tonight, though they said it was yesterday, last week and the week before." Hermione grinned.

"Oh shush!" he said giving her a playful poke. "You coming?"

"Sure," Hermione said, "but let me just get my coat, its going to be cold,"

"Can't you just live in the moment? Come on… forget the coat, lets just go…" he smiled and offered her his hand.

"Okay," she said, surprising herself, "Lets do it. We've got to find the damned exit first."

"Not an issue, it's over there, I think. I know McGonagall made them put a sign up so people weren't confined here until someone found us all."

"Okay," Hermione said, " then lets go!" She grabbed the hem of her dress in one hand and Draco's hand in the other and followed him out. When stood outside Draco looked into the sky, it was very overcast, and the moon could only be seen as a slightly lighter smudge behind the clouds that covered the October sky.

"So much for seeing the stars," he sighed, disappointed.

"I told you," she smirked and shivered slightly.

"You alright?" Draco asked her concerned.

"I'm cold Draco, Just like I thought I would be. Just why I wanted to grab a coat." she said sardonically.

"Alright alright," Draco said, "the thing is," he put his arms around her, "you wouldn't have looked nearly as pretty as you do in that dress at the moment, if you were wearing a coat."

Hermione smiled and put her arms around his waist to get as much body heat as possible. "Is that so?" Hermione asked, "Because to be honest Draco I would much rather be warm and not look as pretty than be freezing my ass off stood out here, just so I can look pretty to a guy who I am already set to marry. And to top it off, these bloody killer heels are hurting my feet, _and_ sinking into the grass."

Draco laughed quietly. Using his wand he conjured up a large blanket on the floor and sat down on it. Hermione joined him.

"Well that sorts out that problem, but what about the fact I'm getting pneumonia?" Without saying anything Draco just wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, "are you going to say anything?" she asked sitting back to look at him.

"No," he answered turning towards her grinning, "shut up Granger."

He smiled, lent into towards her and captured her mouth with his.

In the background a faint chiming could be heard erupting from the Great Hall as the clock stroke 12.

* * *

**Dum Dum Duummmmm : )**

**Okay so I lied, I actually really love this chapter now I have added to it, and made it better, one of my favourites, but maybe that's because all but one of the couples kiss? Ahhh this was so good, Draco and Hermione… Mmm This is why I love Dramione fics… Not that I'm blowing my own horn or anything xD**

**So there you go. The song I was thinking of was "To make you feel my love ~ Adele"**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it? ;D**


	14. Mates, Dates and Perfect Snogging

**

* * *

**

Okay, apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I haven't updated in over a month, and to be honest I really don't have any excuse, I've had no school, I've had no holiday but since the not having school thing has sunk in I've enjoyed not having anything to do, and I woke up because this stupid ex hurricane thing was banging on my window and I thought "dear god, I've been such a bad person, Please let my reviewers forgive me" but only you guys can tell me weather my prayer has been answered, *please say yes*

**I've also been working on something else, another Dramione, but its very different to this one, its no where near publishing standard, and I start college on the 14th, luckily 2 weeks after Claire (aka Shygirl135) who returned to school this week… so hopefully now everyone else has gone back to school cept for me, I will have something to do, as in write House Unity and my other one, I think might be called "To find Yourself" I'm not sure yet. I'll give you updates on how it goes and weather or not I can make something of it. **

**Much love to beloved reviewers - providing they don't all hate me for making them wait this long: soccercrazyfreak// humathepuma// That Ella Loves// tfobmv18// Rapunzel27// Charlotte1993// twilight chick 4 eva// harrypotterlover123// xxxMistressofMalfoyxxx// Crossy// TwaineeII// cyn23// CFCRockAngel// every-rose-has-a-thorn// KoroAndark AcerGirl// betagainstalice// sugarlover// iheartchad andtaylor//joker's-gurl// ..moon.135// -3-Logan's Marie-3-// Mary-loki// VoiletDhaliwal **

**Woah -23 *Ich Liebe Dich***

**Natalie xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Mates, Dates and Full Frontal Snogging_

"Here," Blaise said to Ginny, "check it out." He indicated to the opposite side of the lake to see a blonde and brunette snogging.

"Aww," Ginny cooed, "How cute."

"Yeah, looks like they have the right idea," he grinned and went follow suit set by the couple.

"Hang on...," Ginny said turning her head so Blaise had to stop advancing on her. "That's Hermione and Draco!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"No it isn't!" Blaise scoffed, "don't be an idiot. Why would _they _be snogging?"

"Umm... for the same reason we do?" She said humouring him.

"No way," Blaise replied, "They've only just begun to be close friends with each other, they wouldn't be out at the lake kissing."

"They almost were yesterday, but _you_ had to go and stop them."

Realisation dawned on Blaise. "Ohhh! So _that's _what you meant when you said we were interrupting something."

"Of course that's what I meant! What did you think I meant?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know! Not that they were about to kiss! How would you know something like that?" he asked curiously.

"Ahh, it's my girl senses," she winked. "Which is also why I said I didn't know where they were yesterday, when I actually did. I kinda sensed they wanted some time alone. And I could tell by the look on Hermione's face when I said it, I was right."

"Hmm, girl senses eh? Is that how you know it is them over there? Or do I have to go and find out for myself?" he teased Ginny gently.

"You will do no such thing! I'll ask Hermione later if it was them, and you can find out if you are a wand up on the bet." she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, yes. The bet," he chuckled, "does that mean in the mean time, I can do this?" Blaise pushed her up against a nearby tree and started kissing her passionately. She responded almost immediately, and brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as fiercely.

"So that's a yes then?" He murmured into her as she continued kissing him. He pulled away quickly and said, "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Ginny asked eager to continue their kissing session.

"Let's go on a date," he said grinning.

Ginny frowned. "A date?" she asked confused, "But Blaise, we're engaged."

"So? Next Hogsmeade trip. Let me take you on a date." He tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Okay, sure." She said nodding, "Now, can we carry on? You were keeping me warm." Blaise laughed and resumed kissing her against the tree.

* * *

Draco pulled away from Hermione.

"You have no idea how long I've been meaning to do that…" Draco grinned at her, his hand still behind her neck.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed that…" Hermione replied, then, realised what she said, she thought _shit._ Draco smiled. Hermione then realised what Draco had done. She buried her head into his shoulder, blushing madly.

"Sorry" he apologised, stroking her hair. "I know you don't like it, but I can't help myself, your mind is so interesting." Hermione looked up and smiled. _I don't mind too much...._

"Good." he muttered.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't!" Hermione accused, slapping his upper arm playfully.

"Then you should stop making your mind so easy to read," he said slapping her arm lightly. She shoved his shoulders making him loose balance slightly, he shoved her back, but she grabbed him and together they went tumbling down the slight slope, Hermione forgetting completely that it wasn't her dress she was rolling about in.

They came to a halt at the bottom of the slope laughing, out of breath and with Draco lying on top of Hermione. He looked at her with a soft expression in his eyes, she lifted his head and lightly pressed her lips against his, he responded much more forcefully than her and before she knew it she was pinned to the ground being kissed to no end by Draco Malfoy. _Damn,_ she smiled to herself and continued kissing him, the cold wasn't that bad really…

* * *

Slowly the couples dispersed from the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Luna alone.

"So," Ron started, "You going to help me clear up or am I going to do it by myself?"

"Would I do that to you?" Luna smiled serenly. She and Ron stood side by side and moved there wands in an identical sweeping motion. As a result of this, everything flew back into place. The rubbish disappeared off the floor, the sunflowers and tulips vanished, and the mirrors dissolved in to thin air, before long, the Great hall was like it was 5 hours ago.

"Lovely," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"What, the room?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"Well, that's nice too," she smiled at him, "tonight was nice."

"Yeah," Ron agreed and hugged her. "It was lovely." He bent down and he kissed her.

* * *

"For Merlin's sake Potter!" Pansy shouted storming into the dorm towards their room, "I can quite safely say that was the _worst _date I have _ever_ been on… don't you know how to treat a lady?!"

"A _lady_?!" Harry exclaimed, "No lady I know would where the sluttiest dress I have ever seen to a party where everyone who attended was _already engaged!" _Harry added this last bit through clenched teeth.

"Oh so that's what you think of me? I'm a slut!" she shouted stopping in the doorway to their room.

"Well judging by the way you were dressed tonight, and the way you attacked Malfoy I would have to say, yes I think you're a slut!" he shouted rather harshly at her.

"_Merlin's Beard Potter!"_ Pansy cried with exasperation, "Are you _still _not over that?"

"Of course I'm not bloody over it! You cheated on me, and not only that. No, you cheated on me with my _best friend's fiancé!"_

"They got over it! Why can't you?!"

"Because they love each other!" Harry exclaimed,

"So?!" Pansy said

"And I don't love _YOU!"_ just as the door opened to the dorm and Hermione and Draco walked in hand in hand, rosy cheeked and laughing.

Pansy's face fell, she threw a fleeting look at Harry and ran into their room, slamming the door. You could faintly hear the bathroom door slam, shut and lock.

"Woah," Hermione said, the grin on her face fading. "Tad harsh Harry," she said now frowning at him. Draco now echoing her facial expression.

"It had to be said," Harry said matter-of-factly. "We both knew it, she felt the same - I just said it for the first time."

"Well, whatever" Draco said, "just don't hurt her too badly, because I'll be the one to pick up the pieces."

"I won't," Harry said, "there will no pieces to pick up - promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Draco replied and started to drag Hermione towards their room. Hermione pulled on his arm forcing him to stop.

"Do you think we should go and see… you know if she's ok?" she asked seriously.

"If she's crying, she won't let anyone in, we'd be much better off just going to bed and talking to her in the morning," he said, Hermione still looked unsure.

"Trust me," he said looking into her eyes. Hermione - remembering she needed to breathe, took a deep breath and nodded allowing him to pull her to their room. She had no idea why, but when he looked at her, her will crumbled into dust and she couldn't think, breathe or see for herself. It was bloody annoying, but she was not inclined to make it stop. It had never happened to her before, and she wasn't about to give up this whole new adventure because he had an effect on her that was wholesomely annoying, in fact, it wasn't that annoying, just new, and needed adjusting to, and Hermione could adjust, hell she had been adjusting since she was 11. So long as she could kiss Draco, she would do anything.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I have no idea where I'm going with this, I just wrote. Its half one, blowing a hooly outside, chucking it down, and is rather cold… but who's complaining ;D **

**Let me know how bad it was in a review… I'm off to bed, good night fanfic-ers ;) **

**Oh and Guys! Happy dance for me! I passed all my subjects at GCSE!!! I even got a C in history! *happy dance* **

**xxx**


	15. Sneaking Out

**Oh Dear lord, I'm going to waste some more of your time by apologizing for the lateness, I finished the first section, but it was no where near long enough, and I had writers block, tbh it's still pretty damn short, and hasn't been proof read, so sorry, but at least you have it. Updates are going to be slower and slower I'm afraid, I'm doing 6 subjects at a-level and the work is going to be burying me - just a heads up. **

**Thanks to those who have stuck with me:**

polkadot girl, fallingstar93, x8jessica8x, jadekate, tfobmv18, xheex, LRSD, cyiusblack, xxxMissMalfoyxxx, owlish quagmire, Essabellia, cyn23, Jazii26, joker's-gurl, K00K, shopaholicblondie, MeredithGlass, soccercrazyfreak, VoiletDhaliwal, sexxydemon, queen-of-oddities, bringITback, Crossy, scarredprincess, firstEveningStar, That Ella Loves, xoxojessicaxoxo and Arabella-Minette.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Sneaking Out_

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. There was a new tension in the air, that did not correlate with the one Hermione was used to, nor was comfortable with. This new tension had been brought along when Harry and Pansy arrived, Pansy always a few paces behind Harry. Hermione looked closely at her. She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair looked as though it hadn't been washed and her eyes were red and puffy. She glanced at Draco, and noticed that he had perceived the same as she had. It was pretty clear Pansy had been up all night crying. She sat down, emotionless, helped herself to a piece of toast and started spreading marmite on it. Never understanding the appeal of marmite on toast or marmite in general, Hermione grimaced and turned her attention back to eating her scrambled egg on toast.

Blaise and Ginny had been writing notes for the past 5 minutes and to be quite honest it was getting on Draco's nerves, not to mention the fact that you could cut the atmosphere with a spoon. To his relief Blaise cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"So, Draco," Blaise started, ignoring the death stare from Ginny, "We, that is Ginny and I, were down at the lake last night."

"Really? Should I care? I've told you before Blaise I hold no interest your sex life." Draco replied lazily.

"You should care. Because I believe-" He was distracted by Hermione wincing and exclaiming:

"Ow! Gin! What the hell?!"

She looked at her best friend, rubbing her leg with a confused expression on her face.

"Sorry!" Ginny apologised, "I was meant to hit Blaise."

"How did you miss?!" Hermione asked, more puzzled now than she was moments ago.

She shrugged, "Don't know, sorry though…"

"Anyways, we have to go." Hermione addressed Draco whilst standing up.

"What? Where to? Its Sunday, we don't have any lessons." he said still sitting down.

"Just come on!" Hermione said gesturing for him to follow her. He sighed and following her looking very confused. Once outside the Great Hall she grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs.

"Hermioneeee!" he said dragging out the e making it sound so whiny Hermione laughed.

"Dracooooooo!" she said mimicking him.

"Where are we going!?" Draco whined as she turned off at the top of the staircase into the 3rd floor corridor

"Just shush," she said continuing to drag him along the corridor before coming to a halt in front of the one eyed witch statue.

"Hermione, this has been here since 1st year, why are we staring at it?"

"I normally wouldn't," she said more to herself than Draco, "But I'm meeting your mother next week, and I really need an engagement ring, and something to wear, all my jeans are too small…"

"Hermione? What-" but he stopped when he saw her draw her wand, point it at the statue and mutter _dissendium. _The witch's hump opened up and after checking for people in the corridor (it was empty, everyone must still be in the Great Hall) then she climbed in and slid down the slide on the other side and landed gracefully on the concrete floor.

"You coming?" she shouted up the tube in which she had just slide down.

Laughing to himself, smiling and shaking his head he followed her down the slope. Landing not so gracefully on his feet, tripping forward, and falling into Hermione, grabbing her as he fell down, resulting in the two lying on the floor gasping for breath, laughing.

"Why does this always happen to us?" asked Hermione giggling and sitting up as Draco rolled off of her.

"I dunno, maybe it's our thing?" Draco suggested.

"Our thing?" she said teasing him.

"Yeah," said Draco enthusiastically, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm, "you know, like Spiderman and Mary Jane. They like to kiss each other upside down, and she got all offended in that second movie when that other women kissed him like that - what _are_ you laughing at?" he frowned looking at Hermione who was trying to stand up but failing because she was laughing so much.

Draco just stood there and looked at her, her hair, pinned back, and tears threatening to pour down her face. He couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful than her. He walked towards her and held out his hand to help her get up. She took it - still laughing - and pulled herself up so she was pressed up against his body. This seemed to sober her up pretty quickly, even more so when he kissed her. They stood there for a while, at the bottom of the slope, kissing. Draco pulled away.

"So, enlighten me, why were you laughing" he asked.

"You." she said a smile broadening on her lips

"Gee thanks…" he said looking slightly hurt.

"Hey!" she said grabbing his arm as he began to walk away, "you know I didn't mean it like that…it's just that…you know Spiderman is a Muggle thing yeah?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then, it was just you, the pureblood Malfoy, watches Spiderman, it kind of demeans your status doesn't it?"

Draco chuckled.

"Why yes Granger, It does."

"Oh, okay then," she said she grabbed his hand and started leading him down the narrow corridor.

"Hermione, where does this tunnel lead?" Draco asked quite nervous now.

"To the cellar of Honeydukes," she answered simply.

"Ah, so, why are we going to the cellar of Honeydukes?" Draco said, completely confused now.

"We're not going to stay there you loser. I need to go shopping before I meet your mother next week and Hogsmeade seems like a good place to do it. I can't wait for the next legal trip so this was the next best option." she explained.

"Oh. Fair enough then, what do we need to get?" he asked happier now he knew she wasn't kidnapping him and taking him someplace secret.

"Well, I need an engagement ring. So we at least _look_ engaged when I meet your mother, and I need a decent outfit. Unless you want me to meet your mother wearing my jeans and jumper."

"I don't care what you wear, you'd look good in anything, and okay, so we go to Gladrags wizard wear for your 'Meet the parents' outfit, and we ought to get you your engagement party outfit, in fact we should get you several - think of the amount of engagement parties you're going to go to." he said this last bit in response to the questioning look on Hermione's face.

"I guess, so, its 11 now, Merlin knows how long we spent back there at the bottom of the slope-"

"-It was time well spent-"

"Either way, we're short on time now-"

"Let's get going then." Draco finished for her. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her further and faster into the tunnel.

"Draco?"

"Yep?"

"You don't know where your going do you?"

"I've no idea."

Giggling she ran forwards and dragged him around the corner as the tunnel veered to the left.

* * *

Harry and Pansy sat in the common room staring in opposite directions to each other, both pretending to work.

"Pansy -" Harry started quietly, when she didn't answer he proceeded, "-we need to talk."

"Actually, I think you made everything pretty damned clear last night Potter, or was there something else you forgot to say? You know, just to make sure I got the message that I don't have a chance with you?" she snapped spitefully.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did! Don't even try and say that! It's a blatant lie! Look Potter, I never thought for a second we would get on like best friends, but I _did _think with a bit of practice and time spent together we could get along. But apparently, _that's_ below you."

"Pansy. Will you stop and listen to me? I'm sorry I called you a slut, but you have to admit - you were acting like one, and what I said _was _true, I _don't _love you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends… right?"

Pansy got up and started walking away. Harry shouted, "Pansy! I'm apologizing! The least you can do is listen to me!"

"_Apologising?!_" she shrieked turning around, "You call that _apologizing?!"_

"Yes," Harry said clearly offended, "What was wrong with it?"

"Hmm, let me think, you pretty much said "_I'm sorry, but I was telling the truth_" that isn't apologizing! Apologising would be I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Pansy, what I said was wrong, and I'm sorry you were up all night crying and had to stay in the bathroom! Not "_I still think you're a slut!" _Oh, and Potter? Tonight - _you're _in the bathroom," she sneered as she slammed her way out of the door."

_Shit,_ Harry thought to himself breathing out heavily and throwing himself back into the sofa.

* * *

**There you go peeps, I'm actually going to try extra extra hard to get the next chapter up soon as., though I dunno if I should just skip a few days, I'm not sure… **

**Anyways thanks for staying with it ;D**

**

* * *

****Also, check out Way Out Of Your League, it's more serious than this but the first chapters have been revised because they were a bit crap tbh....it's a lot better than it was! It's my baby *grins*  
**


	16. The Surprise

**Hey! I've been trying to update this story for a day, but it didn't work! Thank God it has now!!! It's Claire (original author, I know, it's way too confusing!) here. I have many things I need to mention. Get ready for a lonnnnnng authors note! But please read, it is VITALLY IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS!**

**One. Natalie is so so so so sorry she hasn't been able to update, but you lot remember she is taking 6 A-Levels?! And in her spare time she works as well…she has literally no time. She wrote the first Draco and Hermione part then left it to me! So it is the original writer writing this chapter, forgive me if the writing style is different!**

**Two. I was reading back the story (honestly couldn't remember what had happened before!) and I discovered how many times we have contradicted ourselves! And the time line is seriously out of whack. Apparently, Hermione was supposed to meet Narcissa three days after giving Cara back, go engagement dress and wedding shopping with her and then it's Ron and Luna's party…that really did not happen! Also, Harry seemed to forgive Pansy, but then still not talk and they get mad at each other. So, let's put this right shall we? Forget some details which have happened and this is the new timeline! **

**In this chapter, it is the middle of October (before Halloween). They will shop for dress to meet Narcissa in, which should happen in the next two chapters depending if I get round to it or not. On that visit, they will shop for an engagement dress, which will happen on Halloween. Next, in November, it is Ginny and Blaise's engagement party plus a new assignment in PRC! In December, Ron and Luna's wedding. End of December (News Years Eve), Blaise and Ginny marry. Valentines Day, Hermione and Draco marry. **

**There may be other snippets of weddings from the other couples. We're not sure when Harry and Pansy will marry, they're not exactly on speaking terms yet! We do know it will be the last one though…. That should be enough to satisfy you lot and make you want to read on? There will be other surprises and things along the way, but that is just the basic outline. **

**Harry and Pansy…that's a confusing couple isn't it?! Just read what happens in this chapter and forget that Harry forgave her…that was such a big mistake! I was like NOO when I read they had forgiven each other in a previous chapter, because I love what Pansy says to him in this chapter : ). So just stick with it! Hopefully it won't get this confusing again!**

**Three: Thanks to reviewers: ****Swimnsail, Kiku18, spikeecat, firstEveningStar, soccersyd, VoiletDhaliwal, x8jessica8x, tfobmv18, sexxydemon, harrypotterlover123, xxxMissMalfoyxxx, cyn23, That Ella Loves, sweet-tang-honney, Crossy, CFCRockAngel, scarredprincess, microcheese, Nat-Nat-Madness and kama674. I am so sorry that you have had to wait so long for this chapter, and we hope that we haven't lost you as readers! This chapter is extra long to make it up to you! Loads of love Claire (shygirl135) and Natalie : ) xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 16: The Surprise_

Hermione sat on the hill looking out to the shrieking shack. This was arguably the most common dating place in Hogsmeade, as long as you didn't include Madame Puddifoot's- but Hermione found that place rather sickly anyway. If someone had told her last year that she would be sat here with Draco Malfoy, who just happened to be the guy she would marry on Valentines Day, she would have set Ginny armed with her bat bogey hex on them, but it was as sure as hell true.

Three hours had past since they climbed through Honeydukes basement, and in Hermione's eyes, they had made good progress. In Draco's eyes - not so much. They had been in Hogsmeade for three hours and they had yet to get a dress and shoes for Hermione, and a new set of dress robes for him or lunch. The lack of lunch was bothering him the most. He had never been so hungry!

As if answering his prayer's Hermione got up grabbed his hand and said, "Lets eat."

"Yes!" Draco said enthusiastically, allowing her to pull him up and wrap her arms around his waist. "Where'd you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Madame Puddifoot's," she said firmly.

"What's the matter Hermione? Not the romantic?" he grinned.

"That place is not romantic. It is sickly and sweet and-" She pulled a face to show just how disgusting she found the place.

Draco laughed. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the town. "I'm going to show you just how romantic it can be. And then we have to get you a dress, and hopefully we might get back in time for dinner." Hermione sighed but allowed herself to be dragged by her fiancé in the direction of Madame Puddifoot's.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Harry." Ginny said bluntly shaking her head.

"Why? What was wrong with it?" Blaise asked clearly confused.

"Thank you!" Harry said gratefully, high fiving Blaise in the mean time. "As far as I was concerned that was a decent apology."

"It's nothing like an apology! You still called her a slut!" Ginny said furiously. At this moment in time, she felt for Pansy. Pansy had done a bloody awful thing, seducing Draco, but she was still a human being, and evidently sorry for what had happened. If she could just get through to Harry on how to treat a lady…

"Well, I wasn't going to lie! She is!" said Harry.

"She may be a slut, but that isn't something you state when apologising."

"But why not?"

"Because! It's not done! What were you doing when Merlin gave out tact?!"

"I don't know! I bet I was fighting Voldemort though - I always seem to miss out on the good stuff because of that." he added answering the confused look on Ginny and Blaise's faces.

Ginny growled. Blaise looked scared and held Ginny in case she lashed out.

"Where is my wand when I need it?!" Ginny screeched.

Harry stared at Blaise.

"Pansy does not think things through. Who does she think she is, trying to ruin Hermione and Draco's relationship?! I know I wasn't happy when they got together, but they fit now. And Pansy was so selfish and used to getting her own way! How am I supposed to forget the fact she cheated on me?!" Harry shouted.

"I'm so glad everyone talks behind my back. And Harry, I've said I was sorry. More than once. Hermione and Draco have got past it. Why can't you? Is it because I hurt your pride? Did I wound your ego because I wasn't happy with you and wanted someone else? Well I'm sorry for that too. But you can't expect me to be happy with someone I barely know," a voice said calmly from the doorway.

The three of them turned to see Pansy, arms crossed, looking sadly at Harry.

"Pansy," started Harry but she interrupted him.

"No Harry. It's time for me to share what I feel."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," moaned Hermione as they entered the pink room. Draco selected a booth near the back, good for privacy, but bad because she had to walk past all the couples.

"You love it, Hermione," laughed Draco.

"Why would I like this?" Hermione questioned, raising your eyebrows.

"I never said you'd like it," Draco pointed out, "I said you'd love it, you evidently do, or else you would have put up a much stronger fight."

Hermione growled, "I hate your logic."

"I know," Draco smiled, taking her hand across the table. Hermione blushed, knowing that she truly did love it. It meant Draco could be affectionate, with no-one saying, "eww," or "get a room."

A waitress appeared and Draco ordered the cream tea for two. She waved her wand and the cream tea for two glided from the kitchen. Draco thanked her and she left.

"Smooth," Hermione noted.

Draco looked up. "I know I'm smooth but what are you referring to?"

Hermione punched his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" Draco whined.

"Don't be such a doofus," Hermione replied.

"Don't call me a doofus, doofus," smirked Draco.

Hermione glared.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Draco replied hastily. "Do you want a big dollop of cream of a little dollop of cream?"

"Big please," Hermione grinned, just show that she wasn't upset.

Draco spooned a large dollop of cream onto the scone as Hermione poured them some tea.

"This is nice," Hermione commented.

"Seeeeee? I told you it'd be romantic! It's-"

"Don't push your luck Draco."

"Sorry darling," he replied sweetly. Hermione sighed but ignored him.

They chatted about what kind of dress Hermione was looking for whilst they drank their tea and ate their scones. Draco pretended to know what she was on about when really all he cared about was the colour and the price. Soon, they finished their scones and teapot was empty. They left the cafe and headed up the street. Draco wondered where Hermione was heading, as he would have gone in the other direction. But clearly, Hermione knew best.

"There is a really nice shop down here somewhere. It's designer, you'll be pleased to know. Ginny told me where it is," she smiled.

"That's good then, as long as it is expensive and the colour suits you and me, I'm happy," Draco stated.

* * *

Pansy walked down to the sofa area where the three of them were standing.

"Let's make one thing clear. I don't appreciate you talking behind my back. If you have something to say to me, say it to my face. Right. I know what I did was wrong," Harry made a move to interrupt her but Pansy held up her finger and glared at him. "I know what I did was wrong, but we are a couple because of how well we are supposed to match. We may not like each other yet but we have to make the effort to at least trust one another. We are together for a reason Harry, and I don't appreciate my so called match mouthing me off to our friends. I need you to trust me, and I need you to defend me. I'm not saying that you needed to defend me before, because I was in the wrong. But instead of acting like a girl and bitching about me, you need to suck it up and move on."

The three of them blinked, taking what she had said in. Then Pansy turned to Ginny.

"And thank you Ginny, for sticking up for me. I agree that when apologising to someone, you do not say things which make you a hypocrite. You have to mean an apology and not repeat what the other person did wrong."

Ginny smiled and nodded. She moved forward and hugged Pansy briefly. She had no qualms hugging a Slytherin. That rivalry had ended long ago for her. Ginny saw Pansy for who she was. She was just an insecure girl who made the wrong decisions sometimes. Pansy smiled and returned the hug. Blaise hugged her next; it was hard to imagine they had been somewhat of an item a few months ago. They had both grown up, and she was happy to see Blaise happy.

Then Pansy turned to Harry. He wasn't clenching his fists or glaring at her, she took that for a good sign. She knew not to expect a hug from him, that was too soon for him and too be honest, she didn't think she liked Harry enough yet for that. What he had said about her really hurt. She didn't like him thinking he knew what she was like, when in actual fact, he didn't know anything about her.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. They locked eyes and Pansy trusted he was telling the truth.

"I accept your apology," she smiled and then she went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hermione called from behind the curtain.

Draco jerked awake. They had been in "Darling Designs," for over an hour, and Hermione had tried on 12 dresses so far, and rejected every single one. They'd either been too long, too short, wrong colour etc.

"Yes 'Mione. Please let this be the one."

The assistant opened the curtain and Draco gasped. _This was it._

Hermione walked slowly out, her hands smoothing the sides. It was a rich purple, cut just above the knee. It had a halter neck top and small diamonds sewn in a flower pattern which covered her chest and down the left side. She glowed.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Breathtakingly beautiful. Simply stunning. Absolutely amazing-"

Hermione laughed. She was pleased to see Draco look so gobsmacked. It didn't happen that often.

"Will your mother like it?"

Draco had momentarily forgotten why they were buying a dress. This was the dress Hermione would meet his mother in. She would approve of it. Draco nodded.

The assistant cleared her throat and waved her wand.

"These are the shoes I'd recommend for the dress." A pair of silver shoes appeared in the hand. They had small heels, something Hermione was pleased about. At least she didn't have to worry about making a fool out of herself in front of her soon to be mother in law. She slipped them on and beamed.

"I love them," she said simply.

"How much?" Draco asked.

Hermione was stunned at the price but Draco brushed it aside like it was nothing.

Ten minutes later they left the store, their purchase had been transported to their room in Hogwarts and Draco led her to his preferred shop to get his new set of dress robes. This was a much quicker process as the sales assistant knew Draco from previous trips. Draco didn't even try them on. They were black- obviously- but with a purple tie to match Hermione's dress. He paid quickly and then hurried out of the shop.

"Is it OK if I go to the three broomsticks?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Why would you want to go there?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, I won't ask. Shall we meet outside Honeydukes in five minutes? I don't mind if you get yourself a butterbeer."

"Why don't you come with me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Because, my dear, I have some errands to run myself. Now, darling, go have fun and I'll see you ten minutes, ok pumpkin?" Draco said kindly.

Hermione laughed, "what's with all the pet names all of a sudden?!"

Draco frowned, "I really have no idea. But yeah, I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded and went quickly in the direction of the three broomsticks.

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco ran as fast as he could to the jewellers next door to the newly opened Wizard Wheezes shop. He burst through the door and gasped, "Engagement ring. Need one. Now."

A man wearing smart dress robes appeared from the behind the curtain.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy Jr, how may I be of service?"

"I need an engagement ring for my fiancé. I want to surprise her."

"Certainly. What kind of style would you like?"

* * *

It was nearly dark, the sun was setting. _Now to surprise Hermione..._

He greeted her outside Honeydukes and they opened the door. Now for the tricky part. There was someone stacking 'Sugar quills' in front of the counter. As quietly as they could, Hermione and Draco slipped past her and into the store cupboard. What they didn't know is that the woman knew there was a secret passage in her store room, and she didn't mind the couple sneaking past her. It was obvious they had had a nice time, and they were adults. The two students walked quickly up the passage to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, now it was nearly happening, Draco felt extremely nervous. _What if she says no? _He had been able to act like himself all day, and slowly, his guard was slipping. Hermione noticed he was quite subdued, but didn't say anything. She was content holding his hand, something else she was not used to liking. _So much can happen in one year..._

"Draco?" Hermione laughed nervously. "Where are we going?"

They had arrived in the corridor but instead of going up the stairs to their floor, Draco led her down the stairs.

"You'll see," replied Draco hastily, "It's a surprise."

"But it's cold Draco! I want to go have a bath and then eat chocolate with Ginny by the fire."

"You can do that later, just; hang on for a few minutes."

Hermione sighed; she was extremely confused but decided to trust him.

He opened the entrance doors and together, they stumbled onto the grass. Hermione was surprised it was still open, but she noticed there were other people in the grounds, enjoying the full moon.

Hermione followed Draco down to the lake, where they had spent many afternoons together.

"What's going on Draco?"

Draco shushed her and conjured a blanket. He nodded at her to sit down.

Hermione was completely bemused. Draco sat down next to her, fumbled in his pocket, and then bent on one knee. Hermione gasped. _Of course..._

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. Without you, I can not breathe, move, or live. You are my oxygen and my sun. You are my star, my one and all. My heart belongs to you, you will belong to me always and we will live happily ever after. If you stay with me, I will love you for eternity. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**:O What will Hermione say?!**

**Coming up soon:**

**...Hermione's reply**

**...Narcissa meets Hermione!**

**...A secret is revealed  
**

**...A special surprise for Harry and Pansy**

**Is that enough to wet your appetite?**

**The next chapter should be up this week...I will write it now! I have nothing better to do, unlike Natalie who is working every day this week -_-.**

**Please review and show us that you still adore this story! : )  
**


	17. Sordid Details

**Me again, Claire! Original author! Natalie has lost her enthusiasm for this story so it will be more of a team effort until this story finishes. Don't worry, there is still plenty more to come! I was going to updae this tomorrow but I just watched Doctor Who, and I definitely need some cheering up since David Tennant has regenerated : ( *bites back the tears* Let's hope all you lovely people cheer me up, even if you have no idea why i'm depressed right now!  
**

**Thanks to: voldyismyfather, cyn23, kama674, VoiletDhaliwal, Vampire love and then broken, sweet-tang-honney, tfobmv18, okami no kidzukare, Sarahcaleb01, x8jessica8x, sexxydemon, reina13, Sarah The VAMPIRE, NiraliSkye, missygrace101, 4herprince, evergreeneyes, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, GlaudioseGoddess and crazey logic 13. Also, everyone who has reviewed previous chapters welcome aboard! I hope you review again. It means the world.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: __"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. Without you, I can not breathe, move, or live. You are my oxygen and my sun. You are my star, my one and all. My heart belongs to you, you will belong to me always and we will live happily ever after. If you stay with me, I will love you for eternity. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 17: Sordid Details  
_

Hermione stared at the ring. It was exactly like the ring she had seen in London, which Draco had said he would get copied. It was a simple platinum band, with three beautifully cut diamonds set into it. The largest diamond was in the middle, with the two smaller ones beside it. It was completely stunning, and when Draco slipped it on her ring finger, it fitted perfectly.

"So? Will you marry me?" Draco asked earnestly. He knew the answer would be yes, but he wanted to hear it from Hermione.

"Of course I will," she beamed.

Draco whooped and hugged Hermione so hard that they crashed to the ground. He kissed her sweet lips hungrily, never wanting this moment to end.

"I love you," Hermione whispered when they broke for air.

"And I love you too," Draco replied, kissing her on the nose.

"Let's go and show everyone else," Hermione said, pushing Draco off her. His weight had become too much. Draco vanished the blanket, picked Hermione up and ran up to the castle. Nothing could ruin his mood at that moment.

"You can put me down Draco," laughed Hermione as they reached the moving staircase.

"Good, you were killing me," smirked Draco and dodged a punch from Hermione.

"Just because I agreed to marry you doesn't mean I'll put up with your 'jokes'," Hermione teased.

Draco put her down and then shouted, "Last one to the top is a flobberworm!"

Hermione gasped behind him and started climbing the stairs as quickly as she could.

"No fair," she whined, "you had a head start!"

"Sore loser are we?" Draco said from in front of her.

"No!" Hermione lied.

Draco laughed, "of course you are. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you win though."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as Draco continued to race up the stairs.

Finally, they both got to the top.

"Yay! I won, what's my prize, love?" Draco crowed.

"Your prize is you get to sleep in the same bed as me tonight," Hermione teased.

"But I do every night," Draco frowned.

"Yes but you could always sleep on the couch," Hermione replied sweetly. Draco groaned and kissed her forcefully. He ran a hand through her hair and he felt Hermione relax. Once he heard a whimper, Draco stopped. He smirked and started to walk to their door. Hermione opened her eyes and yelped. She ran to catch up with Draco but stopped at the room status board.

"Hey!"

Draco stopped and turned.

"Again, are you going to finish that sentence or just leave me hanging?" he asked her. Hermione laughed and pointed to the board.

"Just thought I'd let you know that we're in first place!"

"What? But how?! We have Harry and Pansy in our room!" Draco ran to check. Hermione was right. They were ahead by six points. Draco beamed and in his happiness picked Hermione up and twirled her around. Hermione giggled as he carried her to their room. They said the password and opened the door.

* * *

What a sight it was. It was like they had entered an alternate reality. The four of them were sitting on the sofas listening to the wireless and laughing. Yes, the four of them, that meant Pansy as well.

"What in Merlin's name happened here today?!" Draco asked, so astounded he dropped Hermione. Then, realising what he had done, Draco picked her up again before she protested.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Harry chuckled.

Suddenly Ginny screeched.

Draco and Hermione jumped back as the red haired girl ran towards them.

"You didn't?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I did," he beamed back.

"Oh my God!" she cried, and then dragged Hermione into her room.

"What's got into you?" Hermione asked, once again bemused.

"He proposed to you! You're wearing a ring!" Ginny cried.

"We were already engaged Ginny, you seem to have forgotten that," Hermione laughed.

"I haven't forgotten that, but he actually proposed the engagement to you, that means he loves you and wants to marry you! Harry and Pansy are technically engaged, but they aren't even friends yet. You're truly engaged, it's sealed with a ring!"

"Why does everyone have such great logic?" Hermione moaned, "But yes, he proposed. Ginny, it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"That can't be too difficult; you've only been out with Victor and Ron."

Hermione playfully slapped her arm.

"I don't care. I never thought I could be this happy Ginny. With, Malfoy of all people. I guess we really are suited to each other."

"Duh! Anyone can see that, you too glow when you're together. It would be painful to watch if I wasn't so happy with Blaise."

"Ooo, care to share? I sense some gossip in the air," Hermione giggled.

Ginny laughed, "Not really... You know everything there is to know!"

"OK, just tell me once you've done the dirty deed. I'm sure once you're married that-" Hermione trailed off when she saw Ginny blush.

"Ginny Weasley! Don't tell me you've-"

"Shh! Don't make it sound so bad Hermione!"

"But- but- you-" Hermione spluttered. She was in shock. Ginny and Blaise...

"I know what you're going to say but I don't care. We're in love, and we didn't feel there was any point in waiting for the inevitable."

Hermione stood there for a moment, taking it in. Of course it made sense...they were perfect for each other. And obviously if Ginny was happy, Hermione should be happy as well.

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order! If you're happy then so am I," Hermione smiled and embraced her best friend.

"Thanks. Don't feel bad for me. Can't believe we waited so long..."

"Ginny. Just because I'm happy for you doesn't mean I want to know the sordid details."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, what about you and Draco?"

Hermione gasped, "Please. I may have said yes to his proposal, and I love him dearly, but I do not want to think about that just yet."

"Fair enough. Well, let's go back outside. Draco will be wondering what I've done with you."

* * *

The next day Hermione woke to Draco's arm splayed across her chest. She tried to move but his arm was too heavy. Hermione grunted and soon gave up. She decided, in light of Ginny's revelation, to have some fun with the sleeping Slytherin. She trailed her hand up his arm and lightly stroked his back.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Draco groaned, removing his arm from her chest. Hermione giggled and attempted to get up from the bed. It was a wider bed now, in light of their secure relationship. They each had two pillows and a feather soft duvet big enough for both of them. The walls were white which rich blue furniture. It suited them perfectly.

"Draco, let go of my arm. I need a shower," warned Hermione.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with your teasing," muttered Draco whilst pulling her back down to the bed. Hermione laughed, but made no effort to move. Draco rolled onto her, making sure not to hurt her with his weight. He kissed her passionately on the lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted splendid, so feminine. She wasn't like all the others he had kissed. He moved to her neck and found a sweet spot which had a faint taste of vanilla. Hermione gripped onto his hair and silently begged him to continue. Pleased his work was done, Draco moved away.

"You tease," whispered Hermione once she got her breath up.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Draco replied before kissing her on the forehead and allowing her to enter the bathroom. He lay on his back, still basking in the afterglow. He never thought he would have felt this way about Hermione. Throughout all their years in school, he had viewed her as the muggle-born know it all. But she was so much more than that. She made him feel good about himself. Honestly, he didn't think he deserved her. But he wasn't going to let her go now. He loved her too much.

He awoke again to Hermione slapping his arm.

"You've changed your tune 'Mione. What's got your knickers in a twist? Want some more loving before breakfast," Draco laughed.

"Today! It's today!"

Draco frowned, "what's today?"

"Hogsmeade trip! Your mother! It's today!" Hermione cried.

Draco groaned, "of course! Well, what's wrong about that? Don't you want to meet my mother?"

"Of course I do. I'm just...what if she doesn't like me?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed and pulled her into his lap. "She will love you, because I love you. She won't want to see me hurt. You've made me a better person Hermione, and I hardly doubt she will want me to go back to how I was. Now, stop worrying and go pamper yourself. Do you want me to get Ginny? Isn't she meeting Blaise's mother today as well?"

Hermione nodded. Draco kissed her hair and pushed her gently off. He put on a robe, he didn't think his best friend and fiancé would appreciate seeing him semi naked, and went across to their room. He knocked on the door and before they answered he walked him.

"Ginny, Hermione wants you to...MERLIN! What in blazes are you doing?!" The couple broke apart and Ginny hid under the duvet.

"DRACO! DON'T YOU KNOCK?!"

"I DID KNOCK! YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T HEAR ME!"

Ginny yelled from under the cover, "Stop shouting you two! You don't want to wake up-"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked from the doorway, "Why are you shouting?"

Draco turned to her, unable to sneak.

Blaise sighed, "Draco didn't bother to wait for us to tell him to come in. And the consequence of that is he saw some things he'd rather never see in his lifetime."

Hermione looked at Draco, who was nodding furiously. Then she burst out laughing. Draco frowned.

"What did you say Hermione wanted, Draco?" Ginny asked, her head appearing from the duvet.

"Well, I'm meeting Narcissa today...and I wanted your help getting ready. Aren't you seeing Blaise's mother as well?"

"Of course I'll help you...could we have some privacy first? And we'll see you both at breakfast..."

Draco moaned, and left the room quickly.

"I don't think there has ever been a time when Draco was speechless...it was a lovely sight to see! We'll meet you at breakfast...I'll umm let you get back to what you were doing earlier," Hermione blushed.

She closed the door and ran to the sanctuary of her own room. Fortunately, each room had a small silencing charm, which could be activated when the owners wanted it. Clearly, Ginny and Blaise had used it that night. And thank god they did.

"My eyes..," moaned Draco. "I'll never look at them the same way again."

"Stop being such a baby. We're meeting your mother had the three Broomsticks at 12 aren't we? Therefore I'll need to start getting ready at ten...we have no time to waste! We don't want to miss breakfast," Hermione replied. She quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and a purple dress top and brushed her hair. Thankfully it had smoothed out of the years, and it wasn't such a nightmare to control.

Draco went into the backroom after her and showered before dressing.

* * *

They made their way down to breakfast and saw Harry and Pansy, along with Neville, Hannah, Luna and Ron already sitting at a table.

"You took your time!" Harry smiled, making room for the newly engaged couple to sit down. "Where are Ginny and Blaise?"

Draco groaned and Hermione shushed him. "They'll be a while. Don't ask."

Hermione picked out a piece of toast and the newcomers to their table gasped.

"Is that?" Hannah asked.

Hermione glanced down. They were looking at her ring.

"Draco proposed last night," she smiled. Hannah and Luna girls squealed and demanded to see the ring. Hermione chuckled and showed it to them. Pansy had already seen it the night before, but she smiled happily at Hermione. Neville swore under his breath, and hoped Hannah wouldn't want a showy ring like that. He had already bought her a ring, it only had one diamond but Hannah had been thrilled with it.

Luna smiled dreamily and said, "Did you make sure it wasn't cursed by the Jorglers?" Hermione and Draco blinked.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, he wasn't as used to Luna's outlandish statements like the rest of them.

"Jorglers curse rings to try and break up a happy couple," Luna stated, "have either of you been thinking bad thoughts about the other?"

"Of course not. We're the happiest couple ever right now!" Draco said loudly.

"Except for Ginny and Blaise perhaps..." Hermione smiled. Draco paled.

"Don't mention them Hermione, it's still fresh in my mind!"

"What? Why can't she mention them?" Ron asked curiously. It was his little sister after all.

Hermione blushed, "well...umm...it's kind of a private matter..."

"I caught them in a compromising position this morning and it's scarred me forever," Draco declared dramatically.

"Compromising position," laughed Ron, "what does that....oh" Ron paused, then realisation dawned "...no, it doesn't mean...they can't have!" He buried his face into his hands as Luna patted him absentmindedly on the back.

"This is why I said it was a private matter," Hermione scolded Draco.

"Come on! He was bound to find out sooner or later!"

"I'm sure Ginny would have rather told him herself than you declare it at the breakfast table!" Hermione replied. She was mad at Draco, it wasn't his secret to tell and she felt sorry for Ginny as now her private life had been divulged.

"Umm," Harry coughed, "we won't mention it to them...Ron will, but we won't. I don't think Ginny would appreciate us knowing that." Neville, Hannah and Pansy nodded.

"Here they come now! We better make a move on. We're going to go to look for engagement presents in Hogsmeade...come on Hannah, let's get out of here," Neville said quickly. The couple smiled at Blaise and Ginny, looking quite happy as they arrived at their table.

"Hey," Blaise greeted them, "is Ron alright?"

Ron looked up.

"YOU!"

Blaise looked alarmed, "me?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Ron raged, obviously feeling protective of Ginny. Harry and Pansy slipped away, not wanting to get in the middle of the soon to be argument.

"Ron! Calm down, he didn't do anything!" Ginny hissed, trying not to cause a scene. Some of the students around them had already begun to eavesdrop.

"Ron, be quiet! You don't want to make this worse for yourself," Luna said.

"You've only known each other since last month! Ginny, you can't-"

"Can't what, Ronald? Can't think for myself? I love Blaise, and he loves me. What we do in private is exactly that. Private. I don't know why you know about this but I can guess who blabbed," she glared at Draco who looked at the table. "But I don't need protecting anymore. You're my big brother, and I love you. But I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions."

She grabbed a piece of toast and pulled Blaise out of the hall.

Ron spluttered profusely. Luna shushed him and gave him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"He'll be alright once he's calmed down," Luna said reassuringly. Hermione and Draco, both stunned, only nodded.

"That was an eventful breakfast," he said to Hermione once they were walking back to their dormitory.

"Yes, it took my mind of your mother for a while, but now I'm back to being a nervous wreck..."

"Well that's just silly, what's not to like," Draco replied, ruffling her hair.

"Don't touch my hair! You'll make it knotty again," she whined.

"Stop being a girl!" Draco complained. Hermione stopped, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm sorry if my gender annoys you but you're stuck with me like this," she replied, still laughing.

"Oh...ugh!" Draco said, before storming off ahead.

Hermione continued to laugh, clutching her sides in agony. A few minutes later when she had calmed down, she made her way to the dormitory. She found Draco inside, snacking on a chocolate frog from the kitchen.

"I'll leave you alone while you get ready. I think Ginny is waiting for you. Please don't be too long, I'd like to have time to myself as well," Draco told her, smoothing his pale blonde hair back. Hermione smirked before kissing him on the cheek. Draco held the small of her back and kissed her properly. Hermione relaxed, and tried extremely hard not to melt. This was difficult; she had never had someone kiss her so expertly. It was like he was reading her mind at that very moment.

"Get a room you two! Hermione, come on. We only have three hours until we have to be in Hogsmeade!" Ginny called from Hermione and Draco's doorway. Hermione continued to kiss her fiancé for a few more minutes until Ginny walked up to her and pulled her away.

"Honestly, you have plenty of time for that later!" Ginny remarked as she pushed Hermione into the blue and white room. "I thought you didn't want to think of Draco that way! You said it was too soon..."

"Just because I don't want to sleep with Draco yet doesn't mean I can't take joy from kissing him. He is a marvellous kisser-"

"You don't want to hear about me and Blaise; I certainly do not want to hear about you and Draco."

"Sorry," Hermione said, "do you want to get ready first or help me first?"

* * *

Three hours later, the door opened. Draco had stormed in to collect his clothes, announcing he'd get ready in Blaise's room two hours previously. The two Slytherin's were waiting in the living area, glancing every few minutes at the clock on the wall.

Ginny appeared first. She was wearing a strapless blue dress with frills on the bottom. It had no pattern, the revealing top was enough. Blaise swept her up in his arms and kissed her. It was plain he wanted to do much more than kiss his fiancé but restrained since Draco was there. Ginny had curled her hair so it fell in waves down her back. She looked beautiful, in Draco's opinion.

Then Hermione walked out. He had forgotten how stunning she was in the rich purple dress. Her hair had been straightened, it looked glossy and sleek. How Draco wanted to be alone with her, but he knew that time would soon come.

"Don't our girls brush up nicely," he commented to Blaise.

Ginny punched him and said, "Behave."

Draco opened his arms and hugged Hermione, breathing in her flowery scent. She had sprayed some rose fragrance, as Draco had told her Narcissa liked roses.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He felt Hermione shudder with happiness.

"Let's get going then. I asked McGonagall if we could have a coach into Hogsmeade, it saves us walking in these shoes," Ginny said, and then the four of them walked down to the entrance. McGonagall was there, and was pleased to see them look so happy.

Ginny and Hermione sat opposite Blaise and Draco and the coach made its way down to Hogsmeade, and the three broomsticks. Draco had made sure to hire tables in the private area upstairs. He didn't want the student population to witness this important event.

Five minutes later, they arrived. They wished each other luck, and made their way into the warmth.

* * *

**I got carried away with the whole Blaise/Ginny thing, but obviously, Narcissa will meet Hermione next chapter! And also, the announcement will be made at dinnertime for Harry and Pansy : ) **

**Leave your suggestions of the assignment in your review, I want to know what you lot think Harry and Pansy will have to do ; )  
**

**Please review! And Happy New Year!**


	18. The 'Talk'

**Yes before you ask. Another mistake will soon be made. Ginny isn't supposed to meet Blaise's mother as Narcissa is supposed to stand in. Tough luck, I wanted it to be separate. And don't worry. The two Slytherin's will meet the Weasley family later! This chapter was hard to write...didn't really know how the meeting should go! And also, I think I made Narcissa a little bit OOC...but you lot don't care that much do you??**

**I'm updating now because my school is closed today due to SNOW!!! We never get snow where I live!! I live in a valley, in Devon, by the sea! It's amazing!! Guess what I called my snowman? Begins with S haha...i'm on a snow high (y) Hands up if you live in England and therefore are most likely to see snow outside your window!!  
**

**

* * *

****Thanks to: CFCRockAngel, tfobmv18, evergreeneyes, kama674, crazey logic 13, okami no kidzukare, obsessivepottercullendisorder, Imperial Sun, Ayriannah, Sarahcaleb01, harrypotterlover123, Amazed By. cyn23, LorriRocks07, x8jessica8x, reina13, VoiletDhaliwal, That Ella Loves, sweet-tang-honney, cmssportzgrl, Storylover456, NiraliSkye, firstEveningStar and ****sexxydemon. LOVE YOU ALL!!**

* * *

_Chapter 18: The 'Talk'_

Hermione took a deep breath as she followed Draco inside. Blaise steered Ginny the opposite way, so she was alone with Draco.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Draco replied calmly, "you'll be fine."

They went up the stairs and Draco opened the door. There she was, standing on the other side. Hermione had met her before, at Malfoy Mansion, but she looked like a completely different woman now.

"Hello, mother," Draco smiled, embracing the tall woman standing before them.

"My dear Draco. How I've missed you. The house is too big for one person," Narcissa smiled in return.

Hermione stood awkwardly, not knowing how to introduce herself. _Hi, I'm the Muggle-born who your sister tortured last year? _She knew that wouldn't go down well.

"Hello Hermione, I've heard all about you. Draco sends me regular owls. I'm so pleased we can finaly meet each other in more agreeable circumstances," Narcissa said kindly, opening her arms and embracing the uncomfortable witch.

"I hope Draco has been telling you nice things about me, Mrs Malfoy," laughed Hermione once they sat down. A waiter took their orders and came back with two butterbeers and a gillywater.

"Please don't say anything embarrassing, mother. You might scare her away," Draco said.

"I'll try my hardest not to darling," she replied pleasantly. Draco cursed under his breath.

Narcissa was nothing like Hermione expected. She seemed to truly care for her son, and Draco looked up to his mother. At times, she noticed, Narcissa was slightly cold, but this was their first meeting, Hermione hoped that in time, their relationship could be more than didn't see her mother and father as much as she would have liked to; they were still in Australia because even though Hermione had returned their memories, they felt an attachment to their little house by the ocean. Hermione had only seen them twice since she gave them back their memories. She missed them, but life goes on, and Hermione wanted Narcissa to be like a third mother (if you counted Mrs Weasley).

"So, Draco tells me you'd like your wedding to be in the evening, at sunset."

Hermione nearly choked on her butterbeer, typical for Narcissa to ask her a question when she was taking a sip of her drink. Draco hastily slapped her on the back as Narcissa looked on, smiling coldly.

"Excuse me," Hermione apologised. "And yes, I think it would look so romantic if we got married when the sun was setting. If we had it outside the guests could look at the sunset and the stars whilst waiting for the ceremony to start. I just think it sets everything off nicely."

"Well, that sounds fine. Where were you thinking of having the wedding? I think it would be best to have it at the Manor, the lawns are marvellous and then everyone can spend the night on the guest floor. The house is too big, so I like to use every opportunity to make it full of people."

Hermione smiled and took another sip of her drink.

An hour passed before Narcissa decided it was time to leave. She told Hermione to be ready and waiting outside Hogwarts next Saturday, so they could travel to Diagon Alley for dresses- both engagement and wedding. Apparently October was never too early to shop for a wedding dress which was due for February. Narcissa hugged the couple goodbye and swept out of the room. Once she had left, Hermione visibly relaxed.

"Merlin," she said.

"It wasn't that bad, I imagined much worse," Draco pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

"At least we can go back to our dormitory and I don't have to worry about seeing her for a week, although I wish we could have done it today," Hermione said, her voice slightly muffled as she was up against his chest.

"Well you need to have special permission to leave school on an outing, and mother wants you for a whole day. Trust me, you'll need a whole day to shop with my mother. I refuse to shop with her now, everything has to be perfect and perfection takes forever. Today wouldn't have been enough time for her to get you two dresses with shoes and accessories."

"Can we go back now? I'm itching to get out of this dress and into my pyjamas before dinner."

"As long as I get to be with you, I'm game for anything," Draco grinned.

"Aww, you can be such a sweetheart when you want to be," Hermione teased.

* * *

The carriage was waiting outside for them. Blaise and Ginny were already there. Ginny had red eyes and she looked upset, highly unusual since Ginny barely let anything get to her.

"Merlin! What happened, Ginny?!" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat down. The carriage started to drive back to Hogwarts.

"She- she made a rude remark about me being a W-Weasley and I threw her drink over h-her," Ginny replied, sniffing. Blaise held her tightly, stroking her hair in a comforting way. Beneath the soothing exterior, Hermione could tell he was really really really really really mad....**(Sorry...)**

"You threw a drink over your soon to be mother in law?!" Draco questioned, astounded.

"She was rude to me! You weren't there!" Ginny cried, defensively.

"But, you just don't do things like that Ginny! You've given her another reason to dislike you!" Hermione said, logically.

"I don't care. No-one says things like that about my family and get's away with it. I don't care if she is going to be my mother in law. She clearly doesn't want to be part of my family, and Blaise never liked her anyway did you?" She turned to Blaise.

"If she can't be respectful to my soul mate then I don't want her to be part of my family. You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends and lovers. Ginny will be my family and hopefully the Weasley's will treat me better than my mother treated Ginny." Blaise declared before kissing Ginny sweetly on the lips.

"Gross," muttered Draco under his breath. Hermione slapped him.

"Will you stop slapping me woman! Why do you have to be so violent?!" Draco whined, rubbing his arm.

"Stop giving me reasons to slap you then!" Hermione retorted.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Hermione couldn't wait to have a little nap before dinnertime. She hadn't slept well last night, even though she should have considering it was her first night as a truly engaged witch. She leant on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes for a few minutes. The next thing she knew she was laying on her bed.

"Wha-"

"Shh," Draco said soothingly, "you fell asleep on the couch. I carried you up here. I hope you don't mind, but I changed you into your pyjamas."

"You- you took my clothes off?!"

"Not all of them," protested Draco, "I didn't want the first time to be when you were unconscious thank you very much."

"Good. I...umm... wouldn't be comfortable if you had seen me. I'm not ready for that yet..." Hermione admitted, whilst cursing her reddening face. She loved Draco, and she loved being with him. But the next step...right now it was just too big for her.

Draco smiled weakly, attempting to hide what he was truly feeling. He loved Hermione with all his heart and he couldn't wait until they could be together as one. He was just a guy with hormones like any other guy.

"When do you think...you will be ready?" Draco asked slowly.

Hermione blinked. "Merlin, you want to talk about it now?!"

"I feel that now would be a good time yes. We're both thinking about it. What with what just happened and our knowledge of Blaise and Ginny."

Hermione sat down and pulled the duvet round her. She was feeling slightly embarrassed at that moment in time. Was she actually ready to even discuss the dirty deed with Draco Malfoy, who last year was her enemy?

"OK...you can go first then," Hermione said, stalling for time.

"Right," Draco moved so he was sitting in front of her. "Two things I need to mention. One: I love you. You know that, I know that, I think the entire school knows that. Two: I'm a guy. Therefore I have thought of us...together...like that. But I don't want to do anything until you're ready. I can wait. As long as you don't run off with another guy, I'll wait forever if I have to." _Even though I won't be happy about it..._

Hermione nodded slowly, that seemed fair. He was being a gentleman.

Draco looked at her expectantly. "This is where you say what you're feeling..."

"Oh. OK...umm well pretty much the same as you...I love you, but I don't feel I'm ready for us to try that yet. I'd like to wait, but not too long. Maybe in a few months I'll feel differently. I'm happiest when I'm with you and it's great when we're alone so I definitely wouldn't run off with someone else. I'd like it to be with you," she confessed, stuttering slightly. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She had just admitted to Draco Malfoy that she wanted to do the dirty with him. If someone had told her last year that she'd be having _this _conversation with Draco, she would have scoffed and said, "As if."

"Good, so basically we feel the same way about each other and it's just a matter of time of feeling comfortable with each other. And I have a good way of accomplishing just that."

Draco pounced on top of her, and Hermione squealed. They didn't leave their room until dinnertime.

* * *

The three couples made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny and Blaise, and Hermione and Draco looked slightly flustered as they walked down. Harry and Pansy were holding hands in an attempt to bond as friends. It had made them slightly more comfortable around each other, and finally they were calling each other by their given names, without any added insults. Hermione knew, slowly but surely, they would become happier. Eventually.

They sat down at their table and tucked into the marvellous feast. Hermione was hungry after her eventful day and an hour later she sat on her chair, full to bursting. She was about to leave with Draco when Dumbledore stood up.

"Could all the sixth and seventh year couples please stay behind for an announcement."

The six of them glanced at one another.

"Uh oh, what did we do now?" Draco mumbled.

"Or what will we have to do, more like," Harry groaned. Pansy poked him. "Don't be so negative," she teased.

The lower years left and soon it was just the selected few. Dumbledore stood up and beamed at them all.

"I know you're all wondering why you're here. I'll make this quick so you can return to your dormitories. As you are all well aware, some couples are bonding better than others. We want, we need, every single couple to be happy with their partner and able to trust them. This is why we have put together a special assignment for these troubled couples."

Pansy closed her eyes while Harry groaned. They knew they would be one of those troubled couples.

"We have devised a list of these couples so when I read your names out, you will have to go to the PRC meeting tomorrow. If I do not call your names out, you have a free period to do as you wish," he smiled kindly.

"What shall we do in that free period then, Hermione," Draco whispered, touching her leg. Hermione jumped and shooed his hand away.

"Not now, Draco. I want to listen!"

Draco shrugged and put his arm round Hermione instead.

"Everyone ready? Here we go....Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson...." The two of them groaned in unison, "...Dean Thomas and Padma Patil...Violet Melrose and Vincent Crabbe....Linda Bedford and Peter Wolfsan," The list continued for another minute until the last couple was called out. "...and finally Daphne Greengrass and Owen Chalmers. I want all of you to attend PRC tomorrow for your special assignment. Good night, sleep well."

Everyone got up and went to their respective dormitories.

"I knew it would be us," Harry muttered.

"I was surprised to hear so many names though! I would have thought some of them would be happy. Dean and Padma are both really nice; I wonder why they haven't bonded properly yet..." Hermione commented, thoughtfully.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Pansy replied.

"When you get back, you'll have to tell us what will make you bond," Draco winked, "at least it's not some kind of deadline or anything. Not that I'm complaining, I just don't want to have to hurry things. Some things take time, don't they Hermione?"

Hermione tried very hard not to blush, as her mind immediately went over the previous afternoon with Draco.

"Aww, ickle Hermione is blushing," laughed Blaise.

"You're one to talk Zabini, or do you want me to go over in detail what I saw this morning?" Draco said.

Blaise immediately stopped laughing, which made everyone else laugh instead.

The six of them got to their living space. It wasn't late but the days events had obviously tired the three couples out. They bid goodnight to each other and went into their rooms.

Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Draco frowned but contented himself to bask in her warmth. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Draco closed his eyes and was dead to the world in minutes.

* * *

**Ooo what did Hermione and Draco do?! Me and Natalie were debating how much detail to put in, but then we were like it's a T rating, let's play it safe and if the readers want to, they can use their own imagination.**

**Two things I'd like you to comment on in your review. **

**The _firs_t is, I'm wondering what the gender ratio is with the readers of this story. I'm thinking it's mostly girls so if you feel comfortable sharing that, please mention if you're a guy or gal in your review! **

**_Second_ thing is: what do you think the assignment will be? I have a rough idea but if any of your suggestions are better, please don't hate me if I steal it! *cackles evily* I've written as much as I can for the next chapter, but I don't really like my idea, so please please please give me your suggestion in a review or PM!! PLEEEEEEEEASE!**

**The next chapter should be up late next week. I have a MAJORLY HUGE AS LEVEL PSYCHOLOGY EXAM next Wednesday, which I'm supposed to be revising for *smiles weakly and looks at huge folder of psychology notes* Wish me luck!! I will definitely need it : (**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note...I tend to write too much...HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NOW REVIEW *winks*  
**


	19. The Assignment

**Hi everyone! **

**WARNING:**** This chapter has a serious tone to it...this is because of the nature of the assignment and how it affects Pansy, just warning you now; this is not a humorous chapter. I went with the flow, and this is where Pansy wanted me to go! Also, some language...but I realised it's a T, so I'm warning you, but you should expect it! **

**Thanks to everyone who contributed an idea! They were all great but one really stuck out for me, and that also enables me to elaborate Pansy's background and deepen her character. Also, from the feedback I got, only one guy reads this story...bless his heart : )**

** This chapter is dedicated to: Ayriannah ****because her idea is the one I went with : )  
**

**So many people reviewed this chapter! We're so close to 400 reviews, can we reach it? I bet we can! Thanks to: Ash-Varnei, sweet-tang-honney, missygrace101, kama674, x8jessica8x, Pineapplepeople, Ayriannah, CFCRockAngel, evergreeneyes, SilverOnBlue, mirifaery, nmbr1potterfan, Sparkie3222, Fan1EdwardCullen, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, cheerluver, Sesshoumaruluver01, vampiregirl292, reina13, cyn23, voldyismyfather, cullen's pet, 11xNaNx11, mygirl756, firstEveningStar, BustyxxxxWizard, tfobmv18, mustang2207, x-hermalfoy, martshi3, GlaudioseGoddess, VoiletDhaliwal and scarredprincess. You're all awesome!!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Assignment_

The pattering of rain on the window woke Draco earlier than he would have liked. He yelped and sat up straight as he heard the low rumblings of thunder. He looked down to Hermione, expecting her eyes to be open. She looked restless, her eyes scrunched up and a slight frown resting on her features. Draco remembered early on in their relationship, Hermione hadn't been sleeping well. _A recurring nightmare?_

He gently shook Hermione, but she didn't wake up. Instead, she started whimpering in her sleep. _Damn._

"Hermione," he whispered, "wake up."

No reply.

"Hermione," he said louder," wake up!"

She rolled over and started whispering, "Not again. Please. Stop it, I can't-" Then Draco froze. Hermione let out a piercing scream. He immediately knew where she saw in her nightmare. His manor. He couldn't think about that night without the most incredible amount of guilt slicing through his body. He knew why he didn't stop it; his father and Voldemort would have killed him. But he tried to protect them as much as he could. He pretended not to recognise Harry when his face was puffed up. He didn't put much of a fight up when Harry and Ron fought him in the dungeon. Sure, he was punished afterwards, but he was pleased the trio had gotten away. They were the only chance of stopping Voldemort.

The door opened and Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy stumbled in.

"What's going on?!" Harry cried, ignoring the fact Draco was half dressed under the sheet.

"I don't know! I woke up to the thunder and tried waking Hermione up but she started whimpering and then she screamed. I think it's her recurring nightmare." Draco explained quickly. He didn't know what to do, she wouldn't wake up. She screamed for what seemed like hours. Ginny rushed to the side of the bed and stroked Hermione's hair. Draco put his head in his hands, he was at a loss. Blaise and Pansy stood awkwardly by Ginny's side, like Draco, they were unsure of what to do next.

"Should we take her to the Hospital Wing?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"She should wake up soon, once the torture part is over. She's been having this nightmare ever since we were taken to the Manor. Maybe seeing your mother again reawoke it tonight." Harry said.

Ginny continued to stroke Hermione's hair. She started humming a lullaby tune and Hermione visibly started to calm down. Draco looked on in amazement.

"When Hermione comes to stay at the Burrow, she sleeps in my room. I know how to stop them, seeing as it happened almost every night," Ginny explained quietly.

A few minutes later, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Thank Merlin," Draco muttered, before pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Whazzagoinon?" Hermione croaked, baffled by the group that was assembled in their room.

"You had a nightmare, you screamed; everyone heard and rushed in to see what the matter was. Ginny sung to you and you calmed down. Then you woke up," Draco summarised, he didn't want Hermione to know that he had been at an utter loss.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "can someone get me a glass of water please. What time is it?"

Pansy went into the bathroom as she was closest, conjured a glass and poured tap water into the cup. She returned and handed the glass over to Hermione.

"It's just gone six in the morning. We might as well get up now, breakfast will be starting at seven," Harry answered.

Hermione nodded and then said, "If it's ok, I might just stay here and get a little bit more sleep. Is that ok Draco?"

"Of course it is, whatever makes you happy," Draco smiled.

The four left and Hermione snuggled up to Draco. Draco leant his head on hers.

"I'm sorry for all the fuss; I didn't know they were all going to rush in. I'm glad they did, I didn't know what to do," Draco confessed.

"It's alright; I should be used to it by now. Seeing your mother yesterday brought it all back to me," Hermione said slowly.

"That's what Harry thought. Maybe we should ask Madam Pomfrey for her advice. A potion you could take or something like that," he suggested thoughtfully.

Hermione murmured, her breaths getting deeper and slower. Soon she was fast asleep. Draco stroked her hair, in an attempt to keep the nightmare at bay. It seemed to work.

An hour later Ginny knocked on the door to say they were going down to breakfast. Draco asked her to bring some food up for them, as he didn't want to wake Hermione up. Ginny nodded and closed the door quietly. Draco managed to reach for his bedside draw and was able to take out his book. He might as well occupy himself while Hermione slept.

Ginny came up half an hour later with a rack of toast and a jar of raspberry jam.

"Thanks," Draco said, as she put it down on his bedside table.

"That's alright. I put a heating charm on the toast so it won't get cold. How is she?"

"Good, she hasn't woken up yet. And considering PRC has been switched to the first lesson today, I don't see any reason to wake her up."

"Why do you think they switched it?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the bed.

Draco shrugged, "something to do with the assignment? Maybe they have to go somewhere after the lesson or it will take a full day to complete. I guess we'll find out later."

Ginny nodded. She stood up and said before she left, "Blaise and I will be in our room. If you need us, please knock and wait for one of us to reply this time. Don't want a repeat of yesterday now do we?"

Draco pretended to shudder and Ginny laughed as she closed the door.

* * *

Harry and Pansy walked to the classroom where PRC was held. They were one of the first to arrive. The pair sat down at a table near the front because Harry and Pansy both wanted to know what this assignment was going to be.

Dean and Padma arrived soon after them. Harry greeted them and pointed to the table next to theirs.

"Why are you here?" he asked once they'd sat down.

Padma looked at Dean snidely and replied, "a few weeks ago we were fooling around and then the idiot said the name of my sister. My _twin_ sister! I refuse to be in the same room as him, and what makes it worse is we're sharing a room with her and Justin! I've asked for a room transfer but Dumbledore hopes this 'assignment' will cure Dean's crush on my sister."

Harry and Pansy gaped at one another. What were they supposed to say after that...although, in all honesty, what was Padma going to say? Were there any other reasons that couples weren't getting along besides cheating on your partner with someone else or having feelings for another person?

Dean blushed as if he didn't think Padma was actually going to have said the true reason.

"Padma..." he said under his breath.

"What?" Padma hissed, "You don't think I'm going to lie about why we're having problems? It's your fault, I'm not putting any blame on myself thank you very much."

"But you haven't listened to what I've been trying to say! You haven't tried to fix us, you've just refused to move on and let this small incident ruin what we did have," Dean replied quietly.

"Small incident? Dean Andrew Thomas, do not dare-"

A loud cough interrupted their argument. Harry and Pansy gratefully turned their attention to Professor McGonagall, because all the couples had arrived and there was no time to waste in the bonding assignment.

"Thank you everyone for your co-operation. I hope that this assignment will do what it is designed to do and help you troubled couples bond. You have most likely seen your friends happy with their partners and I'm sure that you all want the same."

Padma snorted and Professor McGonagall glared at her.

"If you kindly make your way through this door, I will explain on the other side what your assignment involves."

Shooting each other quizzical looks, Harry and Pansy stood up and made their way to a door on the left.

Harry saw the inside of the room first. There were about twenty pensieves, one for each couple, surrounded by a thin partition. His mind rushed through all the possibilities of what this could mean.

When everyone was inside, McGonagall continued. "This is your assignment. Each couple will take a pensieve and put their three most important memories into the pensieve before performing legillimency on your partner. The memories in the pensieve are memories you want to stay hidden. The idea of this is to see what makes your partner tick and hopefully invoke feelings of trust. After this, you must talk about what you see whilst you are performing legillimency. This is to invoke feelings of understanding, safety and possibly sympathy. Please choose a pensieve with your partner and place your memories inside it. Then wait for my command and the female will perform legillimency on the male. Or-" she nodded to the two sixth years of the same sex." -number yourself one and two, then one perform first on two. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and Harry followed Pansy to a pensieve near the back of the room. They closed the partition so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Nervous?" Pansy asked. Harry shrugged, trying to concentrate on the memories he didn't want Pansy to see. Which three of his vast collection of memories were the most important? After a few minutes, Harry used his wand and placed three memories into the pensieve. Pansy did the same. They then waited for McGonagall's voice.

"Now. There is a twist to this. You will not perform Legillimency; this was only said so you would feel safe hiding the memories you don't want the other to see."

Gasps were heard all around the room. They had been deceived. Harry looked quickly at Pansy, who looked shocked but not as troubled as Harry expected her to be. Pansy accepted that this was a logical thing to do, as it would make them closer, to see the things that Harry didn't want her to see. Harry was worried of how she would react. He didn't want to share those memories with Pansy. They were private...

"The female in the partnership, or number two, whichever you prefer, must put their head in the pensieve and see your partner's memories. After you have seen all three, you must talk about them before letting your partner see yours. There have been enchantments placed on the pensieves so you feel what your partner was feeling in the moment the memory took place." Professor McGonagall continued. Harry sighed but accepted it would happen, even if he complained or had a strop. Whatever McGonagall says, it goes.

"Please start...now."

Pansy took a deep breath before flashing Harry a smile. At least she could see his first. She had learnt to hide her feelings well, and was extremely worried of the memories she had wanted hidden from Harry. No-one knew about her true life before Hogwarts, the inner workings of her family.

She dipped her head into the large bowl. Immediately she felt herself falling, falling into Harry's first memory.

When she landed, she looked around to see an eleven year old Harry alone in a large room. The only object in the large room was a mirror. She felt curious, and walked closer. Harry stood in front of the mirror, gazing at it with adorning eyes. He seemed transfixed. Moving closer, Pansy stood directly next to Harry and turned her direction to the mirror. She gasped. There were people standing in the mirror. She felt her heart beat faster and hope flooded her body. She looked at the young Harry and saw him smile wildly, before moving forwards to touch the mirror. _What is this? _Pansy thought to herself. She had never seen anything like it. Harry reached out and touched the reflection of a young woman, with long auburn hair and eyes...eyes the colour of Harry's. _This was his mother._

"Mum?" Young Harry asked, astonishment reflecting in his voice. The woman in the mirror nodded. Pansy felt happiness seep through every pore in her body. _This must be what Harry is feeling right now... _

Pansy blinked, and when she opened her eyes, the scene had changed. Now she was standing in a graveyard. Harry was there, holding a cup, along with a boy she recognised as Cedric Diggory. _This must have been in fourth year. Where Harry had claimed to have been transported to. The night...the night Diggory died. _Instead of happiness, she felt adrenaline pumping round her body. She also felt exhausted, as if she had run a mile up a hill. She watched Cedric examine the cup as Harry looked around nervously. She felt scared, she knew Harry would come out alive, but she didn't want to see what happened next.

"Someone's coming," Harry said. Pansy looked in the direction Harry was looking and saw a figure. She knew without a doubt that it was Pettigrew carrying the form of He Who Must Not Be Named. She didn't want to watch but when she tried to move, she realised she couldn't move. Harry didn't show it, but she knew now how petrified he was. She understood, and what's more. Pansy feared for him.

Harry suddenly dropped to the ground, appearing to be in agony. She wanted to rush over to him, to comfort him and protect him. But she knew this was just a memory. She watched in horror as a high, cold voice said, "Kill the spare."

A flash of green light erupted from Pettigrew's wand, and Cedric died before her eyes. She felt her eyes brim with tears, and she blinked them away.

She opened her eyes and saw the final memory. It was an extremely recent one. This was before the whole Draco incident. She watched as Harry sat on the bed waiting for...herself...to come out of the bathroom. She wondered why Harry hadn't wanted her to see this memory. The bathroom door opened and she saw herself run out of the bathroom in a towel and desperately rummage through her trunk, searching for some clothes. Then she realised why Harry had hidden it. Pansy looked at Harry, and saw him see the memory Pansy. The look on his face was content, and happy. The look that appeared on someone who liked someone else. Harry had liked Pansy. She gasped, before feeling herself be pulled up, into the ceiling. She pulled her head out of the water, still gasping. She stared at Harry, who had his face in his hands.

"You-you-liked me," Pansy stuttered.

Harry nodded, not looking Pansy in the eye.

She hit him. "Look at me, Harry!"

Harry teared his hands from his face, he was burning with embarrassment. Pansy had seen him at his most vulnerable. She had seen his parents, she had watched Cedric die and, she had seen evidence that he had indeed, liked her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pansy asked him softly once Harry looked at her.

A pause, then Harry sighed. "I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked you. We hadn't been a couple very long...and I wanted to get to know you better. And then you had to go and flirt with Draco and I thought you didn't like me. That's why I hated you for so long. Because you had rejected me."

Pansy bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I should have known. I was just caught up in my own little world, and I wasn't used to really being in a relationship. What me and Blaise had... that was just physical. I had never been with a guy who actually talked to me before. I don't know how I could have been so happy with that. What we had, or I hope to have in the future....nothing is better than that, and I never want to go back to having a purely physical relationship. I hope in time, we can get things back on track, and we can respect each other."

Harry nodded again, before pulling Pansy into a hug. Pansy leant on his shoulder briefly, then let go.

"It's your turn now. And, I'm sorry in advance for what you have to witness."

Harry looked at her, but she didn't say anything more. This time, Pansy hung her head, and Harry wondered what on earth was he going to have to watch?

He bent his head down and emerged himself into the bowl. Harry plummeted down, feeling both a sense of dread of what to come, and also relief that he and Pansy were on the same page again.

When he stood up, he saw a young girl sitting on the sofa by the door. She was alone, staring out of the open window. The sun was high in the sky, and he could hear birds whistling from the nearby tree. He knew the girl next to him was Pansy, who else could it have been? He guessed she was around six or seven years old.

A male voice shouted from somewhere upstairs. Pansy stiffened but didn't move. Harry felt fear creep slowly through his veins. Who was this man? He sounded threatening, and Pansy appeared to fear him. Harry felt protective of young Pansy.

The voice bellowed, "Pansy! You ungrateful little bitch! Get here now or I swear to Merlin you'll wish you were never born!"

Harry was stunned. No-one had the right to treat a young girl like this. This was abuse, in basic terms. The young Pansy bit her lip and exited the room. Harry followed her, unable to stop, but he felt unable to watch what he knew was going to happen.

Pansy went up the stairs and into the first room on the left. She was trembling, and Harry wanted to stop her from going into the room. She reached for the door, and Harry blinked. When he opened his eyes, the scene changed. He was relieved to not see what was behind that door.

Now Pansy was alone, again, but this time in the garden. It was snowing and extremely cold but Pansy didn't have a jacket on. She was wearing a black dress, nothing else. No scarf, no gloves, not tights. Her fingertips were white and her legs were red, Pansy was obviously frozen solid. She seemed a few years older, Harry thought, as the young Pansy doodled in the snow. She looked up at the sky, and Harry noticed she had cuts on her cheek, and a black eye. _She was still being abused? Why? Wasn't there anyone to care for her? No-one had healed her wounds or even bothered to give her a jacket?! And I thought I had it bad...at least I wasn't beaten by the Dursleys._

Pansy seemed to feel that she had been outside for long enough. Harry felt sad, and also apprehension. This was what Pansy was feeling as she made her way back to the house.

She walked up the path and Harry saw a crowd by the front door. They were all wearing black. _Was this a funeral? Are they the same as Muggle funerals?_

Pansy stood at the edge of the crowd as the doors opened, and a coffin was carried outside. As the coffin passed, Harry felt immense sadness rip through him. The coffin had a glass top, and Harry saw an elderly woman lie inside.

"Goodbye Grandmother, I'll miss you," Pansy whispered softly. Harry stared, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. _Maybe her Grandmother was the one to care for her..._

A shadow formed behind Harry, next to Pansy. A man leered down at her and Harry knew this was the man who abused the young girl.

"Upstairs, now," he sneered. Pansy whimpered and walked through the crowd and into the house.

The scene changed for the last time.

Pansy was dressed in her school robes, sitting on a toilet. She was crying softly, holding something in her hand. Harry immediately wondered what had happened, in school to make her cry. All Harry wanted to do was hold her, and tell her everything would be alright. But, he was in a memory, and this had clearly happened already.

To him, Pansy had always seemed bullet-proof, she was tough, much like Ginny was. But the same girl was crying her eyes out in a public toilet. Pansy wiped her eyes and stood up, adjusting her robes. Harry was allowed to look away while she did this.

She opened the cubicle door and light fell onto the object in her hand. Harry gasped as he realised what it was. It was a Muggle pregnancy kit. And the blue line indicated that she was pregnant.

Harry felt himself rise from the floor, and realised in mere moments he would face Pansy, the girl was had had such a tragic life, and he had to talk to her about it.

He fell out of the bowl and looked around for Pansy. She was sat on the floor, her head resting on her knees. He sat himself down next to her and Pansy rested her head on his shoulder instead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," whispered Pansy. "I never wanted you to know about that, let alone see it. That's my past, and I don't want people to pity me. Please say you forgive me."

"I don't need to forgive you. You did nothing wrong. We can talk about this in more detail later, but just answer me this. Who was the father?" Harry asked, praying it wasn't Draco or Blaise. He wondered if they knew about it.

"It-it was a friend of the family. The man you heard shouting at me was my father, he wanted me to keep his friend _happy_," she spat. "That was the day I arrived to H-Hogwarts in September, my second year. I went to Madam Pomfrey and she did a proper scan. I was a month along. I asked her to get rid of it, and begged her to not let anyone know about it, not even Dumbledore. I felt so used; it was the most awful day of my life. That's when I was determined to not let anything affect me again, I became a changed person, and I never went home again unless I absolutely had to. I was a punch bag to my father, my mother took a blind eye and got blindedly drunk instead, and when father had his little parties I was-" she choked, "-the entertainment. I'm so sorry you got stuck with me. I'm tainted-"

Harry shushed her and said, "It wasn't your fault. What they did to you was awful. But I'll protect you. You're safe with me. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Pansy sniffed, and then said, "I bet McGonagall didn't expect memories like this did she?"

Harry laughed, and changed the subject. They would wait until they were in their room before sharing their lives with each other, truthfully.

They opened the partition and McGonagall saw them.

"Finished? Did it help?" She asked.

The couple looked at each other, and then both said, "Definitely."

* * *

**Heavy stuff huh?! I just kept writing, and that's where I got! I knew there had to be a reason behind Pansy's attitude, and then I thought, what if she was abused as a child and the only person who cared for her had died? What would happen to her, and how would that affect her? Don't you feel sorry for her? They've definitely moved a step in the right direction!**

**Next chapter will be the shopping trip with Narcissa for the majority (hopefully) and then I'll see where it goes. Chapter after that will probably be Hermione/Draco engagement party... don't take my word for it though!**

**Please tell me how you thought about the chapter, was it too serious? Disturbing? Or a good reason for why Pansy is the way she is? **

**Plus! What do you lot think the them for Hermione/Draco's engagement party to be? Luna and Rons were wedding colours...so go wild! I have an idea for Ginny/Blaises so that's good : D  
**

**See you lot sooooon! And don't forget to review, let's make it past 400!  
**


	20. Exploration

**Heyyyyyy.  
**

**I know I should have waited a few more days to update this story because it gives me more time to work on the next chapter (which is troubling me slightly :P silly Narcissa is ruining it!) But I was like what the heck, I'll update. So you lot are very lucky that I'm in a happyish mood.****  
**

**You guys are amaaaaazing! We reached 400+ reviews, I never thought this story would become so popular, and we're still (technically) in October! (We should really get this story moving along shouldn't we?) To celebrate the passing of the 400 review barrier, I think I should share with you how popular this story is. It shocked me when I saw it, and I'm eternally grateful for every single one of you who reads or has read this story.**

**(At last count) This story has:**

**410 reviews**

**47,316 hits**

**5 C2's**

**217 Favourites**

**324 Story Alerts**

**WOOOOOOOOW  
**

**Thanks to the ever growing amount of people who review this story. It is nearly getting too long to list all of them! But I shall try : )**

**3 ~ That Romantic, pearlrose33, tfobmv18, CFCRockAngel, kama674, BustyxxxxWizard, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, dreadfuldelights, Ayriannah, cmssportzgrl, mirifaery, Fan1EdwardCullen, reina13, sweet-tang-honney, x8jessica8x, GlaudioseGoddess, Kris Rusko, kh2020, VoiletDhaliwal, VampireQueenSweet666, jayd-n33, cheerluver, zanessa troyella1032, flubbertweak23, scarredprincess and Crossy. ~ 3  
**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: _

_They opened the partition and McGonagall saw them._

"_Finished? Did it help?" She asked._

_The couple looked at each other, and then both said, "Definitely."_

* * *

Chapter 20: Exploration

By the time Harry and Pansy arrived in their room, it was empty. Professor McGonagall had given them an approved absence for the rest of the day, to spend some time with each other. The other couples would have to wait until after dinner if they wanted to know about the assignment.

The couple decided to retreat to their bedroom, just in case they were interrupted by someone else unexpectantly. They looked at the room in surprise.

"It's not crap anymore!" Pansy laughed as she took in the new surroundings. Ever since the 'Draco incident' their room had been of the lowest standard, just like at the beginning of term. Now, it had cream walls, with green curtains and a red duvet cover. It doesn't sound like colours which would work together, but the shades of green and red complimented each other.

"Thank god, I'll actually look forward to being in this room now," Harry agreed, fingering the pillows- they weren't lumpy anymore!

There was a silence. How to start what was definitely going to be an awkward conversation...?

Pansy sat on the bed, resting against the pillow and looked sheepishly at Harry.

"Why don't we just ask questions about what we saw? We don't have to share anything we don't want to, although what can be more awful than our experiences?"

Harry nodded, and went to sit beside her.

"So..."

"I have a question," Pansy began, "the memory with the graveyard...why was it the part with Diggory dying and not when Voldemort actually returned? Surely that would be more frightening?"

"...Well, that whole experience was one of the worst of my life, and believe me, that's saying something. The reason is that Cedric...Cedric...was the first person I had seen die. I know my parents died when I was a baby but I don't remember it. He was murdered right in front of me, and it was a wasted life. He had so much potential, and I feel so guilty because...I made him touch the portkey with me...he said that I deserved it, but I wanted both of us to win. If I had known, I would have never let him touch it. He was wiped out because he was 'insignificant'. And I'll never forget it, never." Harry said, clenching his fists. He hated talking about that night, so much happened and remembering it brought him right back to the graveyard.

Pansy touched his arm, in an effort to comfort him. It felt like the right thing to do, and she was glad that he didn't flinch when she touched him. This was going to be hard enough.

"I never really knew Cedric. Slytherin's disliked Hufflepuff's on principal as we felt they were the weakest house, full of the misfits who didn't belong anyway else. I was quite snobbish to be honest. I guess I was pleased that he got to represent us, but I never really got bothered by his death. I was too wrapped up in my own little world. I just thought you were lying about You- Know- Who...it's shameful to admit. I can't believe how much of a bitch I was, and still can be. I'm changing though. Well, I hope I'm changing. And it's down to you. We have more in common than we thought."

"You are changing; you're becoming aware of other people, and their feelings. I'm glad we were paired together, and I'm glad that we're moving forward, not backwards," Harry smiled, reaching out and touching her hand. Pansy blushed at the contact, but didn't move her hand.

"Tell me about the first memory. What was that object? Was that truly your parents?" Pansy asked, shuffling closer, till they were almost touching.

"It was in my first year. I was prone to wandering the corridors at night," Harry laughed. "One night, I came across this abandoned classroom. I saw something inside and went to investigate. It was a mirror, the 'Mirror of Erised'. It showed your true desires. Mine of course was to see my parents again. I had no memories of them; I was only one when they died. Suddenly, there they were, along with other people who I guessed where my other relatives. One of them even had my knobbly knees! It was the first time I saw them, and I became obsessed with them. I used to go there every night, and just watch them smile and wave at me. Then, one night, Dumbledore saw me, and told me that I should forget the mirror, before it completely ruined me. Some people find the mirror and never leave; I assume some have died there. It's not a nice thought. I'm pleased that I found it, it's one of the few memories of my parents, even if it's not really real."

"But it's not like they leave you. They're always with you, deep inside," Pansy said, sincerely.

Harry laughed, "That's not something I'd have thought you would say. It's quite sentimental."

"But it's true. When my grandmother died, I felt so lost. The one person who truly cared for me was gone. There was no-one else to protect me from my father. I hated her for leaving me, but then I realised, she'll never leave me. She'll be in my memories, and in my heart. That's what got me through the time until Hogwarts."

"I was thinking. Why did none of the memories show you...with your father?" Harry asked.

Pansy paused, then said bitterly, "Because they were all the _same_. Of course they were all terrible, but _none_ of them were worse than the others. I don't even remember a time when it wasn't like that. I had grown used to it. I blocked it out and became just a body when I was with him. I didn't _think_, I didn't bother trying to stop it...it just made it worse. That first memory was the first time I honestly remembered it. I can still feel the _fear_, it was terrifying. The moments before it started would be the worst...before I had the chance to detach myself."

Harry put his arm round her as she leant against his chest. It was nice to have some gentle contact, to be with someone who truly cared for her.

"I can't believe he did that to you, his own child. What right does he have to do that to someone who was powerless. You couldn't stop him. He doesn't even deserve to be alive," Harry growled.

"I'm glad you think that, as neither do I. I haven't seen my father for three years. In the holidays I would stay at a friend's house. I wouldn't stay at Hogwart's because on the outside we were a prestigious family. I had to conform to that image. When the war broke out, I knew that he was one of the Death Eaters, and I knew I never wanted to see him again. I hoped that he would be killed," Pansy replied.

"Where is he now?"

"In Azkaban, where do you think? Anyone convicted of being a Death Eater was automatically sent there. A bit odd, sending all the Death Eater's to one place where only enchantment's and Auror's stand in their way of escaping. But, at least he isn't at home anymore. And you may have guessed, but he won't be invited to our wedding."

"I understand," Harry smiled kindly. "I'm glad we can talk about this now. It's nice to feel safe, and I trust you now. If someone had said to me last year, 'In a year's time, Voldemort will be dead and you will share everything with your soul mate Pansy Parkinson,' I would not believe them. But I am not complaining, I couldn't have asked for a better life partner, I mean that."

"But what about Ginny? Surely you would prefer her over me? Didn't you go out at one point?" Pansy frowned, secretly thrilled by what Harry had said.

"Yeah, before I went to search for Horcruxes. I broke up with her though, I wanted to protect her. When we came back to school this year, she kissed me and...it didn't feel right anymore. She had become my little sister since I last saw her."

"Oh," Pansy said.

"What?"

"Nothing...I didn't know what else to say."

"Oh."

"Don't you start saying it," Pansy laughed.

"Oops," Harry chuckled before bending down to kiss her hair. Again, Pansy blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I can't help it," Pansy muttered. "It feels nice."

"Really? Well how about this?"

Harry took her chin and held it gently so that it faced him. Pansy looked directly into his eyes, her heart beginning to race. It had never felt like this with anyone before. At that moment, she realised she liked Harry after all. And also at that moment, he kissed her. No fuss, he just did. It felt right...they had waited long enough. It didn't feel rushed at all. It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Come _on,_" Hermione moaned to Draco, pulling at his arm.

"Stop rushing me woman!" Draco complained as his love dragged him up the stairs. Dinner was over, and they hadn't seen Pansy and Harry all day. He guessed that Hermione was desperate to know what had happened, and although he didn't admit it, he was too.

Ginny and Blaise laughed at their antics. They were ahead of them, by a flight of stairs, and watched the scene below with amusement. Ginny hoped that the assignment had gone well, and that there would be no more tension in their room.

"If you were faster, I wouldn't_ have_ to rush you! Don't you want to know what they had to do?" Hermione asked, breathlessly.

"Well if you had stopped me from having a second helping of chocolate pudding then maybe you wouldn't have to rush me, you're giving me a stitch!" Draco retorted. "And of course I want to know what bloody happened, why in Merlin would I not?"

"Stop arguing," Blaise ordered, "you are ruining the moment."

Hermione looked at him, "what moment?"

"The moment that is Ginny and I staring into each other's eyes whilst we wait for you to stop bickering and get a move on," Blaise declared dramatically. Ginny hit him playfully.

"What is it with Gryffindor woman and physical violence?" Blaise asked Draco angrily. "I'm going to have a bruise if you keep hitting that exact spot." He directed the last comment at Ginny who laughed.

"Just ignore it Blaise! If you two Slytherin's continue to do silly things, when we have no choice but to hit you," Hermione replied demurely.

"Now who is holding us up?" Draco said from somewhere up above them.

Hermione whipped around, and realised that Draco had sneaked past them whilst they were arguing.

"Draco! That's unfair! You sneaky little-"

"Darling please, if you want some Draco loving tonight you're gonna have to stop with the name calling," he smirked.

"Ooo! When I get my hands on you-" Hermione growled. She began climbing the stairs two at a time.

"Feisty when she get's going isn't she?" Draco commented to Blaise, as he climbed the stairs as well.

"Stop it!" Ginny cried, "we could be there by now if it wasn't for your arguing, besides, is this really the best place to be discussing your nightly activities?"

"You're one to talk, Ginny," Hermione muttered, reaching the passionate couple and continuing the walk as a three. Draco stopped and waited for them and Hermione ignored him.

"Hermiiiiiiiioneeeeee," Draco whined.

"What?" Hermione sighed.

"Don't ignore me," he begged.

"Well stop being a baby," she laughed.

"You're the baby," he retorted.

"PLEASE!!!" Blaise cried, "Stop arguing and walk faster! Harry and Pansy will be wondering where we are! It's taken us quarter of an hour to walk four flights of stairs!"

"Ginny, please control your man," Hermione requested, before linking hands with Draco and walking in front of the other couple.

Ginny glared at her but let it go. They were all joking anyway; it was amazing how quickly they had all bonded. She wondered how it would be with a six...a four was so much easier...she hoped it would all work out.

* * *

They finally made it up the stairs, Draco muttering that Hogwarts should install a lift, and they entered their room to find it was empty.

Ginny collapsed onto the couch at the same moment Draco did, leading to an uncomfortable moment to untangle limbs and sit as far to the sides as possible. Hermione rolled her eyes, not caring at all- why should she?

Blaise called out, "OI! Where are you two? Come out and tell us what happened!"

No answer.

Blaise walked up to their room and banged on it. "Don't make me come in there," he said warningly.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a flustered looking Harry popped his head.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"What were you doing in there...?" Hermione asked, having made her way to stand by Blaise. Ginny and Draco followed, curiously.

"More importantly...why is your shirt buttoned up wrong?" Draco remarked, trying not to smirk but failing miserably.

"Have you-" Ginny began.

"- Pansy is in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute," Harry interrupted her, and closed the door.

The four shared a bemused look.

"When did they get so comfy with each other? What _was_ that assignment?!" Blaise asked, completely astonished.

Hermione was speechless. She had expected the assignment to bring them close together, but not _that_ close.

"I know you're all still standing there," Harry shouted through the door. The four of them jumped, and scurried back to the sofas, intending to wait there.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Harry and Pansy walked out, looking refreshed and properly clothed.

Harry sat on the single chair, and Pansy sat on his lap.

"Hey," Pansy greeted them breezily.

Four voices immediately resonated through the room.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What was the assignment?"

"Why was Harry looking more flustered than usual?"

"What activity have you been partaking in since you entered that room?"

The other three looked at Draco, whose question had been eloquently put.

"Calm down guys," Harry chuckled, stroking the bottom of Pansy's back. Ginny was the only one to see that as she sat closest to the new couple.

"Answer my question first," Blaise said firmly, "what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, the assignment brought us together, and we bonded, just like it was supposed to. When we finished we got to talking and realised that we had things in common and...one thing led to another I suppose," Pansy replied evasively.

"You can do better than that," Draco whined."

"What was the assignment?" Ginny asked, poking Draco in the rubs.

"Damn woman and their poking..." Draco murmured under his breath. Everyone ignored him.

"The assignment...how shall we describe it..."Harry pondered, "basically we had to put three of our most special and secret memories in a pensieve. We didn't know the real reason why, we were tricked. Then our partner had to go into our memories and witness the memories we wanted to hide from them. Then we had to talk about what we saw."

"...That's actually a really good idea...." Hermione smiled.

"We know," Pansy and Harry said in unison.

"Oh god...they're going to be more annoying than the two lovebirds in the corner," Blaise groaned, pointing at Draco and Hermione.

Draco smirked and Hermione blushed, both typical responses.

"So...keep going....why did we find Harry with his shirt buttoned up wrong?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"We told you, we bonded. But that is as much as you're gonna know. We want to keep our privacy," Harry said firmly.

The four groaned and grumbled.

"Hey," Pansy said, "it's our business if you don't mind. We'd like to keep it that way. This is new to both of us and we don't want anyone-" she glared at Draco, who raised his hands in the air to declare his innocence, "- anyone to interfere with our fledgling relationship."

"Fine," four voices replied sadly.

"Now that that's over with, who fancies a game of exploding snap?" Harry asked, nudging Pansy off his lap.

* * *

A week passed by quickly and soon Hermione found it was the day of dress shopping with Narcissa. She had asked Draco whether Ginny or Pansy could go with her, but he had told her his mother wanted Hermione all to herself and they could go bridesmaid shopping later on.

Hermione had asked Ginny to be her maid of honour and Pansy and Luna had agreed to be bridesmaids.

Ron and Luna were getting along quite happily, they were friends with their roommates which was nice but Luna had told Ginny one Charms lesson that Ron missed his best friends. Ginny had told Hermione a few evenings later when they had some girl time. Hermione was worried by that but she knew it was difficult to keep up the friendships with their other friends when they had grown so close as a six. She knew she had to do it, it wasn't fair on Ron. That's why she had asked Luna to be a bridesmaid, in an attempt to reboot their friendship. Draco had asked Blaise and Harry to be his best men, but because Hermione had asked Luna, Draco had asked Ron to escort Luna.

Hermione hoped Draco and Ron could bond a little before their wedding, so Ron could be upgraded to a best man. February was months away. She had to get through two engagement parties and one wedding before it was their turn.

Because it would take up too much time, instead of being automatically invited to every single engagement party and wedding, you had to receive an invitation to come to the event, like in the Muggle world. Imagine if you had to attend every single party...there wouldn't be any time to be alone or do your work. Hermione knew that there had been over fifteen engagement parties before hers and Draco's on Halloween and she was pleased she only had to attend one- Ron and Luna's.

Hermione and Draco had already planned the engagement party, which was to be held in the Room of Requirement on Halloween. Only a select few, along with people outside Hogwarts were invited. It was going to be a small private affair, as Draco was a Malfoy, and had been taught that was the proper way of doing things.

"Wish me luck?" Hermione asked Draco, who was still lying in bed looking bleary eyed. It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Hermione had to go to Professor McGonagall's office where Narcissa would meet her and they would take a portkey to Diagon Alley. Hermione was glad they weren't taking the floo; she didn't want to be untidy on her first meeting with Narcissa without Draco.

"You'll be fine Hermione; you're getting married to her only son. She has to like you."

"Gee thanks Draco, you're so great at comforting," Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco sighed, "Come here."

Hermione lunged for the bed and curled up to his chest. It was fast becoming her favourite place to be.

"Good luck Hermione, you'll be wonderful. I'll miss you today, but it will be a good time to catch up on my work. You're very good at distracting me," he laughed softly. Hermione giggled then leant up and kissed him before leaving.

Draco sighed, and then rolled over and fell straight to sleep. It was too early for a Saturday.

* * *

**LOL! I seriously had a blast writing the stairs sequence. I was completely inspired and kept writing and writing. I hope you lot enjoyed it too!**

**Sooooo, the next chapter will definitely have the Narcissa/Hermione meeting...then just general fluff leading up to the engagement party which will be the chapter after next...I think...unless I get totally carried away...which I hope not...because it's taken 20 chapters and we're STILL in October. I bet you don't care though ; ) just makes the story longer!**

**I don't know when the next update will be...I need to catch up on work because I've been busy revising for the psychology exam last wednesday- it went really well btw- and also I need to think of what the witch and her soon to be mother in law will talk about : )**

**I've written too much again! *sighs***

**Love you all! Now, reeeeeeeeeeview pleeeeeeeeease : )  
**


	21. Diagon Alley

**Hi everyone! Silly Narcissa gave me small writers block! I don't really know why she acts how she does, maybe I'll think of a reason later... this was hard to write, I tried to inject some humour in, but I didn't think Narcissa was a funny person...but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: selemi, That Romantic, BustyxxxxWizard, alicesparrow, x8jessica8x, LorriRocks07, Jasper McKinley, dreadfuldelights, sweet-tang-honney, tfobmv18, kh2020, soccersyd, cyn23, nmbr1potterfan, Ayriannah, reina13, harrypotterlover123, Crossy, firstEveningStar, Sesshoumaruluver01, CFCRockAngel and scarredprincess.**

**I love you all. : ) How many reviews will this chapter get? Over 450? I know you can do it!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 21: Diagon Alley_

Dressed in her black tights and a blue dress top, Hermione made her way to McGonagall's office. She was feeling pretty nervous about the day ahead, and she wished someone else could go with her.

When she arrived, Narcissa was already there. She smiled when she saw Hermione and ushered her to a glass bottle on the empty desk. Apparently she didn't want to waste any time. Apprehensively, Hermione touched the bottle and immediately felt a hook around her gut as she was jolted backwards. She hated any mode of wizard transport, apparition made her slightly dizzy, the floo made her dirty, she couldn't bear heights and portkey's made her feel sick. Surely there could be a mode of transport which was actually fun?

They arrived outside Gringotts. Hermione went to make her way inside but Narcissa held her arm.

"Do you think you're paying for this?" She asked Hermione. Hermione blinked, why did they arrive outside Gringotts then?

"Umm....no?"

"Good, because you couldn't possibly afford what I have in mind for you."

Hermione bristled at that. She knew she didn't have much, but Hermione had transferred her Muggle money into wizard money before she set off with Ron and Harry last year. She didn't want to have to be dependant on Draco; she wanted to be able to treat herself.

"Now, follow me. I know this lovely boutique shop down this street," Narcissa smiled.

_How quickly her mood changes...._

They walked in silence until Narcissa stopped outside a large shop front. It was called _Veneficus_, which meant magic in Latin. The shop front was filled with animated dummies that wore beautiful outfits, trying to entice you inside.

"Looks magnificent doesn't it? Anyone who is anyone shops from this store," Narcissa commented, before leading Hermione inside.

It was a large circular space with a desk in the corner and then a door on the far right. There were plush sofa's facing the window, so you could watch the displays.

"It's become the most fashionable dress shop in Britain; you have to make an appointment months in advance. Fortunately, being a Malfoy does have its privileges still. You'll find that out soon enough."

"It looks beautiful, Mrs Malfoy. I'm really grateful that we can spend some time alone together, I hope we'll have lots in common," Hermione replied, complimenting her soon to be mother in law. It worked with Mrs Weasley, it should work on anyone.

"Yes..." the elder witch replied, her smile seemed fixed on her face for a moment and then she walked gracefully up to the desk. Hermione frowned at her reaction; surely she would be a bit gushier? _Is gushier even a word? Maybe she is just nervous..._

"Mrs Malfoy," beamed the young girl behind the desk. "It's lovely to have you back. Is that her?"

They both looked at Hermione, who instantly blushed uncomfortably. She had been there before? But Draco had said she needed my skin tone...don't overcomplicate things Hermione. It's bound to get better later on.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione pulled on what felt like the millionth dress. She had been taken through the door and into a large space filled with dresses. They were ordered by colour. So far, Hermione had tried the yellows, browns and beige colours, all apparently unfitting for the new Malfoy bride to wear. It seemed like Narcissa was taking this far too seriously, just like Draco had said earlier. Her engagement party was only going to be a small group of her friends at Hogwarts and some of the Weasley's, along with Narcissa. She had insisted on being there, and Hermione didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. She wanted to be involved in everything. Hell, she was even paying for everything. Draco didn't seem to notice, she'd have to bring it up later.

"Well, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, and pulled the curtain aside to show Narcissa and the sales assistant assigned to them. The reaction was instantaneous. Instant of the usual murmurings, the two ladies gasped. _This is new..._

"I don't think it's going to match the theme Draco and I picked-"

The sales assistant interrupted her and hurried forward to do the zip up and then guided her to the full length mirror.

Then Hermione realised why they had gasped. Staring back at her was a completely different woman.

She was wearing a dark green dress, which stopped just below the knee. It had thing spaghetti straps with silver beads embedded in the stitching. The colour contrasted with her brown eyes, and made her look luminous.

"Is that me?" Hermione blurted. Narcissa, for once, laughed.

"Finally, a dress fit for a Malfoy. You look stunning Hermione. Take it off and put it to the side, and then move on to the next dress. We need four more dresses like that before the day is out."

_What?! Four? Four?! Why?!_ It had taken three_ hours_ just to find _one_! Hermione groaned, she had thought the torture was over. But it had only just begun.

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Inside the dressing room, an argument was taking place.

"Narcissa, no. I am not wearing that!"

"Why ever not? It's such a lovely cut and-"

"It's my body; I'll decide what I want to wear, if you don't mind. Besides, we've already got four dresses, why do I need so many?"

"But Hermione dear, every girl must have a pink dress in their wardrobe."

"But why?!"

"Pink is girly, it's feminine, it's flirty."

"What's your point? Are you saying that I'm not feminine enough?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't. I should have the final decision. We've chosen some gorgeous dresses, and I'm exhausted. I can't deal with this anymore! Can we just leave and get something to eat or something? If I had known I wasn't going to have any lunch, I'd have had a bigger breakfast!"

Narcissa froze. Then she said coldly, "Fine. I can see where I'm not wanted. I suppose you still expect me to pay for these dresses?"

_Oh Merlin, I've offended her._

"At the beginning, I thought I would be. I'm happy to pay for them if you like. I just want to get back to Hogwarts, and take a bath or something."

"How much will that be Penelope?" Narcissa asked the sales assistant.

"That's 3,450 galleons, Mrs Malfoy," she smiled, "they are very good quality for that kind of price."

Narcissa turned to Hermione who had gone pale. _They cost that much?_ She thought they'd be a few hundred galleons, but then she forgot that this was the 'hottest' boutique around, and she was shopping with a Malfoy.

"Do you still want to pay for this trip then, Hermione?"

"Umm...I....umm..."

"That's what I thought. You can get out of the dress now; you obviously despise it, my fault. I thought pink was a lovely colour on you. And anyway, you wore it to the Yule Ball in the fourth year."

Hermione blanched, "how did you know about that?"

"Draco told me of course."

"But...when? I don't remember telling him about it."

"Oh I really don't remember..." Narcissa floundered. "He must have remembered from seeing you there. I know you were bitter enemies throughout school, so don't be expecting a 'he loved you since he first met you' but he did tell me all about you in his letters. You are his rival school wise, and you do look pretty in a pink dress."

Hermione paused. Now she had more questions than she had to begin with.

"I thought you wanted out of this shop, why are you still standing there?" She interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Oh, right...yes...sorry."

"So you really don't want the dress?"

"Actually..." Hermione hesitated. Was it too much to ask for yet another dress?

"Don't worry about it," Narcissa smiled again, pleased that order had been restored. She wasn't used to Hermione, and Hermione was certainly an outspoken girl.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Hermione asked before adding in an undertone, "They are quite expensive."

"Expensive?" Narcissa echoed, before laughing, "Oh Hermione. These aren't expensive compared to what I own in my wardrobe. The Malfoy family may have suffered reputation wise, but our wealth hasn't. You will realise that sooner or later. Once you and Draco are married and finished with school, you'll be attending so many balls and social gatherings believe me, you are going to need the dresses we bought today."

"Right...sounds...umm fun," Hermione replied nervously. She knew that the Malfoy's were a prestigious family, and had lots of 'social gatherings' but it sounded so formal...where was the fun? How much time were she and Draco going to be able to spend together? More importantly, how would the Malfoy's circle feel about a muggleborn joining the ranks? She knew it would have to happen someday, but she didn't want that kind of label attached to herself. She knew that the pure blood versus muggleborn debate was still going on, and she didn't want to feel threatened by those who still felt pure blood was best. Hermione hoped that most of their mutual friends outside of Hogwarts would have no qualms about her blood status.

A silence followed, and Hermione realised she was still wearing the dress.

"I'll just go get dressed," she said awkwardly.

"Yes..." mused Narcissa, "I was wondering what you were waiting for."

Hermione got changed into her own clothes and attempted to smooth her hair. It didn't work.

Narcissa had already paid by the time she came out again, and together they left the boutique for the cold weather outside.

"We have a portkey scheduled for 6 o'clock. Why don't we go to eat in Monsieur & Madam? It opened recently; I hear they have excellent fish."

"Sounds great, Mrs Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa."

_Finally. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts, tired and irritable. That day had been exhausting, both physically and emotionally. Narcissa was kind one minute, and cold the next. How was she going to cope with the mood swings? And now Draco was going to ask about her day, and she would have to lie and tell him it was wonderful. What fun.

She quickly walked up to her room, and opened the door. Immediately she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Hermione! Thank god you're back, I'm been an emotional wreck since you left this morning," Draco complained, but with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Why," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What have you done, Draco?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing, that's the point. I felt like I had lost a part of myself, and I couldn't bring myself to do any work. I couldn't even get out of the bed."

"Really?" Hermione beamed. "That's so sweet!"

Ginny snorted, as she sat on the sofa beside Blaise. "You weren't here Hermione, you had it lucky. He conjured up a little bell and whenever he rung it one of us had to go in and see him. He was like a little boy."

"Please don't leave me again, Hermione. I can't bear it," Draco declared before kissing her fully on the lips.

"Ugh...get a room!" Harry moaned, before Pansy laughed and covered his eyes. They both sat on the single armchair, which seemed to have been designated the 'Harry and Pansy' chair.

"I won't leave you, but that means whenever I go shopping with your mother, you'll have to go with me." Hermione said.

Draco paled, and then hastily replied, "Actually, I think I can cope with it better next time. Now that I know what to expect..."

Hermione giggled, "That's what I thought."

She sat down on the couch opposite Blaise and sighed with pleasure.

"So..." Draco said as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked lazily, leaning on his shoulder.

"How was it?"

"Oh, it was...very tiring. She made me try on so many dresses it was ridiculous. But we agreed on five dresses, they'll be transported here in a few days."

"Only five?" Draco frowned. "That's not a lot. I'd have thought you'd buy more than that."

"Only five? Draco, they were so expensive! I felt completely guilty about Narcissa buying them for me. I've never had the finer things in life, and I was happy. It's all a bit...daunting now. I never realised how wealthy your family is," Hermione confessed, unhappily.

Draco pulled her onto his lap and murmured in her ear. "I didn't realise you felt like that...I'll ask mother not to boast about our wealth again," he chuckled, his breath tickling her. "Did you like her though?"

"She was...also tiring. She was nice to me, but I think I got on her nerves after a while. Sometimes she seemed a bit cold...but I'm hoping she was just nervous like me, and not because she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, I'm sure of that. Do you want me to get you something to eat from the kitchen?"

Hermione nodded and got up. "I'm going to have a bath. My whole body seems to be aching. I didn't realise how taxing shopping can be!"

"OK, I'll bring some food in for you in say, half an hour? We can have a quiet night in, I missed you way too much today," Draco laughed.

"You're a sweetheart," Hermione smiled and kissed him on the nose. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy, once known as the Slytherin Prince, would be a _sweetheart_?

She left the room.

Draco smiled to himself and went to the small kitchen area.

"Need a hand?" Pansy asked him.

Draco shrugged, "If you want to, but I am quite capable of heating up a jacket potato."

"It's alright. I'm craving a hot chocolate."

Pansy followed him to the kitchenette.

"So, how are you and Harry?" Draco asked. He rummaged in the mini fridge for a large potato then put it in the microwave. He was extremely lucky that Hermione had taught him how to use muggle appliances.

Pansy, who had been stirring the hot chocolate mix, blushed. "It's...lovely if I'm honest. I know it's harsh to Blaise, and in a way you, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. He is so nice, and funny and I wish we hadn't have wasted so much time."

"I'm pleased for you," Draco said honestly.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased for me," Pansy laughed.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased that...let's not get into that. You know how easily confused I get." Draco grinned.

"Alright," Pansy agreed. She took her mug of hot chocolate and went into her room, where Harry had gone to after Hermione came back.

Draco glanced at the sofa corner, where Ginny and Blaise were....to put it nicely... kissing forcefully.

"Ugh, like I haven't seen enough of you two. Can't you do it in the privacy of your own room?" Draco sighed.

"It's not our fault you looked at us at this very moment in time," Blaise replied. "You could have just stared at the microwave...speaking of which, you haven't started it yet."

Draco whipped round. "What? I thought when you put it in, it automatically heated up!"

Ginny stifled a giggle. Blaise rolled his eyes, "No mate, you need to press the buttons. It's not magical you know."

"Oh...just shut up. You distracted me."

"Yeah...right," Ginny smirked.

Draco ignored them, and then successfully switched the microwave on. The timer began to count down.

* * *

Five minutes later, the potato was cooked. Draco grated some cheese and found some tomatoes in the fridge along with some cucumber. He took it into their bedroom where Hermione was waiting for him. She was wearing one of her nighties, and Draco's heart began to pound. It was amazing how stunning she looked with her hair piled on top of her head and wearing a skimpy nightie. Had she done this on purpose?

"This was the first thing I found, I couldn't be bothered to look for some pyjamas," Hermione said, gesturing to the nightie. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course I don't mind, you look stunning," Draco smiled. Hermione blushed and then sat on the bed. Draco passed the plate down to her, and she conjured up a lap tray so it wouldn't burn her legs.

"It smells lovely Draco, thanks. I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble, whatever makes you happy."

Hermione blushed again and began to eat.

When she had finished, she went back into the bathroom and Draco went to wash the dish up.

Hermione was already in the bed, curled up into a ball. Draco slipped in beside her and whispered, "I love you."

Hermione smiled languidly. She was already slipping into the realms of sleep. "I love you too."

Draco wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close, as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Nice bit of fluff at the end : )**

**Next chapter will be the engagement party! Still haven't decided on a theme yet, so keep the ideas coming! : )**

**Review pleeeeeeease. **


	22. Preparations

**Why hello, fancy seeing you here.**

**Just to let you know that I, Claire (shygirl135) has totally taken back control of this story. Sorry if I didn't make it clear before.**

**Jeez! Look at all the reviews! I asked for 450, and you guys surpassed that, I love each and every one of you for that. Anyone who hasn't reviewed before, but has put this on their story alerts, don't be afraid to review. I don't bite ; )**

**Thanks to: reina13, CFCRockAngel, mirifaery, Sesshoumaruluver01, zanessa-troyella1032, BustyxxxxWizard, x8jessica8x, dreadfuldelights, Fan1EdwardCullen, kaylamarie2012, cmssportzgrl, tfobmv18, scarredprincess, VoiletDhaliwal, Ayriannah, soccersyd, sweet-tang-honney, kh2020, TashaLyn13, Crossy, Chatterbox Eye DramioneBlossom and Moldyshorts.** **Plus anyone who has reviewed previous chapters, keep it up : )**

**This is dedicated to ****Chatterbox Eye DramioneBlossom**** because she reviewed every single chapter, each filled with praise. You rock!**

**Let's get it over 500! That shouldn't be too hard? Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 22: Preparations_

The next week passed quickly. The dresses which Hermione had shopped for with Narcissa had been delivered and Ginny, along with Pansy, helped her decide which dress she would wear to her engagement party the following Saturday. Everyone had replied to the invitations and seemed to looking forward to what was becoming known as the most awaited engagement party of the year. Because it was so exclusive, everyone was desperate to go, Draco had been followed by some love sick 6th years who had begged him for an invitation. The old Draco would have smirked and gladly given them invites, but he was a changed person. He had found his soulmate, and he didn't want one of the best nights of his life to be ruined by distressed 6th years who claimed that Draco was the one they wanted to marry, even though he had never met them in his life.

Soon enough, it was Saturday. The party would start at 6 o'clock, the house elves were going to deliver some food so the guests wouldn't miss dinner. Hermione was nervous about meeting Narcissa again, she hoped that the Weasley's would be civil to her. Ginny had kicked Draco out of their room after lunchtime, insisting that she and Hermione needed to be alone for some girl time, and also, Ginny wanted to make Hermione more beautiful than Draco had ever seen her, which, was extremely sweet but also quite a little bit insulting. Was Ginny implying that Hermione wasn't pretty unless she had been beautified for six whole hours? Or was Hermione just being overly paranoid?

It was half past three, and Ginny was coiling Hermione's wet hair into more tamed curls. Out of nowhere, Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, have you shaved your legs?"

"Of course I have Ginny, I'm wearing a dress. Even _I_ know that you shouldn't have hairy legs whilst wearing a dress. I did it when I was showering this morning. You know that."

"OK," Ginny smiled, appeased. "And have you...umm, how to put this as nicely as possible...shaved your...lady parts?"

Hermione jumped. "What?! Why?"

"I didn't mean shaved...I meant...oh Merlin...you know what I mean! Please say you know what I mean. I may be crude but I'm not that crude."

A light bulb went off in her head. "No, I haven't done _that_. I didn't feel the need since it's not like he is going to see it."

"Really? I'd have thought you would. It's going to be one of the best nights of your love, why should it stop there?"

"Ginny, really. I'm just not ready for that yet. Draco and I have discussed it, and he is...not exactly thrilled, but he will wait for me. It's not like he is going to dump me because I won't put out for Merlin's sake. We are going to be married, and I love him just as much as he loves me."

Ginny nodded in understanding. Hermione relaxed back into Ginny's soothing touch. It was odd, but she liked people touching her hair. It made her feel all fuzzy inside- but not in the bad way.

"How far have you got with him?" Ginny blurted.

Hermione shrieked. "Ginny! Please, surely that's too much information!"

Ginny shrugged, "You know about me and Blaise. You and Draco have been awfully cosy these past few weeks. I just wondered-"

"Well don't."

"Hermione, that's not fair! It's not like I told you! You guessed it, and even if you hadn't have guessed it you would have found out anyway because Draco would have seen us and told you! Please, we're best friends. Why don't you want to tell me?"

"There isn't anything to tell. We had the talk about intimacy and then we just sort of relaxed with each other...nothing major, just lots of kissing and touching really. I didn't want to rush into it. Are you happy now? Please don't make this more embarrassing than it already is."

Ginny huffed. "Why is it embarrassing? This is me you're talking to; I'm the girl who already has rushed into it."

"But you're in love. It felt right." Hermione said gently.

"So are you! If you're trying to tell me something, this isn't really the time to be telling me you don't love Draco. You should have said weeks ago-"

"Of course I'm in love with Draco. Don't be stupid."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid? Is that it?"

By this point, Ginny had stopped curling Hermione's hair and was standing in front of her. Hermione was bewildered by Ginny's reaction.

"No! Why would you be stupid? What are we even talking about?"

"You don't want to share anything with me anymore! There aren't any details, there's no gossip. You just spend all your time with Draco! And even then, all you do is talk to each other. What's the fun in that? If you're so in love, why don't you show it?"

Hermione gaped. _Is that was Ginny thought? _

"But who else am I supposed to talk to? You're always going off with Blaise to do things I don't want to know about. If you keep leaving me, I'm naturally going to be with Draco. I love him."

"So it's my fault? It's my fault we don't spend loads of time together anymore?"

Hermione was exasperated. "Ginny, what's the matter with you? You're biting my head off and I don't even know why!"

To think, this had all started with a simple question of shaving her legs....

"I need to have some time alone. Get Pansy to help you with your hair," Ginny snapped, as she stormed out the room.

_What the hell had just happened?_

Hermione was in her dressing gown. She went to the door quick enough to hear the door to Ginny and Blaise's room slam shut. She peered outside and saw Pansy sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Pansy? Can you help me please?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked up, surprised that Hermione was asking her for help. What had happened to Ginny? She knew they were close.

Pansy did as Hermione asked and went inside her room. She picked up the tongs; luckily she knew how to use them.

"What happened to Ginny?" Pansy asked.

Hermione sighed, "I honestly have no idea. One minute we were talking about shaving, the next she was accusing me that I didn't spend enough time with her. I didn't want to tell her what me and Draco do in private and she felt it was a reflection on herself. Then she just stormed out needing 'time alone'. I would go and talk to her, but I know her temper. It will take a while to calm down. Do you think it's an omen? It's the day of the party, and my best friend is mad at me. What am I going to do?"

"Don't be silly, it's not an omen. Maybe Ginny has something on her mind. Is it PMS?"

"Shouldn't be... I'll wait for her to calm down and then I'll talk to her. I don't want her to spoil my party."

"Nothing will spoil your party. You chose an amazing theme, and I love your dress. Besides, it's a celebration of your love with Draco. You deserve it. I only hope me and Harry will be as happy as you two are," Pansy smiled genuinely.

"Thanks. You will though, you've been through a lot with Harry, and you certainly seem happy now," Hermione commented.

"You can say that again," Pansy laughed. She had finished curling Hermione's hair and was running her fingers through it. "Do you want me to charm it so it stays in place?"

"Yes please, I don't want it to fall flat and then go all frizzy," Hermione scrunched her face up in disgust. Sometimes, she hated her hair.

"Now, what else do you need help with?"

* * *

Ginny slammed the door to her room shut and threw herself onto the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Why had she got so upset? It was nothing, and yet she had completely over-reacted. What was wrong with her? Was she hormonal? Was she regretting how hasty she and Blaise had been? She had only known him for two months, even though she had noticed his attractiveness a few years ago. No, she knew she had done what was right for her; she loved Blaise with all her heart and was completely happy in how things were. She didn't want anything to change.

A noise from the bathroom made her jump.

"Ginny?" Blaise called from the bathroom. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Ginny's voice came out strangled. This immediately alerted Blaise, who opened the door wearing a towel and rushed to her side. She wasn't usually so emotional, she kept things bottled up.

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaise asked her soothingly.

"Nothing," Ginny shook her head.

"Don't lie. I've only ever seen you cry once. What happened?"

"Me and Hermione got into a fight," Ginny said quietly, sniffing. She reached for a tissue by the bedside table.

"A fight? About what?" Blaise frowned, "you never fight with her, not to the extent that you're crying your eyes out."

"It was so stupid. I don't even know how it started, I suddenly felt really angry, and I just let it all out onto Hermione. Then I realised I was going to cry and I ran out of there. What's wrong with me? I feel...all funny. I'm getting major mood swings, and I don't feel right," Ginny broke into a fresh set of tears.

"Shh," soothed Blaise, rubbing her back gently. "She is going to forgive you. You're best friends, and nothing is going to change that.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose her. And I don't want to spoil her day, we're having ours in less than a month, and I'd hate it if I had a fight with Hermione then. I wouldn't want it to be ruined."

"Well, why don't we just stay in here for a bit, until you've calmed down. And then we can go over and you can apologise. Then, everyone will be happy, and the party will be great," Blaise smiled.

Ginny laughed softly, and traced her hand along his jaw line. "You're so sweet. I love you."

Blaise grinned, "Would you believe that I love you too?"

"Shockingly, no." Ginny replied, and they kissed. Ginny could taste the salt of her tears, but she didn't care. She was with the guy she loved, and nothing was better than that.

* * *

"There. You're all set." Pansy said as she stepped back, admiring her handiwork. Hermione beamed at herself in the mirror. They thankfully had an hour to spare before they needed to arrive in the room of requirement. She and Draco had magically drawn what they wanted the room to look like, and they sent them out with the invitations. The guests were supposed to take the drawing with them, to use to enter the room. Draco had been impressed with Hermione's ingenuity.

"Thanks, Pansy. You're amazing," Hermione replied, as she hugged the Slytherin. Unwillingly, Pansy blushed. She still couldn't believe the events of the last two months. She was friends with the girl she had bullied for years, how ironic.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to fetch Ginny?"

Hermione nodded, her smile fading.

"It will be alright, just stay calm."

Just as Pansy went to get Ginny, someone knocked on the door.

Ginny popped her head round. She was already dressed for the party and looked a little bit awkward.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Of course not, Ginny I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry Hermione," Ginny interrupted, "it was my fault. I shouldn't have got so emotional. I don't know what came over me. I haven't felt right for a few days, hopefully it's just a cold."

"Do you want to rest tonight then?"

"Rest? Tonight? Like hell I will! I am going to your engagement party; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hermione beamed. As did Ginny. They embraced, and when they parted, both girls had tears in their eyes.

"Women..." muttered Blaise who had entered the room as well.

"You got a problem?" Pansy asked with a glint in her eye.

"No...no, not at all! Don't know where you got that idea from Pansikins."

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Pansikins. Ever. Again. Got that?" Pansy growled.

Blaise flung himself behind Ginny, in an effort to protect himself. Ginny swatted him, "don't be so daft."

"Pansy is scaring me!" Blaise whined.

The three girls sighed.

"Pansy! You're not dressed yet!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed. "We have to leave in thirty minutes!"

Pansy looked down in surprise.

"Oops," she muttered before running out of the room. "If I'm not out by then leave without me and I'll catch you up."

"Alright!" Hermione called, before she heard a door slam.

"Where are Harry and Draco? They should be here by now. I want to take some photos before we leave," Ginny said. She had brought her small clutch in and produced an ordinary looking camera from inside.

"We can take some individual ones I suppose..." muttered Hermione.

Just the, the outside door slammed, and a flustered looking Draco ran into their room, clearly expecting it to be empty. Hermione saw Harry run past their door and into his room. She heard a muffled shriek from Pansy.

"Why is everyone in my room?" Draco demanded.

"Why are you so late?" Hermione retorted.

"Harry and I were playing Quidditch, we didn't realise the time until Hagrid shouted at us," Draco admitted.

"Right, well we'll get out of your hair...be ready in five minutes," Ginny said primly, steering Hermione out of the room.

"What-"

"The nerve of that boy, he didn't even notice what you looked like!"

"Be fair Ginny, he just ran into the room," laughed Hermione.

Ginny shrugged, and then changed the subject.

"OK Hermione. Stand by that wall over there. I'll take a picture of you looking wonderful then I can charm it to hover in the air and take a picture of us."

Hermione followed out Ginny's instructions, smiling and posing for the camera.

Blaise posed for some pictures too, with Ginny and Hermione separately. Then Pansy rushed out the room, nearly tripping on her shoes.

"Join in Pansy!" Hermione giggled as she struck a 'funny' pose. It felt nice to feel like a teenager again, not a soon to be married woman.

Pansy stood next to Hermione, and smiled for the camera. The camera clicked furiously as they took picture after a picture.

A few minutes later, Draco and Harry emerged from their rooms.

"Finally! Hurry over here, we can't be late for our own engagement party." Hermione called.

"Draco, stand next to Hermione and look adorable," Ginny ordered, as she tugged the others out of the camera's view.

Draco sidled up next to Hermione and they both smiled for the camera.

"Great, now Draco, kiss her on the cheek." Draco obeyed, and Hermione blushed as the camera flashed.

"Don't they look adorable," Blaise gushed.

Draco glared at him as Hermione laughed. Then they all laughed again as the camera captured the moment.

"Join in everyone!" Hermione offered, and immediately was surrounded by those who she had grown to love. Could her life be any more perfect?

* * *

"Shall we charm the camera to follow us around?" Ginny suggested, as they walked quickly to the room of requirement.

"Ahh! That's a great idea Ginny!" Hermione smiled appreciably.

"I do have moments of pure genius, it's true," nodded Ginny solemnly.

"Yeah, right," smirked Draco.

"I really don't think your soon to be wife will appreciate her soon to be husband having a black eye at their engagement party, Draco," Ginny replied absentmindedly flexing her fists.

"I really don't think I want to marry her," muttered Blaise to Draco.

"Blaise!" Harry said, shocked.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Jeez, I can't say anything without my livelihood being threatened."

"That's because everything you say is offensive," joked Pansy.

Blaise looked Pansy in the eyes.

"And you say that I'm offensive. Can't you see what I have to put up with?" Blaise implored to Ginny.

"Don't come crying to me, Blaise. You should think before you speak," Ginny laughed, before kissing him.

"Ugh, please don't make me through up on this gorgeous dress," Hermione pretended to gag.

Suddenly, Draco stopped walking. Everyone turned round.

"What's up?" Harry frowned.

"I-I never told you how amazing you looked Hermione. I broke one of the rules that Ginny set me."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who immediately turned her gaze on a tapestry nearby.

"Right...well, it doesn't really matter now, Draco. Let's just get to the room before the guests start arriving."

"No, it should matter. You are my life now, and I want to spoil you for the rest of our lives, and that includes telling you how beautiful you look every single day."

The others finally had the sense to give them a little privacy. They all turned to look at the tapestry, Hermione could hear them marvelling under their breaths. She shook her head.

"Really, Draco. The moment's passed. I know that you love me, and that's enough. I don't need to be told that I look beautiful every day, how about I assume I am beautiful unless told otherwise?"

"But what if I want to? What if I feel you deserve it?"

"I guess we won't actually arrive at the room until you tell me what you think about my outfit," Hermione sighed. "Get it over with."

Draco flinched slightly, _why was she being like that?_

"Maybe I don't want to anymore. You're just being ungrateful, and you clearly don't care what I think."

"Merlin's pants! Draco, just tell me I look beautiful!"

"No. I don't want to."

Hermione sighed. Great, she had offended him.

She walked slowly up to him, attempting to be seductive. Clearly, it worked. His eyes bulged as he struggled to keep staring into her eyes, and not her body.

"Pleeeease, Draco. I'd love to know what you think," she purred. To her own ears, she sounded horribly embarrassing. But it worked. Draco shuddered and closed his eyes.

Hermione reached out and stroked his arm.

"Please, Draco," she breathed.

"Merlin...Hermione, you are absolutely breathtaking."

"Aww, you're so lovely, Drakiee Poo," Hermione giggled.

"Don't mock me, you seduced me!"

"Me? I did no such thing," Hermione smirked. Draco groaned and closed his eyes again.

"You're such a witch," muttered Draco from under his breath.

"You love it," whispered Hermione, before gently kissing him. Draco immediately wrapped his arms round her, devouring her completely.

A small cough.

"Umm, don't mean to break this up but I can hear people up ahead. By the room of requirement," Harry interrupted.

They broke apart.

"Merlin! We're late! Come on!" Hermione cried, launching herself in the direction of their venue.

The others followed soon after her.

They rounded a corner to see Narcissa, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, George, Angelina, Ron and Luna waiting around in the corner.

"There you are, dear," Mrs Weasley said kindly.

"We thought you'd forgotten your own engagement party," George joked.

"Sorry, we got preoccupied taking some photos in our room," Draco apologised, before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Hello, Narcissa," smiled Hermione gently. "It's nice to see you again."

Narcissa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello Hermione."

_Oh no, it's going to be one of those nights._

_

* * *

_

**That has to be one of the longest chapters yet...9 pages on Microsoft Word. Aren't you proud?**

**So, the party is clearly going to be next. But will there be any unwelcome surprises? For all those who want to see the other couples, hopefully the next chapter is for you! I will try and mention all the couples that we know of. It's a small party. **

**And just to clarify, at the moment, Fred died in the war...**_** But**__**,**_** if there is a cry of anger from you lot, **_**I can change it**_**. It's not like we know if he is dead or not, he could just be late, haha.**

**Anyways, I'm off to watch the newest episode of GLEE which I recorded because I was busy last night. I'm a huge Gleek. Love love love Glee! **

**Ta ta my lovelies. **

**Review pleeeeeease.**


	23. Shock

**Holy f-. You guys are unbelievable. This makes my crappy sh*itty life seem a bit more bearable, so thank you.**

**I feel a bit low, as you can tell. Been crazy busy and also trying to sort out my life, so forgive me for being a bit late with this chapter.  
**

**Love sent to: BustyxxxxWizard, iPodMint, tfobmv18, MeredithGlass, mirifaery, guardgirl414, TashaLyn13, dreadfuldelights, kh2020, reina13, Tishica, sweet-tang-honney, Ayriannah, missygrace101, cheerluver, cyn23, Fan1EdwardCullen, starlight1992, Sesshoumaruluver01, Chatterbox Eye DramioneBlossom, bunny08, ManhattanStreetLights, pippan121, scarredprincess, CFCRockAngel, Crossy, evergreeneyes, VoiletDhaliwal and firstEveningStar.**

**

* * *

**

"_Hello, Narcissa," smiled Hermione gently. "It's nice to see you again."_

_Narcissa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello Hermione."_

_

* * *

__Chapter 23: Shock_

Draco frowned as he heard the coldness in his mother's voice. He hoped that Hermione hadn't heard it as well, but then he saw her smile fade, and he realised that Narcissa hadn't been as nice to Hermione as she had promised. He squeezed Hermione's hand and felt a squeeze in return. Then Mr and Mrs Weasley came forward, and Hermione ran to meet them.

"Oh it's so great to see you guys! Mrs Weasley, it's so lovely to see you again! Draco, they're like my parents, and the whole Weasley clan is like my family," Hermione beamed as she gave Mrs Weasley a hug. Draco nodded at them, and shook their hands. Mrs Weasley laughed at his politeness, but he had only just met the women properly, he wasn't the type of person to randomly hug people.

For Hermione, it was nice to feel loved, and it made up for not having her parents there. Hermione had promised that she would arrange a time in the Christmas holidays to see them, but only if time allowed. She had sent them a letter explaining the whole marriage law thing at the beginning of the year. She had sent more letters since them detailing what was happening and how she had fallen in love with her partner. They replied to congratulate her, but admitted they were confused that she was partnered with her 'worst enemy'. Hermione laughed when she read it because, just like her parents, she was confused by it as well.

"Please Hermione; you can call us Molly and Arthur now. You've known us long enough and we will always be your family," Mrs Weasley replied, her face lit up with happiness.

Hermione glanced at Narcissa, who seemed to have a frown etched on her face. _What is her problem?_

"Hi Hermione," Angelina smiled. She had been invited by George, and of course, Hermione had not minded. Angelina had helped George grieve ever since Fred died. _Fred..._ How she wished that he was still here. George hadn't been the same since he was killed.

Everyone greeted each other and Draco smiled and shook hands with the men.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Ginny asked quietly from Hermione's left.

"They'll be a bit late, Bill was working late tonight," Mr Weasley replied, not looking properly at his only daughter. But Hermione did. Ginny looked pale, paler than usual. She was about to ask her if she was feeling ok but Draco spoke first.

"That's great. Shall we head in now? The guests should start arriving now," Draco said politely. He held the door open for his mother and Mrs Weasley and was the last to see the room. He heard the gasps and he gasped himself when he saw his and Hermione's vision around him.

The room had no walls, and no ceiling. It was hovering in a protective bubble above the earth, with the stars shining brightly around them. It was like they were in space. The theme was, 'your love takes me to the moon,' and sure enough, the moon was right by them. It was so close you could see all the craters, it was beautiful.

Hermione squeezed his arm and said, "The moon looks so beautiful doesn't it?"

"Just like you," he replied before kissing her. And she was. Her face was framed by little ringlets, and the rest of her hair was pinned back, Pansy had charmed it extra long so it cascaded down her back. Hermione was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress, covered with small silver stars. Ginny was wearing a figure hugging black dress which fell to the floor leaving a little train behind her. She had straightened her hair and was wearing a black Alice band to keep it out of her eyes. Pansy was wearing silver, which brought out the silver flecks in her eyes. All colours you would associate with the night sky.

"Such a charmer," smiled Hermione when they came up for air.

"And you haven't seen half of it my dear," he smirked, winking at her. Hermione blushed and poked his arm.

"Shall we wait by the door? Ginny is putting the music on. It's so weird to not have any walls. You see everyone standing in the middle? They're probably afraid of falling of the edge. Thank goodness it's such a large space, and not many people coming, or else some would be petrified at the edge," Hermione said, giggling.

"Good idea, I think I can hear some people now," Draco replied and then heard the slow, romantic music of Jake Night, the new singer on the block. All the girls in the school had posters on their walls- not that he had seen, but from what he heard. Pansy had told him that Jake Night was quite the looker.

Draco glanced at the space, and saw his mother standing slightly at the edge of the crowd of Weasley's. He would feel reassured when some other guests came, and then he could make sure his mother was having a good time. Maybe he could talk to her and tell her to make more of an effort with his soon to be wife. He had no idea why she wasn't being friendly with Hermione, but he wanted it sorted out because he could tell it hurt Hermione, and he didn't like to see the love of his life in pain.

First to arrive was Ron and Luna, along with their roommates- Crabbe, Violet, Neville and Hannah.

"Ron!" Hermione beamed, hugging him. "It's so good to see you again! I feel like we haven't seen each other in weeks."

"That's probably because we haven't Hermione," Ron replied darkly. Hermione frowned, but before she could ask if he was alright, he had stormed off in the direction of his parents.

"Is Ron alright?" She asked Luna hesitantly.

"Oh...it's probably just a bad case of the Grumplies, they place bad thoughts in your minds instead of good ones," Luna replied dreamily.

Draco turned his snort of laughter into a cough, and felt a poke in his side.

"Oh right...maybe I'll get a chance to talk to him later then," Hermione replied weakly. "I...umm...love your outfit by the way. Very...unusual."

"You think so? I made it myself, with a little help from Violet and Hannah." Luna gave a little twirl and Hermione saw Violet and Hannah wince slightly. The colour was bright yellow, the colour you would usually paint a star as, but the reason why it was so unusual, was because it was in the shape of a star as well. It was a five pointed star, with her arms coming out of the two sides, the legs from the bottom two and her neck and head as the top one. She gave Luna top marks on her individuality, but she hoped that no-one would make fun of her; she didn't want anything to upset the party.

"Yes, it's absolutely marvellous," Draco smiled, smirking slightly. This earned him a nudge from Hermione.

"I'll see you later," Luna smiled airily, and seemingly danced her way over to Ron. Draco watched Mrs Weasley greet Luna warmly, already welcoming her into the family. A small part of him wished that his mother had done the same to Hermione.

Draco sighed and turned to watch Hermione greet Hannah and Neville. He smiled awkwardly at Neville, he had never realised how tall he had gotten. He still had some scars on his face, which thought was strange- maybe he wanted to keep them as a souvenir?

He greeted Crabbe and Violet. Was it also strange that he still called Crabbe by his second name instead of his first? He had never called him Vincent...Vincent didn't suit him; he was Crabbe, just like Goyle was Goyle.

The next to arrive were Lavender, Ernie, Parvati and Justin. Both couple's seem pretty happy, but then again, they were well suited to each other.

It was then that Draco realised these were mostly Hermione's friends. His closest friend was Blaise, then Crabbe and Goyle. Had he really only had those friends? And anyway, Blaise had on started being a close friend in the fifth year- when they had both joined the Inquisitional Squad that Umbridge had set up. He had only joined to gain Umbridge's approval, and also his father's. He quickly shut that topic out of his mind, he didn't want to think about his father when he could be enjoying some quality time with Hermione.

A tall, red haired man arrived next, accompanied by someone he vaguely recognised.

"Hello Hermione," Bill said kindly.

"Bill, Fleur. Thank you so much for coming, it means the world to me. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay with you last year," Hermione replied. "This is Draco."

Bill shook Draco's hand. He remembered where he recognised Fleur from. She had been from Beauxbatons in fourth year, competing in the Twiwizard Tournament. He didn't realise they were together.

Bill and Fleur made their way to where the Weasley's were congregating, whilst Draco and Hermione greeted the rest of the guests.

-

Ten minutes later, all the guests had arrived. The door closed and seemingly vanished. This gave a complete 360 degrees view of the space around them. Exclamations of awe could be heard around them.

Immediately, trays of butterbeer and other wizarding non alcoholic drinks appeared and hovered in thin air. The guests all took one and began to chat amongst themselves. Some- George and Angelina- had begun dancing to the music. The music, Hermione noticed, had been raised since it had been turned on.

"This is amazing, Draco. I'm so honoured to be a part of this, to be with you," Hermione whispered.

"You think I'm not? I love you, Hermione. And I can't wait for you to become my wife."

Hermione blushed and kissed him again.

A cough interrupted them. It was Narcissa. Hermione cursed under her breath, what did she want?

"Draco, darling. Could I possibly have the honour of announcing you to the group? I know everyone has already met you, but it would mean the world to me," she smiled at Draco.

A pause.

"Of course Mother. We'd be delighted," Draco said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Lovely," Narcissa beamed, without looking at Hermione.

She stood in front of Hermione and Draco, took out her wand, and placed it against her throat.

"_Sonorous."_

The group quietened down, and turned to face Narcissa._  
_

"Good evening everyone. My name, as of course you are all aware, is Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of Draco Malfoy. I am delighted to be at this engagement party, as it celebrates the," she paused before giving a weak smile, "love between my darling son and....Hermione. Please, will you all raise your glasses as I announce the future heir of the Malfoy fortune and his soon to be wife...Draco and Hermione!"

Everyone cheered, and drunk their glass. Draco kissed Hermione again, and the crowd applauded. Hermione was embarrassed, she didn't want everyone watching her, but Draco was such a good kisser, she soon forgot where she was. It was only the two of them- and nothing else mattered.

* * *

They soon resurfaced, and found themselves surrounded by their friends. All except Ron. He was standing further back, with his parents and Luna. Luna looked as though she wanted to come and talk to Hermione, but Ron held her back.

Hermione noticed, and leant into Draco.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ron?"

Draco shrugged, "how should I know? You're the one who is friends with him."

"Hmm," Hermione grimaced.

Harry fought his way through the crowd and stood next to Hermione.

"Can I have this dance?" Harry laughed, but Hermione could tell he needed to talk to her.

"Of course!" She kissed Draco on the cheek as Harry led her to the middle of the room, where a few other couples were dancing.

"I saw what happened between you and Ron earlier...what's wrong with him?"

"You think I know? I have no idea! He seemed so mad at me, but I can't think for the life of me what I've done to make him so angry."

"Well...it's not like we've spent time with him. We only really see him in classes, and we sit with our partner's now. Maybe he feels left out?"

"Maybe..." Hermione muttered. "But why direct the anger at me? Surely he should be mad at everyone?"

"He could be mad at you more because he liked you more. You did become an item for a few months remember? He could feel that you're letting him down? I see him more than you anyway. And also, perhaps he didn't think you'd fall in love with Draco so quickly. Ron is quite stubborn, he might have got it into his head that you still liked him, and to see you with Draco is like a slap in the face."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this..." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well...we see each other more...he talked to me about it," Harry's eyes fell to the floor.

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"He's upset that you don't talk to him anymore, that you spend all your time with the Slytherin's."

"The Slytherin's? Has he not got over that yet? Isn't that part of what the marriage law is about? To unite the houses? If he is still prejudiced then-"

"Don't talk to me about this Hermione. This is between you and Ron." Harry interrupted quickly.

"Ugh! Harry, you've made me mad at my engagement party! Like I don't have enough to deal with right now," Hermione complained.

"What else is on your mind?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Nothing that I can't handle. Listen, I should talk to the other guests. I'll see you later." Hermione let go of Harry and made her way over to Ginny and Blaise, who were dancing in the corner of the room.

"Hey," she said.

Ginny raised her head slowly, "Hi Hermione. This party is gorgeous. It's such a lovely theme."

"Thanks. Ginny, can I talk to you in private? Sorry Blaise. Girl stuff."

"Say no more!" Blaise replied, before wandering off to talk to Draco and Narcissa.

They moved to the corner nearest the moon.

"Ginny, have you talked to Ron recently? Apparently he is really mad at me because I've been 'ignoring' him."

"Hmm?" Ginny said dreamily, gazing at the moon.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You look really pale," Hermione said, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Ask the question again please."

"OK... Have you talked to Ron recently? He is mad at me because I've been 'ignoring' him. At least, that's what Harry said."

"Umm...not recently. He did say a while ago that he was feeling a bit left out, but we talked about that. You were going to arrange a night in or something."

"Merlin! I completely forgot," Hermione groaned. "So much has been going on lately."

"Yeah..." Ginny replied.

"Seriously Ginny, you don't look so good."

"God Hermione! If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine!"

"Sorry, I'm just worried. Don't let us fight again, Ginny. Listen, I'll go get you a drink and you can have a sit down yeah? Just ask for a chair and one will appear- it's the Room of Requirement," Hermione smiled.

"Sounds good. I'm really tired..."

"I'll be right back." Hermione said.

She ran off in the direction of the nearest hovering tray. She picked up a glass of butterbeer but before she could return to Ginny, someone moved in front of her.

* * *

"Ron! I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Sure you have," Ron remarked coldly.

"I really have," Hermione said quickly, "but with what with what everything that's been going on, I got completely sidetracked. I'm really sorry, forgive me?"

"What? Just like that?! You honestly expect me to forgive you as you completely abandon me and spend all your time with Malfoy and the other Slytherin's?"

"Hey! His name is Draco, and I love him. We're going to get married, just like Ginny is going marry Blaise and Harry is going to marry Pansy. Who cares what house they're from? What matters is that we love them," Hermione retorted, feeling her temper rising.

"How can you love them? They're disgusting. What about all the years that they bullied you? Bullied me! Does that not matter anymore?"

"That's in the past now. And it's not like we liked them either. We called them names, we cursed each other. They're not completely to blame."

"So that's it then? You're just gonna forget me because you've found the person you love?"

"Ron, I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've been busy. Harry's been busy, but he still finds the time to talk to his best mate."

"Well, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do about it? I don't have that time turner anymore, it's not like I can go back in time and fix things for you."

Before Ron could retort back, screams erupted from the other side of the room.

"What the-"

"GINNY!" Blaise bellowed as he barged through the crowd.

Hermione dropped her glass and ran after him.

There, lying on the floor was Ginny. Unconscious.

* * *

**Whoa. What did you think of that?!**

**Review please, it will make me smile, something I haven't done for a while.**


	24. News

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! One of the most popular chapters of this story- it's much appreciated : ) you all put a smile on my face. **

**(This teaser was added to on the 16th February 2010, to make it a bit longer. But still one of the shortest chapters.)**

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

"_GINNY!" Blaise bellowed as he barged through the crowd._

_Hermione dropped her glass and ran after him._

_There, lying on the floor was Ginny. Unconscious._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 24: News_

Draco swore and bolted after Hermione, gripping her tightly to keep her from falling beside Ginny. Hermione was staring at her best friend lying on the floor and pale as a ghost. She was unable to believe what had just happened. She had been looking ill all day, why hadn't she made her see Madam Pomfrey sooner? Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It was selfish to think of it, but she didn't want her engagement party to be ruined. However, she still was scared to see her best friend looking as she did.

The room was silent; the only noise Draco could hear was Mrs Weasley sobbing nearby. Everyone was in shock, just like Hermione. No-one moved, they just looked at the scene before them.

Someone had to take control.

"Somebody get Madam Pomfrey! Quick!" Draco shouted. To his right, he saw the door appear and watched as Ron charged out of the room.

People seemed to begin to move again. Blaise conjured a pillow and put it beneath Ginny's head. Harry bent down, and gently shook her arm, calling her name. There were murmurings around the room, what had happened to Ginny?

A few minutes later the Room of Requirement burst open. Madam Pomfrey bustled through the crowd, closely followed by Ron and Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey examined Ginny quickly before whispering a spell. Ginny rose from the floor, hanging in mid air. It was seriously creepy, Ginny looked like she was dead.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing," Madam Pomfrey said, calmly. Mrs Weasley broke into a fresh flood of tears. Hermione held onto Draco firmly. She felt as though her legs would give way otherwise.

"I have to go with her," she whispered to Draco.

"Of course you do, I'd be scared if you didn't. You go on, someone needs to stay here. I'll catch up with you later," he promised, before kissing her forehead and letting her go.

* * *

Hermione nodded, then proceeded to follow Blaise, and the rest of the Weasley family out of the room. Harry and Pansy had made the choice to help Draco with the party. Once they heard news, they would come as quickly as they could.

It was around 8 o'clock, dinner had ended a while ago and everyone was in their common rooms. They were completely silent. Even Mrs Weasley had managed to achieve a level of control. It would have been eerie to watch them pass by, only catching glimpses of their faces in the moonlight which streamed from the windows.

It was a short walk to the Hospital Wing. The door closed behind them as Madam Pomfrey charmed Ginny to drop slowly onto the bed. Everyone immediately began to move closer to her but Madam Pomfrey demanded she was left some space in which to examine her properly.

"You may wait on the other side of the curtains," she said calmly. Then the curtains closed around her, and Ginny was out of sight.

Blaise and Mrs Weasley stayed closest to the curtains, while Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina sat on the chairs in the corner of the Hospital walked up to the other end of the room, near the windows. She let out a few deep breaths, trying to keep her composure. Everything hadhappened so quickly, and now it was sinking in. Her best friend was ill. What if Ginny died? Would she be able to move on from that? They had been best friends for years, bonding over the fact that they were the only girls in a whole sea of males. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped round to see who it was.

It was Ron.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

Hermione sighed.

"About what? You made it clear just now that you hated me," she murmured tiredly.

"What? I don't hate you, Hermione! I never said that," Ron looked shocked, and hurt flashed across his face.

"Well you certainly implied it. What did you say again? 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've been busy. Harry's been busy, but he still finds the time to talk to his best mate'?"

Ron blushed. "That doesn't mean that I hate you. I just hate that we never spend any time together, the two of us. Hell, even the three of us haven't spend an afternoon together since we came back to school. You spend all your time in your room, with your partner, doing homework and god knows what else. You've gotten really close with Draco...and I never expected that. It's you and Malfoy! You were enemies throughout school, and in less than a month you've fallen in love with him! Don't you find that a little strange? You, Harry and Ginny have got amazing relationships and-"

Hermione paled, and held up her hand to interupt him. "Please don't tell me you don't love Luna," she whispered.

"Of course I do. But Luna isn't a Slytherin. We should, on the principle of being part of Gryffindor house, hate them. I can't understand how you are so close with them."

Hermione shook her head. How on earth was she supposed to get across to him what she felt for Draco? Ron was being completely stubborn, and he was wrong.

"It doesn't matter what house they're in Ron. I'll admit, I hated Draco at first, but the SimKid task really made us bond, and I realised how much we have in common. It's who they are Ron, not what house they're in."

"The SimKid task? Hermione! That was when Malfoy cheated on you with Pansy!" Ron exploded, then realised that the others had turned their heads to see what was going on, he lowered his voice. How did that make you bond? Wouldn't that make you hate him?

Hermione sighed again. "Draco didn't cheat on me, Ron. Pansy came on to him and flung herself on him. That was when I walked him, before he had time to push her off. That wasn't his fault, and anyway I've forgiven him. I've forgiven Pansy. I don't see why you must dredge up the past, especially when you clearly don't know the full details."

Ron shrugged.

"Listen, why don't you come over when all this drama is over. We can set up a DVD player and watch some movies. All of us." Hermione suggested kindly. She wanted to clear this up. Ron was right, in a way. She had been forgetting one of her best friends. But wasn't she allowed to move on? Make new friends? Did Ron expect the three of them to be such a close knit group forever?

"De ve de player? Moovies? What are they?" Ron frowned, bemused.

"They show films, animated, like our moving photographs but they tell a story. How do you not know about them? Your dad loves Muggle equipment." Hermione laughed softly.

Again, Ron shrugged. "Well, he may do, but that doesn't mean we had Muggle stuff in the house, he just kept it in the shed. You should know that. Also, we don't do that in our room, here. We're more of the playing cards and doing homework type. It's really strange being in the same room as Crabbe; he really is as dumb as he looks. But Neville and Hannah are nice, obviously. We just tend to leave Crabbe and Violet to their own devices."

"Ron! That's not very nice, why don't you include them?"

Ron groaned but before he could answer the question, the sound of curtains rustling made them turn their heads to where Ginny lay. Madam Pomfrey had opened the curtains, a grim look on her face. Hermione and Ron bolted down the room so they could hear the news.

"Well?" Mrs Weasley asked breathlessly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled sympathetically at Mrs Weasley.

"I know what happened to Miss Weasley. I sincerely hope that this news is good not bad. She is not ill in any way, shape or form. She simply became extremely dehydrated and her body couldn't take the strain. It shut down which made her become unconscious."

"So she is going to be back to normal?" Blaise asked, hopefully.

"That depends on your definition of normal, Mr Zabini." The nurse smiled weakly. "Miss Weasley here is....pregnant."

* * *

**Review if you haven't already done so : )**

**Btw, if you're still unhappy with the length, I'll make up for it with the next chapter, hopefully.  
**


	25. The Truth

**Heyy! Told you that it would be a long time till I updated again...sorry.**

**I added to the last chapter, but it's still really short. In fact, it's the shortest chapter ever *cries in shame* I'm really sorry about that, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it? *smiles prettily* **

**Haha, so yeah, read the previous chapter for a bit more dialogue and stuff and then review if you haven't already *winks* I know you're out there, hell, I used to be one of them! But now I review each story I read, because I know how it makes the author feels. I'm really happy for all the new readers who have reviewed, please keep it up! *beams* **

**I have a *description* problem...**

**Nearly 600 reviews, how many will we get for this chapter? Show the love, as you always do : )**

**Love sent to: That Romantic. Sparkie3222, ShelbySarleslovesWWE4EVER, ManhattanStreetLights, BustyxxxxWizard, Ayriannah, dreadfuldelights, mellyjellybelly, MissRose2481, ****Lightning And Blossoms****, Ashyia Francis Belladonna, 11xNaNx11, cullen's pet, cyn23, CFCRockAngel, Sesshoumaruluver01, CCCookiexC3, sweet-tang-honney, ForbiddenForest56, Mrs whitlock12897, Anastasia Snape, x8jessica8x, tfobmv18, jayd-n33, Dodyroo, xxxMissMalfoyxxx, Crossy, lilac9109, Malf0yL0VerKen, bunny08, Emeraldlia, Kiku18, caitlinlikestwilight, and Edward-Cullen-1.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

"_So she is going to be back to normal?" Blaise asked, hopefully._

"_That depends on your definition of normal, Mr Zabini." The nurse smiled weakly. "Miss Weasley here is....pregnant."_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 25: The Truth_

Blaise gasped in astonishment. He knelt down, and gripped one of Ginny's hands tightly. He stared at the love of his life, the woman who would give him a child. At that moment in time, he couldn't love her anymore. He was shocked but immensely proud and happy. _I'm going to be a father..._ He didn't want to think of what everyone's reactions would be, but he also didn't care. All he wanted was for Ginny to wake up, and then they could celebrate the new life growing inside her.

Hermione felt her knees buckle and held onto Ron who was standing next to her. _Ginny was pregnant?_ Hermione couldn't take it all in; but she knew that at least she hadn't the shock of finding out that Ginny was sexually active, like her mother. And for that, she was grateful.

"P-p-p-pregnant?" Mrs Weasley stuttered, staring at her seemingly innocent little girl.

"Yes. Luckily, with our advanced wizarding technology, I can tell you that she is only two weeks along. Some wizarding pregnancies show signs earlier than muggle pregnancies. Have you noticed any signs?" Madam Pomfrey asked Blaise, Ron and Hermione.

Ron shook his head, he was still processing the fact that his baby sister, was going to have a baby of her own.

Blaise glanced at Hermione and then said, "Well, she's been feeling emotional these past few days. She had an argument with Hermione today over something really trivial, and then burst into tears. We were really worried about her; she's not normally like that."

"And then tonight, she looked really pale, and tired," Hermione added. "I was getting her a drink before she collapsed. It all happened so quickly."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Well, I'll keep her here tonight; I've given her a potion to help her sleep. She won't wake up until she is fully rested, and that will probably be sometime mid morning tomorrow. She has had a lot to deal with in a short space of time. She will start experiencing morning sickness in a few weeks. I advise you that you arrange for a Healer, so she can get to know Ginny sooner and monitor the situation. Is it alright to congratulate you on being a grandmother Mrs Weasley?"

"A grandmother!" Mrs Weasley paled. "Oh goodness no, please. I don't even want to think about it."

"I advise that you all sit down and discuss this when Ginny is awake tomorrow and you will know how she feels about it."

Blaise nodded, and then asked. "Can I stay with her tonight? I don't like being away from her."

Madam Pomfrey hesitated; she didn't usually allow guests to stay with her patients. But he could see how much Blaise cared about Ginny, and decided to allow it.

"Of course. You may take the bed next to her. I'll get some bedding for you."

She walked off into her office.

"Congratulations, Blaise," Hermione smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," beamed Blaise. "Obviously, I didn't expect this to happen so soon, but you can't change the past, and this baby is going to be the most spoiled child ever."

"I still don't understand," Mr Weasley frowned. "You two have known each other for two months yes? You haven't even had a family dinner at the Burrow yet...and you're now expecting a child? Surely, that's quite rushed..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry sir, we should have been more careful," Blaise stood up to face his soon to be father in law. "We are in love though, and this child is most definitely wanted. I didn't think I'd fall in love with your daughter so quickly...but I did. Yes, I know it's fast but please, don't be mad at Ginny. If you need to place the blame somewhere, place it on me. It's my responsibility to be safe, but I guess we're too much in love and-"

"You don't need to go into details, Blaise. My ears, I'm afraid, will not take it."

Blaise laughed weakly. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey returned, with some sheets and blankets.

"Here you are," she said and magically made the bed.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

The door to the Hospital Wing opened, and Professor Dumbledore entered- having stayed in the Room of Requirement to help out Draco.

"Might I suggest that now you are all reassured, you take yourselves either to the Room of Requirement to see your friends, or to bed and rest from this eventful day? Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Bill, Fleur, Angelina and George, you are all welcome to stay in the guest tower tonight. Then you can see Ginny early in the morning instead of having to travel home to a restless sleep and then travelling back here," Dumbledore said kindly.

Mr Weasley nodded, "that would be lovely. Thank you Dumbledore."

"No problem at all. If you'd like to accompany me then to the guest tower. The house elves have made up your beds so you will be able to go straight to bed if you wish. Then in the morning, we shall discuss this situation in more detail."

The six of them kissed Ginny on the forehead, said goodbye to Ron, Blaise and Hermione and then left the Hospital Wing.

"Are you going to stay here now?" Hermione asked Blaise.

Blaise nodded, "I meant what I said. I hate being away from her. I know it's stupid, we've only been together for two months for crying out loud, but it just feels right. I love her with all my heart and I never want to lose her. I even got disowned by my mother because I was marrying a Weasley. But I don't care. Ginny is my family, and we've got a child on the way. How could life get any better?"

Hermione saw Ron frown out of the corner of her eye. She ignored it, but Blaise saw.

"You got a problem, Ron?"

Ron blushed. "No...It's just; don't you think you're rushing into this? Like Dad said-"

"Ron!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. "Didn't you just hear what Blaise said? They _love_ each other! Why is that so difficult to understand?"

"Because!" Ron replied angrily.

"Because? What sort of argument is that?" Hermione retorted, angrily. Why couldn't he be happy for his sister?

"Ugh," Ron groaned in frustration. "Just leave it."

"No. I'd like to know what's up with you as well," Blaise said, his eyes glinting.

Ron could see that he was backed into a corner.

"Fine. Fine! It's not exactly complicated- I just think that you're rushing into things. And besides it's Ginny we're talking about here. My baby sister. Don't I have a right to be a bit overprotective? She gets put with Zabini here and two months later she is knocked up! That's not right, at all. If you really loved her, you would make sure that she was kept safe, until you're ready and able to raise a child."

Then he pushed past Hermione and exited the room.

Hermione stood alone with Blaise.

"Huh..." Blaise remarked.

Hermione's anger had melted away. Yes, she didn't agree with what Ron had said, but now she could see where he was coming from. From Ron's perspective, his actions were justified. They just weren't true. It wasn't his problem; it wasn't his to deal with. It was about Ginny and Blaise in the end, they were the parents. Who was anyone to say that this baby was wrong?

"What you gonna do?" Blaise said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She asked, distracted.

"About your party. Are you going to have another one or what?"

"Oh...no, I don't think so. The main point was to celebrate our engagement. We did, even if it was cut a little short. Maybe next week we can have an evening in our room, just for the special ones. We can fix up the TV and get some DVD's somehow. Do you think Dumbledore will let us do that?"

Blaise laughed and replied, "Of course! Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe we should be focusing on our schoolwork?"

"To hell with schoolwork! We deserve some relaxation; it's been so hectic lately. Especially now," he glanced at Ginny, his expression becoming gentler. "Anyway, you should get back to Draco. He'll be wondering what happened."

"Yes, that's a good idea. We'll see you in the morning then." Hermione hugged Blaise briefly goodbye, not finding it at all weird to be doing this. She wasn't like Ron, she could forget the past. It wasn't like she could change anything for crying out loud! Hermione made her way out of the Hospital Wing and returned to the room of requirement.

* * *

The door was open, and she heard voices coming from inside.

"Mother, please don't keep saying that," she heard Draco say tiredly. Hermione frowned, what were they talking about? Unintentionally, she leaned as close to the open door as possible. The room seemed to be aware of what Hermione was doing, and magnified the voices of Draco and Narcissa so she could hear without straining.

"But I need to get it through to you. You don't seem to understand, Draco darling. Hermione is not fit to be your wife; you must know that deep down. She is not part of the class that we come from-"

"Who cares anymore? Mother, I feel happier than I have in my entire life. She makes me feel sane, like I'm worth something. And I'm not going to let her go just because she doesn't have the right _background._ The society we were part of doesn't exist anymore, and there is no need for this blood status discrimination. I've changed, and I think that you need to as well."

"Oh please, have some sense. We didn't raise you to throw away your fortune like this. You must do what is best for the family."

"And how exactly is objecting to marry Hermione best for this family? Surely it will tarnish our name further, for being openly discriminating against Muggleborns? Wouldn't it show some respect and honour if I marry Hermione, as it shows that I don't care about what background someone has?"

"But in order to retain your fortune, you must marry a pureblood! It's _tradition_-"

"To hell with tradition! It's a new age, mother. I don't need money in order to be happy. I'm happy now, and that's because I love Hermione. I want to marry her; I want to have children with her. And you can't do anything to stop me. You can't bribe me with money, I don't want it. It's time someone said no to you mother. And I can't believe it's taken me so long to realise that."

With that, Draco walked out of the room. Hermione panicked and ran in the opposite direction. Then she stopped, and began walking back towards the room, as if she was just arriving at that moment.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. She was never a very good liar. Draco was standing outside the room, his eyes bright. Narcissa, she guessed, was still in the room. _Good, let her stay in there._

She ran back up to him and wrapped her arms round his neck, greeting him warmly. When she let go, his eyes had softened slightly, but she knew that he was onto her.

"Draco! Oh, you'll never guess! Ginny is pregnant!" Hermione blurted, wanting to steer the conversation away from her dodgy arrival.

"Gee thanks for giving me time to guess," Draco chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just...exciting! And scary at the same time of course, Ginny is sleeping now. We can go and see her in the morning."

"Where's Blaise?"

"In the Hospital Wing. He's staying with Ginny, he didn't want to be away from her- isn't that sweet?"

"What's going on? You're clearly trying very hard to avoid something...I can tell by the way you're looking at me."

"Me? Hide something? I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione scoffed, avoiding his eyes.

"Hermione," Draco said sternly. "You're a terrible liar. Out with it or I guess... I'll just have... to force you to..." Draco ran his hand up her arm, and she shivered at his touch. Damn...she wasn't going to last if he kept that up.

"Nothing's wrong, honestly," she said quietly, concentrating on keeping her voice steady. Draco moved his hand up to her neck, and traced her collarbone lightly.

"Hermione..."

"Is this really the time and place to be doing this?" Hermione asked, desperately.

Draco stepped forward, and lightly pressed his lips down on hers. Hermione felt herself melt, he knew exactly how she liked it, slow, soft but full of adoration. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his ice blond hair. Draco yelped and broke off the kiss.

"Damn it Hermione! I'm the one supposed to be teasing you! You're not supposed to do that!"

"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently, her voice ragged. She just wanted to forget about what she had heard, and continue kissing her lovely fiancé.

"You know perfectly well what. You know how much I love it when you touch my hair, or did you just forget that?"

"Oops..." Hermione giggled.

"Yes, oops. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten. You were walking away when I saw you. I take it you heard me talking to mother."

This brought her back down to reality. She groaned.

"Why don't we just go back to our room and talk about this? Do you need any help in the room?"

Draco sighed, but let it go. "No, everyone managed to leave after Ginny went out. Dumbledore helped, so did Harry and Pansy. Mother just stayed in the corner, drinking Cauldron Cocktails."

"Cauldron Cocktails?"

"Yeah, it's the '_in_' drink at the moment, all her friends drink it," he paused and frowned. "Anyway, we can just go back to the room. I'm guessing Harry and Pansy will be wondering what happened."

They walked back to their room, hand in hand.

* * *

When they got back to their room, Harry and Pansy were cuddling on the sofa. They immediately stood up when Draco and Hermione entered the room.

"Well?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who then said. "Ginny's pregnant. Two weeks."

Harry gaped, and Pansy's hand shot up to her mouth.

"Pregnant?" She said, her voice muffled.

"Uh huh. Blaise is staying the night with her in the Hospital Wing. She's suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. I was so relieved that it wasn't life threatening, she really scared me tonight."

"But still...she's pregnant. That's a huge life change. What did everyone else think? Did Mrs Weasley cry again?" Harry asked, concerned.

"She was getting teary eyed yes. I think she was just in shock to be honest. Once Ginny is rested, they're going to all discuss their situation with Dumbledore."

"Wow...talk about an extreme turn of events," Pansy said, completely shocked.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you think they're ready to have a child together? They haven't been exactly together long..." Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't think it matters how long they've been together. They're in love and have lots of friends and family around to support them. What else should matter?"

"I guess...it's so hard to take in though you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. Ron took it pretty badly. He was unhappy to begin with, but I don't think that this has helped."

Draco turned to Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione realised that she hadn't clued Draco in to how Ron was feeling. They had been arguing when Ginny collapsed. It all seemed so long ago now.

"Before Ginny fainted, Ron and I had been arguing. He felt like I personally had been ignoring him, and I was spending too much time with you guys."

"The little-" Draco growled but Hermione held out her hand.

"No, you can't get mad at him. Yes he is stubborn and irritating but he's mine and Harry's friend. He's also Ginny's big brother. We can't leave him out anymore. I invited him to a movie night, along with Luna."

"But he was arguing with you on your engagement night!"

"I know, but I can see where he is coming from, and I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Fine..." Draco relented, but he wasn't happy. So what if she was spending too much time with him? They loved each other, what were they supposed to do?

"Huh...interesting night all round then," Pansy smiled.

"All round?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Mmhmm," Harry smiled, before gazing at Pansy.

"Well, go on. That's just; really mean if you don't tell us!" Draco said, sadly.

Hermione laughed at Draco, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes. I go weird sometimes...but you love me for it," Draco winked. Hermione scoffed and poked his nose.

"Hey!"

"Shh, Harry and Pansy need to tell us their news!"

"Fiiine," Draco grumbled, but then ruffled Hermione's hair playfully.

"Do that again and you're sleeping on the floor," warned Hermione. She liked her hair at the moment; she didn't want the hard work of Ginny and Pansy to go to waste.

"You're such a meanie," Draco said, pretending to be hurt.

"Uh guys, seriously. Save it for the privacy of your own bedroom!" Pansy said with a disgusted look on her face.

Hermione coughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said. "Please tell us! He'll be good I promise."

Draco tried to protest but received a poke in the ribs. He became silent.

"Well...we just wanted to let you know that we've set a date for the wedding. May 19th. That gives us enough time to sort things out, and also hopefully the weather will be nicer. We're going to ask Dumbledore if we can have it at Hogwarts. We don't really have homes to go to, and in a way, Hogwarts has become a sanctuary for us. It's our home. Feels kind of fitting..."

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful news! Having it here would be such a good idea! By the lake...at night..." Hermione trailed off wistfully.

"Now...now...don't start daydreaming Hermione. It will be our time before theirs, and I promise you it will be the best day of your life," Draco smiled.

Hermione sighed happily.

"Anyway, we will say goodnight. Me and Hermione have something we need to talk about. Night guys," smiled Draco, before steering Hermione into their bedroom.

Do you wanna talk about it now, or after you've got ready for bed?" Draco asked kindly.

Hermione hesitated, thinking. "After I've got ready for bed I think. See you in about quarter of an hour? Maybe half an hour if I'm honest." She laughed.

"Alright, I'll get ready out here, then I'll be waiting for you in here," he patted the bed. Hermione blushed and hurried into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it- she didn't want Draco to sneak in.

* * *

Over half an hour had passed before Hermione came out. She slipped in beside Draco, who was reading a book.

"Ready," she smiled weakly.

"Hmm?" Draco looked up from his book.

"Never mind," Hermione said brightly, and rolled onto her side. She really did not want this conversation.

"Only joking. Come on, we need to talk about this."

"I really don't think we need to," Hermione sat up. "It's clear what your mother thinks, and what you think. Need we have to bring this up?"

"How much did you hear?"

"I'm hoping just the end bit, how long were you arguing for?"

"Not long, about ten minutes? It started out quite innocently. She said that she liked the dress you had chosen to wear tonight. And I said that yes, you looked beautiful. And then she launched into the whole, 'she isn't right you' argument."

"Huh...ok then." Hermione replied.

"Is that all you can say? Aren't you upset?"

"Not really, I knew there was something about me she didn't like. I'm more...relieved that I know what she thinks about me. I don't have to worry about it anymore. And also, it's not like I can help it. She cares about the fact I'm a muggleborn. I can't change that!"

"I know, I know," Draco soothed, opening his arms. Hermione curled into a ball, and felt reassured immediately when Draco held her.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we aren't going to listen to her. I don't know why she can't accept that I'm happiest when I'm with you. She usually has been supportive of my decisions, but that's probably because it's what she and father wanted. Now I'm 'rebelling' against them."

"What did she mean...about your inheritance?"

"What? Oh...just that it's 'tradition' the Malfoy heir marries a pureblood- to keep the line pure. I don't care about tradition, I want to marry you. And she can't stop me. Who cares if I don't get my inheritance? I'd rather be poor and happy, than rich and miserable."

Hermione smiled. "I love you Draco Malfoy, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," Draco smirked.

Hermione hit in on the arm. "This is where you're supposed to say it back remember?"

"My mistake for being so slow. I love you Hermione Jean Granger, and I'm never going to let you go. Ever."

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

They fell unto a blissful sleep together a little while later, tired out by the events which had taken place that day. What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

**There you go! Not as long as some chapters, but definitely not as short as most chapters : )**

**Lot's to discuss. I'll leave it to you to decide what you say in your review *winks* **

**What was your favourite part of this chapter?  
**


	26. Teasing

**Boo! **

**Been a busy week, so that's why I haven't updated. Not many as usual reviewed the last chapter- where are you faithful reviewers? **

**Decent length chapter to look forward to. I will see what happens this week, and will either update Thursday, or next Sunday.**

**Love sent to: reina13, Lightning And Blossoms, cyn23, tfobmv18, sweet-tang-honney, CFCRockAngel, BustyxxxxWizard, dreadfuldelights, jessirose85, ShelbySarleslovesWWE4EVER, Siriusly-a-princess, reader2015, MissRose2481, jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, CCCookiexC3, Lovestoreadlikecrazyyy, Callmecrazy17 and Royal shadow1.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 26: Teasing_

Hermione woke up early the next morning, her thoughts unable to keep her asleep any longer. She wanted to go to the Hospital Wing to see Ginny, to make sure she was okay. She rolled over and saw that Draco was still sleeping. She smirked and then got up- the cold air making her shiver slightly. It was the 1st November after all- it would start snowing soon. Hermione made a mental note to buy some warm boots next time an opportunity presented itself. She chose an outfit for the day, and went into the bathroom to get changed. It was a Sunday, and after the excitement of the past few days, she hadn't done any work- which was extremely unlike her.

When she went back to check on Draco, he was still sleeping. She checked the clock on the wall- it was half past seven. Breakfast started at seven on a Sunday, and finished at nine, to give the students a 'lie in'. Most students went without breakfast, as their idea of a lie in was until midday.

Hermione knelt on the bed, looking at Draco. He was so adorable when he slept...not that he wasn't adorable when he was awake, but at least she didn't have to deal with him teasing her all the time. But that, she supposed, was what love was all about. They loved each other enough not to be hurt when the other made a joke about them.

"Draaaaacooo," she said softly, not wanting to scare him.

No reply.

She rubbed his arm, gently of course, and said his name again.

"Nuhhh, go away. No wake up..." muttered Draco.

"Come on Draco, it's time to wake up," she smiled.

"Noo...leave me alone," Draco rolled over. He was clearly desperate to stay in bed the whole day.

"Ugh fiiiiine, I'll go to breakfast without you then. By the time you're down, they'll have run out of the muffins you so greatly love."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Draco shot out of bed, and proceeded to getting dressed there and then. It wasn't hard, considering he only slept in his boxers.

Hermione averted her eyes before realising that she didn't have to anymore. Instead, she could relish the sight of the handsome Draco Malfoy- toned from years of Quidditch.

"Like what you see?" Draco winked.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?" Hermione replied flirtatiously.

"Well...I think we should see how much you like it..." Draco glanced down at the bed.

"Don't, or else I may have to take you up on that offer. Come on, we have things to do today."

"Fine...there is always tonight," Draco smiled.

Hermione blushed.

"Ahh, I love it when you blush. And especially when it's so early in the morning. Just makes my whole day seem brighter," Draco teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, and that's why you take every opportunity to make me blush. If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you."

"Well then, it's a good thing you love me isn't it? I'd hate for us to return to being enemies...it's much more fun this way."

"I know what you mean. Doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you all the time though. It's fun teasing you. 'Makes my day seem brighter', know what I mean?" Hermione winked.

"Hey! Don't copy my lines! It makes me realise how corny they sound!" Draco laughed.

"Well, you should think of some less corny lines. Anyway, I don't think they're that bad. They do what you want them to anyway."

"Really? And what's that?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"To make me fall in love with you even more," Hermione smiled.

It was Draco's turn to blush. "Aww shucks," he said in a fake American accent. "You made me blush."

Hermione giggled, and replied. "Good. Now you know what it feels like."

"I do baby, I truly do," Draco nodded, still in his American accent- which was terrible by the way.

Hermione groaned. "Will you stop talking and finish dressing? Aren't you cold in just your jeans?"

"Nope, your love keeps me nice and toasty," Draco smirked.

"OK, that's going too far into the territory of corny."

"Sorry, my bad. It's true though."

"Just get dressed will you? I'll make it worth your while..."

Draco got Hermione's hint and proceeded to literally throw his clothes on.

"Good boy." Hermione said, patting his head mockingly.

"Don't call me a boy, darling. I'm 100% pure man." Draco said proudly, a twinkle in his grey speckled eyes.

"Yeah...right." Hermione snorted.

Draco gasped. "You just insulted my manliness!"

"And yet, you just proved my point. _Real_ men don't whine." Hermione laughed.

Draco glowered, but said nothing. _Sometimes, Hermione was mean..._

"And now you're insulting me in your head."

"No, of course I wasn't..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"OK, I was...but I was only kidding. Like you were with the manliness joke. We're just teasing each other...right?"

Hermione coughed, "of course..."

"Hey!"

"I'm only kidding. Of course I'm only teasing you. I love you too damn much to hurt you, and also, it's really easy to tease you. You can be really gullible sometimes." Hermione smiled, before pressing herself against Draco, giving him a short but sweet kiss.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Now come on Hermione! We don't want all the muffins to be gone!"

And with that, Draco pulled Hermione out of the room. Hermione protesting that _she_ was the one who wanted to be gone early. Draco scoffed and told her to not be so silly. Hermione glowered at Draco's back.

* * *

An hour later, Harry, Pansy, Draco and Hermione arrived in the Hospital Wing. Draco rubbing his stomach, wondering if he shouldn't have eaten that last blueberry muffin.

The Weasley family- including Blaise and Luna- were already there.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled.

"Harry dear," Mrs Weasley beamed back, before giving him a hug.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked.

"As well as expected. It's still quite a shock if I'm honest with you. Ginny, pregnant. It makes it so much harder to see her as our little girl."

Harry nodded awkwardly. It wasn't really his territory.

Draco noticed Ron sitting in the furthest chair and nudged Hermione. Hermione nodded in reply, but didn't walk over to Ron. She stayed close my Draco's side, making sure that Ron saw them. So what if she spent 'all her time' with him? That was what they were supposed to do.

Everyone settled into quiet conversations. Madam Pomfrey came into the room to tell the group Ginny would wake up in the next hour.

The waiting commenced.

Ron got up to pace up and down the corridor of beds, and Hermione decided to talk to Luna. She was after all going to be one of her bridesmaid. Hermione briefly wondered how big Ginny would be by Valentine's Day. She would be around four months pregnant. Hermione took note, so when they shopped for bridesmaid dresses; they needed to find a dress which could be easily reshaped in case Ginny gained a lot of weight.

Hi Luna," Hermione sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hello, Hermione," she replied pleasantly. "Your party last night was beautiful. I loved the whole theme. Are you getting married at night?"

"Thanks. We decided on sunset, but it probably will drift into night-time. I hope it will be a clear night. The idea of watching the sun set, and then watching the stars come out seems so...romantic."

"Yes," Luna said dreamily. "You will have to put up boundary spells to make sure no Dooglers get inside."

Hermione hid a smile. Luna didn't mean to be funny, and Hermione had got used to her naming weird creatures. It still made her laugh though.

"Dooglers?"

"Yes, they are creatures of the night, and like to cause mischief. I would hate for them to come and ruin your lovely night."

"Yes...that would be quite unfortunate," Hermione let out a chuckle. Then she changed the subject.

"How is Ron?"

"Do you mean, how is Ron generally, or how is Ron about Ginny?" Luna was quite perceptive.

"Generally."

"His mood changes quite a lot. Sometimes, he is the Ron I love. The Ron at our engagement party. But most of the time, he goes for long walks, and when he comes back he doesn't talk to me. A few days ago a sofa appeared in our room. Since then, he's slept on it. He seems to have so much emotion bottled up inside himself. He's like a volcano, waiting to erupt. I don't really know what the matter is."

"You don't? I would have thought he'd have told you..."

"What? What do you mean?" Luna sat up straighter. "Please, Hermione. I need to know."

Hermione was surprised by this sudden burst of anxiousness. It was uncommon to see Luna...not calm. Luna was such a serene person, nothing seemed to affect her. But apparently, Ron did.

"Well...last night Ron came to talk to me. We got into an argument. He feels like he is being ignored, and he doesn't like it. He wants us to be close again. He doesn't like that we've gotten so close to our partners, especially me and Draco. He didn't expect that."

"By...'he wants us to be close again' does he mean...does he mean him and you?" Luna whispered. She looked at Hermione and her eyes went blank.

"What? No! Not in that way. Don't be silly." Hermione put her hand on Luna's knee. "He loves you Luna. And I love Draco. I wouldn't trade what I have with him for Ron, no offence. We tried it last year, and it just didn't work out. I've seen you together, and you just fit. In a way that we never did."

"Really? You truly believe that?"

"Of course I do," Hermione smiled kindly.

"I guess we'll have to have a talk about this tonight. I really hope this can be resolved. I love him Hermione, and I don't want to lose him."

"It will be okay," Hermione said reassuringly, before putting her arm round the sixth year.

"Now, once Ginny is out of here and settled back into the daily life of things, I want you and Ron to come to our room to have a move night. It will help us go back and build on our friendships again. Also, I want you to come with me, Ginny and Pansy to Diagon Alley in a few weeks to browse dresses. It will be nice to have a girly trip, and I feel as though you need some relaxation. Sound good?"

Luna smiled brightly, her eyes shone. "Yes, that sounds like just the thing I need."

Hermione glanced at Ron, who hadn't been paying attention to their conversation. _Good._

Luna smiled at Hermione, and then got up to walk with Ron. She watched as Luna put her hand on his upper arm, and Ron jumped nervously. He smiled when he saw it was Luna and embraced her. Hermione took it as a good sign that he hadn't walked away from her. She didn't want any more drama for the time being. So much had happened in such a short space of time.

She gestured for Draco to come over; he had been talking to Blaise by Ginny's bed. Draco went over to her and sat down next to Hermione.

"What were you talking to Luna about?" Draco murmured.

"Nothing that will interest you, Draco," Hermione smiled and leant her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Half an hour later, the room was quiet. Everyone was watching Ginny sleep. She would be waking up any moment.

Ron and Luna were sitting by the windows, deep in whispered conversation. Draco was playing with Hermione's hair whilst she listened to Draco's beating heart.

Then, Hermione heard a small cough. She sat up and glanced at Ginny. Her eyes were scrunched up.

"Ginny!"

Everyone immediately crowded round the bed. Blaise was whispering to Ginny, encouraging her to open her eyes.

"Blaise?" Ginny croaked.

Blaise cheered. "Yes Gin. I'm here. You're fine now."

"Mum?" Ginny opened her eyes.

Mrs Weasley dabbed at her eyes. "Oh Ginny. Don't scare us like this every again. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"Don't worry Mum," her voice cracked. "Can I have some water?"

"Madam Pomfrey! She's awake!" George shouted as he hurtled into the office where the school nurse was listening to a programme on the wireless.

Madam Pomfrey appeared seconds later with a glass of water, and a steaming potion.

"Here, drink these," she gestured to the cups in her hands.

"Do I have to?" Ginny glanced at the frothing cup.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "You need to keep your strength up."

Ginny sat up, aided by Blaise. She grimaced when she drank the potion. But at once, her pale face brightened considerably. She looked like she usually did now, and Hermione was glad.

She went over and hugged Ginny.

"Merlin, Ginny. Trust you to upstage my engagement party." She laughed, and winked to show that she was only teasing.

"Sorry about that. What happened? I remember talking to you about Ron...and then I woke up here."

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering who was going to tell her.

"I think we'll go get Professor Dumbledore..." Harry said quickly, took Pansy's hand and fled from the room. They clearly felt awkward standing there, and didn't want to be there when they told Ginny she was pregnant.

"Umm..." Hermione hesitated, then looked at Draco.

Draco looked at Ron.

Ron looked at Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley glanced at her husband.

Mr Weasley glared at Blaise.

"Umm...well...the thing is," Blaise stammered.

"You're pregnant," Luna stated.

"Luna!" A chorus of voices echoed around the room.

"What? None of you were going to do it. I thought I'd take the plunge," Luna defended herself.

"I'm-I'm pregnant?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening. She looked at her flat stomach.

"Yes, love," Blaise took hold of her hand. "You're pregnant."

Ginny burst into tears.

Hermione lunged forward for another hug but Ginny waved her free hand.

"N-n-no," she spluttered. "I-I-It's happy t-tears."

Blaise grinned. "We're going to have a baby."

He kissed her tear stained cheek. Ginny smiled, opened her arms. Everyone took this as a sign to hug her, and congratulate her. Hermione noticed Ron was the last to hug her, he looked grim. _But, _Hermione considered,_ he didn't make a scene. That's something at least._

* * *

They stayed until Harry and Pansy arrived back with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore smiled. "If it is no inconvenience to you, I would like to have a talk with Blaise, Ginny and her parents alone. If you can stand the strong wind, why don't you all take a walk in the grounds? Or light a fire in your room? I'm sure you have homework to catch up on."

Everyone nodded, and Hermione, Draco, Ron, Luna, Harry and Pansy- accompanied by George, Fleur, Bill and Angelina- left the Hospital Wing. They heard the lock click, and could hear no more.

* * *

**Did you think Ginny's reaction was an accurate portrayal? I've (obviously) never been pregnant, so I wouldn't know. Lol.**

**What was your favourite moment in the chapter? What would you like to see come up in the next couple of chapters?**

**Review please *smiles***


	27. How Time Flies

**Wow! Great response from the last chapter everyone : )**

**Sorry it took longer than normal. I actually have been busy though! My social life seems to have picked up and it takes up alot of my time haha!  
**

**This chapter contains a skip in time, but with a flashback, just to move things along a bit. The flashback will be in italics, so it won't be too confusing. **_**It is now the end of November.**_

**Love sent to:sweet-tang-honney, TashaLyn13, Dodyroo, lilac9109, Siriusly-a-princess, TheGreySpace, 11xNaNx11, lovelyru, MiloSpider, reina13, Ayriannah, kkosoundsfan, jessirose85, jayd-n33, OneLove OneTime OneRefusal, AngelHeartOfMine, Storylover456, tfobmv18, BustyxxxxWizard, selemi, cyn23, Jade2099, dreadfuldelights, ManhattanStreetLights, Lovestoreadlikecrazyyy, CFCRockAngel, Lightning And Blossoms and JacobSalvatoreBlack.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Everyone nodded, and Hermione, Draco, Ron, Luna, Harry and Pansy- accompanied by George, Fleur, Bill and Angelina- left the Hospital Wing. They heard the lock click, and could hear no more._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 27: How Time Flies  
_

The weeks flew by.

Ginny had been released from the Hospital Wing a few days after she collapsed, much to everyone's relief. Her family returned to their homes after they had the meeting with Dumbledore. Ginny reassured her mother that they'd be home for Christmas- only a month away.

Ginny had began throwing up about a week after she returned to the room and was taking a potion every morning to keep her energy up, as well as providing the unborn baby everything it needed whilst inside the womb.

"God, Madam Pomfrey said I'd get used to the taste." Ginny complained at breakfast Sunday morning. "It still tastes vile. You'd think with all the magic and advanced technology we have, they'd make these nicer to drink." She took a sip and scrunched her face up. "Makes me want to throw up."

"But Ginny," Draco teased. "Everything makes you want to throw up."

"Behave," smiled Hermione. "Ginny wants to be sociable, and she can't do that when she is resting in her room all the time."

Ginny nodded, smirking at Draco. He frowned; he didn't like it when anybody (except Hermione) copied his smirk. He was the creator of the Malfoy smirk, and it only worked when a Malfoy (or soon to be Malfoy) used it. So, Draco retaliated by pulling a bowl full of scrambled eggs towards Ginny. She gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth as she bolted towards the door.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"Dude...that was low," Blaise commented, before hurrying off after Ginny.

"What? She used my trademark smirk. Besides, egg doesn't make her feel _that_ sick. I thought it was fish?"

Hermione shook her head. "That was last week! It's egg now! You should really pay attention more."

Draco muttered, "Damn..."

"Yeah! That's exactly it. It's hard enough to have to listen to Ginny throw up. Now you have to make her sick? That's just plain insensitive."

"Sorry, Hermione." Draco touched Hermione's arm, but Hermione pulled away.

"No. Go apologise to her. She'll be in the downstairs toilets, they're nearest."

Draco sighed, and headed towards the door.

Hermione settled down to finish her porridge. She had never liked it before she went to Hogwarts, but the house elves made some kind of special mixture. It was heavenly.

The last few weeks, although she had wanted them to be quiet and peaceful, just hadn't been.

First, Hermione had organised a trip to Diagon Alley with her bridesmaids to look at dresses. They also sneaked into Muggle London to buy some films to bring back to Hogwarts. Even though supposedly no electronic equipment worked inside the castle, Hermione was able to charm the TV and DVD set into a small bubble, where the magic wouldn't interfere with the system. She was quite proud of herself, and they had been able to enjoy a movie night just the two of them (her and Draco).

Next, she had to cope with mounting school work. The teachers had decided to give them practise exams before Christmas, as there was a lot of work to catch up on- what with Hermione and the rest of the school missing a whole year of proper teaching.

She also had to help Ginny; she was becoming very temperamental, what with all the hormones shooting around her body. Blaise was very good with Ginny; he knew exactly when she was on a high, low, or about to throw up. It was sweet to watch them together. But, no-one could do that all the time, so when Blaise needed to sleep or do some homework, Hermione took over, making sure that Ginny had someone to help her when she threw up, and when she got herself worked up over something small. It was tiring, but Hermione wouldn't complain. Ginny would do it for her.

"Hey, Hermione," Pansy said as she slid into the seat opposite her. Harry grinned as he sat down beside her.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I spaced out for a second."

"We noticed, you're holding your spoon by your mouth but not actually moving it."

Hermione glanced down, and realised Harry was right.

"Great..." Hermione sighed.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's not like you're gonna get teased for it," Pansy smiled.

"Hmm. Yeah...see you guys later, I'm gonna go for a walk."

Pansy shot Harry a look, which she ignored.

"Hermione. Haven't you looked outside?" Harry asked.

"No, why?"

"The grounds are covered in snow."

"Well done. It's been snowing for days." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously. An enormous amount of snow. There was a heavy snowstorm, last night. Didn't you hear it?"

She shook her head. "Draco charmed the windows to block the sounds of the weather outside. It's been stormy for ages, and it kept waking me up."

"Oh right, that'd explain it."

"So you're saying I can't go outside? We're trapped inside?"

Harry nodded, "pretty much. Hagrid is trying to clear the paths, but it will take a while."

"That's just brilliant. What if I want some fresh air?"

Harry shrugged. "Unless you want to brave the snow and wind, I'd say you can't have any. But at least we'll warm. Do you want to study for that Herbology exam we have tomorrow?"

Hermione gazed dreamily out of the large windows. Harry was right; the snow was inching up against the window.

"I guess. Library or room?"

"We have a library in our room, Hermione."

"Oh yeah. Merlin, I think I woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. I'm not with it at all," Hermione laughed.

"I know, you better not be like this tomorrow, we have that practise exam and PRC. That means having a high level of intelligence and concentration."

"Come on then, I'll go up and set up the books, you want to revise as well Pansy?"

"Sure, sounds like fun..." Pansy said sarcastically.

Hermione winked and then went up to the room.

* * *

That evening, Hermione and Ginny were in Pansy's room having a mini spa treatment, the Muggle way. When they visited London, Hermione showed the two witches the advantages of having a Muggle spa session, and they had gotten into it enthusiastically. The boys had been banished, and the door was locked, setting off the silencing spell. This meant it time for a gossip session.

"So, how are you and Harry?" Ginny said as she painted Hermione's hand nails a bright purple.

Pansy blushed. "Great actually. I'm so glad that the questionnaire actually worked. Harry and I have so much in common, and we're still learning more each day. We may one day over take you and Blaise in the public displays of love and you and Draco's sweet teasing of each other."

"If I wasn't having my nails painted, I would slap you Pansy," joked Hermione.

"It's the truth though. I wish you could see yourselves when you're together, it's adorable, but just as sickening as watching Blaise and Ginny make out on the sofa."

Ginny grimaced, "well I can't help that Blaise is just irresistible."

"Young love. So innocent," Hermione winked.

"Totally," Ginny smirked.

Pansy and Hermione started talking about the pro's and con's of the questionnaire given to them at the beginning of term. Ginny carried on painting her best friend's nails, but her mind had drifted off elsewhere, to the conversation she had had with her headmaster, mother, father and lover.

_

* * *

_

"_So Miss Weasley, how are you feeling this morning?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly._

"_I feel fine thank you. The potion Madam Pomfrey gave me has made me feel stronger. I don't feel as light headed as I did yesterday."_

"_Wonderful. So now," he clapped his hands, "let's get straight down to business, shall we? We didn't expect the couples to be at this stage so soon in the year, but we have fortunately made a few arrangements for you."_

_Ginny moved slightly, and Blaise took that as a sign she wanted him close to her. He slipped onto the bed, and took her hand. Mrs Weasley looked, but didn't say anything. She was calmer today, and wasn't crying- something which Ginny took as a good sign._

"_But, before I say them. May I ask you one question?"_

"_Of course Headmaster."_

"_This baby is wanted yes? Since the deadline for children is a year this Christmas, and you are not married, you can terminate the pregnancy."_

_Ginny gasped and Blaise froze._

"_This baby is most definitely wanted, I could never do that."_

"_Splendid. Now, all your teachers have been informed of your pregnancy, so you don't have to worry if you need to miss the lesson if you feel too sick or tired. They will also give you extended deadlines when they can, and if you need them. Pregnancies, I have been told, are very draining, especially magical ones. If you feel your magic become weaker, that is believe it or not a good sign as it shows that your child is growing stronger, and using your magic to develop theirs. Even though we know for definite if a child possesses when they are around seven years old, it is more likely that your child will be a witch or wizard if you experience the weakening magic in your pregnancy. Basically, don't worry! Secondly, you have the option of having your scans and treatments in the Hospital Wing, or St Mungo's. We, of course, will pay for all your medical bills, as this is something we were forced to put you under."_

_Mr Weasley looked relieved, it seemed like he had been worried about the extra money this would cost them._

"_Next, as you have become pregnant so soon, you will begin to show during the school term. The lower years know about the Marriage Law, having read it in the Daily Prophet, but that does not mean they have to know that you are pregnant. We can perform a special charm to hide your pregnancy from those you do not wish to see, if you'd like."_

_Ginny looked at Blaise who shrugged. "It's your decision, babe." _

"_I don't want to have the charm. I don't want to have to hide my pregnancy, it's like I would be ashamed to be pregnant, and I'm not. I'm in love, and we're having a child together, what more could I ask for?"_

_Dumbledore nodded, "I respect your feelings, I will make an announcement in due course. I expect you won't be the only one falling pregnant this year. Now, I will let you get back to resting. Mr and Mrs Weasley, would you care to come to my office to discuss the terms of money?"_

_Ginny's parents nodded and stood up._

"_Come for dinner soon Ginny, bring Blaise. It's time we got to know our future son-in-law."_

"_Yes Mum. I love you," she smiled as she hugged her mother._

_The three left the room, and it was just Ginny and Blaise._

"_I love you, Ginny," Blaise whispered, nuzzling into her neck._

"_Would you believe I love you too? I'm so happy that we can experience this together Blaise. I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_They kissed softly before Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and fell quickly into a dreamless sleep._

_

* * *

_

"Ginny?"

"Huh?"

"You're painting my fingers...I think you can stop now," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away."

"Really," Pansy drawled. "We hadn't noticed."

"What were you talking about?"

Before Pansy or Hermione could reply, there was a loud bang on the door.

"Ugh, boys," groaned Pansy.

Hermione wrapped her dressing tighter around her body, and unlocked the door.

Draco stood there, completely flustered, a letter shaking in his outstretched hand.

"It's father," he said.

* * *

**Yes yes yes. I know i'm gonna get exasperated reviewers because I left it on a cliff-hanger. It's just so you have something to look forward to in the next chapter, as I don't think this one was my best. I did like the flashback though...**

**What do you lot think? Good, bad, alright? :\**

**Review please.**


	28. An Unexpected Letter

**Happy Mother's Day everyone! *smiles***

**Love sent to: BustyxxxxWizard, tfobmv18, sweet-tang-honney, Siriusly-a-princess, VioletDhaliwal, dreadfuldelights, Lovestoreadlikecrazyyy, Ashyia Francis Belladonna, lovefromcaitlin, nature love 95, jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, bunny08, dracoluvathatiam, 11xNaNx11, cyn23, ManhattanStreetLights, CFCRockAngel, voldyismyfather, CCCookiexC3, kh2020, Lightning And Blossoms, GlaudioseGoddess, Crossy, RHartRainbowDinos, ., lovelyru and cmssportzgrl.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Draco stood there, completely flustered, a letter shaking in his outstretched hand._

"_It's father," he said._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 28: An Unexpected Letter_

"Your father?!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco nodded. He was shaking with shock. Ginny and Pansy quietly left the room and closed the door behind them. This was clearly not good news, and obviously something which needed to be dealt with in private. Well, at least for the time-being.

"B-b-but he's in Azkaban! How can he send you a letter? I thought communication was banned now?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed, her spa treatment forgotten. She closed her eyes as if trying to block out the painful memories she had of Draco's father.

Draco sat down next to her, but didn't touch her. He took some deep breaths.

"That's what I thought. But then again, father always managed to worm his way out of difficult situations."

"What did he say?"

Draco grimaced, "read it. I c-can't do it."

"Why? Is it bad?"

Draco shot her a look. "Of course it's bad. It's my father! Merlin...what did you expect?"

"I don't know..." she whispered. She took the letter from Draco's hand, and shaking slightly, opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_I managed to acquire a copy of the Daily Prophet recently, and was stunned to read the front page. It gave a list of all people in your year that had been coupled under the new Marriage Law. I was disgusted to see that Mudblood's name next to yours. I trust that you have complained about the matter and will be assigned a new partner in due course. It is simply not done for a Malfoy to marry someone who is not a pureblood and especially to that insufferable girl in your year. She is not worthy of you, Draco, and I refuse to accept her into this family. She is worthless, a vile creature who should not have the right to magic. If I knew that this would happen, I wouldn't have let you return to Hogwarts to finish your education. You begged me and your mother to 'earn back the respect for our family' but I do not see how this will help you in your cause. Our name is still very influential- how do you think I was able to send you this letter? _

_Draco. I am under the belief that I will allowed to leave this prison in as little as two months. When I am released, I expect you to bring your new partner to our home and marry as soon as possible. I have written a letter to your mother explaining my wishes, and she will keep a close eye on you. Need I remind you that you must marry someone of pure blood in order to receive the Malfoy fortune?_

_Fix this,_

_Your father._

_Dated: 7th October._

Hermione laid the letter on the bed. She felt a lump in her throat, and she felt tears building up. _How dare he? Just because I'm not 'of pure blood' doesn't mean that I'm worthless. I'm not vile..._

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but instead she burst into tears. Draco sat there, void of any feeling. He couldn't move. He couldn't reach out and comfort the girl he loved. All he could think about was that his father, according to the date of the letter, would be released from Azkaban in less than two weeks. _What was he going to do?_

The minutes dragged on. And still they sat on the bed, digesting the contents of the letter.

"Draco?" Hermione choked out.

Draco stared listlessly at her. "I'm sorry, I a-am. I need- I need to get out of here."

With that, he stood up.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, her cheeks stained wet with tears.

"I can't, Hermione."

"C-can't what?"

"Be here. With you. Here, now. I need to leave," he said, picking up his coat and scarf from the chair by the door.

"You can't leave me!" Hermione cried out, her hands shaking.

"I know, but...I-I need time to figure this out, what I'm going to do."

He opened the door and moved towards the living area. Hermione stumbled after him.

Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny looked up and immediately looked away, searching for things to do whilst sitting on the sofa. Ginny grabbed a puzzle book from the table, Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping, Pansy leant against him and took out a copy of the Daily Prophet from the floor and Blaise stared intently at the fire- everything else having been taken. Draco and Hermione didn't notice their friends at all.

"What you're going to do? What about me? It involves both of us! You can't do this alone, please! Stay and talk," Hermione begged.

"Don't you understand?! I _can't!"_ Draco shouted, and then disappeared out of sight as he slammed the door in Hermione's face.

Hermione slumped down against the door, put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Ginny flung the puzzle book down and ran towards Hermione. She helped Hermione up and gently led her to the sofa.

"What happened?"

But Hermione shook her head, too upset to speak. Ginny seemed to understand and held Hermione close, like a mother comforting a child, and let Hermione cry until she couldn't cry any longer.

_

* * *

_

Later, Hermione was curled up by the fire, a blanket over her as she drank a mug of hot chocolate. Harry had gone into her room to pick up the letter and he had read it to the group. Everyone was stunned, but Blaise had defended Draco's actions. They had to understand that Draco was highly influenced by his father, and had been desperate for his approval since he was a child. This would have obviously shocked him. Some things, Blaise reminded them, took a little time to sink in. Draco would come back eventually; Hermione would just have to be patient. She knew this, but she couldn't get Draco's expression when he had slammed the door. It was a cold, dead expression, like he had forgotten all their happy memories. It had been like she didn't exist anymore- and that scared her a lot more than she cared to admit.

"How you doing?" Harry sat down next to her.

"I could be better," Hermione replied weakly. "Why is it that as soon as everything is running smoothly, and I'm actually happy...why does something have to ruin it?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "Maybe you have to have all your bad luck in one go, before you get married. Maybe as soon as you get married, nothing bad will happen again, you'll be blissfully happy."

"Get real, Harry, you know that's not going to happen. This is me you're talking about. I've never had good luck."

"Are you kidding? What about being the smartest witch in your year? What about those countless times you dodged death and survived?"

"Being the smartest witch in our year isn't luck. It comes down to endless dedication and a lot of hard work. Besides, I never had that much to distract me all those years ago. Now I do, I have Draco. Hell, I have all you lot to deal with on a daily basis! That's why my grades aren't as consistent anymore, I start working, and Draco comes to distract me. And it works..."

"I didn't know your grades had dropped. What to? Troll?" Harry smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're just mocking me aren't you? I'm in a fragile state; it's easy to wind me up."

"No I'm not! I'm being honest. You're the best witch in our year, nothing is going to change that," Harry said firmly, squeezing Hermione's leg.

"I guess... well it's late. Shouldn't you be off to bed?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"What about you? Surely you need it more than me."

"No...I'm going to wait. Draco should be coming back soon. I want to make sure I talk to him as soon as possible."

Harry flashed her a sympathetic look, Hermione ignored it.

"Don't wait up too long. He may stay out all night."

Hermione scoffed, and said, "Don't be silly. He'll be cold."

"Whatever you say, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." Harry hugged her and proceeded to his bedroom.

Hermione snuggled down on the couch so she was lying down. It was blissfully warm; she could have stayed like that forever.

She picked up the forgotten puzzle book and flicked through it. It was a Muggle puzzle book, and Hermione quickly relaxed into a Sudoku, her pencil flying across the page. She had always been good with numbers. But she wasn't good at staying awake after a certain time.

Midnight came, and Hermione snored quietly, puzzle book lying on her face. She was fast asleep. She didn't wake up to a door open and close, because there wasn't a door which opened and closed. Draco didn't return.

* * *

"Hermione...wake up...Hermione..." Blaise said gently. He took the puzzle book off her face and waited for her eyes to open.

"Humph..." Hermione murmured.

"I made you breakfast, we have Transfiguration in half an hour..."

Hermione bolted upright.

"What? It's morning?!"

"Yeah..." Blaise grinned. "Monday."

"But...but that means that...Draco didn't come back." Hermione whimpered.

Blaise swore.

"Yeah but...Draco..." he trailed into silence.

"I was supposed to stay awake. Until he got back. He didn't come back and go into our room did he?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Err...no. I went in there first. The bed hadn't been slept in," Blaise answered honestly. "How about I go have a look around the castle? Drag his lazy ass up here and beg your forgiveness."

"OK," Hermione nodded.

He left the plate of toast on her lap as she rushed out the door.

"Blaise?" Ginny called from their bedroom.

"He went out to find Draco," Hermione yelled.

"What? You mean he didn't come back?" Ginny dashed over to Hermione.

She shook her head.

"The little ferret! He's such an idiot!" Ginny cried out angrily.

"Who's an idiot?" Pansy asked, her hair wet from the shower.

"Draco! He didn't come back!"

Pansy gasped, "No! But what about Hermione?"

"Umm...I'm right here guys," Hermione replied, raising her hand. The other two girls ignored her.

"I don't know! He obviously isn't thinking straight. I might go join Blaise in the hunt for him...I have a free period next anyway."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll go dry my hair, and then I'll join you."

Ginny and Pansy went back to their rooms. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up off the sofa, stretching her limbs. Her neck hurt a bit, probably from the high arm rest which she had used for a pillow. She retreated into her room, leaving the toast in the living area. She wasn't hungry.

She picked up her school clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, switching it to the 'Monsoon' effect and undressed quickly. She wanted to forget about the letter, wanted to forget that her fiancé had basically left her without any real explanation. She wanted to pretend everything was alright. The stream of water hit her back. Hermione smiled lazily as she pulled out the shower seat and sat down, letting her drown all her negative thoughts.

Half an hour went past quickly, and Hermione still sat under the flood of water coming from the ceiling. She didn't hear the banging on the door. Her eyes closed, she only realised someone was in the bathroom with her when the door opened and a blast of cold air hit her. Hermione screamed and lunged blindly at her intruder.

The intruder turned off the shower and handed Hermione a towel. Hermione opened her eyes and screamed again. It was Draco.

"You-you-you idiot! How could you just leave me here? I hate you!" Hermione cried, arms flailing. Her towel dropped to the floor, but she didn't care that she was naked. Anger pulsed inside her, filling every single inch of her body.

Draco didn't speak. He knew that she had a lot of emotion inside her, a lot of anger. She needed to let it out. He was as still as a statue, letting Hermione punch him and kick him, not uttering a word. He deserved it.

Eventually, Hermione tired out. She slumped to the floor, still muttering, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Draco bent down and kissed her. Hermione pulled away immediately. As she reached out for the dressing gown on the door, she hissed angrily, "No. You can't just kiss me and think everything will be ok. You acted like a child! You didn't take the adult option, the right option, of sitting down and talking it through."

"I'm sorry," Draco rasped. His voice was dry. "You have no idea. I did the wrong thing, I know that. But...I was overwhelmed..." he trailed off. Hermione stared stonily at him. _This is going to be hard..._

"Listen, why don't you get changed, and we can go for a walk. Pretend last night didn't happen; act as though we just got it? Blaise told Professor McGonagall what happened, and she excused us from her lesson. We do have to go to PRC though. Apparently, it's going to be an important lesson."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to stay in here forever," Hermione said defiantly.

"Don't be so immature," Draco glowered.

"Why not?" Hermione retorted.

"Because," Draco raised his hands, gesturing wildly.

"So you can behave like a child, but I can't? Is that what you're saying?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Listen, you're mad at me. I get that. But you can't behave like a child, at the same time as me. We'd never get anywhere. Once of us has to be the adult." Draco said.

"But you're implying it has to be me! Why can't I be the child?"

"Because I'm the child! I'm the one who makes the mistakes, you never do!"

"I _don't_ make mistakes? How are you so sure? Maybe this," she gestured to the two of them, "is a mistake. I thought I was marrying someone I could trust, who respected me and would protect me. But what you did last night...that's not the action of someone I trust."

"Hermione! You're making too big a deal of this. Yes, I went off, to think this through by myself. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I wanted to protect you, and that's why I walked off, so I wouldn't hurt you if I stayed and took my anger out on you. I love you, don't do this, Hermione. Please," Draco said. He didn't want to lose her, but he was scared he already had.

"I'm not making a big deal out of this. That letter...affects us both. We have to get through this together. What will you do next time we face difficulties? Will you run off again? Our future isn't going to be blissfully happy all the time, we're going to argue, we're going to fight...and I'm scared that you'll just leave me again. That's rational isn't it?"

"It would be rational if that was the truth. I would never leave you, it hurts too much."

"It-it hurts too much? Then why did you stay out the entire night last night? Why didn't you come back? I stayed on the couch, waiting for you. But you never came! _That_... hurts."

"I'm _sorry_, Hermione! Do we have to stay fighting about this? Can't we just figure out what we're going to do about my father? Surely that's more important?"

Hermione was silent. She didn't know what to say anymore. Yes, Draco's father was more important, he threatened to tear them apart, but she couldn't accept that Draco had left her to deal with it himself. Weren't they supposed to be a team? Weren't they supposed to comfort each other?

"Fine. I think we should tell Dumbledore about this. We can't handle this ourselves," Hermione said.

Draco sighed with relief. He went to embrace her, but she pushed him away.

"Just because I accept that your father is more important, doesn't mean I want you to touch me."

Draco stared in astonishment. "I was trying to comfort you," he spat. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It is. But I don't want you to comfort me just because I told you."

"How do you know that? Maybe I just wanted to hold you! You're unbelievable..."

Hermione ignored him, "Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to finish getting dressed. Close the door on your way out."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. _What was up with her? _He apologised, he agreed with her, he did what she said...but she still doesn't forgive him. _Girls..._

He turned round and closed the door behind him. Then he lay down on the bed, stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think about the mess he was in. He heard the shower turn back on and realised Hermione would be in there for quite a while.

* * *

**I know...quite a depressing chapter, but they need some drama! It can't all be flowers and bunnies can it? Besides, I wanted Lucius to become a part of this story, and they're not actually very nice. I can't write them nice...it's just...no. **

**I'll try and update around Thursday, but it's most likely going to be next Sunday.**

**Questions: **

**Number One: **_**What was your favourite part/line of this chapter?**_

**Number Two: The mention of PRC? **_**Why do you think it will be important?**_

**Number Three: **_**What is your favourite song at the moment?**_** Mine is the Glee mash up of 'Don't Stand So Close To Me' and 'Young Girl.' Glee is just awesome *grins***

**Review please : )**


	29. Issues

***Claps hands to face to avoid the angry glares***

**I'm **_**really really **_**sorry it's taken me so long to update but there was nothing I could do...my laptop broke and we had to send it away. Thank god they managed to repair it and not replace it. I got it back over a week ago, but it took me a while to get back into the creative writing mood...MASSIVE writers block :\ I still need to get back in the rhythm of things...so forgive me if this chapter isn't the best it could have been. Sorry.**

**Love sent to: ., VioletDhaliwal, LNLestrangexx, CountryObsessedTeen, dreadfuldelights, tfobmv18, Siriusly-a-princess, 11xNaNx11, ManhattanStreetLights, CCCookiexC3, GlaudioseGoddess, BustyxxxxWizard, ZukoNeji, kh2020, Lightning And Blossoms, Storylover456, charmedfan224, Ayriannah, Crossy, sweet-tang-honney, zanessa-troyella1032, okami no kidzukare, bunny08, jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, VampireKnight22, cmssportzgrl, dracoluvathatiam and Dora Penmoko. : )**

* * *

_Previously..._

_He turned round and closed the door behind him. Then he lay down on the bed, stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think about the mess he was in. He heard the shower turn back on and realised Hermione would be in there for quite a while._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 29: Issues_

Hermione and Draco had half an hour before they were expected to go to PRC. After Hermione appeared from the bathroom, dressed in her school robes and her hair tied up messily. She didn't look at Draco when she came out. Draco sighed quietly, realising how much he had upset her.

"I figured we could go down to our place in the lake..." he said hesitantly. "It seems like the best place to go. Special, you know? Plus it's private, but it gets us away from here."

Hermione nodded, and opened the door to the living area. There was no-one in there, Draco was thankful. He didn't want a fresh ear bashing from Blaise and Ginny. They walked silently down the many staircases, and into the grounds. Draco pulled his robes tighter, trying to protect himself from the cold. There was snow on the ground, and a bitter wind. Perhaps going outside hadn't been the best idea.

Finally they arrived by the lake, surrounded by trees. He conjured a blanket and they sat down on it, Hermione made sure that she wasn't in touching distance of Draco.

"Aren't you cold?" Draco asked bluntly. He was shivering but Hermione sat perfectly still, staring out over the lake.

"No," she replied.

"How aren't you cold? It's freezing out here."

"You're the one who suggested coming outside. I made a heating charm on my clothes to keep me warm. I'm not stupid." Hermione said coldly, implying that Draco was. Draco didn't reply, stung slightly by the comment.

After a few minutes silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"We're not going to sort out our problems like this. You have to talk to me, and not bite my head off all the time."

"Maybe I don't want to," Hermione replied defiantly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about! Are you trying to provoke me or something? We have a much bigger problem looming and all you can think about is that fact that I didn't go back last night."

"I can't help it!" Hermione exploded. "Don't you realise how much it hurt?! How much it made me feel insignificant? You would prefer to spend the night somewhere else, alone, than staying with me, letting me comfort you. Instead of getting through it together?"

"Well don't _you_ realise that maybe it's what I needed? Time apart to clear my head? Time to get away from it all? That is was so _suffocating_ in our room that I couldn't bear to be in it any longer?

"Are you saying that I was suffocating you?" Hermione gasped.

Draco cried out in frustration. "No! That's not what I'm saying! I just had a letter from my _father_, from Azkaban, saying he was getting released from prison soon and that I had to get a new fiancée. The same man who helped torture you, who was Voldemort's right hand man. Get a little perspective! That's a shock, and I needed time to absorb it! Can't you see? It wasn't you, it was me!"

There was a pause.

"You just said his name."

Draco blinked.

"Huh?"

"You said Voldemort's name. I've never heard you say it before."

Flummoxed, Draco nodded.

Another silence.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said meekly.

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry. I guess it shocked me as well, and I just took it out on you. The way you left so abruptly, I couldn't understand why. But now I do," Hermione paused, and edged closer to Draco. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do, silly," Draco ruffled her hair.

Hermione frowned.

"Too much?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Never, ever, ruffle my hair," she threatened. Draco laughed and kissed her happily.

"Hermione?" Draco murmured.

"What, Draco?"

"Can you put that heating charm on my clothes now? I'm freezing."

Hermione giggle but obliged.

"So where did you go last night anyway?" Hermione enquired.

"Well, I wondered around for a while, but then I heard Filch and it kind of freaked me out. So, I went to the Room of Requirement and slept there."

"Filch freaked you out?"

"Uh...yeah! It was after hours, and you know how Filch is like. I didn't want to have to sit in his office for hours while he marked it on my personal record."

"You've had worse on your personal record, surely?"

"No, I made sure that they weren't put on there...I was like royalty, reports hardly went to Filch anyway. If they did...I had ways of persuading him."

"Really?" Hermione smirked. "Ways of persuading him?"

"Don't ask," Draco glanced at her, his expression suddenly darkening.

Hermione got the hint, and just leaned into him, enjoying his warmth.

They sat there until it was time to go to PRC. After that, they would go see Dumbledore. They needed to warn him about the situation, and they certainly couldn't do it alone. What would happen if Lucius showed up at the school, demanding to see Draco? What would they do then?

* * *

The group smiled as the two of them walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Blaise nodded, as if he approved. Ginny appeared relieved, but she still glared at Draco. Apparently he wasn't forgiven yet.

Hermione and Draco sat at the desk next to Ron and Luna. Hermione fidgeted slightly under Ron's gaze. Since the big movie night, things were better between the two, although there was still some tension in the air. Luckily, Ron and Luna had seemed to work out their issues, they were holding hands underneath the table.

Draco looked around the room, since they had a few minutes to spare. There were a fair amount of empty desks, but Draco didn't worry about it, there were normally latecomers.

"Hello students," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the room, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore, and the other heads of houses.

They stood at the front of the classroom. Professor McGonagall's beady eyes noticed the missing seats.

"Where are Lavender and Ernie?"

"They're in the-" Parvati spoke, but paused.

"Yes?"

"Hospital Wing."

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed?" The teacher asked sharply.

"It was..unexpected. Lavender felt ill this morning, so Ernie took her straight to the Hospital Wing. She thinks she is pregnant." Parvati blushed; she didn't like telling the secrets of her best friend to the entire class.

"I see. Then we must go and see them later today. Now then, to the reason why you're here. We hope that you are all making progress, and are still using those diaries we gave you in the first lesson. According to our internal notebook, some of the weddings are coming quickly. Seamus and Susan...yours is on the 14th December yes?"

The couple nodded.

"Good, and next is Ginny and Blaise, on 1st January. How are the preparations going?"

"Umm...fine," squeaked Ginny.

"We've had a lot on our plate at the moment, but we're meeting with Ginny's parents in the holidays to complete the final touches. The invitations went out a while ago, and we've got the venue. But everything else still hasn't been finished yet," Blaise explained.

"Well...as long as it is not seriously behind yet. You know that we're here for you, if you need any help," Professor McGonagall smiled. Blaise nodded.

"Hermione?" whispered Draco.

"What?" Hermione hissed back, keeping her eyes on McGonagall.

"Do you...by any chance...know where our diary is?"

Hermione froze.

"Holy..."

"I'll take that as a no then..." Draco smirked. Hermione slapped his leg.

"Is everything alright back there? Hermione, Draco?"

"Hmm?" Hermione glanced up. Her hand stung...maybe she hit Draco a little harder than normal.

"Oh yes, professor. Everything's great back here," Draco answered, whilst rubbing his leg. It stung like mad, but he didn't want Hermione to laugh at him.

The professor narrowed her eyes. "Just...pay attention."

"Yes, professor," he replied, smiling.

"Right. As I was saying...the reason we're all here now is actually for a good reason, so there is no reason to panic. You have been partnered for nearly three months. You should know your partners very well by now. We are going to hold a competition, with prizes going out for who knows their partner best. These will be split into couple prizes, and room prizes. Whichever room has the combined best score will receive the first end of term prize. This is why we have the glass phials on the outside of every door, they have been accumulating since the beginning of term, when couples have bonded, crystals pour into the phial. So far...room number 16 is winning-" A chorus of woops drowned out Professor McGonagall. She coughed, and Blaise, Harry and Draco fell silent. "- but that can all change depending on the results of this competition. Is everyone following?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So, there are two parts to this competition. The questionnaire side and the practical side. First, you will be answering questions about your partner, and the couple with the most right will win points for themselves and their room. This afternoon, instead of your usual lessons, we will be holding practical tests on the Quidditch pitch. You will be faced with a series of challenges, and you must work together to achieve your end goal. Whichever team finishes the quickest, will win points for themselves and their room. Note; every couple will receive points, but the better you do, the more you will get. Understand?"

A murmur of agreement echoed throughout the classroom.

"Excellent. Now, we ask for one member of each couple to stay here, and the other to go to Professor Snape's room. Kindly make your choice now."

"I'll stay here," Draco said firmly to Hermione. She groaned but consented.

"Good luck," she winked.

"I don't need luck, I know you...nearly... inside out," he smirked in reply. Hermione blushed and left the room.

Draco stretched and winked to Pansy and Ginny. Their men had done the honourable thing and allowed the girls to stay, while they moved to the cold dungeons. Draco hated the dungeons, more than he let out. It was cold, dark and eerie. Besides, Snape wasn't exactly his favourite teacher...but no-one knew that. Everyone thought he was the favourite student, but that was only because of the connection between Snape and his father. Draco shuddered internally when he thought of his father. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him intently, as though he was looking into his soul. Dumbledore seemed to know something was troubling him, as he strode up between the desks.

"Is, everything alright Draco?"

"Umm...Hermione and I urgently need to discuss something with you. Can we talk after this part of the competition thing is over?"

"Of course. I will be in my office. The password is...Pepper Imps," Dumbledore smiled, eyes sparkling beneath his glasses.

Draco nodded, and thanked him. Dumbledore then cheerily waved goodbye to the other students and swept out of the room.

Professor Sprout handed him a parchment, and a quill. Draco looked down at the questionnaire, and then started to write some answers down.

* * *

**There. Kind of short, but it's been over a month. I feel incredibly guilty.**

**Also, exams are coming up soon, plus driving lessons and work...I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few weeks, but seriously don't hold your breath. On the other hand, I may surprise you, I go back to school on Tuesday. I may get bored, and write out the next chapter.**


	30. Competition

**- I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated. There's been...a lot of crap going on in my life these past months... so yeah. I know you probably all hate me, and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone had forgotten what this story is about. But please, enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Love sent to: dracoluvathatiam, sweet-tang-honney, keelhaulrose, scarredprincess, dreadfuldelights, Crossy, voldyismyfather, ., The Unsuspected Evil Butterfly, JacobSalvatoreBlack, GuurrlyGalxoxo, 11xNaNx11, BustyxxxxWizard, Siriusly-a-princess, IheartDracoandRon, zanessa-troyella1032, CFCRockAngel, CCCookiexC3, VioletDhaliwal, lovesick918, That Ella Loves, Lightning And Blossoms, Vampire Ginny Cullen, sarlovesoccer, heal my bleeding heart, Kermit 304, Jasper McKinley, and flyingboppers1999.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Competition_

Hermione shivered as she entered the dungeon, accompanied by Blaise and Harry. They sat by the door, so they could make a quick escape when it was over.

All they needed was already on their desks, and Snape allowed them to start as soon as they sat down- he seemed anxious to get the competition over and done with.

Hermione quickly went through the questions, they were basic enough and Hermione would have been worried if she hadn't known Draco's birthday...some things are vital if you're in a relationship.

She paused at question twenty three; "What does your partner fear most?" She knew that Draco had many worries...but what would he have feared most? After a while, she wrote, "his father." It was true, he threatened to destroy their relationship, and Hermione didn't want that to happen.

Half and hour later, she was finished. Snape nodded at her and she escaped the dungeon. She glanced back and saw that Harry had already left, but Blaise was scratching his head. She chuckled and ran back to their room. Harry was there, along with Ginny.

"Hermione," they smiled. "How did you find it?" Harry asked.

"It was alright, nothing was difficult thank god. I knew answers to every question...it was just figuring out which Draco would think as the right answer."

"I know what you mean," Ginny nodded. "I did laugh at number nineteen; "what does your partner feel is their best feature? I know what Blaise thinks is his best...but I didn't know if he had enough guts to put it his official answer. So I just put his personality, because it's just logical you know?"

"I put Draco's hair! Have you seen how many times he preens in the mirror?"

"Like...all the time," Ginny laughed.

The door opened, and Pansy walked in and smiled at Harry.

"Hey you," she winked. Harry beamed and kissed her when she sat next to him.

"Where are the guys? Surely they're not finding it hard...it's quite insulting," Hermione sighed.

"Draco was nearly finished when I left; he looked quite pleased with himself. But then again...when does he not?"

"Why are you all teasing me?" Draco groaned from the open door.

"Because," Hermione smirked.

"It's fun, and your reactions are priceless." Harry said.

"Ugh...you're so annoying. Why can't you pick on someone else? Like Blaise...he's clearly found it hard since he's the only one not here."

"We'll do that when he comes back. But you're here now, convenient much?" Ginny grinned.

Draco slumped onto the seat next to Hermione and put his head in her lap.

"I think Draco's a bit embarrassed..." Hermione said whilst patting his head.

"A bit?" Draco said, his voice muffled.

"Eww Draco, don't drool on me," Hermione groaned, pushing him away. Draco sat up and smoothed his hair down. The room echoed with laughter.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Draco wailed.

"What's going on here? Why are you making Draco act like a child?" Blaise asked, disapprovingly.

"Blaise!" Ginny cried happily, leaping from the sofa and jumping into his open arms.

"Fine, ignore me then!" Draco said.

"Stop being a baby," Hermione murmured.

"Why were you laughing at me then? I don't mind when _you_ do it, but I hate being teased by everyone..." Draco said sadly.

"Aww diddums. It was just something we said before you came in, and then you reminded us of it and it made us laugh." Hermione explained, ruffling his hair.

"Oh...ok then," Draco smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Alright students," Professor McGonagall called. The wind had picked up, but luckily it wasn't snowing. Everyone was dressed warmly, and Hermione had made sure to charm Draco's clothes to keep the warmth in, as well as her own.

They were standing on the Quidditch pitch, which was being used for the challenge section of the competition. However, there was a shield surrounding the obstacle course, so the students had no way of knowing what they would face.

"I'll keep it short; as I'm sure you want to get inside away from the wind. We're standing at the start line, and each couple must make their way to the other end, tackling obstacles on the way. However, the trick to this is...one of you will be blindfolded. Therefore, you must work as a partnership in order to succeed and proceed to the next obstacle. You will go with your room, as there is three of the same obstacle course. The quicker your reach the end, the more points you receive. Is that clear?"

Hermione glanced at Draco, who seemed to be smirking.

"Of course, this will not be dangerous, this is taking on a Muggle tradition used to help teams bond. So there will not be any creatures you need to face." This seemed directed at Ginny, who had gone pale over the thought of completing the course with no sight.

The group nodded, all looking quite nervous.

"Good. Now, please decide among you who will be blind folded and who will be the guide. When I blow the whistle, you may begin."

"I don't want you to guide me," Hermione said firmly, looking at Draco.

He feigned hurt, "why not? I'm an excellent guide!"

"Draco! Remember... when we took a walk in the grounds...and you said going through the bushes would be a shortcut?"

"Ahh yes, the memories," Draco smiled.

"We got bloody lost! Hagrid had to come and find us!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault..."

"How is that not your fault? I told you to stick to the path-"

"Hermione, where is your sense of adventure?"

"I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime thank you very much," she replied stiffly.

Draco sighed. "Have you ever heard of second chances? Please- let me guide you. I won't hurt you...pinkie swear."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please Hermione," Draco looked into her eyes, holding her gaze.

She winced, and gave in. "Fine, but...don't make me fall over alright? I quite like my jeans..."

Draco beamed.

Meanwhile, Harry had already been forced into wearing the blindfold, although he did argue that he was as blind as a bat without his glasses anyway, and consequently didn't really need to wear the blindfold in the first place. Pansy stood behind him, looking smug.

Blaise was coercing a freaked out Ginny into wearing the blindfold as well. His argument... wasn't exactly the most convincing.

"Please wear the blindfold Ginny! It will mess up my hair...besides; it's the man's job to look after his girl...especially his pregnant fiancé..."

"The wind has already messed up your hair, you plonker! And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak. You're wearing it. Do you want me to fall and hurt our child?" Ginny rubbed her stomach.

Blaise groaned. "Fine, but it's your fault if it ruins my hair!"

"I'll gladly take the punishment..." was Ginny's reply.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready in their groups and starting positions. Hermione was up first, along with the rest of her group.

The blindfold slipped over her head and rested comfortably on her face, blocking out any light. It was a weird feeling, and very claustrophobic. She clung on to Draco's hand tightly, and was desperately listening for the whistle. The sooner it started, the sooner it was over.

"Ready?" Hermione heard Professor McGonagall yell over the whistling wind.

"Oh Merlin..," Hermione whispered.

"We'll be fine, I've got you," Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

The sharp sound of the whistle rang out. Draco pulled Hermione's forward, muttering, "Keep moving forwards. Faster...that's it...you're doing great." Hermione squealed as she nearly slipped on a muddy patch of ground. Draco whipped her up before she fell and Hermione tumbled to the first obstacle.

"Draco? What is it? What do we need to do?" Hermione cried out, she couldn't hear anything apart from the wind. All her senses had sharpened since the blackness had engulfed her.

"It's fine! It's just a ramp. It's quite narrow, and no doubt slippery. You need to go up and along it."

"Where is it?"

"Just in front of you. Take a small step forward; can you feel the piece of wood sticking out?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Great...I've got you, just put one foot over another, and I'll walk by your side. There's a platform for me to walk on."

Tentatively, Hermione did as she was told. The wood jutted out and she stepped onto it, feeling how narrow it was before taking another step. Draco comforted her from the side, encouraging her to keep moving.

"Where are the others? Can you see them?" Hermione asked.

"No, all I see is our course. There are two more after this. They seem pretty easy!" Draco replied.

"How long is this one?"

"You're about halfway there! It's going to start moving down again now... be careful."

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand as she felt the gradient become lower, until she was at the bottom and on the floor again.

"Great, Hermione! God, you're amazing. Hurry, the next obstacle is to our right. Run!"

Draco pulled her forward, increasing her running pace. Hermione flinched, not knowing where to put her feet was terrifying.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nearly," panted Draco.

"What is it?"

"Oh god."

Hermione's anxiety increased.

"What is it?"

"Umm, there are loads of items on the ground...and we lose points if we touch- well you- touch them. I have to go behind you...and direct you through the so called maze."

"Sounds great," muttered Hermione sarcastically.

Draco moved so his arms were round her waist.

"Mmm, snugly," Draco kissed her neck.

"Draco! Now isn't the time! We have a race to win!"

"Sorry, ok...go forward...about 6 steps...yes, that's it...now, turn left and keep walking till I say stop..."

This carried on for over 5 minutes, it was very large, and when they got to the middle, the items started to move, increasing the difficulty level.

Eventually, they reached the end.

"You're going great Hermione! Last thing...and then we're done!"

"Thank god... I don't like being in the dark...it's freaking me out..."

"You're fine; you're with the impressive Draco Malfoy. I never break promises."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah...sure."

"Ugh, we'll continue this argument later. Meanwhile, you need to get on your hands and knees...and...joking, joking!" Hermione had shrieked at the thought of being on the cold, wet ground.

"Now is not the time for jokes"

"I know that, I thought I'd lighten the mood," Draco mused.

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"Sorry, ok... this is easy compared to last time. There are beams at different heights and you need to climb over and under, making sure you don't knock yourself out in the process. Simple!"

Hermione groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

"Umm, you need to let go of my hand, Hermione."

Hermione groaned louder. "I hate this, this is a ridiculous task, what's the point to all this?"

"It's about learning to trust your partner."

Hermione winced, and let go of his hand.

"I'm moving to the side now, right. Inch forward for about ten steps, yeah that's great. Now duck...duck! OK, crouch forward...and you're through! Next one. Keep moving forward. More, more, more, stop! Reach out and grab the wood, it's about waist high...well done! Climb over it...you're not supposed to fall down!"

"You try it if you're so smart!" Hermione screeched from the floor.

"Now isn't the time! Get up and walk forward four steps! FOUR! Yes, bend down and keep going forward...great...ok now get down on your hands and knees."

"What?" The wind roared so loudly, Hermione couldn't hear him clearly.

"Get Down On Your Hands And Knees!" Draco bellowed.

Hermione winced as she crouched right down on the floor; she refused to put her knees on the floor.

"Shuffle forward until I tell you to stand up...more...more...brilliant! You can stand up now!" Draco smiled.

"It's cold, Draco!" Hermione complained.

"Don't worry, this one is the last one, it's quite low down, you can step over it. After that just wait there and I'll grab your hand. Ready?" Draco explained.

"Of course I'm ready!"

"Move forward until your feet touch it. That's brilliant, Hermione. Now, it's about knee high, so judge the height and step over it. Fantastic! You're through! Wait there."

Draco ran up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the finish line a couple of yards away.

* * *

A horn bellowed and Hermione heard Professor Snape issuing their time.

"That's ten minutes and 27 seconds...yes, right it down."

"You can take off your blindfold now, Hermione."

Hermione pulled off and immediately blinked at the harsh light. Harry and Pansy were standing to their left, looking fairly smug.

"You took your time; we've been here for about five minutes waiting for you," Harry smiled, enveloping Hermione in a hug.

"Sorry...the maze took a while, it was bloody long!" Draco replied.

"Really? We found that quite easy..." mused Pansy.

"Of course you did, you must have found everything easy..." Draco said darkly.

"Well, obviously," Harry winked.

At that moment, Ginny and Blaise came bursting through from nowhere, panting heavily.

"Oh great, we're last!" Ginny wailed.

"Well, maybe if I had been the guide, we wouldn't have gotten lost in the maze!"

"You got lost in the maze?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah! It was a huge hedge maze, like from the Twiwizard tournament? Why, was yours not like that?" Ginny asked.

"No...maybe they changed the difficulty levels; I mean our first bridge was pretty high...and really narrow. Hermione nearly fell off and one point!" Draco stated.

"I did?" Hermione asked, bemusedly.

"Yeah, when you started walking down, your foot hung in midair, I was so afraid, but I didn't want to freak you out."

"Wow, I do not want to do that ever again," Hermione rubbed her arms. The warming charm was starting to wear off, and she hadn't got her wand on her- Professor McGonagall had removed all their wands before the task had started.

Draco noticed, and pulled her closer to him, so they could share body heat.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked, looking around. They were the only students so far, as well as Professor Snape and a few fifth year students.

"You may either stay here to wait for your fellow students, or go back to the castle and wait in the Great Hall. I'm sure there will be warm beverages available..." Professor Snape replied.

"Sounds great! Let's get out of here," Blaise said happily.

"Remember, we need to see Dumbledore now," Draco reminded Hermione.

"In a minute, let's get warmed up first. I would love a hot chocolate," Hermione smiled, linking arms with Draco and walking briskly up to the castle.

* * *

**Please review, to show your support. *smiles weakly***


	31. Reassurance?

**I am back...briefly. More at the end of the chapter...**

**Thanks to everyone who is still staying with me!**

**Love sent to: LissaDragonmir, ZukoNeji, cmssportzgrl, Ginny Prongs, , Lieutenant Sarcasm, anangelwithnoname, 11xNaNx11, MeredithGlass, Dodyroo, .Moony, WhereIsMyThumpThump, BustyxxxxWizard, linux-Ginny, The Unsuspected Evil Butterfly, keelhaulrose, Ashyia Francis Belladonna, CFCRockAngel, Crossy, IheartDracoandRon, WitchHitch, AmerieIes, BadassAlec, thethymeisright, CCCookiexC3, dreadfuldelights, sweet-tang-honney, Emmettsgirl4evr, Ayriannah, BellsOfPeace, and last but not least NLaddict!**

_Chapter 31: Reassurance?_

"That feels so much better," Hermione sighed happily, sipping her hot chocolate. The whole group was in the Great Hall, along with the other couples who had finished.

"I know, our charms had worn off by the time we got out of there. It feels so much better to be warm," agreed Pansy.

"How do you think the others are fairing?" Harry asked.

"Who cares? We're blatantly going to win!" Blaise said confidently.

"Blaise...you and Ginny came last out of the three of us. That means Harry and Pansy have the best chance of winning at the moment," Hermione explained slowly, trying to repress a grin.

"Yeah, well we don't know how well we did in the questionnaires..." Blaise smirked.

"But you finished last in that as well!"

"Well maybe I was just being thorough?"

"Guys stop arguing! You're ruining the hot chocolate experience!" Draco interrupted.

"The hot chocolate experience?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I've gone my whole life without having one of these babies... until last month. Now, they are sacred experiences, you can't fight when the hot chocolate is around."

"Right, so, Draco has gone mad...Hospital Wing or the lake?" Pansy grinned slyly.

"I haven't gone mad!" Draco protested.

"Sure you haven't," Hermione winked.

"But-but-but-"

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. I've been expecting you in my office." A new voice interrupted Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked, completely startled.

"That is my name," mused Dumbledore. "Would you kindly follow me to my office? We have certain...issues...to be discussed."

"Of course," Hermione agreed, "We'll see you later," she said to the others. She pulled Draco up, who was trying to drink the rest of his hot chocolate before they left.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "What is it that we three need to discuss?"

Hermione sighed, and fidgeted in her seat whilst Draco explained the situation. He got out the letter from his pocket and handed it over to Dumbledore. He paused whilst the headmaster read it intently.

"This is indeed a grave situation. Firstly, I must make sure that you are both against this? You do not want to be repaired?"

Both students quickly shook their hands.

"Good. Let me begin by saying that Mr Malfoy does not have any authority in this school. So as long as you are here, you will be safe."

Hermione gave a small nod.

"Do you know how he has been allowed out so early sir?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, not for certain. But I am sure he has bribed someone in the Ministry. Even though the Ministry is changing, there is still corruption I'm afraid. The Minister of Magic is doing all he can to ensure that your father stays in Azkaban as long as possible, but I'm afraid that it is not doing well."

"But that's ridiculous!" Draco blurted. He then appeared to remember his place and tried to control his anger.

"Indeed it is, but that's the situation at this moment in time. Now, what are you doing for the Christmas holidays?"

"We're going up to my home together, as a couple. Mother invited us at the beginning of this year, before this fiasco." Draco replied.

Dumbledore paused thoughtfully.

"Well. What does your mother feel about all this?"

Hermione winced and so did Draco.

"She...has recently shown her true colours. She doesn't like Hermione simply because of her birth. So she agrees with father."

"Ahh. And you are sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Well then. I will personally see to your arrangements and contact the Ministry plus Azkaban to let them know the arrangement. Do not worry, I will make sure you cannot be harmed."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." The couple stated, and left the office and retreated to their room.

"So how did it go?" Blaise asked the moment that Hermione and Draco entered the room.

"As well as expected I suppose. Father isn't out of Azkaban yet and Dumbledore is trying his hardest to keep it that way. But I think he is more worried than he seems. Father is dangerous, and if he has the power to get out of Azkaban, who knows what else he can do?" Draco said, sinking onto the nearest armchair, pulling Hermione down with him.

"You would have thought, no offence Draco, but the Ministry would do everything to stop him. He was a Death Eater for crying out loud!" Harry said darkly.

"I know, but the family name still holds influence in certain circles, he is bound to still have friends left, no matter what his past is."

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked, as Hermione had not said anything since she came in.

"I'm fine," Hermione rasped. Of course, she wasn't. But she didn't want to seem weak in front of everyone else.

"It's understandable to be upset," Pansy said.

"I know that. But there isn't much I can do, so I'd rather not sit and mope about it," Hermione replied.

There was a silence.

"Shall we...lighten the mood?" Blaise suggested. "We still have some of those movies left over that we haven't watched."

They all looked at Draco and Hermione. Draco nodded thoughtfully, and so did Hermione. _If it pleases them, I don't mind. It will be a good distraction._

"Excellent! I'll get some popcorn shall I?" Pansy asked.

"Hey, why don't we have Ron and Luna over too? They haven't been over in ages!" Ginny suggested.

That was true, the movie night hadn't happened as Hermione had promised. Obviously, she wasn't feeling at her best, but she knew if she was around people who didn't know the current drama then she could pretend she didn't know as well.

"That's a great idea," Hermione smiled. "Shall I go and get them?"

The others nodded and Hermione left the room.

She walked to her right and came straight upon next door- where Ron and Luna were situated. She knocked on the door and Hannah answered.

"Hi Hermione!" Hannah smiled. "How are you? Wasn't that assignment fun? We're finding out the results of that next PRC lesson aren't we?"

"Hey, yeah we are I think! I really enjoyed it, but it was horribly cold," Hermione replied. "Listen, are Ron and Luna inside?"

"Yeah they are, I think they're in their room. Shall I go get them?"

"That'd be great," Hermione said. She felt slightly guilty she wasn't inviting her and Neville, but it was Ron and Luna who needed their friendship. Especially since Ron was still frosty towards her.

A few minutes later they appeared. Luna smiled brightly while Ron wore his usual befuddled expression.

"Hey guys, I just wondered if you were up for coming to our room and watching a movie? Like we discussed before..." Hermione asked.

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Ron?" Luna said, glancing at her partner.

"Yeah."

A flicker of annoyance passed through Luna's usually serene face.

"If you're busy...honestly, it was just a suggestion. Don't cancel other plans," Hermione backtracked.

"No, it's fine. Are you starting now?"

Hermione nodded uneasily. Clearly something was going on, and she wasn't so sure if a movie night would turn out to be a good idea.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Luna asked, pulling a seemingly reluctant Ron along. "Let's go!"

"Great!" Hermione said. She led the others into their room where the others had assembled. They had created an extra sofa so there was room for everyone and had a selection of snacks on the table beside the two movies they had yet to watch.

"Hey guys," Harry smiled. "Glad you could make it!"

Luna beamed, whilst Ron...tried.

Something was up.

**So. This chapter is the result of weeks of writing bitty paragraphs. And then total deletion...Major writers block and I feel so guilty for leaving everyone in the lurch! I have a vague outline of what is going to happen next, but I actually had to read my whole story again to remember what had happened! Fail.**

**No idea when I'll next update...in year 13 now, and the pressure of UCAS is upon me! Sucks to be me. Plus, I'm still going through certain issues in my life which restrict my...motivation? Dunno how to explain, but I'm not forgetting this story on purpose!**

**Please review : ) And I really am sorry about the extreme negligence of fanfiction!**


	32. The Botherings of Draco Malfoy

**Happy New Year! I sincerely hope 2011 is better than 2010.**

**Since I last updated, let me fill you in on my life...**

**I continued to be chased by a guy at work who had fancied me since February- I only thought of him as my friend. Went on two holidays. When I got back, I finally liked this guy back and we became a couple. Fell out with my best mate over many issues (one being my boyfriend). Went back to school. Applied for uni. Spent all available free time with said boyfriend, who eventually I fell in love with. Juggled coursework and eventually got 5/5 conditional offers from my chosen universities. Went to Florida. Celebrated my 18****th**** birthday. Went to my work Christmas party where my boyfriend cheated on me. Three days later, he tells me this but doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it. I asked for a break, he said ok. Spent a week absolutely desolute, with nothing to do. I didn't even go to school I felt that crap. Broke up for Christmas. I tell said boyfriend I'm done needing space, I forgive him. He still wants more time to sort his head out. I said I'll wait for him. On CHRISTMAS EVE he dumps me. Lovely guy. Spent last week trying to be normal when really all I want to do is curl up and cry. This was my first boyfriend, and everyone says the first is the worst...Spent yesterday being asked by my friends to come out New Years Eve but I refused, since my now EX would have been there. I really don't want to see him drunk and make out with random girls- he seems totally fine, but he did dump me so I shouldn't expect him to be broken hearted. So instead, I wrote you this chapter, as I've ignored you all far too long.**

**Kind of a whirlwind few months huh? So forgive the lack of updates. Sorry if I've lost you readers, but...I was actually enjoying life for once. I hate being single again *sad face* **

**Anyway, I've filled you in. Here it is...**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 32: The Botherings of Draco Malfoy_

The night passed relatively quickly. Hermione tried to ignore frostiness surrounding Luna and Ron, and enjoy the films but it was very difficult. She could feel their stares penetrating her, so she snuggled up to Draco in an effort to shield herself. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the films she had chosen, and it was gone midnight before everyone began to yawn.

"Shall we call it a night?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

"That's a good idea," Ginny replied, rubbing her stomach. "I need as much sleep as I can get."

Blaise grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night all," he said. Everyone said goodnight and he, Ginny, Harry and Pansy trotted to their respective rooms.

After a pause Luna said, "Thanks for inviting us over. I'm sure our room will host a small get-together soon. Maybe after Christmas."

"That sounds wonderful, I'm really glad you wanted to come round," Hermione smiled nervously.

Ron chuckled darkly.

Draco sharply turned round to him, "Something you want to say... Weasley?"

Ron's ears blushed. "Don't know what you're talking about...ferret."

Luna put her hand on his shoulder. "Leave it Ron."

"No come on. I saw you both looking at Hermione all night. What's your problem?"

"Draco..." Hermione whispered. He silenced her with a glance. Hermione stood there awkwardly.

"I don't think this is a good time for that conversation," Luna sighed.

"So you're admitting there is something going on?"

"Of course. I'm not a liar, but this isn't the best time."

"You don't need to tell me what to do Luna," Ron muttered darkly. She flinched.

"Fine. I'm just trying to help you," Luna said bitterly. "That's all I've been doing, looking after you, listening to your rants. I'm tired of it. Don't come into our room tonight."

She stormed out. Hermione stared after her; she was shocked at this transformation in Luna. Where had the serene girl gone? Had Ron changed her?

"Now look what you did!" Ron shouted at Draco.

"Me? Oh don't make me laugh; this is all down to you," Draco laughed coldly. "You're full of yourself, thinking everything you say is right and can't stand it when things don't go the way you want. Hermione was kind enough to ask you round tonight, she didn't need to. She could have let you continue to be bitter, but she wants to be friends with you still. I'm sorry that we've all bonded, but maybe it's time to move on. Everyone is friendly with their roommates and partners, why do you need to be the exception?"

"You've taken them away from me! You've bewitched Hermione so she loves you. The son of a Death Eater! No-one can see it, and it kills me. I should have been partnered with Hermione." Ron said angrily.

This was too much for Hermione.

"You? You honestly think we're made for each other? Surely if that's the truth, you would have realised your feelings sooner, and made more of an effort to keep our short relationship going earlier this year. We're not soulmates. We don't fit as a couple. And if you can't get that into your thick head then I'm done trying to be your friend. Grow up, or leave us alone," Hermione spat. She turned around and walked to her room. There was a lump in her throat and she was glad her voice hadn't cracked with emotion.

He was so arrogant, and bitter and...ugh. She needed to punch something. Hermione heard the outer door slam, clearly Ron had finally left.

She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before changing into her nightclothes. There was a knock on the door.

"Let me make myself decent Draco," she called. She ran her fingers through her hair, and took a few deep breaths.

Sighing, she opened the door. Draco sat on the bed, looking at nothing particular.

"Boo," she smiled weakly.

He gestured for her to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry for causing an argument, but I was sick of him glaring at you. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry for telling you to be quiet, but I wanted to protect you...stop you hurting."

Hermione leant back, pulling him with her. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat quicken.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for standing up to Ron. But I don't want you fighting my battles for me. I've faced much worse than a stroppy Ronald Weasley."

"I'm...glad. But I can't promise that won't happen again. I won't have anyone hurting you. I love you too much."

Hermione smiled. "I hope you mean that...I'm too attached now."

"Of course I do. I'm never going to leave you."

"I never knew you were such a softie," Hermione giggled.

"I didn't either until I met you," he winked.

"Kiss me you fool," Hermione breathed.

And he did.

* * *

Ron seemed to have actually listened to Hermione. He smiled at her when they passed in the corridors and during lessons, although that same courtesy wasn't given to Draco. Draco noticed the odd frown directed to him, but he wasn't bothered at all.

What he was bothered about, was Blaise.

It was merely days until his wedding to Ginny, and he was adamant that the latter needed her rest. He therefore took it upon himself to organise the wedding, along with the help of the Weasley clan. He flooed over to their house at every spare moment, and Draco was worried that he'd drive himself into an early grave with the stress of it all.

"Lighten up, Blaise. You've got everything covered. It's at the Burrow...you have the food, and the officiator and music. What more do you need?" Pansy asked tiredly as Blaise fretted over the colour of his robes.

"It needs to be perfect," hissed Blaise. "If you want to help me, answer me this. Which colour looks best?" He held up two pictures of dress robes. Innocent enough, except-

"Blaise, they're the same bloody colour."

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

Blaise sighed.

"No. They're not. See, this one on the left is black point one. The one on the right is black point three. They're totally different."

Pansy groaned and slammed her head on the table, narrowly missing her bowl of porridge.

"They're black, Blaise," she muttered.

Harry laughed. "Just choose one Pansy. You're making it more difficult for yourself."

She glared. "Fine. That one. Black whatever."

Blaise looked, and nodded. "Good choice."

"I don't see how it's a choice, they're both black."

"Pansy? Do me a favour will you," Blaise asked sweetly.

"Shut up?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god. Come on Harry, let's go finish that Transfiguration homework before Blaise asks us another stupid question." Pansy pulled Harry to his feet and they walked out of the Hall, leaving Blaise to fret over yet another colour decision and Draco to frown at his best friend.

"You need to calm down, mate," Draco said seriously.

"Not you too. You don't seem to understand the importance of this! I need this to be perfect alright? I've already...complicated Ginny's life. I want her wedding to me to be the happiest day of her life," Blaise explained passionately.

"I get it. But if you don't calm down, you're not going to make it to the wedding. We break up tomorrow, and you've got over a week left. Rest, eat, sleep. Anything to give you a break from this bloody wedding business," Draco replied.

Blaise sighed again.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong-"

"-You blame me. I get it."

With that Blaise picked up his charts and pictures and left the Hall as well.

Draco was alone. Left with his thoughts, something he'd been unable to do for a while. Before he got to Blaise's wedding, he and Hermione needed to make it through the Christmas dinner at his parents' house. He hadn't replied to his father's letter, but he was sure his mother would have told Lucius that he was still with Hermione. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything drastic; Dumbledore could only protect them to an extent. The Malfoy's could cut off his inheritance, as long as they didn't harm Hermione. That's all he cared about.

* * *

"Have you got everything packed?" Draco asked her for the sixth time.

"Yes, of course I have," Hermione snapped. "I made a list and everything."

"Good," Draco nodded. He was pacing side to side, watching the sunrise from their window. Today was when they went to Dumbledore and take a portkey to Malfoy Manor. They were to spend the night, and then depart for the Burrow the following day. It wasn't a long time- thank Merlin- but it was long enough. Plenty could happen in less than 48 hours.

There hadn't been any news in the Prophet about Lucius Malfoy, but Draco didn't expect there to be. The outrage of the public would be tremendous, if Lucius was to leave Azkaban, there would have to be cover-up.

Draco was trying to remain calm; he couldn't let on to Hermione how desperate he was to never see his parents again. He knew what they could do, and he was afraid.

"Draco? Shall we leave then?"

"One minute. There's something I need to do first."

"OK, what's thaaa-"

Draco pounced on her, pushing her onto the bed. He kissed her with all his might, holding her down. It was like he would never kiss her again. Hermione soon relaxed into the kiss, and kissed him back fervently, gripping his neck and hair so tightly it was almost painful.

His mouth moved to her neck, touching her collarbone. She sighed happily.

"I love you Hermione," Draco murmured between kisses.

"And I love you," she replied, enjoying the sensations Draco was giving her. She didn't want to know what had caused this, and she didn't want it to end. She was petrified of the day ahead. She knew they hated her because of her _blood status._ So simple, and out of her control.

After an eternity of kisses and murmurings of love, Draco let her up. Her face was red, and her fair was slightly messed up. Draco had never seen her so beautiful.

"Come on," the love of his life said softly. "Let's get this over with."

They enchanted their trunks and said their goodbyes.

Ginny held Hermione tightly, tears threatening to spill.

"Good luck," she said. "You better get to the Burrow as soon as you can." Hermione nodded.

They made their way to Dumbledore's office, where he was waiting for them.

"I hope you understand the threat of what's about to happen. I don't want to alarm you, but you must be prepared for anything. Do not trust them," he advised, before slipping them each a small vial of clear liquid.

Hermione looked curiously at it.

"It's a potion of my own making. It will give you protection for 24 hours once drunk from all potions and major offensive spells. The only things it cannot protect you from are the Unforgivables. Use them well."

Draco nodded somberly. The protection wouldn't last them the entire time. There was still a risk.

Dumbledore waved his hand at the trunks and they vanished- presumably to the Manor.

"Good luck," he said, holding out a golf ball. "This will turn yellow when you are able to use it to get to the Burrow. Don't lose it."

The couple looked briefly at each other, and touched the ball. Hermione felt a hook tug her stomach and she fell through space.

Hitting the ground, she groaned.

"Good morning young Master and young Mistress. Welcome to Malfoy Manor," a high creature-like voice spoke from above.

They had arrived.

* * *

**Start 2011 off with a bang. Make me happy and review?**


	33. Confrontation

**A year ago I was writing you a short account of my life. Well guess what, here is another one.**

**I was diagnosed with severe reactive depression in early March having pretty much stayed in bed for days on end, refusing to eat or do anything which involved moving. I managed to scrape through my exams after missing over a month's worth of schoolwork and got into university. I've been on medication since March and I'm slowly getting better. I thank you for your reviews and continued support of this story.**

**I've pretty much forgotten what I had written, or planned for this story, but hopefully this chapter will make sense. I don't want to say it's abandoned, because I really would like to finish it.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Confrontation**

Hermione groaned and looked up, and saw a house-elf gazing down on her.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Draco?" She called uncertainly.

Draco stood up, and helped Hermione up too.

"Hermione, this is Daisy. She's our house-elf at the Manor. Daisy this is Hermione my fia-"

"Oh do not say that word sir! Daisy does not want to hear it sir! You have caused my elder masters much distress by refusing their orders, sir!" Daisy interrupted, and put her hands over her long ears.

Draco stared coolly at the house-elf.

"I am still your master Daisy and it is disrespectful to speak to your elders in that way. Apologise to Hermione and then you can escort us to our room for the night."

Daisy looked mutinously at Draco, but he stared defiantly in return. Daisy looked at the ground and mumbled an apology to Hermione. Hermione was in shock from this little exchange and let Draco take her by the hand and drag her up the path.

"I'm sorry about that," Draco murmured to Hermione.

"It's OK. She is like Kreacher in that respect. Guess it's common amongst house-elves to have the same views as their masters," she shrugged in reply.

The peacocks were flouncing around proudly on the lawn next to them, and soon a tall majestic white house came into view. Hermione didn't take it in, she could remember it well enough from when she was there last year. Draco squeezed her hand, and she squeezed it in return.

The door opened with a wave from Daisy. Hermione took a deep breath and entered. The door slammed behind her and she was trapped. She stood with Draco by the door as Daisy fetched the elders. Her knees were shaking as the memories of that fateful night came back. Everything about this house felt cold, sterile, _evil. _She shuddered. She recognised the stone white staircase, and the tiled black floor. She remembered being dragged across by..._her._ She couldn't even think of her name.

"Ahh, if it isn't our _darrrling_ Draco, come home at last!" A shrill voice jolted Hermione out of her daydream.

"Hello mother," Draco nodded stiffly in return. Hermione looked and found Narcissa leaning against the railing, at the top of the stairs. Her eyes found Hermione's but she quickly looked away.

"And _Herrrmione_! Goodness gracious, it's been so long. Your hair is as bushy as ever, you really must get that sorted out. It's terribly ugly." Narcissa said snidely.

Draco froze next to her, shocked that his mother would make such an openly rude remark. Hermione didn't reply, her face flushing with anger. She was determined to ignore any rude remarks during the visit, she didn't want to show her vulnerability.

"Is Father home?" Draco asked, changing the subject from Hermione's appearance.

"But of course! He's been expecting you for a long time, darling. He's very upset you didn't write to him during his terrible ordeal."

"He deserved everything he got." he spat. "How did he even get out?"

"Now Draco, this isn't the place for those kind of discussions. Leave...her-" Narcissa shot a cold look towards Hermione, "-with Daisy and accompany me to the drawing room. Your father is there waiting for you."

"No."

Narcissa blinked at her son.

"No?"

"I'm not leaving Hermione alone. She's been through enough in regards to this family. Whatever you say to me, you say to her also. We came to be polite, unfortunately you are my family. I will not have you being rude to my fiancée."

"Well, Draco you've changed. Whatever happened to the obedient, sly, proper boy from a few months ago? He knew his place, and was the perfect son. Where is he?"

Draco was silent for a moment then, "I fell in love."

"Love?" A few voice entered the fray. Hermione shrank back in fear.

"Hello father."

Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadows and joined his wife. His eyes swept to Hermione, and he smirked.

"Hello son. I see you brought your... playmate.. with you."

Hermione felt Draco's hand tighten around her.

"She is not my playmate," he said through gritted teeth.

"She is a Mudblood, not worthy of being in our company. Stop these games and produce your real fiancée. You daren't go against my wishes."

"Don't call her a Mudblood. She is my fiancée and I wouldn't give her up for anyone else."

Lucius froze and he glowered at Hermione.

"Draco?" she whispered to him, "I'm scared. I don't feel safe anymore. Something is going on, I want to leave."

"What's that Mudblood saying to you, Draco?" Lucius asked, making his way down the staircase with Narcissa by his side. They looked elegantly evil as they glided hand in hand.

"I said; don't call her that!" Draco snapped. "She is my fiancée, and I will not have you disrespect her like that!"

Silence. Then, "take her away."

"Wha-?" Hands seized the young couple and tore them apart.

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" Hermione screamed as she was taken away by masked men. A door closed but she could still hear her name being roared by Draco.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Then she heard Stupefy, and she remembered no more.

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HERMIONE?" Draco roared as he struggled to get away from the two men holding him.

"She is going where she deserves. The dungeon. I will not have the youngest Malfoy marry a dirty little Mudblood. You may think you have power on your side, what with silly old Dumbledore protecting you up at that school. But now you're with me. This is where the real power lies. You will not leave with her," Lucius thundered.

"I will never leave her! Take away my inheritance, take away my name, but don't take Hermione away from me! You're despicable, and you should have been left to rot away in Azkaban!"

Lucius rounded on Draco and slapped him across the cheek.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do," he spat, "you are my son. And you will obey me!"

Then Draco heard something which made his heart drop. Screams came from the closed door.

"HERMIONE!"

More screams. Draco struggled harder but that got him another slap.

"Ignore her. She isn't yours anymore. She belongs to someone else, and you will marry someone we deem suitable."

"What are you talking about? We were chosen! We're soul mates, and you can't get more suitable than that!"

"Yes you can," a new voice echoed from the shadows. _Great, another surprise._

"Why is everyone talking from the shadow?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Quiet Draco," snapped Narcissa. She went to the shadows and held out her hand to the mysterious figure. His flushed ears gave him away.

"RON!"


	34. Eventual Happiness

Chapter 34: Eventual Happiness

"Ron! What do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled, absolutely furious at his actions.

"They, they promised me Hermione," Ron croaked in reply, "I love her, and I need to be with her. You don't deserve her Malfoy. She thinks she is happy with you, but she never gave me a chance."

Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"Isn't this ideal Draco?" Narcissa asked him, "Weasley will take her away and that leaves you free to marry someone else. Don't you feel slightly relieved now? You can stop this pretence of...loving... that mudblood."

Draco felt his anger rising and he again struggled against the men holding him. "No! You're all mad! I'll never leave her, never. Nothing you do or say will make me stop loving Hermione."

Ron clenched his fist over his wand. "You don't love her as much as I do," he said through gritted teeth. Draco saw Ron glance at Lucius who nodded. Ron raised his wand in Draco's direction.

"Here is what will happen if you don't agree," his father said smugly, "Ron will..dispose... of you, and will then 'rescue' Hermione, leading her away from this family. They deserve each other, neither being of traditional pure blood. But, if you agree to this arrangement, you can simply walk away. Obviously, you won't receive your inheritance, I'm very disappointed in your behaviour these past few months."

Draco was in amazement. _I knew my father was cold blooded, but...he doesn't care if I die? What about mother? _He glanced at his mother, and in though he could see a small glimmer of doubt in her face, she didn't say anything in his defence. His only hope was getting through to Ron.

"Ron, can't you see how ridiculous this is? Think about the consequences of your actions-"

"Shut up Malfoy! I know what I'm doing. I'll do anything to be with Hermione! I've loved her since first year, I deserve to be with her," Ron said sharply.

"But does she deserve you? She loves me Ron, and if you kill me, she won't love you. Does she deserve your guilt? And think about Luna? What about her?"

"Luna doesn't love me, she's better off without me," the redhead replied bitterly.

Lucius was bored of this exchange, "Weasley, show some courage. Don't be a coward like the rest of your family."

Draco looked at Ron, and saw his wand waver.

"Please Ron, don't do it. You'll never forgive yourself. If you really loved her, you'd let her be happy, even if it wasn't with you."

With those words, he lowered his wand, and his face flushed. Relief flooded through Draco. _Thank Merlin for that. One disaster averted. _

"Weasley! Don't lower your wand!"

Ron turned round to face Lucius. "No, I can't do it. Mal-Draco is right. It wouldn't be fair on Hermione."

"You've changed your tune, traitor. Just like the rest of your family, you're going to end up with nothing. I'll make sure of that," Lucius spat.

Draco used this moment to get away from the hands restraining him. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at his father.

"You will do no such thing. Sad as I am that I clearly mean nothing to you, I will take great pleasure in making you pay. I'll report you to Dumbledore and the Ministry this very moment."

Laughter filled the hall. "Love has made you dumb. How do you propose you do that?_ Expelliarmus!"_

Many things happened in these next moments. Draco's wand flew into the air, a loud bang brought Lucius down onto the floor- Ron had stunned him, and an even louder bang was heard by the door. Dumbledore and the Minister Shacklebolt entered the fray with a team of Aurors behind him.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore asked Draco, who pointed towards the closed door, somewhat dazed. Two Aurors blasted the door and went in search of Hermione. The other Aurors rounded Narcissa and the two masked men, to where Lucius lay stunned on the floor. Ron dropped to the floor, seemingly in shock of what had just happened, and Draco felt like doing the same. Lucius was revived, and when he saw Shacklebolt standing over him, he said a number of profanities. Their wands were removed and they were all magically handcuffed. Dumbledore stood with Draco, and offered him a sleeping drought. Draco eagerly gulped it down, and soon felt the effects. He decided to lay down on the floor and wait for Hermione to return to him. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

When he awoke, he was unaware of where he was. His bed was situated in a corner, along with two others magically fitted in the same room. The low eaves and smell of cooking meant one thing. He was at the Burrow.

"Draco?"

Dumbledore was sitting on the nearest bed to him.

"Professor?" Draco was startled, yet not surprised to find the headmaster waiting for him.

"Finally, he awakes. Everyone will be pleased."

"I'm...confused," Draco rubbed his eyes.

"Indeed you are. Shall I explain to you what happened?"

Draco nodded.

"When you drank those potions, they protected you somewhat from the most common spells. They also indicated to us that you were in danger. When Hermione was stunned, we were immediately alerted and started to round up the troops to come and get you. I'm sorry it took so long, but the Malfoys must have expected interference, and their protection spells took longer than expected to break. Your parents are now in the custody of the ministry, awaiting their trial. As is... Mr Weasley."

"Ron is awaiting trial?"

"Of course, he tried to kill you."

Draco didn't feel any anger towards Ron, he saw that he did love Hermione, even if he went about it in the wrong way. Quite unlike him, he forgave Ron for what he did. He was grateful that he could make Ron see the error of his ways.

"But... he didn't."

"A vital point in his evidence," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What about Hermione? Is she alright?"

"Hermione is fine. The Aurors found her and revived her. She's been waiting anxiously for you to wake up. Shall I go and fetch her?"

"Yes please Professor. And thank you."

"It's my pleasure Draco. I'm just sorry we couldn't have done anything sooner. At least you don't need to worry about your parents again. I'm sure the Weasleys will be more than grateful to take in another stray," Dumbledore chuckled before leaving the room.

Draco sat up, but before he could get about of the bed he heard the voice which filled him with happiness.

"Oh Draco, you're alright!" Hermione cried as she made her way towards him. She pounced on him and squeezed him tightly, as if he was going to disappear any second. Draco eagerly wrapped his arms round her and held her tightly in return.

"I am now you're back with me. I'm so sor-"

"Shh," she murmured, "everything is ok now. We're safe at the Burrow, they can't hurt you anymore."

And they stayed like that for many hours, embracing in the small bed, with not a care in the world.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm nervous," Ginny moaned from inside the bathroom door.

"Ginny, don't be silly! Why are you nervous?" Hermione exclaimed, surprised.

"What if he runs away?"

Hermione groaned. "OK, there many things wrong with this question. One, he loves you. Two, you're carrying his child. Three, Molly would hunt him down and kill him if he ran away. Four, he loves you! You have nothing to be worried about. Now open the door and let me in. We need to finish your make up."

Silence, then the door clicked open. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as Ginny made her way into the hallway. Despite her bump protruding slightly in her dress, she looked beautiful. Hermione was sure Blaise would be speechless, for once in his life.

Ginny let Hermione lead her up to their bedroom, which was operating as the brides headquarters. Luna and Pansy were already dressed in their bridesmaid dresses and were applying their make in the charmed mirror.

"Has the bride to be got over her bout of cold feet?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, finally," Hermione replied and pushed Ginny onto the bed.

"OK Ginny. You need to sit still as Pansy applies your make up. I need to go get dressed. Please don't sneak off again, you're not that good at it," Hermione said sweetly to Ginny, who nodded.

_Crisis averted, now where is my dress?_

* * *

"I can't do it Draco! What if she leaves me at the altar? Blaise lamented to Draco as he sat inside the outdoor shed- the bathroom annoyingly taken.

"Blaise don't be an idiot. She adores you, and I'm sure she wouldn't dare do anything like that in front of her family. Maybe once the baby is born she'll disappear, but hey you've got until the summer before you need to worry about that," Draco replied, sounding nonchalant but he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Don't say that, what if it's true?" Blaise panicked.

"I was joking, Merlin. Calm down. Everything will go to plan, and you'll soon be off on your honeymoon. Now open the door and come out!" He banged loudly on the door for effect.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry if it doesn't," he replied grumpily.

Draco finally chuckled at his best friend. He loved him, but sometimes acted like a flobberworm.

* * *

The moment arrived. Everyone was seated in the same marquee which Bill and Fleur had married in last year. Molly was already sobbing into her handkerchief. Blaise stood nervously with the marriage overseer, waiting for Ginny to make her entrance. The harpist began playing, and everyone turned round to see the bridesmaids make their way down. Pansy and Harry went first, beaming at the audience as if it was their wedding. Next was Luna and Ron, who by contrast looked extremely stiff and awkward.

Ron had been left off with a caution but had to see a counsellor to help him with his emotions. He, Draco, Hermione and Luna had sat down the day after the events at Malfoy Manor took place and, watched by Dumbledore, had talked about what happened, how they felt about it and what they were going to do about it. Luna and Ron had been given an extension, and if they didn't work it out, they were allowed an escape clause, as long as they allowed themselves to be rematched with the next batch of students. No-one knew what would happen with that pair, they had disappeared to Luna's house for a few days and wouldn't talk about anything except the upcoming wedding.

When they reached halfway down the aisle, Hermione and Draco set off.

"It will be us next," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they walked down the aisle.

"I can't wait," she replied and gripped his arm tighter.

The ceremony went without a hitch, and soon Blaise and Ginny were pronounced husband and wife. A loud cheer erupted from the spectators, along with sobs from many of the women present. The happy couple beamed as magical sparks filled the air. Everyone went up to congratulate them, a process which took over an hour, before the chairs were rearranged and tables appeared from nowhere. Molly had spent days cooking for the occasion, and had refused help from anyone. The buffet was transported from the house and the afternoon soon progressed into the evening. Ginny had hired Blaise's favourite band, the Magic Fingers, to play at the reception which led to much dancing. Hermione and Draco danced with everyone briefly, but they spent most of the night in each other's arms.

"I love you," Draco said happily as he spun Hermione around to the music. She beamed.

"I love you too, and I can't wait until it's our wedding. I'm so happy right now, but I know that day will be the happiest day of my life."

Draco smiled and pulled her close. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately, oblivious to everyone around them. They were jolted out of their little session by Harry who said, smirking, that the married couple were about to apparate away to their honeymoon.

They followed Harry to the boundary of the Burrow, where Ginny and Blaise were saying their goodbyes.

Hermione enveloped Ginny into a warm hug.

"Thank you Hermione, for everything. You're like a sister to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny whispered tearfully.

"Don't start crying, you'll make me cry!" Hermione said, with a lump in her throat.

"The bride always cries at their wedding, it's like a tradition," Ginny laughed.

"Doesn't mean the maid of honour needs to! But I'll miss you Gin, you are a sister to me. But don't need your husband waiting, you need to have fun on your honeymoon!"

"Do you know where we are going?" Ginny asked, glancing at Blaise.

"Of course! You don't?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No, it's a surprise. He even packed my bag, and hid it away. I've got no idea!"

"Well, I'm not going to spoil his efforts. But you'll have fun. It's hot," Hermione winked.

"Hot? I can do hot," Ginny nodded, before giving Hermione one last hug, and then grabbing Blaise's hand. They waved goodbye, then turned on the spot and disapparated with a crack.

Most of the guests took this as their indication to leave, but many stayed for a few more hours, drinking elf wine and dancing to the band, who had been contracted to stay until midnight. When midnight came, the house was emptied, and everyone took themselves to bed. Draco and Hermione didn't though. They conjured a blanket and stayed outside, kept warm by mugs of hot chocolate and plenty of heating charms and layers.

"I've always wanted to do this," sighed Hermione, staring up at the stars.

"I'm happy to oblige my love," Draco replied, wrapping her into his arms.

Hermione sighed, not wanting to leave his embrace, and soon fell asleep. Draco stroked her hair, before making sure she was in a deep sleep, and carried her into the house. It was too cold to stay out all night. He tucked her into her bed, kissed her forehead and then made his way to the room he was sharing with Harry and Ron. He slipped into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	35. The Finale

**So, we've neared the end... really sorry it took so long, but life got in the way (as usual). You'll all be pleased to know that I've recovered from my personal problems, and I finally feel as though I can be happy again. Thank you for sticking with this story, and who knows, I may write an epilogue to this. I've learned I should stick to shorter stories, as it takes YEARS to finish longer ones.**

* * *

The Finale

It was finally time. Valentine's day, well night to be exact. Hermione peeked through the curtain to check how many people were seated. It was half full, so she had around quarter of an hour more to wait.

She was suddenly pulled backwards away from the curtain.

"Hermione! Stop peeking, you don't want anyone to see you before your grand entrance, it ruins the surprise," Pansy chastised.

Hermione looked sheepish, "Sorry Pansy, I just wanted to see how busy it was."

"That doesn't matter, what matters if your final touch-up and then you need to sit down and relax until it's time. You've been stressing out for weeks about this, you need to be able to enjoy it or else it will be a waste," Ginny called from the bathroom. Luckily she had finished throwing up, but the latest scan had revealed the baby to be settling on her bladder, causing Ginny to basically live in the bathroom. Not a great situation when she was maid of honour but Hermione was sure she'd pull through.

Pansy chuckled at this and took Hermione's hand and led her to the chair in front of the mirror. She used her wand to charm Hermione's curls to lie over her shoulders delicately. Hermione had refused to have her hair straightened, she wanted everything to be simple. Simple, she realised, was still extremely difficult to pull off. Luckily Draco had helped her wherever he could, using a few of his contacts to get discounts.

Hermione beamed when she thought of her husband-to-be. In an hour she would be Hermione Malfoy, and she couldn't wait. She smoothed out her dress just as Mrs Weasley bustled in.

"Hermione dear! Your parents have arrived, they want to see you."

She turned around and there they were, in the flesh. Her heart fluttered with excitement, and she bounded towards them and flung her arms around them. The last time she had seen them was the summer before the new school year started. She had gone to Australia and removed the memory charms, then spent a month with them before coming back to England. Her parents had stayed there, they retained fondness over their new home. Hermione didn't mind, it's not like she lived with them anymore.

"Mum! Dad! You're here!" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry we're late, the train was late leaving London-"

"-It doesn't matter, you're here! And just in time," Hermione sniffed and removed her arms from her parents. Her Mum wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled happily. Ginny came out of the bathroom and walked awkwardly over to Hermione and gave her a hug. Then she looked at Hermione's face.

"Hermione! You've ruined your make-up!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a witch... it's easily fixed!"

Her parents stared in astonishment as Hermione uttered a quick charm to fix her hair and make-up.

"There, all ready!" She smiled. Everything was falling into place, now she just couldn't wait to get down the aisle and start a new chapter.

* * *

The orchestra which the couple had hired were ready to begin. The violins began to play, soon joined by the flutes and the harp. Hermione wanted to retain a few Muggle traditions, and so she would walk down the aisle to the traditional Wedding March. Pansy, Luna and Ginny had already gone down, and now it was her turn. Her father beamed down at her as she took his arm.

"I love you sweetie, and we're both so proud of you."

She could feel a lump in her throat but tried to hold it in.

"Thank you Daddy, I'm so happy you're here."

The music changed, and it was her cue. She let her Dad lead her to the entrance. The curtain opened and she could hear gasps from the audience. Her eyes searched out Draco, and when their eyes connected, it was as if time slowed down. She could only see him, no-one else mattered. She could feel herself being dragged gently down the aisle, but it didn't really connect with her. She could feel herself blush when Draco grinned at her, knew he was pleased that this day had finally come.

The walk seemed far too long for Hermione, she was anxious to grab Draco and just get the wedding over with and celebrate. Finally they were there. Draco nodded to her father and took Hermione by the hand. The instant their hands connected, she felt as though she was home. The minister greeted everyone and began the ceremony. It was just like the Muggle variant, and at the end the minister charmed their rings with a blessing and showered them in sparks. That was the sign of a married couple, and with that, Draco kissed his bride. It was a sweet kiss, filled with the promises and hopes of their future. Hermione never wanted it to end.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before giving her another quick peck and releasing her from his embrace. She could finally focus on her surroundings, she was adorned with flowers and everyone was cheering. Her parents came up and hugged both of them, then the Weasley's followed. Soon a line formed, and the happy couple were congratulated by each one of their guests.

Time flashed by, and soon they were cutting the cake - another tradition which Hermione had insisted upon - and then they danced their first dance. Hermione had chosen one of her new favourite Muggle artists Darren Criss and his song 'Not Alone', as she felt it fitted perfectly to their relationship. She sung the lyrics as Draco twirled her around the dance floor.

"Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me..."

"N'aww, you're so romantic Hermione."

"Yup, that's why you love me. It's true though, when we're together, I feel like we can accomplish anything."

Draco grinned, and gave her another heart warming kiss. She felt shivers run down her spine and she grasped him closer.

"Now, now, no need to get indecent!" Blaise yelled as they danced by her. Hermione jolted and glared at him.

"We weren't indecent!" She replied hotly.

"Not yet," Draco smirked. Hermione whacked him, providing some gasps from the guests, but Hermione didn't care. It was her wedding day, she could do what she wanted. Besides, Draco would always be annoying, whatever the day.

"Shall we go somewhere... private?" Draco murmured to her. Another chill went down her spine and she suddenly experienced a dry mouth. She grabbed her husband by the hand and they left the marquee. Hermione led him down behind the Burrow and into a small wooded area with a porch swing. Mr Weasley had installed it a few months ago in order to provide some privacy from the multiple couples who would live in the Burrow.

"Glad to have some peace and quiet, isn't it?" Hermione asked as they settled into the swing. She put her head onto his lap and he began to rock gently.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," Draco replied softly, and stroked her hair.

"Lucky that we have all the time in the world then," she sighed happily.

"I know I keep saying this, but Merlin I love you. I'm so happy that we were coupled, you are the reason I exist. And I know that I was an absolute bastard in the past. I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

Hermione felt the tears rising up again but she didn't care. Draco loved her for all her flaws, and she loved him despite him being a child sometimes.

"You know I love you too, forever and ever."

"Guess this project is a success then? You know... in creating House Unity?"

"You bet it is," she grinned.


End file.
